Romance, Accion, Instituto
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: El instituto es uno de los mejores lugares para conocer amigos, amores y aprender en ocasiones lo difícil que puede ser la vida. Universo Alterno/ Todas las parejas Canon y otras un tanto Crack, romances, traiciones, drama... eso y mas en este Fic.
1. A modo de Introduccion

Soy una introducción XD: Ok la historia aquí redactada es de mi autoría, los personajes en ella ¡NO!

Solo Saffi me pertenece, es mi Oc de Elleore-Danesas, esto es un Au, basado en la vida escolar de los personajes y sus romances y desamores. Sin alguna pareja no es de tu agrado, no dejes de leer, ve directo al capítulo de la pareja que si te agrada XD.

Los primeros dos capítulos sirven como breve inducción a la historia de las multiples parejas (o eso quiero creer) XD sin más disfrútenlo o solo brínquenlos.

* * *

><p>A modo de Introducción. El reencuentro y el misterio de una nueva vida.<p>

Caminaba por las calles, con aquel papel en sus manos, aquel desdichado papel.

– Va a matarme, no algo peor, va a mandarme a la escuela militar, si de seguro me enlistara hoy mismo, y si, y si me castra– grito aterrado el rubio de ojos azules al momento que se llevaba ambas manos al cabello, despeinándole más, y poniéndose los lentes de nuevo en su lugar, sobre la rubia cabellera. Su chaqueta de aviador se holgaba con el viento. El joven adolescente Alfred F. Jones, llevaba en sus manos la baja definitiva, de su instituto, y es que tras ser un caso perdido, no podía volver a clases, no al menos en ese lugar.

Al llegar a su casa, noto que todas las luces, estaban apagadas. Así que suspiro aliviado.

– Ya llegue– dijo sonriente, convencido de que no había nadie se deslizo atreves del portal y se dirigía a su habitación, el ruido de una exhalación logro que se girara a la sala en penumbras, trago saliva duramente, la lámpara de lectura se encendió de pronto, el cuerpo de una mujer vestida de blanco, con larga cabellera, la luz roja emanada atreves del cubre lámpara de seda. El humo del cigarrillo emanado de la boca de la presente. El joven Rubio grito lleno de pánico. Como lo haría una niña aterrada tras ver a un violador

– No me haga nada, soy un buen americano, no trabajo los domingos, y no me llevo bien con los comunistas, trato de comer hamburguesas todo el tiempo, y nunca me meto a los cementerios–

– Alfred, ¿qué diablos te pasa?– dijo la iracunda voz de la mujer

– Lo sabía, el diablo tiene la voz de mi madre, y no dudaría que sea ella, ¡Ouch!–se quejó tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca, logrando abrir los ojos, miro entonces a la mujer frente a él que prendió la luz del pasillo para alumbrar todo a su alrededor.

– ¿Mama?– dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, con pose heroica

– Alfred–

– Jajaja lo sabía, solo que era para dramatizar, jajaja I'M HERO– dijo como si fuera la única verdad en su universo.

– Alfred F. Jones– dijo la ignorada y malhumorada madre del adolescente

– ¿Qué pasa?– bajo la mirada, pues su madre era más baja que el

– Dame la carta de la escuela– dijo extendiendo su mano

– ¿Qué carta?– dijo sonriente –Suelta, Suelta Du he le– (suelta, Duele) se quejaba el menor mientras su madre le jalaba el rostro por las mejillas dejándolas claramente rojas. Le extendió el papel y su madre lo leyó a velocidad luz.

– ¡Ha! Alfred, que voy a hacer contigo– suspiro la mujer pesadamente

– Amarme, y protegerme– respondió sobándose las mejillas

– Si, exactamente eso, por ello hable con tu padre– dijo Ella caminando de regreso al sofá

– Hablaste con Papá– la verdad estaba sorprendido después del divorcio, sus padres se habían, dejado de hablar, incluso cortaron toda comunicación, él no tenía idea de nada que le pasara a su padre y a su hermano y viceversa.

– Como esta ¿Mi…? ¿Mat…? ¿Mateo?– dijo algo confundido

– MATTHEW, Alfred, tu hermano se llama Matthew– suspiro su madre.

– Si, Matt, ¿cómo está mi Bro?–

– Tu padre asegura que esta mejor desde que entro a el instituto All World–

– ¿Instituto quién?–

– Es un instituto de alto renombre, así mismo es el instituto más estricto de todo el sistema académico, por ello mismo el de mejor nivel–

– Pobre, Bro…– dijo pesadamente

– Por eso mismo, yo y tu padre, decidimos…Que iras al instituto con Matthew–

– Trasladaran a Matt, que bien– dijo sonriendo

– No, Tú te trasladaras– respondió la mujer

– ¿Qué?–

– Lo que oíste, ahora sube a arreglar tus maletas, el vuelo sale mañana–

– Debes estar de broma– se quejó el joven, claramente molesto

– Alfred, no me dejaste otra opción–

– Pero aquí, soy el Hero, y tengo a mis súbditos, haya no tendré nada–

– Lo siento–

– No iré– declaro cruzándose de brazos

– Oh si lo harás– dijo su madre.

– Ya te dije que no…–

– …Iré– suspiro mientras veía las nubes pasar por su ventana, realmente no sabe cómo logro su madre, subirlo a aquel avión, que lo mandaba a la aburridísima Academia de estirados, ricos de todo el mundo, pero ahí estaba, de vuelo a Londres, donde después tomaría un Ferri a una isla privada, que es donde estaba la maldita academia. Y la diminuta ciudad, que era algo así como un pequeño pueblo, olvidado por dios. Al menos para él.

"Pasajeros del vuelo internacional Americano, Bienvenidos a Londres" lo recibió el sonido parlante, de la voz de una agradable mujer, a lo lejos miro un gran cartel con el dibujo de una bandera norteamericana y su nombre en ella.

– Vaya idea Matt– dijo caminando con sus cosas al hombro hacia aquella persona. Se sorprendió al ver a un joven bajito de cabello rubio y sonrisa tímida, una boina blanca destacaba en su cabeza y un traje casi militar, adornado por una cruz de hierro.

– ¿Matt?– el joven lo miro por unos segundos, imposible Matthew era su hermano mellizo, era imposible que fuese aquel chiquillo.

– ¿Ah? El joven Alfred…El capitán fue por unas malteadas, volverá en unos instantes– dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un acento que no reconoció.

– ¿Ah? ¿Alfred?– se volvió al escuchar la voz que le hablaba se trataba de un joven de melena ligeramente larga, un flequillo sobresalía en contra de la gravedad, traía un par de malteadas en las manos, y un pequeño oso de peluche colgado a su espalda, su ojos violetas, su sweater verde holgado y sus pantalones de mezclilla, Alfred pestaño un par de veces, sin duda era su hermano, tan…Matt desde que lo recuerda.

– Matt– dijo y abrazo al joven, con una fuerza excesiva…

– ¿Bro?– dijo el joven siendo casi levantado del piso, pero con una sonrisa

– Me caigo– se oyó una voz, un tanto curiosa

– ¿Ah?– dijo el americano sorprendido, soltando a su hermano.

– Lo siento, Aguajiro-san– dijo el menor bajando al osezno de "peluche" al piso. Alfred lo miro moverse.

– Kumajirou– se oyó la delicada voz del otro joven

– ¿Es un Robot?– dijo algo asustado

– Dame malteada– dijo el osito mirándolo curioso. Y después mirando al joven que antes lo abrazaba.

– No…Es la mascota del equipo de Hockey, es un osezno de 6 meses, verdad que es lindísimo– dijo su hermano sonriendo mientras se inclinaba y le daba al osezno uno de los vasos con malteada. Y el otro lo extendía al otro joven con ellos

– Déjame presentarte Bro…Él es Tino Väinämöinen. Es Finlandés –

– Un placer, Joven Alfred… el capitán me comento que usted era muy agradable–

– ¿Capitán? Ah sí un placer– estrecho su mano y después miro a su hermano

– ¿Por qué lo llamaste Capitán?, ¿Te cambiaste el nombre?– dijo mirando a ambos rubios

– Ah…No, soy capitán del equipo de hockey, pero ya le había dicho a Tino que no me llamara así– respondió algo sonrojado.

– ¿Respecto al Osezno poseso?– inquirió de nuevo el Americano.

– Cárgame– dijo el osito extendiendo sus patas hacia su Matthew

– Es un chip, lo inventaron en la escuela, ¿vez?– le mostro la pata delantera del osito donde había un pequeñísimo adorno con forma de hoja de maple, como la bandera de Canadá.

– ¿Ah? Es un sistema que permite el Habla ¡Genial!–

– No es, como si Akajiro hablara… es más bien como un identificador de acciones–

– Kumajirou– insistió Tino, bebiendo su malteada.

"Pasajeros del vuelo internacional Europeo-Danés, Bienvenidos a Londres"

– Es ese– dijo Tino volteando su letrero con algo de prisa. Dejando ver una bandera de Dinamarca

– Es un sistema raro, ¿A quién se le ocurrió?– dijo Riendo el joven Estadounidense

– política de la escuela, Tino, No has escrito nada en el letrero, me recibieron con una de la bandera de Canadá.– dijo Matthew poniéndose de pie con el oso en brazos

– ¡Ah!– alterado trataba de escribir algo, mas no parecía poder escribir con el marcador

– No raya– declaro, golpeándolo con fuerza

– ¿Undskyld mig?– dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se giraron encontrándose con un chico alto, que traía sobre la espalda una jovencita delgada, dormida a la que sostenía con una sola mano, una guitarra al costado así mismo y demostrando una gran agilidad un grupo de maletas en la mano disponible.

– ¿Mathias Köhler?– dijo Tino alzando la vista pues el joven frente ellos era alto.

– Det er mig– dijo sonriendo ampliamente, dejando ver su excelente estado de humor.

– Mathias…Creciste mucho– declaro Tino mirándolo con asombro.

– ¿Eres Tino?, Vaya pero que asombro– pronuncio aun arrastrando el acento Danés, que tenía perfectamente marcado.

– Si…Creciste mucho– dijo el otro sonriendo

– Pues no mucho…según me dijo mi madre, Berwald es más alto–

– ¿Cuánto mides?– se sintió algo intimidado

– 1.80– respondió sonriente

– Berwald mide 1.82– dijo con un ligero temblor

– Me gano, maldito Sueco– soltó con una gran risotada, logrando que la chica en su espalda se moviera ligeramente.

– Nii-sama– dijo quedamente la voz

– Duerme un poco más, Saffi aún no llegamos a la escuela– dijo el con una queda y casi susurrante voz.

– ¿Saffi?– pregunto Tino confundido

– Mi hermanita– respondió el mayor

– Bromeas ella debe tener 11 años– se asomó a ver a la jovencita, alta para sus 11 años.

– Si, esa es exactamente su edad– dijo aun sonriendo

– ¿Cuánto mide?– dijo Tino

– 1.55– respondió el mayor un tanto serio

– Ah, bueno sin duda, los demás chicos la alcanzaran pronto–

– Sí, claro, me presentaras–

– Ah, sí perdón, perdón, Mathew, Alfred él es mi primo Mathias Köhler y su hermana Saffi.

– Un placer, pueden llamarme Den, y a mi hermana no la pueden llamar nada, si se le acercan los mato–dijo sonriendo abiertamente

– Jajá me cae bien– dijo entre risas el americano

– Si igualmente– respondió el Canadiense

Salieron del Aeropuerto, y subieron al carro que los esperaba afuera. El danés se sentó en la parte trasera acomodando a su hermana entre sus brazos. Y abrazándola con un tremendo afecto. El finlandés, le miraba atentamente. No conocía mucho del estado de sus primos, pero sabía que su ingreso a la escuela privada, era la forma en que su madre, les protegía, ¿de quién? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del finlandés.

* * *

><p>-Continue-<p>

¿Undskyld mig?= ¿discúlpenme?  
>Breve introducción, aclaro, realmente estos capítulos son solo la introducción a la llegada de ambos rubios desastre al instituto, si no quieren saber más de ello, pueden brincarlo hasta encontrar a su pareja predilecta.<p>

Sin más por decir, los dejo En paz.

Se aceptan, críticas, construdestructivas o más.

Deja un Review, Ayuda Mathias a salvarse del Mal.

Deja un Review ayuda a Alfred a escapar de su madre, que es como el diablo


	2. Reencuentros y Terribles Concencuencias

Esta historia es de Ritsu-sensei, los personajes en ella ¡NO!  
>Saffi la representación de Elleore-Danesas es de mi Autoría (oC)<p>

Reencuentros y Terribles Coincidencias-Introducción (USUK)

* * *

><p>Salieron del Aeropuerto, y subieron al carro que los esperaba afuera.<p>

– ¿Iremos a ver a papá?– pregunto el americano, bebiendo una malteada, que se compró en el McDonald's del aeropuerto

– ¿Papá?–y una risa algo irónica, salió de los labios del joven Canadiense

– ¿Pasa algo?–inquirió algo molesto

– Papá jamás está en el Reino unido, él tiene viajes por toda la unión Europea, dudo que lo encuentres, a menos que sea fin de mes, y no puedo asegurar por cuanto tiempo, yo solo desayuno con el los días 1º de mes, me da el dinero de la colegiatura, y hasta el siguiente mes – dijo tranquilo el Canadiense mientras el osezno se abrazaba a él.

– Si, le digo eso a Mamá, enviara por mí– dijo el joven sonriente

– No, creo, pero inténtalo–

– Seria Genial, Matt, no te gustaría volver a América–

– No nací, en estados unidos y he vivido en Europa los últimos 5 años Bro, pero…–

– ¿Pero?–

– De volver, lo haría a Canadá– respondió sincero, pero con un tono más alto, al que siempre usaba

– ¿Tú soló?–

– Al…Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Cómo esta mamá?– cambio el tema, aun con ese tono molesto, el osito se paró en sus piernas mirando al americano sentado tras ellos.

– Viviremos Juntos– dijo abrazándose al menor que le sonrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

– Si, viviré contigo, antes de que me arresten por tener un animal en peligro de extinción– rio sincero y volviendo a su calmada voz

– Ese oso, está muy encariñado contigo– murmuro algo curioso el americano

Mientras viajaban en el Ferri, Alfred corría de un lado al otro, Matthew había ido a hablar con el director. Los hermanos daneses estaban en uno de los camarotes, pues Saffi aun dormía, y Mathias estaba algo cansado por cargarle todo el viaje.

El americano, se acercó al finlandés.

– ¿Cómo es la escuela?– pregunto subiéndose al barandal

– Es muy estricta, pero es divertido, El capitán ha mejorado su aptitud desde que está ahí–

– ¡Ah! ¿A qué te refieres?–cuestiono el americano

– No sé si deba hablar de ello– respondió algo tímido

– ¿De qué?, oye estoy interesado es mi hermanito–

– Si, el capitán, ingreso hace 2 años, cuando aún estaba en la escuela elemental, fue ingresado por sus problemas de aptitud, no hablaba con nadie, y aunque para todos podía ser, invisible, las formas en las que se hacía notar, eran…muy agresivas. – Tino no dijo más, no hiso falta el americano, ahora pensativo, se debatía, entre lo que su hermanito habría pasado, todo ese tiempo. Al parecer y por la aptitud de Matt en el carro, él y su padre, no se llevaban muy bien.

– Es ahí– dijo el finlandés indicando un hermoso puerto, la isla era muy grande, y en la cima de la montaña, se veía una estructurada construcción, en parte moderna, en partes medieval. El americano abrió la boca sorprendido. Lograba ver el camino que unía a la prestigiosa academia, con aquel ante su asombro nada pequeño pueblo.

– Increíble– logro musitar, al llegar a puerto bajo casi corriendo con sus maletas al hombro, Matt lo alcanzo y le indico un pequeño convertible estacionado.

– Wow, una escuela con estilo–

– ¿Estilo? El auto es mio, tengo permiso de estudiante, solo puedo manejarlo en la isla, si te portas bien, te ayudare con el tuyo– dijo el Canadiense quitándole un par de maletas, y cargándolas sin problema dejando ver que no era débil, como aparentaba.

– Matt, sonaste como un anciano pervertido– rio el rubio mayor. Siguiendo los pasos del menor.

– ¿Solo tiene dos asientos?– dijo mirando al resto del grupo la ya despierta jovencita caminaba del lado del danés, ayudando con una maleta de carrito, mientras que el mayor aun cargaba, guitarra al hombro y un gran número de maletas, el sonido de un ligero ajetreo los hizo voltear.

– He, cuidado es Clásica– dijo el Danés dejando las maletas y dirigiéndose al grupo de transportistas que bajaban una motocicleta.

– ¡Wo! linda moto– dijo el americano al ver aquella moto, Belga.

– Gracias era de mi padre, fue un regalo de mi abuelo, lo envió desde Bélgica en la segunda guerra– declaro el danés, limpiando el espejo de la motocicleta.

– Es un lindo detalle… Mmm ¿tu padre te la dio? –

– Si, lo hizo–

– Debe ser un hombre muy liberal– declaro el americano sin tacto

– Esta muerto– dijo la pequeña abrazándose a su hermano

– Ah, lo siento– declaro algo avergonzado

– No hay forma de que lo supieras, mi padre estaba en la infantería Danesa, se convirtió en un hombre algo solitario y muy liberal, hasta que conoció a mi madre, y se enamoró, después nací yo, y un par de años después nació Saffi, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años y Saffi 2, pero han pasado 8 años desde entonces. –

– Igual lo siento–

– No te apures– dijo el danés

– Si, Brad es un gran padre– dijo sonriendo la menor, el mayor, desvió la mirada y asintió sin ánimo.

– Se nos hará tarde, Me llevare las maletas de Mathias y Saffi en el carro, así mismo llevare a Alfred a los dormitorios– declaro el Canadiense.

– Si, nosotros iremos en el bólido– dijo el finlandés apuntando un carro muy lujoso, con el escudo del instituto.

– Yo iré contigo, Tino– dijo la niña parándose junto al finlandés, esta era solo un poco más baja que él.

– Los seguiré en mi Bella Hildegart– dijo el danés subiendo las maletas en el Carro del Canadiense y sacando sus llaves, en estas colgaba una pequeña corona como adorno, bastante llamativa, por su brillo.

– Muy bien– dijeron todos, Alfred subió con su hermano pero se topó con el hecho de tener que llevar al pequeño oso en sus piernas, Finlandia y la menor, subieron al lujoso Bólido, y detrás de ellos, el poderoso motor de la Motocicleta los sorprendió.

– Wo, se oye increíble, a pesar de ser una antigüedad–

– Oí, de Tino que su primo es excelente, con la mecánica, y las manos, así que supongo que tiene en perfectas condiciones aquella moto–

– Le pediré que arregle tu carro–

– Alfred, Aléjate de mi carro– dijo el menor, sonriendo –Estoy feliz de que estés aquí–

– Gracias Matt, yo también me siento feliz–

– Mentiroso–

– No, Te juro que es verdad–

– Hable con mamá, ella me dijo el espectáculo que hiciste antes de subir al avión– dijo riendo abiertamente

– Y se supone que tus padres no te traicionan–hizo un puchero bastante gracioso

– Sí, eso dicen–vio las grandes, puertas del instituto, viera donde lo viera era como viajar a otro universo, realmente aquel imponente lugar estaba a su entero alcance.

Después de indicar a los guardias de dormitorio a donde iban las maletas, comenzaron con el esperado recorrido, Tino se llevó a ambos daneses al instituto principal, donde la pequeña Saffi iniciaría sus clases, les mostraría los alrededores, y los salones.

Matt y Alfred, se despidieron y comenzaron con su propio recorrido por el Instituto medio, donde ambos estarían. Matt comenzó con los jardines, y las increíbles instalaciones deportivas. Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron de pronto.

– Un McDonald's– grito mientras corría sacando un par de billetes, llego a la estadía, que no era exactamente un establecimiento americano, pero si vendía aquellos menús, y muchos más. Era como tener juntos, todos los establecimientos de comida rápida del mundo en un mismo lugar.

– Una cajita Feliz– dijo poniendo un par de Dólares sobre la barra, la chica que atendía vio el dinero, después al joven y le extendió la mano, como esperando algo mas

– ¿No me alcanza? – dijo sacando un par de monedas de sus bolsillos, las puso en las manos de la señorita, que las miro, algo molesta.

– Tarjeta– dijo ella, el Americano se indignó, Su dinero era perfectamente válido, ya se decía el, que ese lugar era solo para ricos estirados. Matt se acercó riendo.

– Dame también un jugo de Manzana endulzado con Maple y unos panques, ¿Cuánto es? –

– ¿La cajita feliz también? –

– Sí, todo junto–

– Le recuerdo que la transferencia de puntos, no está permitida–

– Es mi hermano– declaro el Canadiense recogiendo el dinero y extendiéndoselo de nuevo a Alfred.

– Son 550–

– ¿Qué? – El americano, pensó entonces que tal vez eran Euros, eso sería mucho dinero así que estaba a punto de negarse y pedir que se fueran. Vio entonces como Matt saco su Gafete de la escuela, la chica paso el código de barras de la credencial de estudiantes bajo el infrarrojo y se la extendió al joven.

– Pueden recoger su pedido– dijo ella sonriendo, el Canadiense empujo al americano hacia la siguiente ventanilla.

– American and Canadian Breakfast–dijo una masculina voz, Ahí los esperaban dos paquetes. Alfred vio su cajita feliz, tenía el escudo de la escuela en una esquina, el Canadiense recibió una cajita con una hoja de maple y el mismo escudo.

– Su regalo– dijo extendiéndole al americano un botón, con el escudo equipo de Softball del instituto.

– Se llaman colecciones, si las completas y las intercambias, puedes obtener hasta un mes de comidas gratis– dijo el Canadiense dándole al osito los panques y tomando su juego sentado bajo un árbol cercano al establecimiento.

– ¿aquí no usan dinero? – dijo algo confundido

– Sí, pero no físicamente, ¿no te dijeron que esta escuela era muy estricta? –

– Sí, eso que tiene que ver–

– Aquí hay muchos chicos problemáticos, para asegurar la seguridad de los bienes, la escuela proporciona un sistema de puntos. Con los que puedes acceder a todos los servicios, por un número de puntos, la comida de este establecimiento es de lo más barato, en puntos, lo más caro, son las lavanderías, es para dar responsabilidad, muchos chicos se ahorran la lavandería haciendo ellos mismos, el lavado de sus ropas. Te toparas con maestros, que no te dejaran entrar a clase si tu uniforme no está en orden– el canadiense, lo miro con cierta gracia.

– Siento que estoy perdido– dijo levantándose y moviendo las manos, algo agitado.

– Cálmate– dijo bebiendo su jugo. Pequeños grupos de personas pasaban por el lugar, algunos entraban al establecimiento. Otros seguían de largo.

– Pero Matt, Jamás he sido muy ordenado con mi ropa…– sintió entonces como su hamburguesa choco contra algo.

– ¿Asa-san? – una tímida voz sonó tras el americano que se giró, para ver a dos chicos, un joven sin duda asiático, de ojos opacos y cabello negro, iba vestido con un uniforme blanco, su contra parte de piel pálida, cabellos rubios alborotados pero en orden y unos ojos como resplandecientes prados verdes, llevaba el mismo uniforme pero con unas condecoraciones en su pecho, del lado izquierdo, entra las cuales resaltaba una insignia de la corona Inglesa.

– ¡Damn it!– musito el americano al notar su hamburguesa completamente embarrada en la ropa del rubio.

– _Bloody bastard_– dijo el rubio, con un interesante acento británico.

– Arthur-san, por favor disculpe, no fue intención de mi hermano– dijo el Canadiense poniéndose de pie y empujando un poco a Alfred, que seguía perdido en los verdes zafiros del joven frente a él.

– ¿Williams? – dijo mirando al ojo violeta.

– Yes– declaro el joven canadiense

– ¡Ah! – suspiro resignado – si hiciera un alboroto, tendría a todo el equipo de Hockey tras de mí, y a uno que otro del club de los _Frog Bastard_– (Club de Francés) comenzó a desabrocharse el traje, retiro la conmemoración de la corona y se sacó el saco mostrando la pálida piel de sus brazos y la camisa interior blanca y sin mangas.

– Asa-san hace frio, podría resfriarse– dijo el asiático.

– Kiku, no voy a andar por el instituto con la chaqueta sucia, mis hermanos me molestarían, prefiero ir a cambiarme, estamos cerca del gimnasio, y mi uniforme deportivo está en mi locker, me cambiare, y podremos seguir con nuestras actividades–

– Si– dijo algo tímido el joven.

– Disculpa, No oí tu nombre– dijo mirando de nuevo al americano.

– ¿Ah? Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, enserio lo lamento– que le pasaba, de pronto se sintió, perdido en la pálida piel del joven frente a él, sin duda es por lo pálido que era.

– ¿Jones? ¿No dijiste que era tu hermano? – miraba ahora al Canadiense

– Sí, pero nuestros padres están divorciados– declaro el Canadiense.

– _Ok, theme of Family, Is not important_– El Americano, le miro algo irritado como se atrevía a decir que no era importante. Era su familia.

– Soy Arthur Kirkland, y este es mi compañero Kiku Honda– indico al aludido que hizo una reverencia

– _¿Where are you from?_ – inquirió de nuevo el joven con aquel acento, británico conservador pero agradable al oído de Alfred.

– _I'm from United States in New York_– dijo sonriente

– _Oh, yes, identify your accent, I dislike don't understand American accent, I am sorry…I am from England in London, and Kiku is from Japan in Tokyo. __It is a pleasure_– dijo haciendo gala de su excelente educación y acentuación.

– _¿Me too?_ – le arrojo de pronto el saco asustando un poco al americano

– I like your Eyes, mi primer clase es mañana a las 8:00 pásate por mi dormitorio, por cierto, odio el aroma a lilas. Es asquerosamente francés– Kiku se inclinó y siguió al británico. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Alfred.

– ¿Ah? ¿Que acaba de pasar?–

– Acabas de embarrar tu hamburguesa, en la ropa de Arthur Kirkland uno de los mejores estudiantes del lugar, y…futuro miembro de la corona real inglesa, y por lo que observe, le caíste bien, y al parecer le gustan tus ojos–

– No entiendo nada– declaro el Americano, mirando el saco que tenía ahora a su cuidado, olía a rosas y té verde. Un poco anticuado pero agradable.

– Hay que lavar eso, Te acababa de decir que la lavandería es cara, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que no se seque o a que quede percudido–

– Los uniformes son blancos, Voy a morir, no durare ni 2 horas limpio– decía el Americano

– Nuestros uniformes son Azules y Amarillos– dijo el Canadiense

– ¿Este es blanco? –

– Notaras, algunos estudiantes con distintos uniformes, en general en nuestro campus el más raro que veras será el blanco, si no mal recuerdo, Kirkland y Honda, son los únicos que lo usan. Son los estudiantes con el mejor promedio –

– Cada vez tengo más miedo–

– Calma, vamos a lavar eso y continuar con el recorrido–

– Espera ¿por qué nosotros?–

– Por qué Arthur Kirkland es amable una vez al mes y al parecer, hoy es el día– dijo riendo el Canadiense, el americano lo miro confundido.

Llevaron el Traje a la lavandería, donde tras un coqueteo por parte de Alfred, con la señorita le costó a Matthew el uso de la lavandería más barato, Tras la toma de fotos, la entrega de su credencial, la larga caminata por todo el lugar, dejar a Kumajirou en su hábitat especial, el sin número de libros que recibió, se sentía terriblemente agotado. Era hora de ir a la mejor parte, los dormitorios.

– Son, son tan comunes…– declaro algo bajo de su nube.

– ¡Hay! Alfred, creo que vez muchas películas. Hoy dormirás en mi habitación, mañana es el inicio del nuevo curso, así que serás asignado–

– ¿No dormiremos en la misma habitación?–

– Reglas de la escuela, lo lamento–

– Y entonces…–

– Relájate, conocerás muchas gente, de todos los rincones del mundo y…existe la posibilidad que tengas algún compañero con lujos extra, ósea que si es un buen estudiante, puede tener cable y videojuegos en su habitación, Kiku Honda es un ejemplo, los fanáticos a los videojuegos esperan poder ser su compañero–

– Pues espero que todo esté bien, bueno ya mañana será otro día. – se acostó cómodamente.

Tino, miraba como el danés, sacaba un par de fotografías y las colgaba en la pared de la que sería su pequeño departamento.

– No entraste al sorteo de habitaciones, por que Saffi puede venir a pasar el fin de semana contigo ¿verdad? – 

– Mi madre hablo con el Director, después de explicarles nuestro caso, y de que mi abuelo moviera sus influencias en la armada danesa, terminamos con este pequeño apartamento, Saffi vendrá todos los días al terminar sus clases, yo estaré aquí para prepararle el desayuno, y la comida, y estaremos juntos durante la cena–el danés parecía feliz mientras decía aquello.

– No será fácil, la escuela es muy absorbente–el teléfono de Tino sonó de pronto. –discúlpame– contesto el teléfono.

– ¿alo? …Oh que bien, te veré pronto, si, cuidado–colgó el teléfono tras una cortísima plática.

– Déjame adivinar…Sueco de 1.82 cm. De apellido Oxenstierna, Nombre Berwald – el finlandés se sonrojo dándole la razón al danés.

– Quieres venir a saludarlo– dijo poniéndose de pie –Su ferri acaba de llegar al puerto, tal vez Jan y Einar vengan con él– dijo sonriendo

– No, terminare de acomodar, gracias por todo– el menor de estatura asintió y se despidió al salir de aquella pequeña pero cómoda estancia, miro a la pequeña Saffi sentada en un columpio que estaba en un árbol situado justamente afuera del pequeño apartamento.

– Saffi, fue un placer verte de nuevo, debo irme, espero verte pronto–

– Gracias, Tino, me alegra mucho reencontrarme contigo, aun cuando era muy pequeña, Gracias fætter– la menor sonrió, Tino noto entonces la venda que se filtraba por su mano, aquella que era cubierta por las mangas largas de su vestido rojo.

– Saffi… ¿De quién están huyendo? – Las palabras resonaron en el vacío, como si Tino hubiese hablado dentro de una cueva vacía.

– No sé de qué hablas, mor dijo que esta era la mejor escuela, y por ello estamos aquí, lo siento iré a ayudar a mi Brother– la menor se bajó del columpio y tras inclinarse un poco entro a la casa. Tino suspiro y siguió su camino. Solo esperaba que lo que sea que les pasara a los daneses no fuese tan malo.

* * *

><p>-Continue-<p>

Ok, theme of Family, Is not important

–Bien, Temas de Famialia, no son importantes

_¿Where are you from?=_De donde eres tu

_I'm from United States in New York_– -soy de Estados Unidos de Nueva York

_Oh, yes, identify your accent, I dislike don't understand American accent, I am sorry…I am from England in London, and Kiku is from Japan in Tokyo. __It is a pleasure_– Oh,Si, Identifique tu acento, No me gusta,no entiendo el Acento Americano, Lo siento, Yo soy de Inglaterra en Londres, y Kku es de Japon de Tokyio, Es un places

_¿Me too?_ – ¿Igual mente?

Siento si, estos capítulos van muy enfocados a Alfred y Mathias, a partir de aquí, pueden elegir a que pareja seguir.

Ok. Con este capítulo doy por terminada la introducción, la cual es obviamente muy enfocada a la llegada del Rubio Desastre al instituto, de aquí en adelante, cada personaje y pareja se desarrollara de forma propia. Por lo que si no les interesa saber más de Estas pueden brincar dichos capítulos, que estarán previamente identificados.

Deja un Review Ayuda a Alfred a conseguir una Hamburguesa

Deja un Review, ayuda a Mathias a salir de un tortuoso pasado ((tin tin tin) Sonido dramático a cargo de mi XD)


	3. De encuentros Casuales 1 Franada

N/A: Notas de la autora. Ahhh, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador y todo eso.

Mmm, si alguna pareja no es de su agrado pueden pasar de largo su historia, pues estas se desarrollan en el mismo plano que el resto por lo tanto, raramente se verán afectadas por capítulos anteriores. (A menos que sea de la misma pareja)

Sin más que decir, he aquí el Fic:

* * *

><p><em>De encuentros Casuales 1-Franada<em>

Alfred. Alfred– llamaba el canadiense con su susurrante voz

10 minutos más, o una hora–

Alfred, ¡Agh! me largo, no olvides llevarle su uniforme a Kirkland, tengo práctica, si llegas tarde a la repartición de habitaciones, te harán dormir con el perro, y aquí no hay perro– tras susurrar aquello, salió de la habitación con la imagen de su despeinado hermano saltando de la cama. Caminaba con su equipo guardado en su maleta deportiva. Miro de reojo su reloj.

Demonios, por eso decía que ya iba tarde– comenzó una pequeña carrera, tratando de evitar que sus gafas cayesen de sus ojos. –Debería pedir unas lentillas– se dijo mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos, al girar para poder salir de aquellos pasillos, llenos de dormitorios, sintió un fuerte golpe que lo boto directo al suelo.

Oh, la- la– se escuchó una cantarina, voz, pero el canadiense no podía mirar nada, había perdido sus lentes, tras el golpe y sus cosas se hallaban tiradas por el suelo.

_Excuse, ¿Êtes-vous bien?_ – hablo en su amable y suave francés, heredado por su padre y su estadía en Canadá.

_Je vais bien, je suis juste dans l'amour_– Matthew termino de juntar sus cosas, ignorando un poco lo último escuchado en aquel perfecto francés.

_Excuse_– repitió poniéndose de pie, verificando con su borrosa visión, que la persona frente a él estaba de pie y bien, aunque vio algo rojo en su mano, temeroso a que fuese algo de sangre, se disculpó de nuevo y comenzó su carrera a toda prisa.

Qué lindo Chico, y habla Francés– declaro el rubio con el que antes había chocado, tras él un perezoso moreno de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños salía del dormitorio.

Buenos Días Francis– dijo bostezando

Bon jour, Mon petit Antonio, ¿cómo has dormido?–decía tras extenderle la roja flor de su mano.

Horrible, pase las vacaciones en mi casa de Madrid, y me acostumbre a despertarme a las 11 de la mañana y acostarme a las 2 de la madrugada, es horrible volver a la rutina escolar, por cierto ¿No hablabas con alguien? –

Yo, si con un pequeño polluelo, que se cayó del nido al ver mi hermosura– declaro el francés.

Dijiste pollo– se oyó una tercera voz, viniendo de una de las habitaciones de en frente sonriente y feliz salió un albino de ojos rojos.

Gilbert– dijeron los otros 2 muy emocionados y saltando para envolver de forma fraternal al joven Albino.

Tío que te creía en Berlín, en un campo militar–

Mira que eres infeliz, ¿qué clase de deseos son esos?–reclamo el Albino al hispano

No te enojes, Giru, nos alegra tenerte de vuelta, y mientras ustedes Señoritas dormían, yo fijaba mi vista en el Amour–

¿Otro? – pregunto el albino liberándose y caminando a un pequeño rincón entre el pasillo

Si, un Ángel de ojos violetas, y uniforme deportivo, su hermoso cabello ondulado y claro como la dulce miel de maple, y sus ojos Violetas como la luz del sol al ocultarse tras los glaciares–

hay alguien a quien le hicieron daño sus vacaciones en Canadá, ¿no crees Antonio?– sentencio el Albino tras haber juntado aquellos lentes, que estaban tirados en el piso.

Jajá, Si Gilbert tiene razón, cálmate Francis, hoy es el primer día y apenas veas a los nuevos, de seguro querrás llevarte a todos a tu dormitorio–

Oh, es cierto, Antonio hoy estrenas uniforme ¿verdad? – pregunto el Albino con cierta burla

Si, el uniforme Rojo– dijo sonriente.

Este curso, el bad trio vestirá con estilo– dijo el francés.

Pero Gil seguirá usando el uniforme azul– dijo el español.

Y que mejor estilo que la individualidad, Yo de Blanco, tú de rojo y Giru de Azul, como la bandera de la France, no en ese orden pero es genial–declaro el francés.

Oigan dejen de soñar, además ¿quién les dijo que usare el uniforme azul? –

No tienes, buen promedio, y no eres capitán de uno de los centros de deportes–dijo el Francés

Tienes buen promedio solo por tus clases de repostería, y el club de francés, el punto es que usare el uniforme de escolta–

El Negro Grisáceo– dijo el Español

Te metiste al rollo ese del entrenamiento matutino–

Si, de donde crees que vengo, y fue Awesome–

Eres al único que conozco con una afición tal por las guerras–

¿Buen día? – resonó una voz seria tras ellos, con un uniforme perfectamente arreglado.

¿Ah? West, volví de mi entrenamiento y aun estabas dormido–

Gil… primero nos alegra mucho que ahora seas miembro de algo, aun cuando sea del escuadrón de la muerte*, ¿ahora no vas a presentarnos? –

Sí, claro, Gracias, West, ellos son Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Francis Bonnefoy– dijo sonriente el albino alemán –Chicos, él es mi hermano menor West, Ludwig Beilschmidt, entra apenas en este curso, y es la razón de que aun este con ustedes ingratos–

Un placer– dijo sonriendo el español

El placer es mío– respondió seriamente

Sí, mucho gusto, puedes llamarme oni-chan– dijo coquetamente el francés

Francis, no olvides las reglas, ni con hermanos, ni con las presas del BFT– dijo el albino y Francis recupero su postura.

No te aflijas además ya te lo dije, conocí el Amour– dijo soñando de nuevo

Si, si– dijeron sus dos amigos algo confundidos

Voy tarde– gritaba una estrepitosa voz, el joven americano paso de pronto corriendo con su mochila al hombro y el traje blanco en su mano mientras evitaba que sus lentes se corrieran de su rostro.

¿Es él? – dijo algo desilusionado el Francés.

Creí que dijiste que era un Ángel, eso no parece un Ángel– le dijeron los otros dos a su amigo.

Ah Bruder, me marcho, voy tarde a la iniciación– declaro el rubio alemán, despidiéndose de su hermano y sus amigos.

¿Gil, que traes ahí?– pregunto el Español, al notar las gafas que el albino traía en las manos

Las encontré en el piso– dijo mostrándolas

Son de mi Amour, el traía gafas, entonces no es aquel sujeto que paso corriendo, deben ser parientes, mi bello Ángel traía el traje de deportes– decía de nuevo ilusionado

Pues tu bello Ángel está ciego– dijo el Albino tras ponerse ligeramente las gafas, y quitárselas mareado.

Me pregunto ¿está bien que ande por ahí sin gafas? –sentencio el español.

Traía un palo de hockey debe estar en las canchas de hielo, Ayúdenme a salvar a mi nuevo Amour– los otros dos sonrieron y entraron en sus habitaciones, dejando al rubio mirando a los lados, decepcionado, salieron de pronto con sus uniformes y sus mochilas.

Chicos– declaro el francés, al punto de las lágrimas. El español traía una chaqueta de corte similar a la blanca del Francés, pero en un rojo bastante bonito, por su parte el alemán del este, apareció con su traje negro grisáceo (ónix) de corte militar, y botas que hacían juego, la camisa negra de elegante seda y la cruz de hierro que siempre lo acompañaba acomodada en su cuello.

Woa, Gilbert podría invadir tus zonas vitales– dijeron los dos logrando que el prúsico (como él se denominaba en honor a su abuelo) riera.

_En las canchas de hockey._

Tino le había ayudado con el pase de lista, a pesar de que no podía ver nada, se sentía muy tranquilo, estaba de portero, por orden del entrenador, de esa forma el Sueco podría habituarse de nuevo al hielo, ya que había pasado sus vacaciones en Egipto y ahí, simplemente no hay hielo.

Bien Williams– grito el profesor tras el bloqueo del chico, que no podía dar órdenes, supuestamente por el protector dental y la mascarilla, la verdad es que no lo hacía porque lo único que lograba diferenciar era aquel punto negro cada que se le acercaba, todo lo demás era tremendamente borroso.

Vaya día para perder mis gafas– declaro entre murmullos. Escucho el ajetreo tras la red y anticipándose al ya conocido movimiento, arrebato el pot y lo paso al sitio estratégico donde Tino aguardaba para hacer una anotación estupenda.

_Gol_– grito el osezno desde las gradas. Marcando así el final del partido.

Excelente pase, capitán– decían todos al despedirse y patinar hacia las duchas, el canadiense no necesitaba ver para patinar pero a la hora de caminar

Los tres amigos, llegaron a la zona de canchas y lograron ver como el joven equipo de Hockey abandonaba la cancha. Trataron de ver al joven que Francis había descrito como el Amour.

Patinando de último, el portero del equipo se quitó la mascarilla y boto el protector dental en una cubeta. Acomodo su dorado cabello, sacándose los grandes guantes.

Es el– dijo el Francés, sus amigos vieron al joven, realmente tenía una cara linda, y pacífica.

Williams– un grupo vestido con un uniforme de Hockey rojo entro en la pista por el otro lado del hielo, algunos se acercaron al joven canadiense que logro identificar las voces.

Buenos días, Sempai– dijo el menor tratando de retirarse

Vaya a alguien, no trae sus lentillas– un grupo rio detrás de él

Williams nuestro portero se rompió una pierna, pobre, pero tu traes el equipo puesto, échanos una mano–

Lo siento, debo ir a la ceremonia de inicio–

Ya sabes, como son las ceremonias, puedes ir dentro de 15 minutos, ahora entra en la cancha–

Matthew– el osezno se refugiaba en las piernas del menor.

Ah, Kumajirou – uno de los mayores jalo al pobre osezno que comenzó a gruñir, algo incómodo.

Suéltenlo– el joven canadiense entro a la cancha patinando tratando de quitarles al pobre osezno, pero no lograba distinguirlo a causa del blanco del hielo.

Calma Williams, anda ponte en la portería– dijo dándole de golpe los guantes y la mascarilla.

Ayúdame– se oía al pobre osito, que era retenido por dos miembros del equipo.

Anda Williams– gritaron todos

No puedo ver nada, de nada servirá que me ponga en la portería– dijo tranquilo pero con un tono de voz algo elevado.

No me interesa, ponte el equipo de seguridad y ve a la portería o voy a usarte como red en movimiento– dijo el mayor acercándose a él y empujándolo, el joven canadiense apenas y pudo mantener el equilibrio

Los grados menores, no deben interferir en el entrenamiento del equipo elite– dijo de nuevo el canadiense.

Ah, escucharon eso… El novato maravilla, teme que lo lastimemos, tal vez deberías ir llorando con tu papi, si papi, papi, los chicos más grandes, me consideran tonto, porque eso eres, Idiota– lo empujo más fuerte, el menor perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el hielo, lastimándose un poco la muñeca.

Ponte el equipo Williams–

Vete al infierno – deslizo su pierna logrando que el otro cayera de lleno contra el hielo y ante la sorpresa de todos se puso de pie y patino a toda prisa, el osezno mordió a uno de sus captores y corrió tras el menor.

Atrápenlo, lo amarraremos a la portería para practicar tiros de fuerza– los mayores comenzaron a patinar tras el chico directo hacia las duchas.

Vaya, vaya– dijeron un trio de voces, desde las gradas, el equipo detuvo su persecución al ver de quien se trataba.

Que te parece Toño, no deberías reportarlos por actitud poco deportiva– dijo el francés besando una rosa.

Ciertamente Francis, bien podría pedir que los expulsaran de inmediato– dijo el Español haciendo gala de su uniforme rojo.

Dado que les gusta el entrenamiento agresivo, porque no los pones un mes bajo mi cargo, si sobreviven puedes expulsarlos–

Fusososo, me agrada la idea Gilbert–

No pueden hacer nada, este evento aconteció antes de la campana de…– el sonido de un grupo de campanas, los sorprendió.

Ah, dulce sensación de victoria, justo en ese instante, Antonio y Gilbert toman su autoridad como líderes de los equipos deportivos y de escuadrón– sentencio el rubio, francés

Vámonos de aquí– dijeron los jóvenes para salir patinando al sentido contrario.

Que hacemos, ¿los perseguimos?– pregunto el español

Nah, Además, Francis tu chico debe estar en los camerinos, deberías ver si está bien– alentó el albino.

oui– brinco con tremendo cuidado y comenzó a caminar hacia los camerinos del equipo. Un pot pasó rosando su cabello. Asustado se resbalo apenas sosteniéndose en el pasa manos para no ir de bruces sobre el hielo.

Cette crème glacée– se quejó tratando de ponerse de pie, resbalándose en el hielo una mano lo sostuvo antes de que se golpeara.

Lo siento, creí que…era alguien mas– dijo la susurrante voz. Se puso de pie y miro al menor, esos ojos violetas que mostraban toda la inocencia de su ser, esos dulces labios, sin duda…

Vous êtes très belle –

¿Ah? ¿le pardon? – dijo muy confundido.

Cierra los ojos petit–

No gracias, ya me voy– trato de patinar pero el brazo del otro aun lo aferraba.

Venga, no te hare nada–le hubiese encantado ver a la persona frente a él, pero el uniforme blanco de esa persona lograba hacer su visión aún más borrosa. Suspiro resignado y cerros los ojos.

Buen niño – sintió como le movían un poco el cabello y depositaban entre sus ojos y sobre su nariz, sus gafas, respiro aliviado al sentir sus lentes en el puente de su nariz. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados un instante, oyó pasos así que, abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la buena visión. Sonrió felizmente.

¿Gracias?– busco a sus lados y no encontró a nadie. –¿viste a alguien?– dijo preguntándole al pequeño osezno

Tengo hambre– dijo jugando con sus patas.

¿Ah? Me ducho y nos vamos– patino de nuevo hacia las duchas.

Salió corriendo resbalándose, pero siendo sujetado por el Albino.

¿Y esta noche, será el primero del curso? –

El primero, ¿qué? – el francés, tenía un color rosa atravesando su rostro, y parecía un poco perturbado.

Francis, ¿estás bien? – inquirió el español al verlo confundido.

Vamos a la apertura, ahí abra, muchas cosas mas– dijo más tranquilo y empujando a sus amigos, que asintieron sonriendo.

"Qué demonios me paso, yo nunca me había puesto así, solo ver su rostro, inocente, sus ojos cerrados, sus dulces y delicados labios" "No…Francis Bonnefoy que estás pensando" –

Francis que estás pensando–

En que mi corazón se aceleró– dijo sin mirar a los otros dos que se detuvieron y lo miraron con los ojos como platos

¿Qué dijiste?– dijo el español, con una sonrisa asustada.

"Demonios lo dije en voz alta" – miro a sus amigos algo asustado

Kesesese, Deja de jugar Francis, no olvides que si te enamoras pierdes–

Muchachos– dijo, tranquilizándose

Si Francis, recuerda–

Invadir las Regiones Vitales, sin daños al conquistador, ese el Lema de nuestro AMOR– dijeron los tres, riendo de nuevo.

Sí, no sé qué me paso– dijo con galantería, y adelantándose ligeramente, en su mente aun rondaba el rostro del joven rubio, y su mirada llena de inocencia.

* * *

><p>-continue.<p>

_Excuse, ¿Êtes-vous bien?= Disculpa ¿estás bien?_

_Je vais bien, je suis juste dans l'amour= Yo estoy bien, Solo estoy enamorado (Estoy bien, estoy en el amor)_

Escuadrón de la muerte= Escuadrón de entrenamiento intensivo… (N/A: En el colegio donde estudie, había una sección militar a la que llamábamos el escuadrón de la muerte, pues desde temprano tenían una rutina muy pesada, aun así me fascinaba velos entrenar, sobre todo cuando escalaban postes. Mi estatura nunca me permitió ser parte T-T)

Cette crème glacée= Esta Helado

Vous êtes très belle = Eres Hermoso (tu eres hermoso)

Ok, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de él encuentro entre Francis y Matthew.

Cualquier duda o aclara ración dejen un review.

Ok, nos leeremos después.

Deja un Review…Salva a Matt de los abusivos sempais.


	4. De elegancia y Canalleria 1 PruAus

Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes en ella ¡NO!  
>pertenecen a su respectivo creador y amo (jajá)<p>

Si alguna pareja no es de su agrado pueden pasar de largo su historia, pues estas se desarrollan en el mismo plano que el resto por lo tanto, raramente se verán afectadas por capítulos anteriores. (A menos que sea de la misma pareja)

* * *

><p>De Elegancia y Canallería 1-PRUAUS<p>

El BFT caminaba, zorreando a quienes iniciaban sus cursos, en el instituto, muchos se transferían, así que cada curso había rostros nuevos.

Es una linda escuela, ayer en el dormitorio platique con una chica que es Belga, me agrado mucho– decía una joven de cabellos castaños largos y ondulantes, llevaba el uniforme femenino del segundo grado que era una hermosa falda escocesa y una saco amarillo, a su lado otra chica rubia de cabello corto con el uniforme de primer grado una falda marinera larga, y un saco azul. Junto a ellas, dos chicos uno alto de cabello castaño con un rizo sobresaliente y un peculiar y galante lunar, a su lado un chico rubio tremendamente parecido a la chica pero más alto.

Espero que realmente las instituciones musicales, sean apropiadas– declaro el castaño.

Espero que si joven Roderich– dijo de nuevo la chica castaña

Kesesese, mires donde mires, hay puros estirados– dijo el albino riendo mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario del grupo, tan entretenido iba en su plática que no noto, el grupo frente a él, chocando estrepitosamente con el castaño, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Joven Roderich– dijo la chica, asustada.

Ten más cuidado, Obaka-san– dijo el castaño, molesto

Ya vieron Beilschmidt, trae el uniforme de líder de escuadrón – se oyeron unos murmullos

Boa, que miedo, pobre desdichado– se oyeron otras voces

Oye tonto, ten más cuidado– dijo la chica, el Albino abrió los ojos, y vio a los dos frente a él.

Tks, estúpido Señorito deberías tener cuidado, y tú que demonios quieres mujer– se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa.

Calma Gil– dijeron sus amigos el grupo frente a él lo miro.

Si no tienes más cuidado la próxima vez que estés cerca del señor Roderich–

¿Ah? – el Albino se inclinó un poco, quedando frente a la chica.

¿Qué? – dijo está molesta, y apenada.

¿Hungary? ¿Eres de Hungría? –

Sí, eso tiene algo de malo–

mmm– en un movimiento le sujeto el cabello en una especie de coleta, jalándolo un poco asustando a la chica, el castaño, ya de pie, le dio un golpe en la palma.

Tsk, No puedo creerlo ¿Eres Eli? – dijo ignorando a los otros y riéndose

¿Gilbert? Gilbert Beilschmidt– dijo la chica, sonrojándose de pronto

Kesese, si eres tú, vaya quien diría que incluso tu puedes parecer una chica– dijo riendo con fuerza. Ante la sorpresa de todos, la chica empezó a reír

Vaya, Gilbert, ahora ya no eres tan feo– dijo riéndose

Claro que no. Kesese, soy Awesome– ambos rieron estrepitosamente

Elizabetha– dijo el joven castaño

Lo siento señor Roderich, él es Gilbert, éramos amigos en la infancia, Gil él es el Señor Roderich, ellos son Vash y Lily, acabamos de transferirnos–

Me da gusto verte Eli, Ellos son Francis y Antonio, si te encuentras a West, salúdalo, el tampoco podrá reconocerte, te vez muy bien, aun así espero no te hayas vuelto una alzada de sociedad. Un placer, y no me disculpare, con un Estúpido Señorito Podrido– dijo mirando al Peli castaño con una fría mirada. Que le fue devuelta

Hasta pronto Eli– dijo poniendo su palma sobre el cabello de la chica y pasando de largo, empujando un poco al Castaño

Como si esperase una disculpa de un Idiota Canalla–

Oí, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no te metas conmigo Podrido Señorito–

Obaka-san– dijo muy molesto

Y quien se supone que eres, basura aristócrata–

Te lo diré vago, solo para que tengas en cuenta la grandeza que te ilumina, Soy Roderich Edelstein, de Austria–

Tontostein, kesese, escucha esto Señorito, si quieres que la grandeza te ilumine, pues solo basta con pararte cerca de mí ya que soy Awesome– dijo en un casi grito.

Bastardo– dijo muy molesto

Gil, tienes que calmarte– dijo el Español, poniéndole una mano al hombro a su amigo

Si, Gilbert, además tienes que ir por la lista de tus subordinados de escuadrón y por tu asignación de cuarto– dijo el Francés, sujetándole también

Tienen razón chicos, no vale la pena, malgastar mi saliva en un aristócrata. – dijo riéndose y caminando tras sus amigos, dejando a un muy molesto Austriaco.

Deberías calmarte, Roderich, debemos continuar nuestro camino, Dejar a Lily en clases e ir a las nuestras, además debo encontrarme con mi jefe de escuadrón junto con Eli– declaro el joven rubio, suizo.

Tienes razón Vash, vamos– se giró aun molesto. Pero ya no dijo nada, era la primera vez que oía a alguien tan ruidoso, y esos ojos rojos y arrogantes, el solo pensarlo lo estresaba.

En los dormitorios, se separaron al llegar a los dormitorios, tendrían que verificar sus nuevas localidades y a sus compañeros.

Kesese, me toco una excelente vista a los jardines– declaraba sonriente caminando a su dormitorio. La entrega era dada mediante sorteo, y no existía la posibilidad del cambio.

Woaa, grandioso, que excelente ubicación tiene esta alcoba…Un ¿un piano? –dijo al mirar aquel objeto.

Es el primer curso en el que soy un alumno destacado, no creo que me dieran el piano por ello, Kesese aun así es Awesome, no dejare que Francis lo use para tocar música de Burdel, kesese–dejo su mochila y miro sus maletas, le gustaba el sistema de la escuela, ellos solo tenían que dejar todo en orden, y los encargados las enviarían a las alcobas correspondientes, miro en la otra cama, un elegante cofre,

RE – leyó el grabado en oro, lo ignoro y acomodo un poco sus cosas, su hermosa colección de réplicas de Armas a escala, desde la primera hasta la segunda guerra mundial, en la que su abuelo había participado, como Comandante del Ejército de Alemania del Oeste (Prusia), miro el estante sobre el piano y acomodo las armas.

Bien, hora de que Ore-sama se dé un baño– camino hacia la ducha que estaba al fondo del dormitorio, y comenzó una agradable ducha. Entonando una canción de su propia auditoria. –...Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater–cantaba en su acento rasposo y fuerte en su nato Alemán del Oeste.

Entro mirando el orden de la habitación, apreciándolo, noto entonces, las réplicas de armas a escala, en su perfecto orden, incluso parecía estar acomodados por la fecha de su uso, desde pequeños cañones, hasta mosquetes e incluso catanas y armas de jade.

¡Sorprendente! – murmuro tratando de no tocar nada. Después miro el piano –Espero que a mi compañero no le moleste que practique– dijo deslizando sus delicadas manos por el piano.

Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater – se oía una voz profunda, de un rasposo y elegante acento del idioma Alemán.

"Tiene una buena voz, ah, es una canción en honor a Federico el Grande, increíble, debe ser una persona fascinada con la estrategia militar"– se sintió interesado en conocer a su compañero, sin duda por su acento, era del Este de Alemania, o muy al norte de Austria.

Wuaa, que refrescante– salió el albino con una toalla amarrada a sus caderas y con otra secándose el pelo, dejando ver sus pectorales, perfectamente definidos y sus músculos bien formados, el austriaco dio un paso atrás terriblemente avergonzado. Y confundido

¿Ah? –el albino vio al chico frente a él, le sonaba conocido. Pero no recordaba de dónde.

Yo, yo…Indecente– dijo el Austriaco desviando la mirada, mientras que un sonrojo inundaba su cara.

¿Eh?, Kesese lo siento, deje mi ropa en la maleta– decía riéndose, se acercó a la maleta y sustrajo, unos interiores negros con pollitos amarillos, y su uniforme militar gris azulado, se presentaría en minutos con los escuadrones y no quería que los chicos que estarían a su cargo se asustaran al enterarse que era el Awesome líder supremo de todos los escuadrones, pensaba con sorna mientras el austriaco trataba de hacer otra cosa, y no enfocar su mirada en la amplia espalda del Albino frente a él, o en esa singular cicatriz que estaba en su costado izquierdo. Trato de subir el cofre a la cama, pero nunca imagino que pesara tanto, el pesado objeto se le resbalaba.

Déjame ayudarte– sintió como los fuertes brazos del albino lo rodearon ayudándole con aquel, pesado instrumento.

Gra…Gracias– dijo tras poner el pesado artículo sobre su cama.

De nada…mmm ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? –

Roderich Edelstein– no le gustaba repetir pero no le quedaba otra opción, trataría de llevarse lo mejor que pudiese con el Albino, tendría que acostumbrarse a él.

¿Edelstein? Ah eres el amigo de Eli, Por eso te me hacías conocido– respondió sonriente. Por su parte Roderich estaba hecho una furia de nuevo, lo humillo, lo llamo Aristócrata basura, señorito podrido, entre otras cosas y ahora resulta que no lo ubicaba.

Pues siento, lo que paso– rompió el silencio de nuevo no le gustaba aquella incómoda situación.

¿Ah? –eso lo saco un poco de orbita, se estaba disculpando, formo una sonrisa altanera.

Escucha, yo…la mayoría de las veces soy un poco…–

Grotesco–

Yo estaba pensando en decir Awesome, pero lo dejare pasar, bueno compartiremos habitación así que porque no…–

Hacemos como que nada paso–

Si, por que no– dijo sonriente.

Soy Roderich Edelstein– extendió su mano, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, no quería que todo el mundo pensara que era un grosero.

Soy el Awesome, Ore-sama, Gilbert…– se giró para sosteniendo la mano del austriaco. Todo parecía una excelente reconciliación si no fuese por el cofre del joven castaño, el movimiento del albino, y la toalla atorada bajo el peso del endemoniado cofre, que logro que tras el giro, las regiones vitales del albino, se viesen expuestas, el aristócrata vio aquel terrible suceso como si pasara en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, que se abrieron desorbitantes, y tratando por todos los medios mantener su mirada, le fue imposible, pues sus orbes, muy en contra de sus propios deseos se posaron en el cuerpo desnudo delante de él.

Lo que paso después, puede ser descrito como la peor situación posible. El albino miro la toalla ahora en el piso, como burlándose de su estado, el endemoniado cofre culpable de todo, y después directamente a su compañero que pasaba del pálido absoluto al rojo total, al posar sus ojos en las intimidades de su contraparte.

In…Indecente– salió corriendo del lugar azotando la puerta con fuerza.

¿Ah? ¡AH! – cogió su ropa y entro corriendo de nuevo al baño, aun cuando ahora se encontraba solo en el dormitorio. Por su parte el joven aristócrata corrió hasta los jardines, donde aún más rojo que las rosas que lo rodeaban, se llevó las manos al cabello tratando de sacar las imágenes del cuerpo contrario, y más aún detener el acelerado ritmo que la vergüenza le hizo padecer.

Indecente, Inmoral, Imbécil….Maldito Beilschmidt– grito a todo pulmón. Pero logrando relajarse un poco. Mientras que en los pasillos ya vestido y caminando con una sonrisa aún más socarrona que antes, se hallaba el albino.

Kesese, creo que encontré a mi víctima de este curso, Kesese, el señorito podrido, alegrare su vida con mi Awesomidad, KESESESE– reía y decía logrando que todos se apartaran de su camino.

* * *

><p>-Continue-<p>

Decidí llamar la historia de Gilbert y Roderich "De Elegancia y Canallería" porque siento que su historia es exactamente una mezcla de esas escalas.(sociales, Culturales, bla bla)

Sin más por decir o aclarar, es todo por ahora. Insisto si una pareja no es de su agrado pero tienen alguna que sí, pueden omitir los capítulos de otras parejas y leer solo el que les agrade, por ello cada capítulo va identificado. Los incluí todos en el mismo Fic, porque sería más fácil a menos para mí, actualizar un fic en general que múltiples fics, además la introducción a dicho instituto me pareció idónea (Acepto Reclamos y Tomatazos, también gratificaciones o felicitaciones)

Deja un Review Protege las Regiones Vitales del Ore-sama


	5. De Sonrisas y Palabras Altisonantes 1

Y aquí con la siguiente pareja…o el siguiente caso (XD).

Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo los he secuestrado, ofreciéndoles, caramelos, pasta, churros (de dulce), Drogas y algunas cosas más, con tal de satisfacer, las necesidades de los Ukes y Sukes, en cuestión (ok, ya alucine XD)

Esta historia es meramente mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad o la irrealidad demuestra que los genios pensamos igual (XD, Ok no, pero quería sentirme bien XD, No ya enserio si encuentra parentescos, bla, bla, no se olviden que es una historia de instituto por lo que no es única)

Sin más, aquí la historia-

* * *

><p>-De Sonrisas Perpetuas y Palabras altisonantes-Spamano<p>

Caminaba sonriente, como siempre, atravesando aquellos pasillos llenos de gente, donde los nuevos y los ya viejos integrantes del gran instituto trataban de habituarse. A pesar de que era el primer día de cursos, nadie o casi nadie se hallaba en clases, eso era debido a que el inicio de cursos siempre era un mar de gente, nueva y no tan nuevo por todos lados.

AH…aun así tengo que ir a presentarme con los capitanes de los equipos deportivos, ver al entrenador y muchas cosas más. Ah…– suspiraba con pesar, aun cuando mantenía esa sonrisa característica en su rostro.

Vio, un gran bullicio de alumnos, que se habían remolinado, alrededor de algunos de los jóvenes encargados de los dormitorios. Lo ubico por ese traje gris deslavado. Y aunque no veía, ni oía muy bien al causante de todo el revuelo, podía ver al joven temblar, tratando de calmar las cosas.

Bien, es hora de que Oyabun se haga cargo– se animó a sí mismo y se abrió paso entre la multitud que al ver la casaca roja se apartaron permitiéndole el paso.

¿Eh? Senpai– dijo el joven al verlo, Antonio lo ubicaba era uno de esos chicos que siempre estaban en la biblioteca, y que extrañamente parecían ser del agrado del ruso al que todos temían. Aunque él no sabía porque de hecho Iván le caí bien.

¿Senpai?, otro idiota con disfraz– dijo una voz agresiva y notablemente irritada, el español se giró para ver al causante de todo el alboroto, y quien era causante del temblor de Edward. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a dos jóvenes altamente idénticos, si no fuera por el ceño fruncido de uno y los ojos lagrimosos del otro, así mismo ese rulo que cada uno tenía a un lado de su cabeza, el del chico que llorara estaba del lado izquierdo, mientras que el joven del ceño fruncido lo tenía del lado derecho, el chico de los ojos lagrimosos se agarraba de la chaqueta de cuero de su contraparte.

Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y tengo la autoridad, para mantener el orden–

Ve~ Nii-chan– decía la temblante y chillona voz del gemelo que lloraba

Cállate, Bastardo– dijo encarando a su propio hermano, que comenzó a llorar aún más pero en silencio.

Oye. Ese vocabulario no está permitido–dijo tomando una pose seria –"Woah, pero que guay se siente esto de ser el Oyabun"– pensó tratando de no poner su eterna sonrisa como evidencia, por el uniforme de los menores, pertenecían al primer grado. Así que de seguro ya les habían dicho que los superiores con uniformes de colores tenían autoridad.

Ah, Con que no es la forma de hablar– sentencio mirando a su Gemelo, que se alejó y tembló ligeramente.

Ve~ Nii-chan, solo es una habitación– dijo el otro quedamente, como si suplicara no ser escuchado.

Escúchame pende*o hijo de las mil y una p*tanas, a mí me vale un reverendo c*lo, si es, o no la forma de hablar, quiero inmediatamente pongan al b*stardo de mi Fratello en mi alcoba, o va arder Roma, Antonio BASTARDO del traje Idiota– por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una mueca temblante, entre la frustración y el odio.

"Pero quién demonios se cree este chiquillo, demonios estaría tan mono si fuese un poco más como su hermano, sin duda son hermanos son igualitos, ah que rulo tan interesante, uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Pero que son lindos estos dos, así yo estaba pensando en cómo, bajar a este chaval de sus cabales, haber…algo que suene como un gran Oyabun"–pensaba y divagaba el español.

Ve~ Fratello, ya volviste a dejar loco a otro pobre–

Yo no hice nada, es el quien se quedó como tonto– decían los castaños cuyo acento y mezcla de palabras denotaba su nacionalidad italiana.

"Ah, enserio ese rulo es interesante, parece moverse, independiente al resto de su cabellera, me pregunto…No, este chico, es un patán, le tendré que informar que no pueden traer esas modas a la escuela, Además que pasa con esa chaqueta, puedo ver que lleva el uniforme, no entiendo por qué trae esa chaqueta de cuero"–

Es tu culpa Feliciano, de seguro hiciste algo y mal y por eso nos pusieron en distintas habitaciones– seguía quejándose

Ve~ Pero Nii-chan, fuiste tú quien se encargó de los papeles además…–

Chigi–grito en un sonoro quejido, el joven de la chaqueta, cuando el español, cayendo en la tentación tiro de aquel rulo que sobresalía del lado derecho de su cabeza. Lo soltó sorprendido.

"Ah, acaso le ha dolido"–

Estás muerto hijo de la gran putana–y tras decir aquello con una voz tremendamente terrorífica, le dio un cabezazo certero que le saco el aire y lo obligo a doblarse por completo. Vio entonces una bota negra tomar impulso, como apunto de impactarse en su rostro, pero eso nunca llego. Alzo su rostro sintiendo la necesidad de recurar el aire, vio al otro joven abrazando a su hermano, que rojo hasta las orejas, lo jalo lejos de todo el mundo.

Maldición Feliciano, debemos arreglar eso de los dormitorios–

Ve~ ¿Nii-chan estas molesto? –

Claro que lo estoy idiota– y se alejaron dejando a un dolido. Español en el piso.

Qué carácter– dijo un poco más recuperado el español.

Un par de horas transcurrieron, y Antonio, caminaba hacia la cafetería pues su estómago le reclamaba algo de comida.

Ve~– lloraba en el local el chico del rulo izquierdo.

¿Estás bien? – se acercó un poco interesado pues al parecer el joven se había alejado de su hermano.

¿Ah?, Aquí no hay pasta– volvió a llorar, sorprendiendo al español.

Ah, pues si aquí no hay, pero en los puestos de afuera hay uno que vende comida italiana, tal vez ahí–realmente le había sorprendido la actitud del joven.

¿Estás solo? – pregunto buscando al otro joven.

Si, Nii-chan fue a amenazar al director, para que nos pusieran en la misma habitación, entonces nos dijeron que eso no se podía, así que Nii-chan llamo a su Nano para que arreglara este asunto o ardiera roma– dijo sincero el menor.

¿Tu abuelo?, ¿Arder Roma? , Tu abuelito es importante en Italia–pregunto sonriente

Ve~ Mi abuelito es un soldado y maestro de historia en esta escuela, pero el abuelito de Nii-chan es genial ve~–

¿Ah? Ok, uno de tus abuelos trabaja aquí–

Si, el padre del mío papa–

A Ok, y el papa de tu mamá–

Es el Abuelito de Lovino, él es el jefe…– de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo

Feliciano Cazzo–

Perdón–

Nada de perdón, demonios por que no podes cerrar quella bocca dei vostri–

Perdón Nii-chan, Ah, Lovino aquí no venden pasta– dijo inflando las mejillas

Merde, algo peor me puede pasar hoy– dijo desganado

¿Qué pasa Nii-chan?–

No se puede hacer nada, respecto a los dormitorios, así que tendrás que dormir con alguien más, déjame decirte que si me entero de que hiciste algo idiota, voy a cortar tu virilidad me oíste–

Ah Hai, Nii-chan, ¿no deberías bajarte del pobre bajo de ti? – dijo algo asustado Feliciano, al notar como el cuerpo del español, se retorcía aun debajo de los pies de su hermano.

Ve de inmediato a verificar tu alcoba–

Hai, Nii-chan– salió corriendo sintiendo algo de pena, por el agradable joven que le había indicado donde conseguir pasta. Se bajó del cuerpo del español. Y se puso en cuclillas, alzo la cabeza del joven español por el mentón. El dolor del cuerpo le permitió solo abrir un poco los ojos, Eso encendió al español, ya tenía suficiente de ese niño arrogante, mal hablado y malcriado.

Aléjate de Feliciano, Antonio Bastardo– abrió los ojos sorprendido, el tono de voz de aquel chico había sonado tan dolido, como a punto de las lágrimas, movió un poco su cabeza, logrando divisar la mirada oliva de su contrincante.

No, permitiré que nadie dañe a Feliciano, nadie– sus ojos eren el reflejo puro de la tristeza del dolor, de una fuente de lágrimas que se había cansado de correr.

Lo soltó y comenzó su camino, ignorando al español. Que no pudo evitar pensar en el triste reflejo de los ojos del que ahora identificaba como Lovino. Y esa obsesiva-agresiva idea de proteger a su hermano menor Feliciano.

Debo ser más masoquista de lo que creí, pero pienso que ese chico es realmente mono, y su hermanito es tan lindo–se puso de pie y con un tremendo dolor y ya sin hambre, se dirigió a su dormitorio, revisaba la excelente ubicación de su dormitorio, se lo presumiría a sus amigos sin dudar. Vio su apellido en la puerta, y el de su compañero.

¿Vargas?, será latino, español, mmm mientras sea hispano–en ese instante pensó en lo mucho, que se quejaba de su vida, en los juegos bruscos contra sus amigos, en su infancia, y en que tal vez en su vida pasada, mato a alguien de un cabezazo, pues ahora lo estaba pagando. Abrió la puerta, sonriente, fue cuando lo vio. Su piel pálida y morena, sus ojos oliva, abiertos de forma aterrada, aquel color carmín, que surco y cubrió su rostro mientras trataba de ponerse la camisa, que al parecer se quitaba, segundos antes.

Toca, la puerta Antonio bastardo– fue lo último que escucho, después, lo comprobó al recibir un nuevo cabezazo, que le dejo inconsciente por una rato, pero con una imagen muy gravada en su mente. Las mejillas, encendidas, de un nervioso y aterrado Lovino Vargas, su próxima víctima (como los llamaban sus amigos) su próxima obsesión. Su próximo dolor físico, psicológico y quien sabe tal vez sentimental.

* * *

><p>*Cazzo= Maldición, Joder. (Es una forma para demostrar la molestia sobre algo, parecido al "Fuck" en el inglés.<p>

*no podes cerrar quella bocca dei vostri= No puedes cerrar esa boca tú ya (un ¡Cállate! de la forma más educada que Lovino conoce)

Deja un Review…Ayuda a juntar para el chaleco anti-cabezazos de Antonio.

Proximo Cap-GerIta ó DenNor. XD ya tengo los dos nose cual subir primero XD


	6. Con regimen militar y ¿Pasta 1 GerIta

Como que me quedo un poquito largo XD. (bueno mas que el resto)

debo admitir que al principio no sabia como rehacer este fic, si rehacer XD por que mi compu murio Y.Y pobre de ella XD asi que tuve que reelaborar este cap.

Y me costo aun mas trabajo que el otro, por que la verdad el GerIta me provoca dudas respecto a sus acciones, y es que Lud es tan mmm Timido y firme XD

Bueno sin mas leeanlo y diganme que les parecio...por fa ayuda con lo que pongo al final X)

* * *

><p>Con regimen militar y ¿Pasta? 1<p>

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, de una u otra forma ya estaba más tranquilo, al notar que no compartiría habitación con su hermano. Y no es que le desagradara en lo mínimo Gilbert es solo que…Gil se metía en tantos líos, que no quería tener que cuidarlo y afectar sus calificaciones.

– Me pregunto…si ¿mi compañero tiene problemas con sus hermanos?, o si ¿tiene hermanos?, me pregunto si ¿es alemán?, o si ¿es bueno en el entrenamiento militar?, sería bueno poder hacer equipo para vencer a Gilbert…en nuestros entrenamientos en casa, nunca le he ganado, a pesar de ahora ser más alto que el– mmm fruncía el ceño tratando de resolverse miles de preguntas, llego por fin a la sección que tenía asignada, vio entonces su Apellido en una de las puertas y un apellido de índole Romana.

– ¿Vargas? No es alemán, pero los europeos son buenos, tal vez una persona capaz de ejecutar peleas grecorromanas– entro a su habitación, encontrando a un chico de cabellos castaños, abrazado a una maleta y dormido. Dejo sus ideas al ver al chico delgado y delicado, ese rizo a su lado izquierdo de forma interesante. Mientras perecía soñar con algo agradable. Camino hasta la otra cama, que era la suya noto entonces una de sus maletas abiertas, abra acaso ese sujeto, reviso un poco recordando perfectamente lo que había en ella. Faltaba… miro al joven castaño, no parecía ser un ladrón. Además, entonces lo vio su artículo faltante debajo del dormido cuerpo.

– Verdammt– grito potentemente logrando que el otro se levantara con un grito algo aterrado.

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Por favor, no me golpes! ¡Hare lo que sea, pero no me golpes! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡Además soy Casto! ¡Por más que me golpes no sería para nada divertido! ¡Yo soy un buen italiano! ¡Tengo parientes en Berlín!

– "Así que este es mi compañero, ¿Qué pasa con él?, A justo ahora puedo tomar ese vergonzoso objeto"– pensaba el rubio se acercó a tomar la revista que estaba junto al joven italiano

– ¡Como hubiera querido comer una deliciosa pasta antes de morir~!, ¡Pasta~! ¡Pasta~! ¡Pasta~!–

– Tengo una pregunta, tú tomaste esta revista–

– ¿Eh? ¿No vas a golpearme?, me agrada la gente que no me golpea, también me gustan la pizza, la pasta y soy muy simpático. Pensé que eras alguien Terrible, pero podemos hablar–

– "Alguien tan torpe, no puede ser que haya tomado la porno que Gilbert insistió que trajera"–

– ¿Porno? La revista es tuya, estaba en el suelo cuando llegue– ahora parecía más calmado se puso de pie y se inclinó ligeramente. Como haría alguien de gran educación

– Soy Feliciano Vargas, espero podamos llevarnos bien–

– Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, encantado–

– ¿Bel? ¿Ludí? ¿Ve~?–

– Ludwig– repitió tranquilo

– Ludwig– dijo en un curioso acento italiano

– Si, lamento lo del susto, yo…– se giró algo avergonzado

– Pasta~– escucho al darse la vuelta de nuevo el joven italiano estaba acostado en la cama abrazando la maleta

– Oye, te estoy llamando– grito de nuevo a lo que el italiano se puso de pie en posición de Firmes.

– Lo siento, lo siento, no pude dormir mucho ayer por que Nii-chan insistía en un entrenamiento nocturno–

– ¿Entrenamiento nocturno?–

– Si, ya sabes, preparar pizza y traer una reserva de vino por si las señoritas querían ir a casa con nosotros–

– "Ahh"– pensó en su estrés acumulado luchando para no machacar la cara de cierto italiano frente él.

– Como sea, arreglare mis cosas y me a revisar los clubs deportivos–

– ¿Clubs deportivos?– el alemán se volteo a verlo de nuevo, había algo diferente en sus ojos color avellanas.

– Sí, mi Bruder me dijo que hay un sinfín de clubs, y quisiera conocerlos antes de enlistarme a uno. Aunque el entrenamiento militar…no suena tan mal–

– ¿Soccer? ¿Cocina gourmet? ¿Arte?–

– ¿Ah?–

– Grazie Ludwig– y salió corriendo dejando confundido al joven rubio

– Sera un largo curso– suspiro desganado, salió después de un rato, para tratar de encontrar los clubs. Había mucha gente moviéndose de un lado al otro.

– Ve~– ese sonido lo saco un poco de sus cavilaciones, se giró encontrándose con un grupo de jóvenes mayores, hablando con el italiano, este se movía de un lado al otro.

– Te arrepentirás por romperle la nariz a mi primo–

– ¡Ve~! Yo no hice nada, no me golpeen soy un buen italiano, tengo familiares en…Ve~ Nii-chan Nii-chan– el alemán suspiro no era su problema después de todo.

– ¡NII-CHAN!– grito dejándose caer al suelo mientras los brabucones alzaban sus puños con señal de tirar el primer golpe.

– Stop-Idioten– grito muy molesto deteniendo el impacto, y jalando al italiano que se dejó arrastrar. Muy sorprendido

– Ve~– abrió sus orbes completamente, su cuerpo era tan ligero que era llevado en el aire, por el rubio que corría entre los pasillos, no había enfrentado a los brabucones, solo los había empujado. Y es que nada le costaba golpearlos, pero se suponía que el impulsivo era Gilbert, no él.

Llegaron al jardín, donde Ludwig se dedicó a jalar grandes bocanadas de aire.

– Por allí– los brabucones, lo seguían jalo sin pensarlo el cuerpo del italiano hasta su pecho, notando como los gandayas corrían lejos de ellos, no los habían visto.

– ¡Oye, debiste defenderte!– dijo sin soltar el profundo agarre, fue entonces que noto el temblor, del menor, y noto la posición en la que estaban, el italiano hundido en su pecho, con sus manos juntas al centro, un sonrojo surcando sus mejillas, sus ojos abiertos por completo, aun con esas muestras cristalinas.

– Ahh, lo siento– lo soltó de pronto. El joven italiano suspiro y se alejó un paso, sonrió de pronto

– Gracias Ludwig– dijo ladeando su cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa por completo iluminada, el ligero carmín de las mejillas del menor, el brillo de las flores del jardín, algo retumbo en su cabeza desde su pecho. Trago el nudo que se le formo, y asintió con la cabeza.

– Vamos a ver los Clubs– dijo ignorando o invitando ni el mismo lo sabía a su compañero, que acepto feliz, caminando a su lado y contándole un sinfín de cosas, sobre pasta y deliciosos tomates.

Llegaron hasta los campos de Soccer, el alemán disfrutaba aquel deporte en demasía, y tenía entendido podía participar en algún partido, en la clase de deportes, así que no era su opción apuntarse de fijo al club.

– Entonces, Lovino abrió una ventana y salto desde el segundo piso, ayudando a Damiano– contaba alegre el joven italiano, mientras que el alemán, solo se preguntaba, quien demonios era Lovino y Damiano y por qué el primero le sonaba a líder gánster.

– Auch– un grito los hizo poner su atención fija en el campo, donde un joven castaño de rulo a la derecha, vistiendo una playera blanca y un short negro un poco más corto que el resto, había pateado un balón con fuerza tal que el joven portero termino en el suelo, y con la pelota marcada en el rostro.

– Gol– grito el grupo detrás del chico, alejándose un poco.

– Que bonitas piernas Lovi– ese grito vino de parte del capitán español, al que reconocieron como Antonio (amigo de su hermano Gilbert, y el chico torturado por su hermano Lovino, respectivamente) estaba de pie, en las tribunas, a su lado el capitán del segundo equipo elite un joven Holandés, que miraba al español pensando que era idiota y los 3 capitanes de las fuerzas básicas

– Cállate Antoni Bastardo– grito el del rulo más que cabreado

– Lovino– dijo sonriente el italiano, Ludwig miro el parentesco de ambos. Sin duda gemelos.

– Los siguientes equipos, vamos necesitamos dos jugadores más, quien vino a hacer la prueba– decía el entrenador, mirando como todos los nuevos daban un paso atrás.

– Nosotros– grito el italiano, alzando la mano de un sonrojado alemán.

– ¿Qué?– dijo muy sorprendido.

– Per favore Ludwig, yo probare en el club que quieras– se comenzó a quitar los pantaloncillos sin el menor morbo, dispuesto a ponerse el uniforme que un joven le dio. Mientras que todas las gradas, le miraban. Algunos cuchicheos se hicieron presentes. Hasta que

– Sostenlo idiota– dijo un muy malhumorado Lovino, extendiéndole, la punta de una toalla, y sosteniendo la otra.

– Sigan mirando y les sacare los ojos por los oídios de un balonazo– su voz cavernosa, y el frio de su mirada lograron que todos desviaran la vista. – ¿Quién demonios eres?–

– Ve~ Nii-chan él es Ludwig, es mi compañero de habitación, me ayudo hace poco, Ludwig el mio Fratello, Lovino Vargas– dijo sonriendo

– Como sea, Maldito macho patatas– justo en ese instante, Ludwig estaba a punto de extender su mano pero se arrepintió

– Ve~ Nii-chan per favore–

– Ya acabaste, Fratello idiota–

– Ya– dejo caer la toalla y camino al centro del campo. Posición el balón en su sitio. Ludwig entro a toda prisa a ponerse el traje de deportes, le sorprendió la eficacia del instituto.

– Estoy listo– dijo muy seria mente, vistiendo un short rojo justo como el de su compañero Feliciano. Por indicación del entrenador y algo complacido y a la vez indeciso se posiciono en la portería después de dar su nombre y el de su compañero que emocionado no escuchaba los gritos del entrenador. Vio como el equipo se acercaba a él dirigidos por Feliciano, lo mismo pasaba del otro lado, donde Lovino era el dirigente y golpeaba la nuca de uno que otro jugador, exigiendo respeto.

– Ludwig ten mucho cuidado con su cañonazos, adora golpear a los desprotegidos con ellos, ok tengan cuidado con sus los toques de borde interno, y el pecho. Adora driblear de empeine–

– ¿Oye está bien que nos digas esto?– dijo el alemán, algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del italiano, y es que mientras les explicaba parecía un estratega muy decidido

– Conocer al Rival es la mejor forma de vencer, y sé que Lovino hace lo mismo justo ahora, bien ganemos–

Los vio dirigirse a sus posiciones, noto entonces el cambio de jugada por parte de su contraparte. Ajustando a sus defensas y delanteros.

El silbido, retomo la atención de todos y en cuestión de instantes, ambos italianos estaban enfrascados en el intento de dominar el balón, tal y como Feliciano auguro su hermano driblo de empeine y se dirigió a un velocidad muy interesante a la portería defendida por el alemán. Se preparó para el impacto. Pero Feliciano apareció de pronto barriéndose y recuperando el control del balón, el juego prosiguió con llegadas iguales para ambos equipos. Pases largos, y cortos pases a ras del suelo por parte de Lovino y Voleadas por parte de Feliciano, que tenía un estilo de juego completamente diferente, pero tremendamente complementario al de su contraparte.

– Increíble WEST– ese grito logro que se girara a las gradas que estaban llenas de personas muy emocionadas, alabando por un lado a uno u otro equipo, a los que los mismos habían denominado Norte y Sur. Su hermano se hallaba de pie en ellas, junto con sus amigos Francés y español.

– Demonios– se sentía avergonzar

– Lud– el grito de Feliciano logro reubicarlo lo suficiente para lograr ver el balón dirigirse a una velocidad increíble hacia él. En el fondo logro ver la sonrisa arrogante del Italiano del equipo sureño. Se lanzó contra el balón, empuñando la mano en un perfecto despeje. Que fue ovacionado por ambas partes, por igual. Sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, encontrándose con la sonrisa del italiano menor, que sonriendo, murmuro algo que no logro entender, pero que malinterpreto en un perfecto "Ich liebe dich" se sonrojo a mas no poder, él era italiano de seguro murmuro algo más, y él lo confundió si eso debía ser, aun así se sentía enrojecer, a mas no poder, pero era a causa de la adrenalina y el sol. El juego siguió los tiros a gol se hicieron más presentes, pero imposibles por parte de ambos equipos y es que en el equipo contrario el portero era un joven Argentino, al que no se le iba ni una, a pesar de estar algo molesto, por querer ser centro delantero. Y aun así se lucia con perfectos saques perfectamente aprovechados por el italiano.

– Fin del juego– grito el entrenador al ver el cronometro, y es que ambos equipos se habían enfrascado en un juego de 90 minutos, de fijo sin un medio tiempo. A pesar de no haber logrado goles, todos estaban tremendamente complacidos, y es que no todos los días se ve un partido, de clase final de mundial en una escuela. Los hermanos se acercaron al centro de la cancha y sus equipos igual.

– Me duelen las piernas nii-chan– se quejó el italiano menor ganándose una risa por pate de todos, un gesto malhumorado por parte de su mayor, y una mirada incrédula por parte del Alemán. Ahora se comportaba de nuevo como un bobo.

El entrenador comenzó con una gran felicitación, y un discurso diciéndoles que los tres equipos de fuerzas básicas, esperaban ansiosos conocer sus habilidades. Mientras que los mejores sin duda irían con un poco de entrenamiento al segundo equipo Elite. Y quien sabe después al primero, al que representaba a la escuela a nivel mundial, del cual el español era capitán.

Todos miraron a los italianos, al argentino y al alemán, sonriendo.

Se retiraron ya bañados y vestidos de nuevo con el uniforme, aún era muy temprano y ya habían tenido todo ese entrenamiento.

– Ve~ Ludwig mis piernas están muy adoloridas, Nii-chan es siempre así cuando se trata de Soccer–

– No te quedas atrás Feliciano–contesto sonriendo. Tal vez ser amigo de aquel chico le traería diversión.

– Ludwig, me cargas– dijo con un tono suplicante, que logro que el alemán se sonrojara.

– Es mi turno de escoger el club, así que Corre soldado–

– ¿Eh? Ve~– y comenzó a correr a desganas y tras pies detrás de un alemán que iba a buen ritmo como un buen soldado, tan adelante que el italiano no podría notar, el sonrojo de su parte. Y mucho menos el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Haber...A divinen a quien les fascina el soccer XD<p>

Termine creyendo que este fic empezo malisimo y termino con mi aficion mezclada XD pero Italia es un pais de amor al soccer casi tanto o mas que los latinos.

y pienso (por la insistencia de Feliciano con el "doitsu juguemos soccer") Que esto le proboca como una personalidad diferente y es que diblos los han visto jugar, no puedo negar que tienen ese cambio total, son un poco mas Frios en la cancha aunque no les ha ido muy bien nadie niega que tienen un talento natural.

Inclui a Espamano por que era inebitable, el enfrentamiento de Lud con el acomplejado Lovi.

Sobre los uniformes en mi antiguo colegio (les hablo de hace 6 o 10 años XD) habia en todos los clubs de deportes 3 equipos basicos, y dos elites uno iba a todos los locales y estatales y el otro a los internacionales (les hablo de escolares) XD

El capitan de uno de los equipos elite (la mayoria de las veces era el del Soccer) era el lider de toda la seccion deportiva y usaba una banda de capitan todo el tiempo, supongo que era un honor, pasaba lo mismo con los lideres de la seccion militar, musical y los alumnos de mejor promedio eran tanbien premiados asi. En parte era para darles mas presion, todos nos enterabamos si eran dados de baja, o si sus promedios bajaban (Humillante Y-Y)

* * *

><p>Ayuda:<p>

Me agradaria en un Futuro incluir algo de los latinos (nose) un Argentina/Chile o algo asi (he visto mucho fics de esta pareja por eso digo)

Pero no quiero poner un Oc por que bueno, yo no soy Argentina o Chilena y no conosco muchos de sus modismos o ideales, asi que por favor si pueden hecharme un mano con informacion sobre los personajes o si son o conocen alguno de los ya establecidos por fa...permitanme usarlos o diganme algo referente al tema. mas informacion en un review que con placer respondere.

Deja un Review y Lud parara todos los goles que le lanzen

Un Review y metera gol con Feli XD (doble sentido)


	7. Con misterio y Calma 1 Geripon

¡The Awesome Hero is HERE! XD.

The Awesome History it's mine, the characters NO.

Lamento el retraso, estaba "morida", bueno no, pero estaba enferma. Esta vez les traigo un Gerinipo. Grecia/Japon, con ligeros toques de Asa-Kiku, y un posible SadiGup/ HeraGup. Aun no lose.

Bueno sin mas disfruten, por cierto, estoy encontra de lo poco pasional que esta pareja puede ser vista, asi que tratare de explotar, mas adelante, las pasiones ocultas de ambos, y venga que Kiku es un pervertido y Heracles un sexópata en potencia XD. Pero eso será mas adelante XD asi que sin mas aquí el Fic.

* * *

><p>Con misterio y calma 1<p>

Le preocupo un poco ver el sin número de maletas, que poseía aquel compañero de habitación. Y aunque ser entrometido no era lo suyo, le hubiera gustado saber la nacionalidad de su compañero. Suspiro al notar, que el orden a establecer en la habitación, sería muy complicado sí solo, lo hacia él.

– ¿Kiku? – Arthur, su amigo inglés, lo esperaba de pie en las afueras de su dormitorio, así que suspirando, tomo, el libro olvidado y salió a su encuentro

– ¿Todo bien? –

– Asa-san creo que a mi habitación se ha mudado toda una familia– dijo bajando el rostro. El inglés se asomó ligeramente y sonrió.

– Tendrás que exigir orden– se marcharon platicando, cosas importantes, como maestros, horas que tendrían juntos, y uno que otro compañero, que el curso pasado les haya agradado.

– Iré por mi horario y volveré a tratar de poner orden en mi dormitorio– dijo el japonés, tratando de sonar calmado

– Yo iré a buscar, al tipo que tenía que lavar mi uniforme– dijo algo molesto, traía el sweater de la escuela, pero se sentía incómodo sin su uniforme.

Un trio Caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor. El moreno claro de cabello negro y ojos marrones, les guiaba.

– No lo entiendo, esto será de cada año, porque se han equivocado, ellos deberían ser quienes vinieran por nuestras cosas– se quejaba el joven de cabello marrón oscuro y con barba en el mentón, su rostro cubierto con un antifaz.

– Sadiq, fuiste tú quien insistió, en que Heracles diera la orden sobre el equipaje– dijo el joven moreno de ojos marrón de forma tranquila y educada.

– ¡Ahhh! Gupta, no lo defiendas, es más míralo, Oye Heracles me estás oyendo– grito a su acompañante de pelo marrón oscuro, un rulo dividido en dos que sobresalía de su cabeza y ojos verdes.

– Gupta, yo te llevare las maletas a tu habitación– respondió con voz calma y restándole interés.

– Gracias Heracles–

– No me ignores maldito Griego narcolepsico– grito colérico el turco

– Sadiq déjalo en paz– reprimió el egipcio

– Si, Sadiq déjame en paz, o tus maletas pueden no estar en mi habitación– dijo el griego bostezando ligeramente

– Gupta, ¿lo oíste?–

– No oí nada, Heracles ¿cuál es tu nueva habitación?–

– Esa– dijo indicando una puerta, al fondo del pasillo. Y caminando hacia ella, al abrirla un gran número de maletas los recibió.

– Las mías tienen un listón rojo– dijo el Turco moviendo maletas.

– Las de Gupta, son blancas– respondió el griego empujando a Sadiq y moviendo más maletas. El egipcio suspiro y miro el par de maletas que descansaba en la otra cama, una Katana las acompañaba, una sonrisa se filtró en sus labios.

– Heracles, ¿Ya hablaste con tu compañero? – pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras que el turco y el griego, jalaban una misma maleta, que tenía un listón rojo pero era blanca.

– No, cuando vi todas sus cosas aquí, de nuevo, fui a llamarles, así que no le he hablado, pero sé que es el–

– Suéltala Karpusi– insistía el Turco jalando la maleta.

– Es de Gupta– decía el griego sin soltar el agarre.

– Es de Sadiq– dijo el egipcio abriendo la mochila del griego. Y sacando algunos gatos de peluche de este. Por su parte Heracles soltó la maleta, logrando que Sadiq cayera, de lleno al piso y logrando que el resto de las previamente acomodadas maletas se le viniera encima.

– Maldito griego, No ganaras nada, con haber logrado quedar en la misma habitación–se quejaba, sin más.

– Gupta, ¿quieres un café?– pregunto tranquilo el griego tomando las maletas del egipcio.

– No Gracias, te ayudare, con estas– dijo tomando un par de sus maletas, y caminando hacia la puerta, Sadiq tomo también sus maletas, pateo las del griego y salió tras ellos. Azotando la puerta.

– Escucha Heracles, trata de ser cortés con tu compañero, por fin lograras hablarle así que no lo arruines– decía el Egipcio, seriamente

– Si a la gente le molesta, hablar y que un bastardo se esté durmiendo– agrego el turco.

– Tu voz me da sueño– declaro el griego, y un par de chispas salieron de sus ojos encontrándose con las del turco.

– Tu deberías, mantenerte lejos del mundo– dijo el turco de pronto.

– Y tú no deberías salir, a la calle asustas a los niños– dijo el griego, el egipcio solo suspiraba, ante el nuevo enfrentamiento de sus amigos de la infancia.

– Aquí es mi habitación, ya pueden irse– dijo Gupta, tomando sus maletas y arrojándolas dentro, golpeando a su pobre compañero, que era un joven Coreano.

– Las maletas se inventaron en corea-daze– dijo la adolorida voz dentro de la habitación, a la par que el egipcio, les dejaba un beso en la mejilla a ambos y desaparecía, tras la puerta.

– Lo hiciste enojar– dijo el griego tranquilamente.

– ¡Ahh! Cállate Karpusi, no sé por qué tengo que venir al mismo instituto que tú, y si no te he golpeado es porque Gupta está aquí–

– Y por qué no puedes– dijo refiriéndose a las múltiples maletas que sostenía el turco.

– Maldito– se quejó el turco, molesto.

– Adiós Sadiq– regreso hacia su habitación, entro y acomodo las maletas, saco un par de cosas, sus maletas no eran muchas, a comparación, de todos los libros que Gupta tenía, y las esencias, perfumes y velas, que de seguro el Turco compro para el nuevo curso.

Acomodo, un poco sus cosas, las maletas vacías, las metió debajo de la cama. Y acomodo su ropa, en el cajón más cercano al suelo, para evitar que su compañero tuviese que agacharse a nivel del suelo. Saco de su mochila, unos pequeños gatos de peluche, y noto que le faltaba uno, sonrió ante la idea de conocer al culpable.

– A Gupta le gusta ese gato, porque tiene un antifaz– dijo recordando a su amigo, y la ligera obsesión que tenía con el turco. Acomodo los  
>restantes, y se recostó un rato, la habitación se veía ahora por completo ordenada, y silenciosa. Se levantó y abrió la ventana, odiaba estar encerrado, por eso le gustaba mucho dormir en los jardines. Pero no podía hacer eso, le había prometido a Gupta, no vaguear, por lo menos la primer semana.<p>

– Disculpe– una calmada voz, le sorprendió ligeramente, se giró y vio a un joven pelinegro de mirada calma.

– ¿Eres mi compañero de Habitación? – pregunto sentándose en su cama, y una sonrisa se filtró en sus labios, sabía que era obvia la respuesta el mismo había conseguido la habitación, para poder entablar, amistad con el japonés frente a él. reacomodo la inmensa colección de gatos de peluche, felpa y demás.

– Ah Hai, en la mañana habían tantas maletas, que no pude entrar, lo siento–

– No, yo lo lamento, enviaron por error, las maletas de mi primo y mi amigo aquí–

– Oh, ya veo– entro y abrió sus maletas, se acercó al cajón del piso, mirando los superiores.

– Espero no te moleste usar los de arriba– dijo sin mirarlo, y acomodándose en la mullida cama.

– Ah, No, pero usted llego primero, está bien si toma, los cajones de arriba–

– No te preocupes, además, ya he acomodado mis cosas–

– Ya veo, Gracias– metió su ropa, en los cajones, acomodo un par de cosas, saco un par de cables, y una consola, colgó su uniforme y su katana. Y conecto, la televisión, y el computador.

– Espero no le moleste– dijo sonriendo, tímidamente.

– No, por mi está bien– sonrió tranquilo mirando al japonés. Con detenimiento.

– Soy Heracles Karpusi– dijo sonriendo, y extendiendo su mano, el joven pelinegro lo miro directamente a los ojos, y se puso tremendamente nervioso.

– Discúlpeme, que maleducado he sido, soy Kiku Honda– decía inclinándose y tomando muy ligeramente la mano del griego que sonrió ante la actitud del joven.

– Eres el mejor promedio de primer grado, te conozco– dijo sonriendo

– ¿Ah? Yo…Gracias, no soy el mejor promedio, no puedo ganarle a Asa-san–

– ¿Asa?–

– Ah mi amigo Arthur Kirkland, me agrada como se oye su nombre japonizado– sonrió muy plenamente.

– Ya veo, debo irme– se puso de pie y se despidió educadamente dejando al japonés, ordenando sus cosas.

Caminaba por el pasillo, muy seriamente, desde las ventanas el jardín de lilas se veía tan calmo, que sentía deseos de arrojarse a dormir en él.

– ¿Paso algo?– una voz le hizo romper su ensoñación, se giró y noto como Gupta, caminaba hacia él.

– Gupta…– se inclinó para abrazar a su compañero que se dejó hacer recargando al griego en la ventana.

– ¿Te arrepentiste ya?–

– Cuando me dijiste que él estaba enamorado de Kirkland, creí que podría superarlo, pero el solo decir su nombre, ha logrado que brille, como si fuera inalcanzable para mí–

– No digas tonterías. Tu siempre has sido muy propio y directo, no te rendirás ahora ¿verdad?–

– Me siento perdido, lo he estado mirando desde hace 2 años, desde que llego aquí, y de una u otra forma, me siento feliz y aterrado, tal vez tu hubieras sido mejor compañero de habitación–

– No digas tonterías. El Heracles con el que crecí nunca se rinde– el Egipcio beso la mejilla del griego y salió de su abrazo sonriendo.

– Y si te batea, podemos intentarlo nosotros– el egipcio sonrió ligeramente triste.

– No te rindas, veras que si te acepta– el griego acaricio la cabellera del egipcio. Que sonriendo siguió su camino.

Por su parte, cada acción fue mirada con detenimiento por un turco, que con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hacia el griego, que ahora miraba por la ventana.

– Karpusi– le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, logrando que el griego lo mirara mal.

– Sadiq– dijo en un gruñido.

– Deberías mejor ponerte a dormir, Honda es un chico increíble, él nunca le haría caso a un idiota como tú– el turco rio con sorna, mientras que el griego bajo la cabeza molesto.

– Como digas– se dio media vuelta y continua con su camino dejando a un muy malhumorado turco.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba todas las veces, en las que observaba al moreno, y es que aunque el pareciera una persona completamente distraída, no dejaba de ser un excelente observador, y siempre que enfocaba al pelinegro, no podía dejar de seguirlo con la mirada.

– Me enamore de él, hace 2 años, cuando lo vi entre los jardines, siempre tranquilo, y serio– se decía a sí mismo, llego al jardín que estaba bajo su dormitorio, y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. En cuestión de minutos estaba dormido.

* * *

><p>Termino de acomodar, los cables de las consolas y televisores y miro la cama de su compañero, se acercó y acaricio ligeramente uno de los gatos de peluche.<p>

– Heracles-san, es el joven tranquilo que siempre está en los jardines. Es tan misterioso y calmado– un ligera sonrisa se posó en su rostro, giro hacia la ventana y noto el durmiente cuerpo del griego en el césped.

– ¿Ah? Asa-san me dijo que si seguía mirándolo así, un día se daría cuenta y lo mal interpretaría– se puso rojo de pronto y dejo el gato en su lugar.

– Heracles-san, amigo de Gupta-san, primo de Sadiq-san del club de economía, miembro activo del taller de arqueología e historia. el chico tranquilo de ojos verdes y cabello revoltoso. El chico que he mirado por 2 años– oprimió con fuerza su pecho. Y miro de nuevo por la ventana al durmiente y calmado griego.

– ¿Qué?, ¿que estoy haciendo? Asa-san me regañara, si me sorprende haciendo esto de nuevo, ¡ha! No, no calma Kiku– se dejó caer sobre su cama y giro, en ella, por unos instantes.

– Me volveré loco, con el como compañero, soy un buen japonés, todas las respuestas serán No– el ruido de la puerta logro asustarlo.

– Ah…HAI– dijo alterado, la puerta se abrió de pronto.

– ¿Y quién es el afortunado? – el acento inglés de Arthur logro sacarlo de su ensoñación.

– Asa-san, logro encontrar al joven de su traje– dijo al notar que el rubio, traía su uniforme blanco. Un sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de Arthur.

– Jones es un idiota– se dejó caer, al lado de Kiku, en la cama, y este sonrió, recostándose a su lado.

– Heracles Karpusi– dijo y un sonrojo inundo su rostro.

– USO–dijo sorprendido en el idiota natal de su compañero, se alzó a ver a su amigo que le desvió la mirada.(Mentira)

– Hontōda yo– respondió, girándose tratando de no ver la sonrisa de burla de su rubio acompañante. (No es mentira)

– ¿Y…que harás, le dirás?–

– Decirle que…No hay nada que decirle– se puso terriblemente rojo.

– Ah, no lose, algo como…Karpusi te he observado desde hace 2 años, se incluso cómo te gusta el café, y que tu gato favorito es el Europeo, porque consideras que es misterioso desde sus orígenes, sé que sufres de Narcolepsia controlada, sí como no, te duermes en todas tus clases, y que hay rumores bastante verídicos de que eres un dios del SEXO– ante lo último Kiku, se giró más rojo que un tomate y le dio un almohadazo a su compañero que respondió con risas, el "supuesto ataque"

– Asa-san, por favor– dijo ya más tranquilo. Y algo molesto.

– Yo, solo digo, deberías decirle, o por lo menos conocerlo de cerca y no por todo lo que te han dicho, pero bueno, es tu decisión Kiku, sabes que si algo pasa, yo estaré ahí– el japonés sonrió.

– Gracias Asa-san– el rubio se levantó de la mullida cama, y se giró a ver a su  
>compañero.<p>

– Quien sabe tal vez descubras que son el uno para el otro, ven a mi habitación más tarde, quiero que mires los libros que mi padre envió–

– Gracias– el rubio abandono la habitación. Dejando a un japonés recostado, tratando de comprender que hacer.

Y es hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos, se habían percatado, de que en la distancia, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

* * *

><p>¿Y? Que me dicen...Se merece un Review. critica constru-destructiva...<p>

XD por favor, apedreenme como gusten XD

Sobre sus respuestas para los Latinos, gracias, muchas gracias, me fascinaria recibir, su ayuda, pero no dejen sus correos en el reviews o dejenlo con espacios, por que la pagina borra los correos por proteccion.

Gracias, a tod s por sus Review.

Deja un Review, y Heracles comprobara la rumores que Kiku conoce XD

Deja un Review, si quieres un poco de AsaKiku, HeraGup.


	8. El Heroe y El Caballero 1 USAUK

¡Hello EveryBody! De nuevo Yo, primero Gracias por todos sus Reviews, me alegra mucho saber que mi Historia les ha Agradado, me tope con unas cuantas peticiones que tratare de complacer. por ahora resuelvo un comentario que me Intereso mucho.

Esta historia es un Multiparing, Si, sin dudas la pareja principal es el UsaUK pero el resto de las parejas, poco o nada se ven afectadas por la historia de estos, asi que les pido un poquito de paciencia, no olvido que tengo parejas pendientes, ni que se quedaron con la intriga de lo que paso, entre ellas, pero os a seguro que todas tendran su lugar y su espacio. Ya tenia programado que despues del Geripon pondria el UsaUK pero se me olvido decirlo T.T perdon no fue mi intencion hacerles creer que lo habia abandonado XD.

Otra duda que resolvere, No, no me arrepenti de poner a los nordicos pero como dije en el GerIta, mi compu murio y no se pudo recuperar la informacion, asi que tengo que reescribir todo lo que ya tenia, y como no soy magica (aun) pues tendre que ponerme con situaciones nuevas. asi que porfa no me odien, vere como me arreglo pronto.

Sin mas bla bla bla Aqui el Fic la historia me pertenece los personajes ¡NO!

* * *

><p>El Héroe y el Caballero 1<p>

Se removía en su cama, cómodamente, el sol se filtraba ligeramente por la ventana, invitándole a despertarse. Y aun así hubiera preferido ignorarle. Pero le resultó imposible.

El sonido de su teléfono lo obligaba a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el mundo exterior, así que maldiciendo por lo bajo aquel sonido que le proporcionaban sus amados Sex Pistols, se puso de pie. Y de forma perezosa, apago el teléfono y se dirigió a la ducha.

Vio a su amigo Kiku, unos minutos y decidido ir a buscar al patán, que le tenía que haber entregado su uniforme. Pero que aún no se dignaba a aparecer. Iba subiendo las escaleras hacia uno de los niveles de dormitorios, asignados a los chicos que recién llegaban al instituto cuando un fuerte impacto logro, dejarle mareado y confundido sobre alguien en el filo de las escaleras.

– Lo siento– dijo la voz después de unos instantes

– ¿Ah?– se levantó molesto y noto, al culpable de todo este asunto

– ¡Ah!, ¿eres el cejón de ayer?– dijo riendo el ojo azul extendiéndole el uniforme

– ¿EL CEJON? – pregunto muy molesto

– Ah, sí perdón, Ahh… Arthur Kirkland– dijo poniéndose de pie y entregándole el traje del rubio. Que se lo arrebato molesto.

– Gracias Alfred F. Jones, Idiota americano– dijo bajando las escaleras muy molesto.

– EH, no era necesario la ofensa si, además no es mi culpa no saber cuál era tu dormitorio– dijo en un claro puchero

– Lo mismo digo, no era necesaria la ofensa, además, pudiste preguntar– intento seguir bajando pero un ligero dolor en el tobillo lo hizo detenerse.

– ¿Matt tenía razón solo eres amable una vez al mes? – lo alcanzo al límite del escalón donde el rubio se había detenido.

– Eso dicen– respondió y trato de seguir su camino pero el dolor le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio

– Cuidado– su uniforme termino en el suelo junto con la mochila del americano, que lo había jalado hacia el para evitar la caída. El rubio inglés, sintió su cuerpo ligeramente abrazado por el joven a su lado. Que lo sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza.

– ¿Woah, es Kirkland?–

– ¿Con quién está?–

– Pobre chico, lastima no sabe en lo que se está metiendo–

– Ahh Acaso el Cejon tiene una nueva víctima–

– Se habrá cansado de los maestros–

– Escuche, que peleo con Senpai, y se quedó aquí durante las vacaciones–un sinfín de murmullos se hicieron presentes en las personas que bajaban y/o pasaban por el pasillo. Arthur salió de su Shock y empujo con fuerza el rubio que miro a sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar una explicación a todas esas palabrerías.

– Idiota, No vuelvas a ponerme mano encima jamás– el inglés termino por bajar las escaleras, recogió su uniforme y lanzo una mirada asesina a todos los que lo miraban hubo quienes desviaron la mirada y quienes se giraron asustados.

– ¿Quiere alguno intentarlo? – ante el comentario tremendamente venenoso por parte del Inglés, todos continuaron su camino, como si nada. El inglés bajo el rostro y sin decir mar siguió su camino. El americano lo miro alejarse.

– Oye– llamo a un grupo que había cuchicheado algo antes. Las chicas lo miraron feo, pero la sonrisa de Alfred, logro que cambiaran de actitud

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? –

– Mira se nota que eres un buen chico, así que te lo advertiremos solo por esta vez, ese joven es lo peor que existe– el rubio las miro confundido

– Si, dicen que pertenece a la corona inglesa pero la verdad es que es toda una ZORRA– las chicas rieron ante el comentario, Jones frunció el ceño molesto.

– Eso es muy grosero– dijo sin inmutarse

– Pero es la verdad, todos saben que para mantener su excelente promedio ha estado con todos los profesores, por ello tiene tantos beneficios en la escuela, ¿Alguien sabe, quien es su compañero de habitación? –

– No, pero pobre del joven que tenga que soportar a su Tsundere trasero– las chicas se fueron riéndose e ignorando al rubio que molesto golpeo la pared y corrió tras el rubio de ojos verdes.

– Kirkland– lo alcanzo en los jardines, el joven se acomodaba el uniforme que al parecer se había puesto en el camino. No se detuvo al oír el llamado

– Kirkland– grito de nuevo corriendo para darle alcance

– Que quieres Bastardo– dijo molesto y sin mirarlo directamente

– Escucha, todo eso es una tontería, mi hermano me dijo que tú eras el mejor promedio de la escuela y yo sé que es porque te esfuerzas mucho, así que no les hagas caso– y su invaluable sonrisa se formó en su rostro de nuevo

– ¿AH? – el inglés frunció el ceño, y dio un paso atrás mirando al sonriente americano frente a él.

– ¿Estás loco? –

– No, I,m Hero– dijo de pronto y su estruendosa risa, inundo todo el lugar

– You are Crazy– rio de pronto, logrando que el americano lo mirara, sorprendido, las flores del lugar y el reflejo del blanco uniforme lograban que la pálida piel del rubio, se contagiara de un brillo radiante y un hermoso efecto casi mágico.

– Escucha, Soy Arthur Kirkland el mejor promedio de esta escuela, he pateado el trasero de todos esos bastardos y se todo lo que se inventan de mí, no me importa, además, aun cuando dicen todo eso, suplican por mi grandeza. – dijo alagándose de pronto, aun así el rubio noto, como su mirada expresaba un ligero dolor.

– Claro, aun así, si algo te pasa y no puedes con ello, o solo quieres desahogarte, El HERO IT's HERE– se apuntó así mismo logrando que el rubio lo mirara interesado. Un ligero sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas

– To…Tonto– dijo de pronto y reanudo su camino. el americano miro al joven alejarse, y sonrió cálidamente.

– I'm your Hero– grito de pronto alzando las manos, y como si un poco de iluminación le hubiera llegado, reacciono al ver el rostro rojo del inglés que se giró a verlo muy sorprendido.

– Ah…No, yo, esto, lo que…Yo, bueno, es que yo…Yo soy un…ah– un rojo arrebatador inundo el rostro del Americano, que tartamudeaba sin poder encontrar un orden en sus palabras.

– You are Crazy– dijo el sonrojado Ingles, antes de salir corriendo con su corazón palpitante y muy confundido.

– "Alfred, necesitas mejorar tus presentaciones" – pensó el rubio y aun así una sonrisa de filtro en su rostro.

– I need a HERO– se fue canturreando para ver que lograba encontrar en los intrincados pasillos del instituto.

Sin contar con un grupo de figuras que le miraba desde la ventana del segundo piso. De forma amenazante.

– You 're my next Victim Yankee – dijo la oculta figura, mientras cambiaba su objetivo al joven de uniformé blanco que apenas y se distinguía a la distancia. Exhalando el espeso humo del cigarrillo en sus labios.

Llego hasta las canchas deportivas, vio los entrenamientos de soccer, le gustaba pero no era lo suyo, así que siguió su camino ignorando el revuelo de las canchas, siguió hasta donde estaban los campos congelados, era bueno en el Hockey pero, sin duda era el deporte de su hermano, para el solo era un juego para el invierno. Llego a las canchas techadas, Beisbol, era una estrella, así que se fue a ver el horario. Pero se arrepintió al ver la hora de entrenamiento.

– Es un crimen pedirle al Hero se levante tan temprano– siguió su camino, Basquetbol, un AS, había nacido casi con un balón. Tomaría la prueba. Y para su suerte la práctica era en las tardes.

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, ya estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran a sus espaldas, era por ello que no confiaba en nadie, porque todos eran idiotas que consideraban, divertido jugar con él, así como inventarse mil y un estupideces respecto a su forma de ser, sus calificaciones y más.

– Pero qué pasa con ese idiota – dijo de pronto recordando el desastre que el rubio le había hecho pasar.

– A quien se le pone gritar a los 4 vientos "yo soy tu Héroe" –

– Yo lo haría Mon Amour– se giró al escuchar esa melodiosa y tediosa voz

– Francis– dijo molesto, girándose y continuando su camino.

– Oh, Mon Amour, por qué tan frio, no me extrañaste en vacaciones–

– Quien extrañaría a un Bloody Bastard como tú– declaro fieramente

– Arthur, quiero hablarte de alguien– dijo de pronto en una tremenda seriedad

– ¿Qué? Sabes que ni siquiera hablo contigo mujerzuela– dijo muy molesto, no le gustaba el tono serio de las cosas.

– Es lo mismo contigo, la diferencia es que yo lo acepto y tu tratas de desmentirlo–

– Claro que trato de desmentirlo infeliz– grito de pronto muy molesto.

– ¿Arthur, como se siente estar enamorado?– indago el francés, moviendo su cabellera rubia hacia su hombro

– Que ¿Qué te pasa Bloody Wine Bastard? – los colores se le acentuaron en el rostro, aun cuando él y Francis se conocieran desde la infancia, nunca fueron por decirlo, amigos. El francés siempre disfrutaba de torturarlo (jugarle bromas) junto con sus hermanos.

– Es por eso que quiero hablarte, no sé qué me pasa, es que cuando lo vi, su energía, su cabello rubio, su rizo anti gravedad, sus gafas entonando su rostro– de pronto la imagen de Alfred le llego a la mente.

– Aléjate de él WINE BASTARD, no me hagas golpearte Francis, si te veo cerca de Alfred–

– ¿Alfred? O la-la, Mon Amour, yo hablo de Matthew– dijo de pronto, recordando lo que Antonio le dijo, cuando confirmaron el nombre del menor. Y que efectivamente tenía un recién ingresado hermano.

– Alfred es el hermano del pequeño Matt– el rubio se coloreo de inmediato.

– YO es que el…ah…Cállate Wine Bastard y… ¿Que tiene Williams?, sabes si realmente quieres que sea tu presa me sorprende que me preguntes algo, ¿cuándo has necesitado ayuda para meter gente a tu cama?– desvió el tema, algo molesto.

– Es diferente con él, yo…No quiero herirlo– Arthur lo miro de pronto y parpadeo dudando.

– Hablo enserio, es que quiero conocerlo, tal vez ni siquiera llegue a nada con él, es que, sus ojos, hay algo que es diferente, algo…como…Como cuando te conocí– dijo aun sabiendo que su oyente odiaba recordar el pasado

– Inocencia, confianza, solo te puedo asegurar que si te le acercas, eso morirá tal y como conmigo, pero pues suerte, porque su hermano tiene complejo de Héroe, y a lo que vi, es muy capaz de reordenarte ese rostro de Frog Bastard que tienes– siguió su camino dejando al francés de pie, mirándolo, alejarse.

– Ah, Mon ami, quisiera poder ganarme tu perdón– se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino…o algo así

– Con que Alfred, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti Mon Ami, deja que ONII-san se encargue– y salió corriendo hacia los clubs, donde todos los nuevos estaban. No dudaba que el americano estuviese ahí. Corría velozmente y masculinamente (tan masculinamente como el porte de Francis le permite) hacia los centros deportivos, y es que era de todos bien sabido, que el primer día, era por completo de observación a los Clubs del instituto, ya mañana se readaptarían, a las clases diarias, y a la terrible rutina, más los asuntos en los que se hayan inscrito ese día.

Camino, por las canchas, pero perdió el interés al encontrarse con sus amigos. Que miraban emocionados un partido de Soccer, donde participaban los chicos de nuevo ingreso, Mientras tanto.

– Woah, quien diría que Kiku, quedaría en la misma habitación que el chico que le gusta… ¿El chico que le gusta?– recordó su plática con el francés, y el ímpetu del joven americano al haber gritado algo tan vergonzoso. Tenía aunque no lo aceptara la mala costumbre de hablar solo.

– Es un idiota– dio un resoplido, y continuo su camino, hacia su nueva habitación, quería revisar todo lo que le habían enviado, tal vez algo. Interesante y dado que sus hermanos regresarían al instituto entresemana podría estar tranquilo por unos días más.

Entro a la habitación, y se dirigió hacia el reproductor, una de las ventajas de ser el mejor estudiante de la escuela. Tenía un sistema de audio envidiable, y televisión, pero él prefería leer, así que tenía una de las mejores colecciones de libros de la escuela, y muy en el fondo, agradecía que su habitación fuera, la última del pasillo. Esa que está directamente al fondo, hacia donde ya nadie se dirige, porque ya no hay nada más halla, lo que la hacía tranquila y perfecta, para que pudiera librarse un poco del estrés. Coloco su IPOD en el estéreo y escogió un canción muy propia de él, muy a su estilo, y así sin nadie a su alrededor, sin el temor a nada, comenzó a bailar mientras se deshacía del traje y lo colgaba, en el perchero, vio en una de las camas sus cosas, y salto a ella desenrollando una bandera del reino unido, tomando unas tachuelas y danzando al ritmo de la música, mientras la adhería a la pared. Con ayuda de su zapato derecho mientras el otro, había terminado por el piso cuando comenzó el baile.

– God Save the Queen– Cantaba con esa perfecta entonación, y voz rasposa, digna de un cantante Punk Rock. Mientras entonaba con su perfecto tono de voz, la melodía, nada caballerosa, movía sus caderas al compás de la misma y daba ligeros brincos en la cama. Tratando de acomodar aquella bandera, de la que se sentía tan orgulloso.

– We're the poison in your human machine– seguía entonando sin percatarse del espectáculo que le regalaba al Americano, situado en la puerta. El mismo, que sonreía, ante el movimiento de las caderas del Inglés, el mismo que vestía, ahora que no portaba el uniforme ni el sweater del instituto, un cinturón, del que caían pequeños detalles, nada propios de un Caballero Ingles. Y embobado miraba el movimiento de caderas, los ligeros saltos que el inglés hacía en la cama, y como el zapato que usaba para aplastar las tachuelas que sostenían la bandera, se convertía ahora en micrófono para la inspirada y libre voz del inglés.

– I'm the future, your future– Dio un salto girando y apuntando a su "inexistente público", mientras que en su otra mano sostenía el Zapato fono (zapato convertido en micrófono) su boca, se abrió y el zapato callo de sus manos, la sonrisa y los expectantes ojos azules posados ahora directamente en su rostro, que paso del blanco al azul y al rojo en instantes, y aun así le era imposible moverse. Su mente solo rondaba en lo que acababa de hacer, lo que seguía haciendo, su dedo índice apuntaba directamente al americano, maldita la hora en la que cambio la prestigiosa letra para declarar, "Yo soy el Futuro, Tu Futuro". Por su parte con la canción aun sonando, pero siendo por completo ignorada, por las dos personas, que se miraban sin pestañear, uno bastante entretenido, pensando en la buena voz y el lindo movimiento de cuerpo del inglés y el otro pensando en los hechos, y en la posibilidad de arrojase por cualquiera de las ventanas que engalanaban la habitación, sobre la que se posaba un iluminado sol. Que le decía que el día aún estaba lejos de terminar.

– God save the queen– dijo el americano, sonriendo aún más, el Ingles reacciono, poniéndose aún más rojo casi morado, hasta las orejas y salto de su cama, directo al baño donde se encerró, azotando muy fuerte la puerta. El americano sonrió aún más, mientras un delicado carmín cubría su rostro se dejó caer, en la mullida cama, y hecho una risa ligera. Acaba de descubrir que esta escuela le Encantaría. Y que su compañero de habitación, si era un Tsundere, pero uno muy Lindo.

* * *

><p>¿Y? Que me dicen... Gracias por leer, aclarando este fic se construye con sus comentarios, y con sus peticiones, apedreenme como gusten. Yo sere feliz de recibir quejas, reclamos,jitomatazos y felicitaciones.<p>

Si quieren Refrescarmela adelante (Para dejarlo Claro: Refrescarmela hace referencia a una Mencion de madre XD)

Gracias por Leer. Opinen porfavor.

Cada Review posteado, sirve para desmentir los rumores que Alfred escucho sobre su caballero Ingles.

Cada que dejas un Review Iggi deja de pensar en aventarse por las ventanas

Con Cada Review Iggi le da un baile privado al Hero XD

Nos Leemos pronto.

¿DenNor o SuFin?


	9. Pasados Rojos y Sentimientos Rotos DxN

XD…Lamento la espera…Wii Den/Nor…

Este cap. me costó trabajito, porque estaba medio apendejada… bien si no les gusta, pues me avisan, cualquier, duda aclaración pedrada o lo que quieran, ahí me ponen un Review.

Cha la Cha la…

Esta Historia me pertenece los personajes en ella ¡NO! Solo Saffi, me pertenece, es mi Oc de Elleore Danesas.

Sin mas aqui el Fic...Que me quedo un tanto Largo XD (Lo siento, me pasa siempre que ando ida XD)

* * *

><p>Estaba dormido, apaciblemente en su cama, protegido del frio con una cálida manta.<br>"Corría atormentado por la noche, los ruidos a sus espaldas, las sombras que le perseguían, el aterrador sonido de lágrimas y gritos, y la cálida sensación de paz solo quebrantada por una desgarrada voz"

– "Lo estás matando"– Abrió los ojos, y miro el reloj a su lado, marcaba 25 minutos antes de lo que su programada alarma debía despertarle, estaba sudando y aun así sentía una fría sensación en su cuerpo. Se puso de pie. Y camino directo a la ducha, el agua fría que poco a poco se tornó muy caliente, se deslizo sobre su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo alto y bien formado, ese que tenía marcas de peleas callejeras y maltratos que solo él conocía. Ese envidiable cuerpo, suspiraba calmadamente despejando de su mente, los sueños que lo atormentaban, cuando termino su ducha, se vistió con un Short negro y un jersey

Camino hacia la habitación continúa y la abrió sin hacer ruido, su hermanita dormía con un lindo piyama rojo, abrazando un almohadón con la bandera de Dinamarca. Sus rubios y cortos cabellos se desparramaban por la almohada.

La pequeña era sin duda, la única razón, por la que había aceptado venir a este lugar. O almenas le gustaba engañarse con esa idea.

Sabía que aquel que fuese su mejor amigo de la infancia también asistía a este instituto. Y sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo acercarse a él.

– Jan– dijo en un murmuro y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

– ¿Qué creerá el de mí? – se cuestionaba a si mismo mientras que extraía de la nevera un par de blanquillos y los agregaba a la mezcla que tenía en la mesa, y que agitaba, mientras se hundía en remembranzas, de su infancia al lado del noruego inexpresivo, del que estuvo enamorado todo ese tiempo.

– Cuando nos mudamos de regreso a Dinamarca, deje de verlo, y me convertí en un caos, ¿él lo sabrá?, me odiara por mis actos vandálicos, me tendrá miedo como Tino…aunque eso también ya paso…Bueno un poco–

– ¿Nii-chan? – la adormilada voz de su hermana lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, venía con el pijama y arrastrando la almohada, el rubio sonrió y le extendió un gran plato sobre el que se posaban unos panqueques recién hechos, y un poco de leche y miel.

– ¿Con quién hablabas Nii-chan? – cuestiono la chiquilla mientras vertía miel sobre los calientes panques.

– Con nadie estaba pensando en voz alta, Saffi, quiero que me prometas, que no te meterás en problemas– se sentó frente a la niña que le miro con un gesto entretenido, sabía que su hermano le estaba pidiendo una orden, a lo que sonrió.

– Solo si tú me prometes los mismo– el mayor sonrió y extendió su mano

– Lo prometo– dijo sonriendo, la chica era tan sosa, por decirlo de alguna forma, que nunca había estado involucrada en ningún problema, aunque constantemente era la víctima, de los abusadores de la escuela, y les gustaba gastarle bromas respecto a muchas cosas. Su cabello que sufrió varios atentados, antes de que se lo cortara como el de su mayor, su estatura, sus ojos, e incluso su afición por la lectura, le había costado muchas lágrimas. Lagrimas que el mayor había tomado personales, cometiendo actos de represalias contra quienes la atormentaron. La chiquilla tenía muy en claro, el día en que su hermano tras saltarse el instituto, descubrió a unos brabucones, molestándola, ese día vio en su hermano una reacción que nunca espero, su hermano siempre sonriente, y juguetón, había levantado a los dos adolescentes, por el cuello, y los tenia literalmente colgando en el borde del puente, el tráfico era descomunal por lo que cualquier error, o locura del mayor hubiera acreditado la muerte de los dos, que lloraban y clamaban piedad. Ante la sonrisa de satisfacción del mayor, y los ojos aterrados de la chica.

– ¿Pasa algo? – la voz del mayor la regreso al momento, precisó.

– Nada– dijo llevándose un montón del panque a la boca.

– Cuando termines ve y arréglate, te llevare hasta tu colegio, antes de irme a la presentación. El mayor se retiró, a su habitación a cambiarse. Dejando a su pequeña hermana, con sus pensamientos.

– ¿Habremos hecho lo correcto? – se preguntó abrazando a un más la almohada, y dejando el plato en el lavabo mientras se encaminaba a arreglarse.

Salieron en Hildegart en dirección a los edificios que identificaban el colegio, la academia All World poseía un sistema de Escalera, por lo que los alumnos, podían ingresar literalmente casi toda su vida. Desde el Kínder Garden, hasta el Final del Instituto donde después se dispersarían para tomar una decisión en sus vidas. La Universidad o Facultad, se volvía elección propia, de los alumnos siempre con la seguridad, de haber salido de la mejor Academia del mundo.

El aire se refregaba en el rostro de ambos rubios, la motocicleta de su hermano, era la más rápida de Dinamarca, lo comprobaron, cuando se les advirtió policialmente, que cualquier nueva falta al límite de velocidad o carrera ilegal en la que el mayor participara, sería considerada desacato y el joven tendría que pasar por arresto domiciliario.

Saffi rio ante el recuerdo, no es que su hermano fuera malo, solo era un poco, liberal, no se detenía a medir el peligro y su Hiperquinecia, no ayudaba a que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

Vio al mayor despedirse e irse directo al colegio, mientras que ella se planteaba, la idea de cambiar su actitud para evitarle líos la mayor. Por su parte.

Mathias sentía el frio viento golpeándole el rostro, el camino en moto, era muy corto pero se las ingenio en dar un par de vueltas. Se sentía libre. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Tuvo de dejar la motocicleta, en los estacionamientos, y se dirigió a paso seguro a la dichosa presentación, de los de nuevo ingreso.

Caminaba por el gran instituto, revisando el orden de sus materias, a diferencia del resto, él no tenía que ubicar su dormitorio, ni presentarse a los clubs deportivos (aunque le hubiera gustado unirse a un club, tenía una hermana que cuidar), aun así, vagueaba desde temprano. Con su guitarra al hombro derecho, y su bolso al otro.

– Así que los uniformes Rojos, son para los capitanes de los Clubs deportivos, uhm Hay 3 fuerzas básica, y dos elites, solo el capitán de todos estos usa el uniforme rojo– leía aquel grueso folleto que les dieron en la ceremonia de apertura. –Que complicado, pero creo que lo voy entendiendo. – decía no muy seguro, mientras seguía de frente, con aquel libro en manos.

– Clases de lectura ¿dices? – decía un rubio cenizo, de expresión firme y ojos serenos color azul profundo

– En la biblioteca, por las tardes, me salvaría de deportes– le respondía un rubio albino de ojos lilas

– Un, creí que tomarías la prueba para hockey–

– No lose, aun no estoy seguro–

– No importa mientras te sientas cómodo– iban muy enfrascados en su plática cuando sin notarlo dieron de lleno contra un alto rubio que leía su guía de primer ingreso.

– Estas bien Jan– dijo el joven de ojos lilas al ver a su hermano dar directo contra el suelo tras el golpe.

– Lo siento, lo siento– decía el rubio alto recogiendo los papeles que habían volado de las manos del joven contra el que se estampo.

– Deberías ser más…– las palabras callaron en la boca del albino de ojos lilas, al ver aquella figura que aun luchaba por recoger los papeles.

– ¿Mathias? – tras sus firmes palabras, su hermano mayor que se sacudía ligeramente el traje miro al joven contra el que choco por primera vez, en todo el asunto.

– ¿Ah? ¿Sí? – dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes delante de él.

– ¿Mathias? ¿Mathias Köhler? –

– Si, el mismo–respondió extendiéndoles las hojas y mirándolos como cachorro confundido.

– Mathias, soy Einar– el menor se notaba ligeramente entusiasmado por la situación. Mientras que su hermano mayor, miraba al rubio con cierta duda, como si durante mucho tiempo hubiese esperado las palabras de un reencuentro diferente.

– ¿Einar Bonnewiik? Woa, Has crecido mucho la última vez que te vi eras un pequeñito niño, que lloraba colgándose del hombro de…Jan– miro al otro rubio que le desvió la mirada, el danés sonrió más ampliamente. –También creciste Jan– dijo muy calmo

– Sí, no tanto como tu idiota–dijo con una tremenda ironía, que el mayor pareció no notar.

– Verdad, aun así mi madre asegura que Berwald es más alto, Tino me dijo lo mismo, que desgracia–

– ¿Llegaste ayer?–insistió el joven albino

– Si, llegue en el Ferri de las 12:00 con mi hermana–

– ¿Tú hermana? – el joven rubio lo miro ahora con cierta molestia.

– Eh, sí, Mi madre me dijo que viniste a esta academia junto con Berwald y Tino, pero no me dijo que también viniste tu Einar–

– Volví un tiempo con mi padre a Islandia, después me entere que Jan vendría y quise intentarlo, no me ha ido nada mal, además Tino y Berwald estaban aquí también–

– Me alegro, yo viaje a Noruega hace un año, me sorprendí al ver su casa abandonada, después me entere de todo, bueno mi madre se enteró tras hablar con mi tía, la madre de Tino–

– Nos mudamos– El noruego hablo con cierto rencor, al decir esas palabras.

– Bueno, sin lugar a dudas, han pasado muchas cosas pero lo más importante– y ensanchando su sonrisa se arrojó en un intento de abrazo al noruego que lo esquivo a duras penas

– Cuanto tiempo sin…Falle–

– Cuanto tiempo sin– y de nuevo el nórdico lo esquivo

– Maldición, Jan, Cuanto tiempo sin verte– y se estampo de lleno contra un árbol

– Ya se– se puso de pie, camino a un lado del menor ojo violeta, que trataba de soportar la risa

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte Einar– y lo alzo en brazos con una agilidad extrema, ensanchando una sonrisa enorme, el menor tartamudeo un par de veces, noto entonces el puchero en labios del mayor, y le regreso el abrazo ligeramente al mayor

– Si ha pasado mucho tiempo Mathias– lo bajo y le revolvió el cabello sintió entonces un fuerte golpe pero antes de caer o cualquier otra cosa se giró y abrazo al noruego que comenzó a golpearlo con golpes tipo karateka

– Suéltame–

– Los extrañe mucho, cuanto tiempo sin verte Jan, mi pequeño Norge– canturreo feliz levantándolo con fuerza. El nórdico sintió el calor proveniente del cuerpo que lo envolvía y le evitaba tocar el piso

– Ya bájame–

– Aún recuerdo que eras mi mejor amigo, y sé que lo seguirás siendo, eres mío, mi bello Jan– los dos nórdicos abrieron los ojos ante tales palabras, el Noruego no puedo evitar el rosa carmín en su rostro, por su parte el islandés, tuvo un ligero temblor en las mejillas producido por el intento de soportar la risa.

– Ya suéltame– y mientras forcejeaba y el reía abiertamente, escucharon una delicada risa, el danés se giró a ver de dónde provenía. Y entonces noto a Tino riendo abiertamente. A su lado un alto muchacho de ojos azules opaco, y gafas, con una expresión ligeramente terrorífica.

– Sve– el danés, bajo al noruego que le dio un fuerte codazo, pero el danés ni se inmuto, se acercó a Tino y como saludo le deposito un beso en la mejilla, el finlandés se sonrojo ante el acto, y los otros tres, lo miraron sorprendido

– Saffi dijo "Dale un beso a Tino, cuando lo veas" al parecer le gustó mucho su salón– el danés le mostro un mensaje de texto, proveniente de su celular al menor que sonrió feliz.

– Me alegra– respondió y tomo ligeramente la mano del Sueco para obligarlo a saludar

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no Berwald– dijo felizmente

– No 'l s'fi'ci'nte– dijo el Sueco fríamente

– ¿Enserio? Por qué han sido como 8 años– dijo sonriendo, y pasando su mano, por el hombro del mayor

– Que molesto, realmente eres 2 centímetros mayor, maldito sueco– y soltó una risotada muy fuerte

– T' V'lvist' m's m'lest'– el sueco, se soltó del agarre del danés, que hundió los hombros acomodo su guitarra y comenzó a caminar hacia el Noruego que lo miraba confundido.

– Me dio mucho gusto verte Jan, Einar, Tino espero verte esta noche, si quieren venir estaré encantado, Debo irme– y siguió su camino pensando en muchas cosas que el tiempo tal vez le estaba cobrando

– Berwald– dijo quedamente Tino, logrando que el mayor lo mirara

– Éramos niños– dijo simplemente Einar, el noruego asintió pero el sueco solo desvió la mirada.

– Es mi primo Berwald, y no le ha ido muy bien– sentencio Tino

– Lo s'ent', p'ro…N' pu'do olv'd'r l' qu' te p'so–

– Es una lástima, porque yo no lo tengo en mente– el Finlandés se giró y comenzó a caminar, hacia el lugar donde el danés, había desaparecido

Se detuvo justo frente al jardín de tulipanes, esa escuela era un misterio tras otro, realmente deseaba platicar con Jan, recordar por qué eran mejores amigos en su infancia, pero esos tiempos parecían ya tan lejanos. Se sentó hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran.

– "Soy el Rey del Norte de Europa" – decía un niño de alegres ojos azules y cabellera revuelta

– Eres un bobo–dijo el Noruego con esa misma mirada firme y un poco fría

– El r'y b'Bo– dijo mordiendo las palabras un niño de cabellera corta y ojos azules claros.

– Ah, no escucho a los Suecos– dijo mostrándole la lengua, logrando que el otro niño le mirara feo y le tirara un zape, el menor danés se hinco de pronto logrando que dicho golpe diera directo en la nuca del menor finlandés con ellos.

– Au– se quejó el pobre niño de boina blanca y ojos celestes. Que caminaba con un pequeño Einar a su lado.

– Fue Berwald, Tino yo lo vi– declaro el Danés riéndose

– Berwald, ¿Te caigo mal? – cuestionaba el menor, ya que siempre era víctima de aquellos golpes, aunque claro nunca iban dirigidos a su persona.

– No– dijo rojo el sueco, todos sabían que Tino le gustaba, todos menos este.

– Como sea, vámonos, ya me dio hambre– y el danés, empujo a sus Amigos obligándoles a caminar en dirección a la casa, de su primo Tino, donde se estaba quedando mientras su padre salía del hospital.

– MATH– el grito de su madre desde la puerta del carro que reconoció como del amigo de su padre, lo sorprendió, sonrió de pronto.

– Mami– corrió felizmente tal vez, su padre estaba bien, y ahora ya no tendría que dormir en casa de Tino y es que aunque lo quería, su primo era muy silencioso y no tenía video juegos.

– Ve por tus cosas– le dijo la mujer ignorando el intento de abrazo del menor

– ¿Mami? ¿Dónde está papi?

– Mathias te dije que fueras por tus cosas, ¿acaso eres idiota?–

– ¿Tía Iri? – el pequeño Tino se acercó al Danés que temblaba ligeramente en su lugar.

– Iri, ve por Saffi, Mathias, ven quiero hablar contigo– aquel hombre de ojos calmos y amarillos le llamo, el menor le temía a su mirada, a esos ojos que lo veían con un brillo con el que nadie más lo hacía. Brad, el joven amigo de su padre era muy alto y muy fuerte, su padre decía que era de los mejores soldados que tenía toda Europa. Se acercó al joven que se inclinó hasta casi su nivel, aun así era alto. O atemorizante, como los niños lo veían

– Mathias…Tú padre no volverá, lo entiendes verdad– todos los niños lo escucharon y miraron sorprendidos y aterrados al pequeños danés.

– Pero quien arreglara a Hildegart, el abuelo dijo que quería verme en ella pronto y Saffi aún no termina de escuchar el cuento de la Sirenita, papá lo estaba presentando en marionetas, ¿Cuándo volverá? –

– Pequeño… (lo abrazo y susurro algo en su oído con una voz que el mismo diablo hubiera temido.) "Nunca…Tu padre está muerto, pero Yo…Voy a cuidar a tu madre siempre y cuando tú seas muy bueno entiendes Mathias" – el menor tembló mientras su cuerpo era dejado de nuevo en el suelo. Oyó las lágrimas dentro de la casa, y Brad se levantó y se fue. Dejándole ahí, asustado temeroso, lleno de temores injustificados o muy bien planteados.

– Mathias– el pequeño Tino corrió hasta su primo que no se movía.

– No me toques– grito el menor empujándolo con tal fuerza que el pequeño cayo, en la caída se llevó al pequeño Einar que había corrido también tras él. Tino se golpeó la cabeza en el pavimento y el pequeño Einar cayó muy estrepitosamente gritando con tremenda fuerza, su pequeña manita, estaba ligeramente doblada de forma involuntaria, tras el grito, sus tíos y madre salieron de la casa.

Tino estaba inconsciente a causa del golpe y Einar al parecer se había quebrado la mano.

– Ese fue el principio del fin– dijo soltando un suspiro. Aun hundido entre sus piernas. Después de aquel evento, el sepelio, el entierro, todo se volvió un poco más difícil, no podía llorar, Brad le dijo que los hombres no lloraban y su padre también le había dicho una vez que solo los débiles lloran. Los juegos de niños cambiaron de pronto, justo como lo hacían las cosas en su casa. No podía evitar discutir con Berwald siempre, hasta el día en que llegaron a los golpes, eran niños y aun así, le pego hasta que ya no pudo levantar los puños, no salió ileso, pero Berwald tuvo que estar en cama 1 mes, le había quebrado 2 costillas y esquinzado un pie, le tumbo sus últimos 2 dientes de leche, y rompió el labio. También se peleó con Jan, aun cuando era su mejor amigo, aun cuando lo quería tanto, le grito muchas cosas, hasta que lágrimas del menor le recordaron las de su pequeña hermanita, se calló y lo beso pidiéndole perdón, aunque lo nombro Saffi, y no Jan, aun ahora no sabía por qué lo había llamado como su hermana, si sabía que era Jan. Se mudaron después de aquello. Y Brad le había dado un castigo que aun llevaba marcado en su mente, y en su piel.

Se puso de pie pesadamente, y sintió una fría mirada posada sobre él. Se giró sobre sí mismo y lo vio, dedicándole la mirada más fría que tenía. Sonrió como Tonto y alzo su mano. En forma de saludo.

– ¡Jan!, ¿Berwald, Me odiara tanto? – comenzó de nuevo a leer aquel folleto al que aún no le entendía nada.

– Te odia, mucho– la voz calma le sorprendió, Jan seguía mirándolo fijamente.

– Ah, bueno es bueno saber– volvió a sentarse tratando de ignorar la mirada del rubio sobre él.

– Eres un idiota– dijo frio como era normal en el

– Si, lose– continuo leyendo, ante el escaso interés del danés, el Noruego prefirió tratar de calmar, sus propios sentimientos entrecortados.

– ¿Te unirás a un club?– pregunto como si no tuviera nada más que hacer.

– No lo creo– respondió el danés, que aunque intentaba no pasaba de la primer cuarteta

– ¿Lees el folleto deportivo por placer?– ahora, su mirada aunque no cualquiera lo hubiera notado, denotaba un brillo como de que Idiota.

– No, lo leía para ver que tanto entendía, pero esta escuela tiene muchos datos para mi información, y solo tomare las clases obligadas. Así que…–

– Ahh Anko no baka– y ante aquella sencilla palabra, el danés se puso de pie y miro al noruego con una mirada de desconcierto

– Perdóname– dijo de pronto, logrando que el joven de corazón gélido lo mirara, con interés

– ¿De qué hablas?– dijo sin mucho interés, aunque por dentro esperaba, encontrarse con el remordimiento absoluto por parte del danés. Y un nuevo beso, como aquel que le robo en su infancia y que no pudo olvidar

– No es nada– dijo riendo de nuevo, y le dedico una sonrisa, diferente, el Noruego no supo si era tristeza o la verdadera sonrisa del danés. El danés le extendió la mano como invitación a ponerse de pie

– Anko– ya no dijo nada, acepto la mano y comenzó a caminar junto al danés que le contaba un sinfín de idioteces, y aunque no lo admitiera, le agradaba aquel instante.

El mismo comenzó a recordar, los gritos que llegaban a su casa, desde la casa del danés, que estaba solo a un lado de la suya. Gritos de un niño asustado, su habitación, daba al balcón de la habitación del danés, en ocasiones, oía los gritos agudos, en esa habitación, y temblaba temiendo que el monstruo que atacaba a su amiguito, pudiera atacarlo a él.

– Deberías decirle a tu mama– le dijo aquel día, cuando noto, los moretones en las muñecas del rubio danés, que pare ese momento no sonreía nada

– No sabes nada Jan–

– Sé que si no le dices, el monstruo te comerá–

– Cállate, no existe tal monstruo–

– Pero yo oí como llorabas–

– Yo no estaba llorando, Cállate ya–

– Den, porque le tienes miedo–

– No me llames así, No quiero oírte– intento levantarse pero él lo detuvo jalándole la sudadera, logrando ver, las marcara en su espalda, marcas verdes y moradas, que se extendían por la nívea piel del danés. Después de ello, sintió un impulso que lo arrojo ligeramente, no fue fuerte, y aun así lo confundió, el danés gritaba, cosas en Danés, en Alemán, y en Sueco y el no pudo hacer más que llorar, llorar no porque le doliera haber sido empujado, si no que lloraba por que no supo en que momento dejar de insistir, y comprender que lo único que el Danés, quería y necesitaba era que estuviera ahí, sin decir nada.

– Fue cuando me sacaron el Apéndice– dijo riendo el Danés, el Noruego lo miro con una confusión que ni el mismo, le había podido ocultar, no había oído nada, de lo anteriormente dicho por el Danés, pero no comprendía que demonios, podía tener de interés, lo último mencionado.

– Anko no Baka– insistió moviendo las manos de forma curiosa, mientras que el danés, estallo en carcajadas, ruidosas y molestas para el noruego, que a pesar de comenzar a golpearlo, sentía un calor que hace mucho creyó desaparecido. Siguieron caminando, sin rumbo alguno, al noruego no le importaba mucho, aunque eso sería algo que jamás admitiría. Así que aunque ignoraba la mayoría de las palabras del danés, peleando con el flequillo de su cabello, que le picaba los ojos.

– ¡Espera!–dijo el danes, poniendose frente a el, no noto el momento en que se encontraron en uno de los pasillos desiertos del instituto, ni siquiera se percató de que habían subido algunas escaleras, ni presto mucha atención al sol que se filtraba por los pálidos ventanales que tenían un reflejo curioso a causa de algunas copas de los árboles, que cubrían las ventanas. Realmente no le importó nada más que el danés, frente a él, ese tonto que le regalaba una sonrisa diferente, llena de calma de sinceridad, alzo ligeramente el rostro, sin poder evitar un suspiro que escapo silencioso de sus labios, pero no de su corazón. La mano del danés, se posó en su mejilla, se sentía muy cálida, entre cerro los ojos y movió su cabeza, instintivamente, ante el acto del mayor. Que la recorrió hacia su cabello, apartándola de su rostro. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento proveniente del movimiento proporcionado a su rulo, ese que le producía cierta debilidad. Y aun así permitió que el danés continuara. la otra mano de Mathias se extendió a su rostro y el cerro los ojos esperando que el danés, decidiera acabar con la distancia entra ambos.

– Listo– dijo de pronto el mayor soltándole , Jan abrió los ojos sorprendido y muy confundido, su cabello ya no caía sobre sus ojos,

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, mientras notaba en el reflejo de las ventanas de uno de los salones de arte, que era exactamente donde se encontraban, el reflejo de una cruz en su cabellera que le sostenía el fleco.

– Así dejara de molestarte la vista– dijo el danés, soltando otra de sus estrepitosas, risas, el noruego miro el reflejo, miro al danés, y recordó la sensación de sus manos. El danés reía abiertamente, logrando que la vergüenza del nórdico menor, se volviera frustración, así que sin saber realmente cuál era su intención tiro de la corbata del danés, que tenía un perfectamente elaborado nudo corredizo y que se cerró fuertemente, asfixiando al mayor, que comenzó a emitir ruidos de asfixia y a dar ligeras palmadas a Jan que agradecía, el danés no le veía, pues estaba rojo, y lo sentía, pensó, por unos instantes, que el danés lo besaría, y peor aún es que no pensó en detenerlo.

– Me a-ho-go– declaro entre cortado el danés. Logrando que el noruego lo soltara, espero un reclamo, pero en cambio una ligera risa, inundo el silencio.

– Noru, jajá, pensé que no te detendrías– y seguía riendo. El noruego suspiro y continúo su camino.

– Anko eres una molestia–

– ¿Ah? Noru, no seas cruel– corrió detrás de él, el noruego, extendió su mano tocando ligeramente aquella cruz de hierro. Y pensando en que tal vez, tener al danés, causándole molestia no sería tan malo. Bueno siempre podía ahorcarlo.

Continuaron su paseo, mientras oía de nuevo las idioteces del rubio mayor. Mientras que los otros tres nórdicos, miraban ocultos en las escaleras que antes habían subido los rubios, lo ocurrido.

– Te dije que no lo besaría– declaro el islandés, mientras que el sueco, le daba un par de billetes.

– No deberíamos apostar con esto– declaro el finlandés. Mirando a los otros dos.

– Pero Jan, no se negó al supuesto beso, ¿Quién perdió? – los otros dos le dieron un par de billetes, a lo que el finlandés sonriendo acepto.

– ¿Continuamos siguiéndoles?– pregunto el islandés.

– N' p'sa'a nad' Den es 'n id'o'a– dijo el sueco y todos asintieron, continuando su camino como si nada.

El danés seguía contado un sinfín de tonterías, Jan lo escuchaba atentamente. (Ignorado por completo)

– Entonces, compre la comida para perro y me la comí, con un juego de naranja que sabía horrible– hablaba y hablaba de todo ese montón de tonterías. Notando que el noruego lo ignoraba. Y sonrió de forma divertida.

– ¿Verdad Jan?– no obtuvo respuesta, así que siguió contando tonterías.

– Cuando me caí de la moto, uh fue doloroso, Hace un rato quise besarte, y lo hubiera hecho… ¿no me estás haciendo caso?– ok ya se había frustrado un poco

– ¿Perdón? – dijo el noruego, no quería lastimar al danés, pero le costaba mucho ponerle a atención, aun sentía el tacto sobre su mejilla, y esto lo confundía un poco.

– Ah, Nada Noru, llévame a conocer, el instituto–

– No te lo mostro ayer Fin–

– Si pero, no le hice mucho caso– dijo riéndose, el Noruego lanzo un suspiro

– Ah…Anko no Baka– y comenzaron una nueva travesía atreves de los pasillos, para explicarle al tonto danés, algo de la escuela. Este mirando al noruego y esté pensando en lo vergonzoso de su reacción ante el tacto del danés.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué les pareció? Por fa ponga un review con todos sus comentarios, buenos, malos, gráficos, con dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, problemas inculcados o etc.<p>

Parejas que deseen personajes, que quieren ver. Todo lo tomare en cuenta.

Ya estoy desarrollando los nuevos capítulos de las parejas ya mencionadas, donde tratare complacer cierta petición respecto a los Celos del Hero. Las dudas de Nipon, los sentimientos de Lud y más, sin más por el momento.

Deja un Review ayuda a Den a poder Besar/Violar a Noru

Deja un Review, y Den te dará un paseo en moto

Deja un review, y el pasado pronto será  
>Revelado….<p>

Deja un Review, aunque diga "Ya, no estés chingando" eso me hará muy feliz, y me pondré a trabajar, en la conti, con mas emoción.

Prox. Cap. Su/Fin.


	10. Los sentimientos de los dos

Hola gente bonita (lamento el retraso) y no tanto, estoy feliz, pase a la sagunda fase de mis examenes psicomotrices XD ahora descubriran que estoy loca, y que quiero el empleo, para poder viajar a la Isla de mis sueños donde todos los galanes del anime existen XD...Ok No pero si lo haria XD

Ahhhh lo de siempre ¡esta historia me pertenece, los personajes en ella No!

Su-Fin con toques de DenNor

Ahh no me gusto como quedo pero valgame que esta pareja es tan calma, que no sabia que inventarme.

Informacion sobre los proximos caps y respuestas a sus peticiones Abajo

Aqui el Fic:

* * *

><p>El sol se filtraba atreves de la cortina invitando al joven en la cama a despertarse.<p>

– "Berwald"– decía la sensual voz del joven rubio de ojos ambarinamente purpuras. Que vestía una hermoso vestido de novia, sencillo y blanco engalanando su cuerpo delicadamente

– "Tino"– hablo el sueco, antes de inclinarse a besar a su ahora esposa. Sus dulces labios, su aliento mezclándose, su hermoso sueño ahora

– – interrumpido por el despertador, abrió los ojos, y noto el lugar donde se encontraba y el hecho de estar abrazando la almohada otra vez. Cerro sus ojos esperando aun continuar con su sueño, pero le pareció imposible

Después de una ducha y de tomar su equipo se dirigió al campo de Hockey, ahí lo vio, el adorable chico Finlandés, del que estaba enamorado desde que lo conoció, en Noruega.

Sus padres siempre estaban viajando, y una de sus visitas a su abuela, conoció a un grupo de niños, con los cuales, a pesar de su apariencia y seriedad consiguió hacerse su compañero de juego. Esa amistad que comenzara como mera casualidad, y que ahora después de tanto tiempo, aún mantenía con el rubio finlandés.

– Tino– dijo acercándose, logrando que el rubio diera un ligero salto.

– ¡Ah! Buen día Berwald, me asustaste no te escuche– dijo sonriendo el finlandés.

– Listos– inquirió el capitán del equipo un joven canadiense con el que se llevaban muy bien, se encontraba patinando junto a ellos tenía puesto el equipo del portero, aunque este era comúnmente el lugar del sueco.

– Si– respondió el finlandés sonriéndole y patinando hacia la cancha, Berwald hizo lo mismo, siguiéndole cuidadosamente.

Comenzaron con un juego de práctica, que termino como un buen calentamiento, demostrando las habilidades natas del capitán y de su amado finlandés. Se despidieron del resto del equipo después de las duchas y comenzaron a caminar, como buenos amigos de la infancia, Berwald oía lo que Tino le contaba respecto a sus vacaciones, él no hablaba mucho pero aun así le contestaba.

– ¿Y cómo es Egipto?–

– Cal'ros'– respondió tratando de no trabarse después de todo era una respuesta muy simple (caluroso).

– ¿Ah?, pero era lindo, supongo–

– Si–

– Está muy distante– dijo en un murmullo, el joven rubio, logrando que Berwald le mirara con duda.

– ¿P´so Alg'? – inquirió con calma (Paso Algo)

– No, nada, ah mi primo está ahí– vieron entonces, una escena, que a ojos del menor ojivioleta era divertida, su primo un danés, alto de cabellera rubia ceniza, abrazaba en el aire a su otro amigo, un joven noruego, de expresión fría, y actitud indomable. Por su parte el sueco, pensaba en todo lo que aquel danés, significaba para el… no podía negar, que el danés era la causa se su amistad con el finlandés que de hecho era primo de aquel joven Danés. No podía negar que fue Mathias quien le había invitado a jugar con ellos, la primera vez que se vieron. Pero tampoco…que el danés, había sido el causante de que su querido finlandés, sufriera tanto, y de uno que otro altercado a su propia salud.

Después de un rato y de una conversación…mal intencionada. Fue a buscar al finlandés. Lo descubrió junto con otro de sus compañeros y amigos, el joven islandés. Hermano del noruego. Tenían una competencia de apuestas sobre, lo que harían el danés y el noruego de los que se ocultaban para seguirlos. Le pareció interesante, y consiguiendo la sonrisa de su amado finlandés se unió al juego.

Después de un rato, y sintiéndose un poco aburrido, decidió cortar el juego. Se despidieron del islandés que tenía que ver algo referente a un asunto de biblioteca.

– Lamento, mi actitud esta mañana, pero es que… mi primo no tuvo una infancia fácil– dijo el finlandés

– Lo s'– contesto tranquilo (lose)

– Berwald… ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?– pregunto el joven algo sonrojado, el sueco lo miro confundido, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo dentro.

– Es que… últimamente… olvídalo, vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones– el finlandés, corrió sujetando al mayor por la muñeca obligándole a seguirle.

El finlandés se separó del sueco al ingresar a las salas de habitaciones, al parecer habían quedado en pisos diferentes.

– Que bobo soy– se decía a sí mismo el finlandés, –y pensar que casi le digo algo indebido, tal vez el solo este estresado– seguía con su camino ignorando todo, a su alrededor

– O tenga la mala costumbre de hablar solo– dijo una cantarina voz, haciéndole dar el salto de su vida.

– MATHIAS; NO ME ASUSTES ASI– se giró a ver a su primo y noto como incluso el noruego que aún le acompañaba tenía un ligero ataque de risa, que ni siquiera parecía ser percibido, pero el danés que reía a carcajada abierta, lo notaba muy bien.

– Perdón Tino, no pude evitarlo– dijo aun riendo.

– Que haces aquí…Tu no duermes aquí–

– Lose, pero los de la escuela confundieron los baúles de Jan e Einar, así que me vine a cambiarlos de dormitorio– dijo muy tranquilo, fue entonces que el finlandés noto el baúl que tenía a su lado.

– No es muy pesado–

– Ahh. Anko resulto ser mejor que un mula– dijo el Noruego, moviendo sus manos como si se auto dirigiera el tono de voz

– Me sorprendí al ver que compartirían habitación– dijo el danés

– ¿QUE?– dijo el finlandés

– ¿Ah No quieres dormir conmigo?– dijo el noruego

– No quise decir eso–

– ¿Ah entonces no quieres que Anko sepa dónde duermes?–

– Tampoco quise decir eso–

– ¿Entonces no quieres?

– Dije que no quise decir eso– respondió sonrojado, desde cuando el Noruego eran tan insistente y hablador, aun cuando su tono de voz era tan… Fría, se le notaba alegre.

– Ahh…Jan te encanta traumar gente con eso ¿verdad?– dijo riéndose el danés, volvió a tomar el baúl y se encamino hacia el dormitorio, que compartirían el finlandés y el noruego.

– ¿Realmente no pesa?– pregunto el finlandés

– El de Einar, pesaba más– abrió la puerta apoyando el baúl sobre su pierna, y pasando, dejo el baúl a los pies de la cama, sobre la cual se encontraban la guitarra y el maletín del danés.

– ¿Es verdad? Compartimos habitación– dijo al ver sus cosas

– Ah, no le creíste a Anko– dijo el Noruego sentado en la cama. Y sujetando el estuche de la guitarra entre sus dedos

– No, es eso, es que es raro, nunca había pasado– dijo riéndose

– Suerte supongo, además hay más estudiantes, es obvio que no quedarían juntos en primera estancia– dijo el danés.

– Me preocupa un poco Berwald él es muy serio, tendrá problemas con sus compañeros– dijo el Finlandés, acomodando sus maletas

– Esta con Einar, el problema lo tendrá mi hermano, le tiene algo de miedo– declaro el noruego

– Enserio, eso me tranquiliza, un poco– dijo más tranquilo

– Ahh, kærlighed– dijo el danés en su propio idioma y sacando la reluciente guitarra electro-acústica, rojo brillante. Con una pequeña cruz nórdica entre sus cuerdas.(Amor)

– No digas eso Mathias– dijo muy sonrojado el Finlandés

– ¿Qué fue eso?– dijo el Noruego con un tono de voz más bajo

– Mathias lleva insistiendo desde ayer, que le diga a Berwald… lo que siento– se puso casi tan rojo como la guitarra

– Desde ayer, llevo diciéndotelo los últimos 6 años– dijo riéndose, y tocando un par de cuerdas, mientras ajustaba las llaves de la guitarra, afinando su sonido.

– Es que no siento nada, por el– mintió claramente rojo, la puerta que estaba abierta, les permitió ver a Einar en ella y a Berwald que se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Dejando a Tino en un estado de Shock momentáneo, pensando

– "Que hice, que idiotes dije…Yo…Si Berwald ya no…"– el sonido de la guitarra, lo interrumpió de pronto. Y la voz de Mathias, que susurraba al acorde una canción.

– Te amo– dijo el danés con una voz, melodiosa y apoyándose del sonido de la guitarra, Einar y Jan lo miraban fijamente

– Siempre te amare– dijo logrando que Tino plantara sus orbes en el

– ¿Anko?– musito el Noruego mucho muy sorprendido

– Ahora francamente puedo decirlo– continúo, guiñándole un ojo a los tres presentes, y comenzando un solo de guitarra, muy animado pero demasiado rítmico.

– Aunque hablar de ello no es fácil, es más difícil, cuando una mentira frustra lo poco conseguido– dijo y seso el sonido, tino salió corriendo, dejando a los otros tres solos

– ¿Ah? No le gusto mi canción…Tal vez si le pongo mejor ritmo– soltó riéndose, logrando que los otros 2 le miraran confundidos.

Corría a través de los pasillos del instituto, pensando en donde podría encontrar al ojo azul, en que debería hacer, para aclarar todo. Lo vio sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, rodeado de las hermosas flores que decoraban el jardín

– Berwald– grito logrando que el sueco, le mirara. Aunque se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

– Espera…por favor– corrió y lo sujeto de la chaqueta del traje escolar que llevaba en un perfecto orden

– N' pas' n'da– dijo sin mirarlo (No pasa nada)

– Sí, claro que pasa algo…Yo… no quiero que me odies–

– Y' no pu'do od'art' Tino– dijo tratando de continuar su camino (Yo, No puedo odiarte Tino)

– Pero entonces por qué no me miras– dijo un poco alterado

– N' qu'ero vert' ahor'–dijo muy seriamente (No quiero verte ahora)

– ¿Por qué?–

– Lo siento, Deb' pon'r en ord'n mis s'ntim'entos por ti'– dijo zafándose del agarre del rubio y comenzando su caminar (Debo poner en orden mis sentimientos por ti)

– Me gustas– grito el finlandés, consiguiendo que el sueco se girara a verlo

– Yo…No quise negarlo, pero tenía miedo, tengo miedo, de que mis sentimientos por ti estén mal y que…que, te alejes de mi por ello– las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por las mejillas del finlandés, que sintió de pronto el abrazo fuerte y protector del sueco, sobre él.

– T' qu'ero– dijo sosteniéndole con fuerza

– Berwald– las manos del sueco, se aferraron en su rostro, alzando ligeramente su barbilla, juntando sus respiraciones en suave y delicado contacto, que fue intensificado por ambos. Se separaron jadeantes y sonrojados, sonriéndose tímidamente, se tomaron de las manos y continuaron su camino a través de los pasillos, sin un rumbo fijo, aparte de caminar y platicarse dulces cosas de sus vacaciones, que ahora incluían cosas como.

– Te extrañe–

– Yo ta'bien–

Lo que el destino y la escuela, les deparara lo sabrían después, no siempre el amor lo puede con todo y hay conflictos que toda pareja debe conocer. Y solo si el sentimiento es fuerte, poder superarlos.

* * *

><p>y que tal, me pienso en incluir a estos tortolos y hacerles sufrir de problemas en su relacion (jajajajja)<p>

Ok... estoy medio Loca XD (Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y que han Leido Conflictos Adolescentes) Son un encanto, mil gracias

Ok. Gracias a Rusky-san por tenderme un mano en cuanto a las dudas que tenia de Chile, mil gracias, (descubri que nuestros paises son muy diferentes y muy parecidos ¡VIVA ser LATINO!

sobre las demas peticiones

Kana-asuki-chan (sigo estando fascinada con tus historias XD)Rusia-China OF CURSE

Sakuya-san ¿Ecuador x Peru? Yo encantada, pero realmente quieres que Ecuador viole a Peru (que mira que me ingenio cada cosa) Utilizare los nombres de los foros que me han pasado. mmm Pero no soy Peruana algunas frases o modismos, me vendrian de maravilla, igual con Ecuador XD, poder sigustas dejarlos en un Review.

Karin-chan: Tu idea me ultra fascino... BrasilxMexico ok ¿con Me-kun de Uke? XD. me he pensado en algo de ello para el 15 de septiembre, pero tengo una duda tamaño viseral ¿Queres en Yaoi de estos dos? ¿Un Yuri? ¿Hetero? este ultimo no se meda mucho XD, las relaciones normales, no son muy lo mio XD XD pero igual lo intentaria. tu dime o diganme y yo lo arreglo

Si cualquier persona tiene una peticion como las muchas de ScotlandxEngland, puedo darles una salida, ya les dije, que pondre a scott como factor CELOS XD

Sin mas por Ahora... Se despide de ustedes su delirante escritora Ritsu-sensei


	11. El Héroe y el Caballero 2

Hello, pues aqui les traigo el esperado USUK ñañañaña XD. quedo largo, pero pense que si lo partia no seria lo mismo...Ahhh pues... lo de siempre

Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en ella NO Explicaciones al Final Wiii

* * *

><p>Las cosas parecían volver a la ya conocida rutina con el transcurso de los días, y es que de nuevo simplemente se sentía un poco atrapado, antes su habitación era el mejor lugar para liberarse ser el mismo y sobre todo, sentir que nadie le podía lastimar, pero ahora, tenía a ese tonto americano y aunque no lo aceptara estaba algo contento de ello, bueno el punto es que lo tenía en su habitación, siendo ruidoso, infantil, diferente, inalcanzable.<p>

Y así varias semanas de aquel maldito incidente. Si esa hermosa forma de descubrir que su compañero de habitación era el joven americano.

– Ahh– cuantas veces había suspirado en las últimas semanas, lo hacía de esa forma pesada cuando algo te abruma y no lo dices, porque a quien se lo diría, a sus hermanos si claro, de seguro iría corriendo para saltar sobre ellos y decirles "Alfred es un tonto, pero me agrada tenerlo cerca, me agrada tanto, que temo lastimarlo", si claro, ya se esperaba la reacción de sus hermanos.

– Arthur…Pateamos el trasero del americano– el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo le destanteo un poco pero no lo suficiente para arrastrarle hasta el piso. Se giró para encarar a su hermano que aún lo usaba de bastón cuando noto a su otro hermano, así que solo suspiro y se lo saco de encima pellizcándole el dorso de la mano

– Auch– se quejó soltándole

– ¿Y?, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?– dijo cruzándose de brazos, y poniéndose en una pose de no me importa realmente. Miro a los gemelos frente a él, aun con su parentesco eran muy diferentes, y no… nadie creería que eran sus hermanos mayores, lo único que parecían compartir era las cejas ligeramente gruesas, aunque en el caso de Arthur eran un poco excesivas. Los dos eran pelirrojos color zanahoria, la cabellera de ambos era exactamente como el pelaje del zorro rojo que era nativo de Irlanda, lugar donde habían nacido, con la piel blanca como la leche, Su hermano William al que cariñosamente llamaban Ulster (la forma en la que los Unionistas llaman a la parte Norte de Irlanda) era el menor de los gemelos, si es que era posible clasificarlos así, sus ojos eran verde marino y tenía pequeñísimas pecas regadas por su rostro, eran el atractivo más interesante que el rubio ingles le veía a su hermano. Las comparaba con el té con leche o crema, si ese era el color exacto de sus pequeñas y lindas pecas, como Leche con te. Por su parte su hermano Jonathan era más serio y un tanto rejego en muchas ocasiones, él no tenía pecas en el rostro pero parecía que estas se habían agrupado en sus hombros, igual eran finas pero un poco más vistosas que las de su hermano Ulster, y su relación no era la mejor, aun así, los quería por igual, sabia y siempre sabría que Jonathan haría lo que fuera por Willy, pero por los demás miembros de su familia de seguro se movía solo cuando los oyera a punto de morir.

– Ya dile– dijo este último un poco estresado, odiaba que Ulster le prestara atención a su hermanito, y esos todos los sabían bien, quien diría, eso alegraba al inglés, el hecho de que su hermano mayor pensara que podía robarle a su gemelo, le hacía cierta gracia.

– Estábamos entrenando– sus hermanos eran parte de uno de los equipos de Básquetbol de la escuela, deporte que ambos disfrutaban.

– Entonces, el yanqui recibió una perfecta recepción dispuesta para un tiro de tres puntos, yo estaba cubriendo a el chico Australiano y John corrió e intento cubrir al rubio, que ya estaba con sus cosas de I'm Hero, cuando John lo cubrió el rubio dio de lleno contra él y fue directo al suelo, el balón se zafo de sus manos y cayó como un hermoso final de comedia sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua, fue tan cómico– su hermano reía muy divertido, cierto es que sus hermanos tenían cierto humor negro, bueno era de familia, el inglés sonrió y rio un poco bajo.

– Te dije que le encantaría– y tras aquello Ulster tomo a Jonathan y se lo llevo a rastras del lugar, despidiéndose de él, entre gritos y aun riéndose. Sus hermanos le habían tomado cierto recelo al americano.

Y es que la forma en la que le conocieron, no pudo haber sido la mejor presentación que alguien podía tener. Recordaba y siempre recordaría ese día por 2 razones.

La primera el ridículo que había cometido bailando y cantando frente al Americano

La segunda…la malinterpretación de los hechos, que lograron que sus hermanos, casi declararan una guerra. (Claro, si pudieran hacerlo) contra el joven americano.

FBLlevaba encerrado en su baño alrededor de 2 horas, se sentía realmente avergonzado y cada que intentaba, sobreponerse, un nuevo ataque de inseguridad lo acorralaba, de seguro el americano ya lo había contado a todo el mundo, de seguro ya era el hazme reír de toda la escuela (Antes era odiado, la victima de insultos y bromas pero nunca el hazme reír)

Y eso lo deprimía más y más en su depresión, esa que el mismo se inventaba a causa de su bajo autoestima que ocultaba con su Ego y orgullo sobre acogedor

– Arthie– lo llamo una voz y claramente pudo reconocerla, pero no era posible, su hermano Henry estaba aún en las islas británicas, arreglando algunos documentos ¿o NO?

– Ah, hola, ¿eres el compañero de Arthur?– no cabía duda era la voz de Henry

– Sí, eso creo, un placer Alfred D. Jones ¿Y tú eres?– ahora era el americano quien respondía, hace un rato que la música había cesado tal vez el americano apago el estéreo o solo desconecto el reproductor. Así que ahora podía oírle claramente. Bueno al menos agradecía que fuera Henry y no cualquiera de los otros.

– Un placer Henry Kirkland, Hermano de Arthur– los modales de su hermano siempre en forma, lo hacían sonar como una persona tremendamente sabia.

– Ah… Ah ya pillo el parentesco– dijo el americano, la verdad es que todos sus hermanos mayores tenían el cabello en tonalidades rojizas, Henry lo tenía de un lindo color cobre, si como esos hilos de cobre, una mezcla entre el dorado y el rojizo, era muy llamativo. Sus ojos verde azulado, y su piel blanca pero no tanto como los gemelos.

– Ya basta de presentaciones… ¿Dónde está el enano?– tierra trágame, era lo único que pensaba el inglés aun metido en la tina, de su baño, y es que aquella voz que sonaba arrogante comparada con la perfectamente educada de Henry, ese tono descortés y sobre todo el prefijo al referirse de él, solo podían provenir de Jonathan, si uno de los gemelos de hecho el mayor de los gemelos.

– ¿Ah? No está, quería mostrarle mi uniforme nuevo– esa era la voz de su hermano número 4, si William

– Los gemelos y Henry– se dijo en voz muy baja

– Will, es el mismo uniforme del año pasado, no ha cambiado nada el diseño– Jonathan ya reclamaba la atención de su menor

– Pero Johnny el año pasado solo tú fuiste titular– se quejo

– Ahh… son los chicos de la prueba de baloncesto– la chillona voz del americano, rompió la discusión

– El chico de Nueva York, buen salto el de hace un rato– maldición lo que le faltaba, que el americano con complejo de Héroe se hiciera amigo y al parecer compañero de deportes de su hermano Ulster que era fanático de jugarle bromas.

– ¿Cómo sea donde esta Arthur?– de nuevo Henry, un paco intranquilo

– Ah, pues. ¿Todos ustedes son?– el americano sí que era lento

– Somos sus hermanos, que no es obvio– ese era Jonathan

– Pues… ahora que lo dices– el americano al parecer podía usar el sarcasmo aunque no como sus hermanos, que eran maestros nivel dragón dorado con híper agilidad al hacerlo

– No está aquí, al parecer– ese era Ulster. Que tenía una pésima forma de ignorar el ambiente, por era bueno leyéndole pero igual, no le importaba

– A menos que a tu hermano se le haya olvidado el uso de las zapatillas, – "No podía ser, era imposible, Henry pudo haber vuelto antes, pero el No, todos sus hermanos menos el" –y haya decidido salir sin el uniforme el primer día. Lo dudo– pero aquel tono de voz, esa petulante forma de sonar con una aire de soy superior, no le podía pertenecer a alguien que no fuera él.

– Pues está encerrado en el baño– respondió un poco risueño, de seguro se acordaba de su vergüenza

– ¿Encerrado en el baño?– dijeron los gemelos, claramente sorprendidos

– ¿Paso Algo? ,¿ Arthur?– ese era Henry que ya estaba llamando a la puerta del baño, demonios no podía salir y decirles que había cometido una vergüenza delante del americano, sus hermanos no lo dejarían en paz jamás

– Que le hiciste, maldito yanqui– un fuerte sonido retumbo la habitación y por las exclamaciones del resto de sus hermanos, el mayor ya había tomado cartas en el asunto, sin pensárselo dos veces brinco y salió corriendo del baño, topándose con una imagen ligeramente aterradora.

Su hermano mayor, el mayor de todos sus hermanos, tenía al americano sujeto por el cuello y sobre la cama, con las meras intenciones de ahorcarlo o algo peor, Alexander Kirkland al que llamaban Scott, (por la forma en que los romanos y los irlandeses se referían a la nación en general, proveniente de _Scoti_ (irlandés-gaélico))

– Alexander, para por favor– había logrado gritar el inglés, apenas su cerebro tuvo una conexión neuronal cuerda.

– Arthur– en segundo ya tenía a Henry, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana de su cama, no estaba desnudo, solo traía esa playera sin mangas en la que danzaba una desgarrada bandera del reino unido, y no traía zapatos, mierda no era como si lo hubieran violado

– Suéltalo Alex, fue un accidente y mi culpa, yo entre en pánico el no hizo nada– gritaba y corría soltándose de su hermano Henry hacia el escoces, que ejercía más fuerza sobre el americano.

– Que te quede claro, Yanqui con mis hermanos nadie se mete– el escoces tenía una actitud horriblemente celosa, cuando se trataba de sus hermanos y aunque no lo admitirá con nadie, era peor cuando se trataba de su Little Bunny.

– Por favor, Scott– el inglés, jalaba el uniforme de su hermano, era azul como el resto de la escuela pero con corte militar.

– ¿Qué te hizo?– grito Alexander

– Nada– grito el inglés.

– Mientes, ¿qué te hizo?–

– Estaba cantando, no pasó nada– el agarre del escoces se suavizo y se puso de pie, el americano tosía con fuerza

– Eres un imbécil, siempre exponiéndote ante el resto del mundo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?– los reclamos de Scott cambiaron de interlocutor, ahora iban dirigidos al inglés, que bajo el rostro, comprendiendo su error.

A vista de todos, su hermano mayor, era alguien con un carácter firme y un inquebrantable sentido de la justicia. Alexander Kirkland el mayor de los hermanos Kirkland, nacido en Edimburgo el primer hijo de Lady Kirkland de Inglaterra, de cabellera rojo fuego y ojos verdes como gemas resplandecientes, cejas pobladas y piel un tanto clara.

– Lo siento– sentencio el inglés y en un impulso empujo a sus hermanos fuera, azotando la puerta.

– Perdón– dijo tras asegurar la puerta, y acercarse al americano que ya recuperaba el aire a bocanadas

– Ok, tu hermano está loco– dijo molesto, hasta que vio la mirada preocupada del inglés.

– No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie lo que paso, ni lo de tus hermanos, ni lo de tus sexis movimientos de cadera y voz– un sonrojo arrebatador de proporciono en las mejillas del inglés, y la risa escandalosa del americano logro tranquilizarlo. Le tiro un golpe con la almohada y se giró sonrojado

– Gracias– musito, aun a pesar de todo

Se había logrado habituar al americano y su excéntrico sentido de vida, que era no solo diferente, si no desconocido, el americano era como un niño, con ganas de comerse al mundo, de gritarle a todos que su grandeza tenía como limite el universo. Por eso se mantenía al margen, por eso había comenzado a hablar con él solo en su dormitorio, por instantes breves, afuera, lo ignoraba, lo dejaba en blanco con sus comentarios sarcásticos, porque no quería que el americano lo odiara, no quería que al igual que muchos antes, lo usara y lo abandonara. Y mucho menos quería que todos en la escuela, comenzaran a pasar de él, como ya lo hacían con su persona y con Kiku

Aun cuando el japonés, le había dicho mil veces que no había problema, que estaba bien, Arthur se sentía realmente mal, por las bromas o las cosas que la gente contaba del japonés.

Que era su "perra", Que solo le hablaba para obtener beneficios del gobierno, Que era una prostituta igual que el inglés, ese tipo de cosas, que Arthur trataba de desmentir, siempre manteniéndose al margen, siempre "solo". Por eso le dolía, que el americano pudiera ser tachado igual, o que por su culpa, sus hermanos pudieran arruinarle, la estadía en la escuela.

Suspiro pesadamente opto por regresar a su dormitorio, después de todas sus clases del día, ya habían sido cumplidas. Entro topándose con el silencio y opto por sentarse a descansar en el pequeño sofá que tenía cerca de la ventana y su centro de lectura.

Tomo entre sus manos, un libro cualquiera y apunto estaba de perderse entre sus páginas cuando, el americano entro. Se desplomo sobre la cama, arrojando, su maleta deportiva, su uniforme y su mochila escolar a algún lado del piso.

– Tus Hermanos me odian– declaro de forma infantil y le mostro la lengua, que tenía una ligera marca morada. Vaya que se había mordido con ganas, se sintió culpable de nuevo.

– Lo siento– dijo poniéndose de pie, y dejando el libro, en el mismo lugar. Se dirigió hacia el baño y volvió con un spray desinfectante, para la boca, con sabor a lavanda según la inscripción, la verdad es que en estas semanas Alfred ya se había preguntado varias veces, si el inglés tenía un botiquín tan completo por alguna obsesión o si el mismo se lo había pedido a la escuela, aunque en varias ocasiones, noto que era el inglés quien había comprado dichos artículos en sus visitas al pueblo.

– Abre la boca y saca la lengua– le indico mientras se inclinaba aun lado del americano, que hizo caso. El spray toco la herida y el americano bufo, con ligera molestia.

– Duele– dijo sentándose de golpe, por desgracia choco su cabeza contra la del inglés, que se sobaba con fuerza

– Cabeza Hueca…Auch– decía Arthur tratando de contener las lágrimas, vaya que el americano tenía la cabeza muy dura

– Lo siento– dijo riéndose el americano, en segundos se quedó serio –Oye Arthur– dijo algo calmado como si estuviese a punto de tocar un tema taboo.

– ¿Qué?– dijo el inglés, volviendo sus pasos hacia su lugar en el sofá., mientras hacia el intento de quitarse los zapatos

– ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con tu hermano Alexander?– dijo de pronto, logrando que todos los actos del inglés, se detuvieran.

– ¿De qué hablas?– a que venía la pregunta, era lo que Arthur pensaba, en ese mismo instante

– Escucha, yo no tengo ningún problema con la sexualidad de la gente, pues me considero bisexual– ¿QUE? Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba al americano diciendo esas cosas, la mente de Arthur apenas y podía captar a donde iba la conversación, acaso ¿había descubierto alguna tendencia de su hermano?, ¿lo habría visto con alguien?, ¿y ahora no sabía cómo decírselo?

– Pero, no puedo considerar esto de otra forma que no sea, enfermizo– ¿EH, estaba juzgando a su Hermano?

– ¿De qué hablas?– logro articular

– Arthur, el incesto es… bueno a mi parecer… es algo enfermizo, yo… no sé cómo tomarlo, eres mi amigo pero…– ¿Qué, Scott y alguno de sus hermanos? Imposible, lo creería si le digiera Jonathan y Ulster, ¿pero Scott?, vale que incluso puedo pensarlo un poco si se trata de Henry y Jonathan…Esos dos tienen cierto, aire de acomplejados.

– Tener ese tipo de relaciones con tu hermano, lo siento, no debería entrometerme, de hecho no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo es solo que lo escuche y yo… sabes olvídalo, lo siento no quise incomodarte– se acostó de pronto, ignorando todo lo que acababa de causar.

– ¿Qué idiotes dijiste?– dijo tratando de no saltar sobre el americano y golpearlo a cambio de respuestas

– Ignórame, lo siento– dijo sin mirarlo.

– Es un tonto rumor– logro decir, bajando la cabeza. El americano se giró para verle.

– ¿Un rumor?– el inglés solo asintió, en el horizonte y filtrándose por su ventana el ocaso caía ocultando los ojos del inglés y llenando de sombras el dormitorio.

– Vaya, lo siento, a pesar de que ya me habías dicho que la gente se inventaba cosas de ti, nunca creí que llegara a tanto, lo lamento Arthie, pero ¡off!, eso me calma, yo JAJAJA, perdona al Hero, ¿Nee? Creo que sentí, celos, no sé, Me dije, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, soy su amigo o no?– el americano ya reía de nuevo. Con su sorna idiota, ignorando, la nueva cicatriz en el corazón de su compañero, que sonrió y le respondió

– Sí, es algo que jamás haría, malditos rumores– dijo tratando que las lágrimas no cayeran ni se reflejaran en sus ojos.– Debo llevarle este libro a Kiku, te veré en un rato, no olvides ir a cenar, hoy hay pizza– tomo el libro que el mismo había dejado antes, y tras tomar su chaqueta azul, la que hacia juego al uniforme de deportes, salió de la habitación escuchando el

– Of Curse– de su compañero, que no planeaba perderse la posibilidad, de vaciar las bandejas de pizza. Cuando la puerta se cerró, soltó un pesado suspiro.

– ¡Eres un imbécil Alfred!– se dejó caer, y mordió con fuerza la almohada – ¿Que esperabas que te respondiera? "Oh si Alfred. Olvide decirte que mi hermano te odia porque tenemos una relación incestuosa, lo siento" y ¿Que si hubiera sido cierto? ¿EH? – se cuestionaba así, mismo e interpretaba la voz del ingles

– No claro que no, Arthur se merece a un Héroe, alguien que desmienta todas esas patrañas, alguien que lo proteja, alguien como… yo– se sonrojo tras ser lengua suelta, y se abrazó a la almohada, –Maldición, Arthur cada día me pongo más celoso, incluso empiezo a pensar que pasaría si divulgo que yo soy tu amante– de nuevo rojo cual tomate. Se puso de pie y se dirijo al baño ,mejor tomaría una ducha y se iría a cenar, antes de que terminara azotando la cabeza contra el muro

Corría por los pasillos, tomando el camino largo, sabía que Kiku estaría haciendo sus deberes en ese momento, pero lo más probable es que Heracles estuviera ahí, y no podía simplemente llegar y correrlo, así que siguió corriendo, ya no podía contener el llanto, sentía sus ojos llenarse de aquel inservible (a su parecer) liquido salino, que no hacía más que recordarle, lo débil que era realmente. Un trio de risas, pedantes, socarronas y estúpidas, le dieron un poco de paz, conocía a los propietarios.

– Oh Mon Ami, es raro verte entre los mortales, cuando ya no hay clases– dijo burlesco el francés. El inglés ignoro la risa de los otros dos tontos malos amigos del francés. Y lo jalo del blanco uniforme que compartían como mejores promedios y se lo llevo casi a rastras, ante las risas divertidas del alemán y el español

– ¡Tú puedes Francis!– decía el español, riéndose tontamente

– ¡Que no te viole! ¡aunque bien que te gustaría!– mofo el alemán y continuaron su camino, entre risas, a Arthur poco le importaba en ese momento, después se arrepentiría, pues de seguro nuevos rumores aparecerían mañana, rumores con el francés, que bien tenía fama de liviano en toda la escuela

– Mon Amour, solo tenías que pedírmelo, no era necesaria la violencia– decía galante el francés, acomodándose el uniforme tras verse libre, en uno de los jardines más alejados de donde comúnmente pasaban los estudiantes. Arthur le daba la espalda y aun aferraba con fuerza aquel libro que fue su escape, las palabras del americano, giraban aun en su cabeza, la galantería del francés seso al ver el cuerpo del británico temblar ligeramente, conocía a Arthur, ese niño terco, que había sufrido de formas, muy profundas, las constantes bromas, los acosos, los golpes, de gente que prefería juzgarlo a intentar conocerlo. Ese niño que había crecido físicamente, prefiriendo ocultar el niño que aún era, ese que se había aferrado a la idea de que llorar, era la mayor debilidad que podría demostrar

– ¿Qué paso? – cuestiono el francés, acercándosele lentamente.

– Les odio, a todos, a cada uno de ellos, desearía…– su voz se quebró en ese instante, y Francis comprendió que todo el asunto era por algo nuevo, algo que de seguro, se inventaron, esos desdichados, que tenían como objetivo, joder al prójimo.

– Arthur, Mon petit garçon…vous pouvez le deuil– (Mi pequeño Niño…Puedes llorar) y cual si un mantra se tratara, los ojos verdes estallan en lágrimas, cálidas, que cubren su rostro, y que emanan desde su pecho. Y hunde el rostro en el pecho de su contraparte francesa, así mismo sus puños que sueltan el libro se aferran a los brazos de Francis, como soporte, para no sucumbir ante los espasmos, y llora y grita, y libera un poco de todo lo que siente, y que a nadie le dice, solo Francis es su confidente, en esa debilidad, de la que no se aprovechara, pues también la tiene. Y también recurre al inglés, cuando ya no puede, y lo molesta, hasta que obtiene mimos, y sonrisas, como un niño cuando se ha caído.

– Ya no quiero oír estupideces, ya no quiero que cada persona que me conoce, dude de mí, les odio, les odio, yo solo… solo…– y los brazos de Francis que se mantenían inertes se aferran a la espalda del inglés, aferrándole en un abrazo que en otra situación no aceptaría.

Los minutos pasan y Arthur se relajó, casi hasta caer dormido.

– Mon Petit, debes ir a cenar, te veré después– el francés, lo hace reaccionar un poco, el inglés acepta y tras dejarle un beso en la mejilla al francés, y recoger su libro. Se marcha sin más, a darse una ducha y dormir, no le importa la cena, y no quiere ver a nadie por ahora.

– Francis– la voz del español, le obliga a girarse, de entre los arbustos salieron el español y el alemán, y lo miran con seriedad.

– No pasa nada– inquirió el francés, empuñando las manos, con una clara molestia

– Tu di, Francis y el Bad trio, comenzara con los escarmientos– declara el Alemán, y el español solo asintió.

– Conozco al culpable, pero seré yo quien lo confronte– les sonrío a sus amigos y se retira, con una sonrisa fingida.

Mientras que una discusión diferente tiene lugar, en una de las habitaciones de los de mayor nivel.

– Te has vuelto Loco– decía la que normalmente, era una tranquila voz.

– Henry, cálmate, no pasó nada–

– ¿Qué no pasó nada? Es tu hermano Alex, y tú… Tu– el toque en la puerta le dejo en silencio, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, Scott estaba sentado junto a una ventana abierta, mientras rompía las reglas que supuestamente representaba. (Estaba fumando)

– Francis– inquirió de nuevo tranquilo el Gales. Dejando pasar al joven Galo

– Que te trae por aquí, Bastard– dijo con una sonrisa el escoces

– Detente–

– ¿perdón? –

– Ya basta Scott, solo lo estás lastimando– grito y Henry bajo el rostro con rabia

– No, yo solo estoy protegiéndolo, librándole de esos tontos que lo lastimaran de nuevo–

– Scott, date cuenta que tus deseos de mantenerlo a salvo, solo lo están lastimando, date cuenta antes de que sea muy tarde, No te sorprenda si me encargo de desmentir, tu farsa– dijo molesto.

– Bien, atente a ser tachado como la puta del instituto, De nuevo– dijo tranquilo

– No me amenaces, no funciona conmigo, ya no soy un niño– y se dio la media vuelta, abandonando la habitación y azotando la puerta.

– ¿Qué? – dijo molesto mirando a su hermano.

– Iré a cenar– declaro el Gales, antes de salir de la habitación, apagando la luz, dejando a Alexander hecho una furia, en el interior, si algo odiaba era que lo enfrentaran. Pero todo lo hacía por el bien del pequeño Arthur, por evitarle un nuevo trauma. ¿Qué? si él le causaba algunos, al menos los que el provocaba, podrían ser tratados con un psicólogo.

En cambio lo que los supuestos, amigos o intento de novios le causaban a su hermano, esos no podría curarlos nadie, jamás, permitiría que su pequeño Little Bunny volviese a sufrir algo así, nunca más.

* * *

><p>Pues que me dicen...Pedradas,Patadas, Tomatazos o lo que gusten en un Review.<p>

Los nombres de los Hermanos de Arthur al igual que el del mismo, provienen de los personajes importantes de cada nacion.

Todos sabemos que el creador llamo a Arthur de esta forma por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, entonces pense que podria ser lo mismo con sus hermanos. Wiii

Alexander- fue el ultimo Rey varon de Escocia antes de que el poder de su monarquia pasara a la corona Inglesa. (Alejandro III, pero en Gaelico su nombre estaba escrito como Alexander III)

Henry- Por el Sexy y cruel pirata Henry Morgan (amo a los piratas)

Jonathan- por Jonathan Swift, autor de las Aventuras de Gulliver

Wiiliam- Por William Thompson Kelvin, creador de la Teoria de Kelvin. un fisico, filosofo y politico muy importante en sus tiempos

Bien todo por hoy.

Wiii

Deja un Review y... pues me pondre a trabajar en la conti

Deja un Review ayuda a Arthur con todos sus temores

Deja un Review y los Celos del Hero, tendran una linda recompensa


	12. De Elegancia y Canalleria 2

Hola a todo el mundo, antes que me digan nada recuerden que este es un multiparing, pero no se angustien, ya estoy preparando el UsUk XD

OK, ahhh este para dar continuidad a otra de las parejas es un PruAus.

Espero les agrade, y me dejen un lindo Review

La historia me pertenece los personajes en ella NO

Sin mas aqui el Fic

* * *

><p>El sonido de piano inundaba la habitación de forma majestuosa, sus ligeras notas interpretando una canción de tinte dramático y triste, frente a él, acariciando con sus largos dedos, las teclas de tan refinado instrumento, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño.<p>

– Señorito– dijo una tenue voz interrumpiendo ligeramente la concentración del interprete, pero no de la pieza, que se interpretaba

– ¿Por qué estás aquí Beilschmidt?– dijo deteniendo el sonido que ejercía el piano

– Kesese, Señorito deberías ser más amable, después de todo me salte mi castigo, para venir a oír tu interpretación– el joven albino se encontraba sobre la copa de un árbol, ligeramente colgado de la ventana del segundo piso que era donde se encontraba el salón de música, y el lugar donde el Aristócrata Austriaco, practicaba para su recital.

– ¿Amable? Por tu causa, casi fui castigado, y probablemente, relevado de mi cargo como pieza central de la interpretación de esta semana– dijo aferrando sus manos a su perfectamente ordenado uniforme

– Mmm, pero también fue cosa mía que no te castigaran… Señorito, deberías tener en cuenta, que soy demasiado genial como para permitir que un señorito podrido como tú, pague por cosas tan, tontas, podrás agradecérmelo, con una invitación a tu recital, al que iré gustoso, para alegrar tu mera existencia– dijo con sorna, y burlándose un poco

– Escúchame, no me hagas tantos favores… Beilschmidt– se giró y noto como el albino ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar, suspiro pesadamente, dispuesto a volver a su práctica, cuando un suave aroma le obligó a voltear de nuevo hacia la ventana en la que antes el albino se hallaba.

– ¿Malvones Rojos?– se acercó al puñado de flores, perfectamente acomodados y atados por su delicado tallo con un listón violeta, noto entonces el aroma de una flor que conocía muy bien.

– Edelweiss– dijo muy sorprendido al ver aquella florecilla blanca entre las celosas y rojas malvones, una flor, cuya existencia era meramente recóndita, misteriosas, inalcanzable.

– ¿Pero cómo?– se preguntó a sí mismo, tratando de comprender como, como había obtenido aquel demente albino, una flor cuya existencia radicaba a 3.000 pies de altura en los Alpes que abarcaban desde Austria hasta Suiza.

– La flor nacional de Austria, rodeada de las llamadas flores de Alemania– se sentó de nuevo frente a su piano observando aquel conjunto de flores. La olfateo delicadamente. Y opto por ponerlas en un poco de agua. Desato el pequeño listón teniendo ahora junto a él un pequeño y modesto florero en las que sus delicadas flores reposarían sobre su piano. Apenas lo hizo doblado de forma perfecta ligeramente aferrado a la Edelweiss se encontraba un pequeño papel, lo tomo y tras poner las flores, en el florero, se sentó y desdoblo la delicada hoja.

– Como el Amor, esta flor esperaba en un lugar recóndito y casi inalcanzable, pero mis ojos le han visto y no han sido capaces de dejarle. El solo hecho de tener que escalar montañas, y alcanzar difíciles recovecos para conseguir este ejemplar, casi justifica por sí sola, el por qué debía ser solo para ti… descubre el significado de este presente, y déjame oírlo directamente de ti… Gilbert Beilschmidt – se sentó suspirando y abrazando ligeramente la nota. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Ese pedante y mal hablado alemán con complejo Prúsico

Fue entonces que permitió que su mente le llevara a los acontecimientos que habían pasado esa mañana. –FB–

– Kesesese– se reía altanero el albino, rodeado con sus dos tontos amigos.

– Y entonces… ese niño tonto, considero que podría compararse conmigo, Kesesese– reía muy altanero. Interrumpiendo todas las situaciones que trataban de efectuarse antes de clase.

– Obaka-san– musito tratando de continuar con el orden de sus documentos con ayuda de su amigo Vash

– Deberías calmarte– dijo el suizo pasándole unos documentos

– Si tonto señorito mediocre, cálmate– rio de nuevo el albino

– Obaka-san, Nadie te ha llamado, esta es una plática privada–

– Kesese, privada dices…pero si una persona tan tacaña como tú lo único que tiene de privado es su dinero– continuaba con sus risas, molestando al austriaco, que lo miraba muy molesto

– Escúchame tu pedante… y grosero… Alemán de segunda, la próxima vez que te atrevas a criticar algo de mí, asegúrate de que no sea algo inferior a tu complejo de inseguridad, mal fingido, tu… Bestia alemana–

– ¿Señor Roderich?– la voz del profesor de civismo le sorprendió, se giró a ver aquel fiero hombre de cabello escaso y actitud pedante.

– Lo siento, yo– trato de disculparse pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, era clase de civismo y ética, y él había tomada una actitud casi fascista, contra el Alemán del Este.

– Ahh, señor Roderich está castigado, una semana en detención y quedara de baja de sus actividades del club de música por el mismo tiempo– declaro el viejo profesor sentándose e ignorando los intentos del austriaco por explicarse.

– Kesesese– y ahí estaba la risa del odioso e insoportable, del culpable de todo.

– Profesor debe ser realmente ciego como para no notar que el petulante aristócrata austriaco solo estaba defendiendo su "Disque" nacionalidad, todos sabemos que después de todo los Alemanes somos la RAZA SUPERIOR– el cuchicheo se armó de pronto, todos se giraron a ver al albino, que sonreía de forma arrogante, el profesor se puso de pie

– Oí Gilbo te meterás en líos– le murmuraron los dos malos amigos, sin entender lo que el albino quería lograr

– Señor Beilschmidt, lo que ha dicho es la cosa más grosera y poco inteligente que a surcado su mente– dijo alterado el maestro que tenía un complejo muy grande con la situación del fascismo.

– Kesese, solo quería dejar en claro que su ceguera profesor solo puede ser predecesora a su nacionalidad nada Awesome como la mía–

– Suficiente, Queda usted castigado 2 semanas en detención, vespertina y ya vera cuando se entere su profesor de escuadrón, no lo relevare de ellas, porque no hay mejor castigo que la súper disciplina para gente como usted, además agregara a sus tareas, un escrito de 50,000 palabras sobre los problemas que ha traído el Fascismo y Racismo a todo el mundo, Señor Roderich mis disculpas puede usted. Considerarse limpio de problemas y mis disculpas, aun así le pido guarde la compostura– la clase continuo Roderich se giró para ver al albino, haciendo morritos, mientras sus amigos trataban de animarle. Fue entonces cuando alzo la vista y sus orbes rubís se tomaron con sus contrapartes color ágata, las miradas de ambos y entonces la delicada sonrisa del albino que logro poner su corazón a mil por hora. ––

Y ahora esto, aquel detalle de flores que le confundía de sobre manera. ¿Qué buscaba el albino de él? ¿Qué era lo que aquel pedante, petulante y grosero Albino deseaba de su persona?

Sin poder concentrarse, se dirigió a su habitación, con las flores en aquel simple florero, y sus cosas perfectamente guardadas en su maletín, opto por continuar con sus deberes de la escuela, hasta la hora de la cena. El día de hoy cenaría en el comedor, mucha gente lo hacía, así que no tendría problema en encontrar algo con lo que sacarse al albino de la cabeza.

Así que tras, realizar las tareas, y practicar un poco más tranquilo en el piano que tenía en su habitación, aprovechando la inexistente presencia del albino. Y el haber colocado las flores entre la cómoda que separaba sus camas, y que quedaba a sus espaldas cuando practicaba en el piano, interpreto las melodías que tocarían en el evento musical que tendría lugar esa semana.

– La cena esta por servirse– se puso de pie y salió camino hacia el comedor. Entro tal y como en ocasiones anteriores la mayoría de las mesas ocupadas, se sentó en una mesa con espacio al fondo donde comían unos castaños gemelos.

– Lovi-love– grito al que reconoció como Antonio amigo del albino

– Ve Fratello, ¿Antonio vuole attirare la vostra attenzione?– dijo el joven de rulo a la izquierda con cierta gracia (Hermano, ¿Antonio quiere llamar tu atencion?

– ¡Che Palle!– respondió el otro joven con rulo a la derecha y con el ceño fruncido (Que lata)

– Lovi-Love– dijo sentándose y sonriéndole al menor, que lo miro muy feo

– Oh Hola Feliciano y Lovino– dijo el Francés, sentándose galantemente frente a ellos y junto al español

– Ni lo pienses, pervertido– dijo el italiano mostrándole un tenedor, el francés, puso de pronto ambas manos sobre la mesa.

– ¿Ahh? Joven Roderich– dijo la alegre voz de una chica castaña corriendo hacia el castaño que comía su cena

– Elizabetha, ¿vienes de tu entrenamiento?– inquirió al verla con el uniforme verde que utilizaban los chicos del escuadrón militar cuando entrenaban.

– Sí, señor Roderich–

– Feliciano– el menor de los italianos se asustó un poco

– Ludwig– dijo en un susurro

– ¿Por qué no asististe al entrenamiento?–

– Ve…Perdóname Ludwig mi Fratello, me pido que le ayudara en su club de Cult–

– Che PALLE– grito el italiano mayor cerrándole la boca al menor

– Oye macho patata, no interrogues a mi hermano a la hora de la cena, se le atragantan los ravioles– dijo sin soltar al menor que ya estaba morado, pues no le dejaba respirar.

– Ahh Ok– respondió el alemán algo confundido

– Oye Lud y tu hermano– la húngara que ya estaba sentada frente a Roderich se acoplo en la respuesta

– No puedo creer que alguien que es el superior de todos los escuadrones, hiciera algo tan tonto– dijo la chica

– ¿De qué hablas Mademoizelle?– inquirió el francés

– No estamos seguros, pero el profesor dijo que la falta de Gilbert seria pagada con un entrenamiento masivo vespertino y una carrera de calentamiento matutina, siento pena por mi Aniki– declaro el alemán, recordando a su hermano haciendo abdominales desde que inició su entrenamiento hasta que ellos se retiraron. Y eso fue aproximadamente durante 3 horas.

– Vaya, será por lo que paso en clases, Rode– dijo el francés, mirando al austriaco que se levantó y se despidió de forma educada

– Pobre Gil– dijeron los amigos del albino, y continuaron con su charla y cena.

Llego a su habitación y tras tomar un baño y vestirse con sus pijamas, se sentó al piano aun no regresaba el albino, después de tocar un rato, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana abierta, que empujaba suavemente el aroma de las flores con el viento que se filtraba a través de ella, en eso estaba cuando vio, las flores. Y suspiro.

– ¡Mi Awesome existencia!– se quejó una voz logrando asustar al austriaco que se giró para ver entrar al albino sosteniéndose con fuerza el abdomen y sobándose ligeramente.

– Gilbert– dijo al verlo apenas podía caminar, venía arrastrando su equipo de entrenamiento. Y su uniforme, solo vestía un pants gris y una playera negra sin mangas. Por su apariencia y cabello, se acababa de dar una ducha probablemente en los baños del campo de entrenamiento.

– Duele– dijo tras dejarse caer en el suelo

– Gilbert– se inclinó algo asustado y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y a recostarse en su cama

– Kesese…El profesor me hizo hacer repeticiones recitando el número de víctimas registradas por todo los países en la segunda guerra, eso no fue Awesome– se quejó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en un gran almohadón.

– No debiste excederte, tonto, eso fue innecesario, pudiste solo disculparte– dijo el austriaco algo preocupado, acomodando el uniforme del alemán y colgándolo en la puerta, junto al suyo.

– Señorito, ese profesor no te hubiera retirado el castigo, se lo importante que es para ti, ese recital, Eli me dijo que un importante miembro del Conservatorio vendría a verlo–

– Obaka-san, No me digas eso– se mantuvo lejos como si deseara que la oscuridad del habitación cubriese su sonrojo.

– ¿Qué hice?– dijo entonces, algo molesto.

– Es que… me confundes, eres un patán, te burlas de mí, me haces rabiar y entonces haces o dices cosas como estas…Es importante para mí, siempre es importante, amo la música, pero tu…Tu, te metes todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, inundando mis pensamientos con flores, con castigos inhumanos que tomas solo para remediar lo que tú mismo causas, y yo…Yo… No te entiendo–

– Kesesese– se rio de pronto y se puso de pie quejándose ligeramente

– No te burles de mí, Tonto, pedante, tu…Tu– los brazos del albino alrededor de su cuerpo lo silenciaron de pronto.

– Señorito, acabas de dar una de las más importantes declaraciones de tu vida y ni siquiera lo notas– le dijo en un susurro, Roderich se removió un poco dando un paso atrás, el alemán lo siguió sin soltarlo hasta que ambos chocaron con la pared.

– Descubriste el mensaje– dijo aun con esa extrema cercanía, y hablando bajo.

– La edelweiss es la flor de los amantes, conseguirla es una representación del amor que se siente por quien la recibe, las malvones simbolizan el deseo, y las flores y sus colores juntos simbolizan la unión, es una tontería– declaro el austriaco desviando el rostro sintiéndose a la defensiva

– En el idioma de las flores la Edelweiss simboliza Escríbeme, y los malvones son para transmitir sentimientos, juntos dicen Dame una Respuesta…escríbeme tus sentimientos– declaro el albino, dando un paso más, aun cuando ya no había a donde avanzar

– Y… es algo tonto, algo muy tonto, ¿qué quieres de mí?– se sentía ahora muy acorralado, deseaba arrojar al albino y correr pero traía sus pijamas y no se sentía capaz de nada

– Señorito… – la mano del alemán alzo su rostro y lo obligó a mirarse directamente, el austriaco giro los ojos para no perderse en sus contrarios, rojizos.

– Roderich– su nombre lo dejo fuera de sí, volteo la mira sorprendida, buscando un rostro de burla en la mirada rojiza, y hubiera preferido encontrar burla en ellos, sin embargo estaban ahí, mostrándose sinceros, apacibles, maldijo los dos centímetros que lo separaban de la altura del albino, y como este movió ligeramente el rostro para arrastrarlo al que pare él era un acto indecente al que no se negó.

Los labios de Gilbert se posaron sobre los suyos y permaneció así, quieto sin inmutarse ni un instante, por su parte Roderich parecía tener problemas para conectar su cerebro con su cuerpo. Movió sus manos y las apoyo en el pecho de Gilbert. El albino pensó en que si ejercía mucha presión al alejarlo lo dejaría en el suelo a causa del dolor que ya tenía. Pero ni el mismo pudo describir la paz que le traía, sentir los temerosos labios de Roderich abrirse ligeramente. Invitándole a seguir, invitación a la que no se negó.

Cerro los ojos e intensifico el contacto, su lengua lamio ligeramente el labio inferior del austriaco que como respuesta, abrió la boca y movió su lengua para encontrarse con la contraria alemana, sus brazos tomaron un nuevo camino y se posaron en el cuello del alemán, obligando a estirar un poco más la espalda, pues Gil se había puesto derecho de pronto, las manos del alemán se aferraron en sus caderas, uniendo más sus cuerpos, sentía el calor de las manos de Gilbert atravesar la delgada tela de sus pijamas, su mano derecha dando ligeras caricias a su espalda, mientras su mano izquierda se mantenía aun aferrada a su cintura, por su parte su mano izquierda rodeaba ligeramente el cuello del albino y se extendía aferrada a su hombro, mientras que su palma derecha se perdía en aquellos húmedos cabellos plateados, que tiraba ligeramente, mientras permitía que la lengua del alemán se enroscara y explosara por completo su cavidad. En un paso inexperto, termino sintiéndose en el aire, pero no se inmuto, continuo con el ósculo, suplicando no necesitaran aire. Su cuerpo se sintió de pronto cayendo, y abrió los ojos algo asustado. El ósculo se rompió pero aun los unía una ligera muestra de saliva. Se encontraba ahora sobre Gilbert, ambos en la cama, que le pertenecía al austriaco, y que había terminado algo desarreglada cuando ambos cayeron, seguía entre los brazos del albino, estaba sonrojado, jadeante, enamorado, por su parte Gil estaba en las mismas condiciones, la mano del albino que aún se aferraba a su espalda cambio de ubicación a su mejilla, limpiando un poco sus labios, dejo otro dulce beso en ellos. Y pego sus frentes.

– Es eso un Si– dijo en una voz, ronca y seductora

– Obaka-san– fue lo único que atino a decir antes de recargar su rostro entre el yugo del albino que suspiro liberando el aliento contra su oído y abrazándole de forma protectora. Moviéndose un poco para permitirse una posición más cómoda para dormir, así juntos, enamorados, siendo solo ellos en todo el vasto e indiferente universo.

Nada auguraba un cambio inmediato en su forma de actuar, Gilbert seguiría siendo Molesto, Pedante, amándose constantemente para recordarse lo valioso que era, por su parte Roderich seguiría siendo un… a palabras del albino, un Estirado Aristócrata con problemas de auto control. Pero a quien le importaba si justo ahora, eran las piezas perfectas de este rompecabezas llamado amor.

* * *

><p> (Meditando, para alcanzar la iluminacion)<p>

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (se duerme en medio de la meditacion

Sueña con un Prusia muy enojado y un Austria muy sonrojado

-¿Quien te dijo que el Awesome de yo da Flores?-

-¿Ahhh?- Ritsu Aterrada por la posible muerte que tendra

-El obaka-san tiene razon, el nunca haria eso-

-Señorito ahora niegas las flores que te he dado que son mil vesces mas lindas que las que esa marimacha te ha dado-

Aparece eli con un Sarten, y aplicando el Hungary Revange

-Sere Yo, quien se interponga en esta relacion, solo lo hago por que Ritsu me prometio mas escenas como la del Beso y un poco mas Ardientes- NoseBlood Fujoshi en escena

-Gilbert- El señorito intenta revivirlo

Ritsu prefiere despertar y decirles

Si quieren mas Escenas de Besos dejen un Review

Si quieren que Eli sea el Factor Mal tercio deje un Review

Si quieren que Gilbert, y el señorito tengan mas Escenas de cariacias y besos Dejen un Review

Deja un Review Ayuda a Gilbert con su mortal entrenamiento.

El siguiente Cap viene con Omake USUK.

See You Later


	13. De encuentros Casuales 2 FranadaUSUK

Ahh, si mis historias me convencieran mas, no tardaria tanto en subirlas XD

Salutaciones a todo el mundo, Wiii ahh les prometi un Omake USUK antes del CAP, XD pero quedo como un mini cap XD

Lo de siempre, Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en ella NO

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos, iba tarde para su clase, y es que realmente no sabía cómo diablos se había quedado dormido. Bueno lo sabía se había quedado dormido. Ese era el problema, siempre se levantaba antes que su compañero francés, pero el día de hoy que no tenía entrenamiento ni siquiera lo oyó levantarse. Por una parte se sentía tranquilo hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, al menos agradecía esa cómoda calma que le brindo la noche.<p>

– ¿Creí que eras más listo Francis?– oyó una voz siniestra que no reconoció camino hacia el pasillo después de todo, era el lugar a donde iba, y vio la figura de su compañero francés, y un dúo de pelirrojos, a uno lo había visto en el entrenamiento del equipo de basquetbol junto con su hermano Alfred pero al otro… no le venía nada. Frente a ellos estaba Francis, su compañero su siempre pulcro uniforme blanco estaba en el suelo, dejando solo con una camisa deportiva negra, el joven francés, siempre alegre y Romántico (bueno eso decía él) tenía una mirada muy fría posada directamente en los ojos verdes del pelirrojo mayor.

– ¡Acaso no puedo divertirme! – dijo sonriendo con cierta pedantería el rubio francés

– No a mis costas francés de mierda– y tras aquello un puñetazo asesto directamente en la boca del estómago de Francis que se dobló adolorido y escupiendo al volvérsele casi imposible tragar, el joven canadiense abrió los ojos asustado.

– Jajajaja, ¿puedo? –dijo riéndose el otro pelirrojo, el mayor solo asintió. Y de nuevo riendo asesto una patada directamente en el estómago del francés, que lanzo un quejido sonoro y ahogado.

– La próxima vez lo pensaras bien, antes de intentar meterte conmigo Francis– el pelirrojo se inclinó y jalo la rubia cabellera obligando al joven francés a mirarlo.

– O te juro que esto se certificara sobre tu existencia maldita prostituta barata–

– No te tengo miedo Alexander, puedes decir lo que quieras como si me afectara– la mirada verde se incendió en odio y alzo el puño en un claro intento de asestar contra el rostro francés.

– Alto– grito el joven canadiense aterrado. Y corriendo hacia el trio

– Matthew– dijo el francés, asombrado y aun en el piso.

– Will– dijo el Escoces y en instantes el pelirrojo menor ya había abofeteado al menor con tal fuerza que termino en el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en el filo de la ventana, que le abrió una herida entre el cabello y la cien, provocando un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro.

– ¡Ops!, me excedí– dijo riéndose.

– ¡MATTHEW! – grito el francés, asustado, los lentes del menor habían salido volando y su maleta se había desparramado por el suelo.

– ¡Hay Will!– el escoces se levantó soltando al francés y camino hacia el menor canadiense que temblaba ligeramente en el piso

– Escucha pequeño, solo no te metas, créeme que no me quieres como tu enemigo, y menos quieres ser aliado de una prostituta como esa– señalo a Francis.

– Vous pouvez aller en enfer, rousse salope– el canadiense escupió la mejilla del escoces que le sujetaba de la ahora desarreglada cabellera color maple. Y soltó aquellas palabras con una ira tremenda, Francis tenía los ojos abiertos tal cual platos. Nunca paso por su mente, que el menor pudiera hacer o decir algo como aquello, mucho menos que intentara defenderlo, ya lo había visto entes en un ligero arranque contra los abusivos del equipo de Hockey pero pensó que se trataba de un caso aislado. (Puedes irte al infierno, Zorra pelirroja(La última palabra puede ser traducida como put o guarra, a como me divierte el Francés))

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – el pelirrojo estaba ahora muy molesto, el sonido de la campana lo dejo en blanco, soltó con un tremendo desprecio al menor y limpiándose el rostro hizo una señal y se alejó junto con su hermano.

– Esto no ha terminado, franceses de mierda– declaro William para correr tras su mayor

– ¿Matthew?– Francis se acercó al menor, su estómago estaba tremendamente adolorido, pero le preocupaba la situación del menor.

– Pardon, je voulais juste pour aider– (Perdón, yo solo quería ayudar) dijo el chico regalándole una sonrisa, su mejilla estaba roja y al parecer la herida no dejaba de liberar sangre, poniendo sus rubios cabellos rojos.

– ¡Matthew!– el grito y algunos pasos los sorprendieron. La campana había sonado hace rato, era normal que pronto todo el pasillo se viera cubiertos de estudiantes

– ¡Alfred!– dijo el canadiense mirando a su hermano que estaba de pie, junto con el japonés, al parecer acababan de tener clase de computo. Su hermano corrió de pronto, hacia los dos Francoparlantes.

– ¿Qué paso? – dijo poniéndose a altura de su hermano, el japonés también se acercó, aunque se mantuvo en la distancia, pues no era de su agrado el francés, por el trato que tenía con su amigo Ingles.

– ¿Dime quien fue? – dijo el americano sin esperar realmente respuesta de su hermano

– No lose, perdí mis lentes, no pude verlos–

– ¿Lentes? – dijo el Japonés, el francés se sintió meramente tranquilo. No tuvo que decir nada, pero le agradaba la idea de que el canadiense, no hubiera dicho nada, aunque tendría que explicarle las cosas.

– Sera acaso algún tipo de Bulling– inquirió tranquilo el japonés, extendiendo su mano al francés, que la acepto, pero apenas intento ponerse en pie, el dolor en el estómago lo obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo.

– Los llevaremos a la enfermería, ¿y tus lentillas?– Alfred trato en encontrarlas en el piso pero el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y un sonido de cristales, le dio a entender que ya era muy tarde.

– Ahh, tienes repuestos ¿no?–

– No, Al, no tengo ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están mis lentes?–

– Calma Mathi ya los encontrare– el japonés se inclinó a recoger el armazón destrozado, Alfred suspiro y ayudo a su hermano a levantarse, Kiku se puso delante para ser usado como guía, Alfred no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la enfermería, mientras que, juntaba las cosas de la maleta y ayudaban al francés.

Debido al dolor del estómago tuvo que cargarlo en su espalda, y llevar a su hermano como niño de kínder tomado de la mano, no es que Matt estuviese ciego o algo así, pero sufría una aflicción retinal, que le afectaba cuando había grandes cantidades de luz, y que le bloqueaba la vista, lograba solo distinguir manchones y si estos eran muy claros, no los vería. Así que no le quedaba más que seguir el mancho Azul que era su hermano en ese momento.

– Al, no es necesario, solo me duele la mejilla– dijo el canadiense hablando hacia la mancha, Francis lo miraba con cuidado, él no quería entrometer a nadie menos a ese niño que aún le provocaba dudas y ponía su corazón a latir de formas tan… Irregulares.

– Nada, quiero asegurarme, además, esa herida podría complicarse, ¿no te sientes mareado?, tal vez en la enfermería tengan unas lentillas de repuesto– miro al japonés que cuidaba de su reloj con cierta impaciencia.

– ¿pasa algo Kiku?– dijo el americano, al notar la impaciencia del menor pelinegro

– Iie, Alfred-san, es solo que Asa-san debería pasar por este pasillo, exactamente a las 8:33 y ya son 8:35, solo es eso– dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero se notaba algo nervioso.

– ¿Tienen clase juntos?– inquirió curioso, en lo que había transcurrido de clases no había ninguna donde se cruzara con el Inglés y es que este tomaba clases más avanzadas, le agradó mucho darse cuenta que podía escoger sus materias y lo hizo con mucho esmero, para poder dar el 100 en todas, pero, se deprimió un poco al saber que su compañero tomaba las clases más complicadas y en horas muy difíciles.

– No, tenemos juntos economía ocupacional a las 10:00 am. Pero ahora mismo Asa-san debería estar regresando de su clase de Atletismo– dijo el japonés, y abrió la puerta para que entraran, a la enfermería.

– HELLO, EL HERO NECESITA ATENCION– grito de forma híper efusiva, de una de las cortinas se asomó un pelirrojo con tonalidades doradas, que los tres de buena visión reconocieron

– ¿Henry?– pregunto el adolorido francés, al ver a uno de los hermanos mayores de Arthur

– ¿Oh? Honda, Jones y Bonnefoy… y… bueno el doctor no está, salió a la dirección hace unos minutos–

– ¿Kirkland-san que hace usted aquí?– dijo el japonés haciendo una amable reverencia, mientras que Francis se sentaba en una de las camas y Matthew era puesto en un banquillo por su hermano que le revisaba la mejilla.

– Arthur se desmayó en clase de atletismo, por eso estoy aquí– dijo tranquilamente, todos se sorprendieron en exceso como podía decir eso con tal calma, El japonés y el americano se acercaron con tremenda prisa a ver al inglés que estaba recostado en la cama, y miraba feo a su hermano mayor

– No me desmalle… solo me sentí mareado, el profesor exagera– dijo sentándose y haciendo un gesto molesto

– Asa-san, no se exija– el japonés se acercó y se sentó junto a él, Alfred suspiro aliviado. Al ver al inglés, actuar como siempre, suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el Pelirrojo y el Francés, que se miraron interrogantes y asustados, tampoco pasó desapercibido para el Canadiense, que bajo el rostro y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– inquirió, una mujer de tremendos senos al entrar, traía puesta una bata de doctor, y un grupo de cajitas, que al parecer eran medicinas.

– Estoy bien– dijo el Canadiense, que apenas y logro a divisar a la mujer debido a la blanca bata que traía.

– ¿Dios que te paso? – pregunto alarmada al notar la roja mejilla del menor, y el hilo de sangre que aun escapaba por su piel.

– Un grupo de vándalos– afirmo de pronto el francés. Aun sujetándose el estomago

– ¿Vándalos?– dijo el Ingles poniéndose de nuevo su uniforme blanco y sus zapatillas. Y corriendo la cortina para salir de la enfermería –Existen vándalos aparte del BFT– dijo irónicamente

– Sí, eso parece, de hecho pensaba culparte a ti ex-vándalo pero he perdido mi oportunidad al parecer, bueno que se le va hacer, si tus síntomas de embarazo te trajeron a la enfermería– soltó con mofo el francés, mientras que la mujer ya preparaba gasas y desinfectantes para las heridas de ambos rubios.

– You Bloody Wanker– dijo el Ingles perdiendo los estribos, la risa ligera del japonés, logro que Henry sonriera, y los americanos se quedaran con cara de no entender.

– Señor Kirkland, aquí tiene sus vitaminas, por favor no se mal pase con los alimentos– dijo sonriendo la doctora, que era un tanto boba, pero muy buena persona, y era tremendamente divertido oírla caminar.

– Vez, aun así quieres negarlo… tienes que cuidarte más en tu estado Arthur, quiero que mi Bebe sea grande y fuerte– insistió el francés

– Cierra la boca tu Bloody Bastard– grito el pelicorto completamente enfurecido.

– Debo irme, Arthur, por favor cuídate– dijo el Gales, revolviéndole el cabello y apretando el hombro del francés, que se quedó callado, y solo lo vio partir.

– Gracias– dijo en un susurro el inglés, y su hermano solo alzo la mano sin voltearse.

– Debo irme, tengo clases, espero que te recuperes Williams y que atrapen pronto a esos vándalos, Francis ojala y te mueras– dijo sonriendo.

– AHHHH QUE CRUEL HERMANO MAYOR ESTA TRISTE; ACEPTO QUE ME NIEGES COMO EL PADRE DE TU HIJO PERO…– hablo con todo el drama que pudo, si hubiera tenido un pañuelo ya lo hubiera mordido

– ¿De qué coño estás hablando?, Púdrete HOLY SHIT– y sin más salió azotando la puerta.

– Asa-san espéreme, suerte– dijo el japonés corriendo tras el ingles

– Ahh Matthew, yo–

– Ve a clases hermano estaré bien, gracias– el americano sonrió y salió tras los otros dos.

– Bien voy a revisarlos– dijo la ucraniana. Ayudando al canadiense a sentarse en la cama.

Tras limpiar los rasguños del francés y poner algunas gotas en los ojos del canadiense, así mismo verificar que la herida era solo superficial y ponerle una pequeña Véndatela, la ucraniana salió, para informar de posibles vándalos e informar al padre de Matthew el accidente ocurrido con sus gafas.

– Gracias– dijo el francés recostado en una de las camas, mirando el techo. Ya no tenía ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo y había un grupo de parches en las que fueran las marcas de patadas y golpes.

– No fue nada, además no me correspondía entrometerme, no me hicieron nada, estoy aquí solo por mis lentillas– dijo el canadiense que usaba su brazo para cubrir sus ojos, la luz ya lo tenía muy mareado.

– Pero no era tu batalla– dijo como si fuera una guerra, y pensando en la herida sangrante del menor

– La que tuve con los superiores de hockey tampoco era la tuya– dijo de pronto.

– ¿Cómo lo?– Francis se giró a mirarlo, el menor aún se cubría el rostro.

– Lo supe, esa noche, cuando te vi en el dormitorio– dijo y esbozo una sonrisa. Comenzó a recordar el mismo los sucesos antes ocurridos

El canadiense había tenido un día tranquilo después del ataque de sus superiores. Se había encontrado con su hermano en la comida, que le conto una heroica aventura salvando a su compañero de vivir eternamente en un baño. El canadiense solo sintió algo de pena al saber que ese compañero era Arthur Kirkland, obvio la pena la sentía por Arthur no por su hermano.

Al término del día, y de un segundo entrenamiento en las pruebas para los chicos de nuevo ingreso que deseaban participar en el club de Hockey, se dirigía a su dormitorio. Había sido una sesión horrible, pues la paliza que no le dieron físicamente, se la gastaron con los tacleos que algunos de los mayores le dio en el partido de demostración. Por suerte solo participaba el de su equipo, pues no le hubiera gustado lastimaran algún miembro de su escuadrón. Debía cuidar a su gente.

Llego a su habitación, y acomodo ligeramente las cosas, se sorprendió al ver que su compañero no había ido aun al dormitorio, bueno él estaba haciendo los mismo cual sería el problema, se dio una ducha, acomodo sus tareas, y se recostó a intentar dormir, eran las 10:30 cuando intento acostarse, a las 11:00 escucho el toque de queda. Y le sorprendió no ver a su compañero, muchos alumnos eran transferidos de otras escuelas y en ocasiones, sus maletas llegaban antes que ellos.

– No importa– se dijo a sí mismo y acomodo sus lentes en el buro, mientras se cubría con su colcha de la bandera de Canadá.

– Shhhh, los veré mañana– se oyó una voz a las afueras y de pronto el Francés, entro encendiendo las luces, el canadiense abrió los ojos siendo cegado de golpe, por la luz, así que se quejó en voz muy baja cubriéndose los ojos

– Lo siento, creí que no habría nadie– dijo el francés, Matthew reconoció la voz, alzo la vista, aun cuando no podía ver nada, reconoció la voz y la escasa figura de quien le había ayudado esa mañana, así que sin perder contacto se puso sus gafas.

Francis sonrió al escuchar que había sido delatado por su tono de voz y por la escasa visión del menor, que a pesar de todo era buen fisonomista, pues reconoció la escasa silueta del francés de forma perfecta, recordó que el mismo se había quedado petrificado al ver que el pequeño Canadiense que había investigado esa mañana y al que había a buscado en el instituto, durante la tarde fuese su compañero de habitación. Se quedó estático a tal punto que la voz del menor lo saco de sus ensoñaciones.

– No pasa Nada– dijo sonriéndole ya con las gafas puestas

– Ahh, si, pues… Es un placer, soy Francis Bonnefoy– dijo dándole la espalda al menor para quitarse el traje, y acostarse a dormir, su corazón de nuevo estaba como enloquecido

– ¿Ahh? Matthew Williams, ¡Que descanses!– esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron, el canadiense se volteo a dormir, Francis trago duro al pensar que el tono de voz que uso pudo haber asustado al menor, pero estaba sorprendido y confundido, después de aquello intentar arreglar las cosas parecía imposible, habían cruzado palabras pero no eran ni podían considerarse amigos, Matthew era muy popular entre los equipos de deportes de invierno, Antonio le había dicho que el menor era una promesa del Hockey y que a pesar de su tierna actitud, todos decían que en el campo era un demonio. Pero fuera del campo pasaba desapercibido por todos, casi de forma invisible.

– Yo no lo hice con la intensión de obtener algo a cambio– dijo el francés. Mirando a su compañero, y realmente mentía, lo que él quería obtener era al pequeño canadiense, pero al pasar los días, se percató que Matthew se mantenía en un plano diferente, un plano que no conocía, y eso lo asustaba más que su acelerado corazón.

– Gracias– dijo el canadiense, dejando llevar por el sueño, la doctora le había suministrado un fuerte antibiótico por el golpe y le había dicho que sentiría sueño. Así que se quedó dormido.

Francis, lo miro por varios minutos antes de dormirse también. Pensando en que aquel niño era un peligro, vivía en un mundo diferente al que Francis conocía, un mundo que él no quería destrozar.

Un dulce niño de ojos amatistas, se encontraba en el piso colorando un libro con sus cientos de crayones perfectamente ordenados.

– Mira PAPA– dijo mostrando su obra terminada al sillón vacío a su lado. Sobre el que se encontraba un gran oso de peluche con las mal puestas gafas de su padre – ¿Puedo ponerlo en la nevera?– no había respuesta, no es como si los muebles, y los juguetes hablaran.

– Sabes mi compañero de clases, dijo que él ponía todos sus dibujos en el Nevera, ¿puedo yo poner este?, Mira ya no me salgo de la línea, y le he puesto los ojos negros, es un oso, y esta es su casa– indicaba, las perfectas marcas del dibujo. Bajo el dibujo y se sentó al lado del gran oso de peluche.

– Te extraño– dijo recargándose en el oso, que dijo con una chillona voz –Je t'aime–

– Me too– respondió quitándose las gafas y acostándose a dormir. Sobre el gran oso.

– Tomare los papeles y nos vamos– dijo una voz azotando la puerta, el menor abrió los ojos y se puso rápidamente los lentes, corrió hacia el pasillo de entrada.

– Papá– grito tratando de alcanzar a su padre. Que solo cerró la puerta. Diciendo un

– NO me esperes despierto– el menor se sentó junto a la puerta hecho un ovillo, pensando en que tal vez, el anillo de invisibilidad que había ganado en su cereal, aun tenia efectos sobre él.

– Papá– dijo en un sollozo, y comenzando a temblar.

Se despertó por completo asustado, con un dolor de cabeza mayor al que tenía antes y un agudo latido en su pecho que lo aterraba. Comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y a suspirar ahogadamente.

Francis abrió los ojos, tras sentir un peso extra a su lado. Trato de recopilar la información del día, pero por más que le daba vuelta no tenía idea de quien estaba a su lado. Se giró un poco notando una mata color miel regada en la almohada blanco rígido sobra la que se encontraba, cayó en cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, y que no debía haber nadie a su lado.

– S'il vous plaît, ne m'oublie pas– dijo la voz a su lado, manteniéndole en la cama, el francés procesaba todo, tan rápido como su dolor de estómago y sorpresa se lo permitía. (Por favor, No me abandones)

– ¿Matthew? – dijo muy sorprendido. Se recostó de nuevo junto al menor y lo acobijo con cuidado entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué pasa Matthew? – inquirió de nuevo algo asustado y con su corazón palpitando enloquecidamente.

– Jamais dis que tu m'aimes, les gens qui disent qu'ils m'aiment me laisser... – (Nunca digas que me amas, las personas que dicen que me quieren me dejan)

– PERDON– dijo aterrado su corazón latía a mil por hora y el ya no podía carburar nada de lo que pasaba.

– Papá…– musito el menor y Francis noto que estaba dormido, sonámbulo, tal vez, pensaba el mayor que prefirió recostarse y dormir un poco. Después de todo que culpa tenía el si el pequeño se le acercaba. Aunque aún no lograba quitarse la idea de que podía y no quería lastimarlo.

* * *

><p>(OMAKE) USUK El Heroe y el Caballero<p>

Había sido llamado por el director, que era un sujeto terrorífico, y que el identifico como Legolas, del señor de los anillos.

– Su padre me dijo que enviaría las gafas del Señor Matthew por correo y que llegaran al anochecer, por lo que se le informara a los profesores de la ausencia del señor Williams, pero tu deberás recoger sus deberes, ok–

– Ahhh OK– dijo obteniendo las clases de su hermano. Y saliendo de la oficina. Camino por los pasillos para llegar al salón de Economía donde su hermano hubiera tenido clase, hace unas horas, llamo a la puerta y un maestro le dio unas hojas, sin siquiera importunarse en su presencia. Las reviso y noto que eran cosas que el jamás entendería, un grupo comenzó a salir del salón, Alfred suspiro, y entonces una voz le hizo girarse.

– Alfred-san– vio al pelinegro y el inglés caminando hacia él, aunque el inglés estaba rodeado de un grupo de gente, que le decían varias cosas.

– Ahh, Tranquilo, Asa-san es el jefe del departamento de economía por lo que todos los alumnos le piden ayuda con las tareas, o le entregan reportes de la clase–

– Aburrido– dijo de pronto y el japonés solo sonrió.

– Que te trae por la zona de Algebra Alfred, creí que la odiabas–

– Parece que tengo que recolectar las tareas de Matthew, la siguiente, es… Administración Contable– dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

– Esta cerca de Química Analítica– dijo el japonés mirando al inglés.

– Tienes, Lengua Griega ¿verdad? – pregunto el inglés al japonés que asintió.

– Entonces te veré después– dijo y Kiku asintió de nuevo –Esta cerca de mi siguiente clase, te llevare– dijo al americano que sonrió ampliamente, y se despidió del japonés que se fue hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

– Tienes clases muy aburridas– dijo de pronto, tratando de obtener platica, el inglés sonrió y le tiro un codazo.

– Oye, el chico de la enfermería es… amigo tuyo– dijo algo cohibido, por la situación.

– ¿Francis? Pues lo conozco desde que éramos niños, pero… No es mi amigo, bueno él es… es un bastardo, siempre está jugándome bromas y molestándome, pero… sé que puedo contar con él, a veces ¿Por qué?–

– Solo tenía curiosidad, es raro que tú te lleves así con alguien–

– Eso, fue porque él me estresa, con sus tonterías, bueno lo escuchaste ¿No? –

– Si, lo escuche– soltó en una risa, que logro que el inglés lo mirara, con intriga.

– ¿Te preocupaba algo respecto a Francis?– inquirió pensando en que tal vez se trataba porque Francis era compañero de su hermano.

– Es que…me sorprendió un poco ver que te llevabas de esa forma con él, creo que sentí que me estabas dejando de lado–

– ¿Qué?– se puso ligeramente rojo

– Ya sabes, yo soy tu compañero de habitación, yo soy el único con quien deberías llevarte así, como con Kiku, él y tú empezaron como compañeros de habitación, ¿Verdad? Me lo dijo Kiku, entonces me sorprendió que actuaras así con alguien como bueno no lo acepto– dijo y se contradijo nervioso

– ¿Alfred, de qué diablos hablas?– estaba ligeramente aterrado y sonrojado.

– Pues lo obvio, tu eres mio– soltó un poco molesto, no le había gustado para nada la actitud del francés.

– ¿WHAT?– grito tan rojo como su propia piel se lo permitía, incluso parecía que se pondría ligeramente morado.

– Pues lo que oíste– se giró para encarar a su compañero, al verlo tan sonrojado su propia piel se tornó de color rojizo, aunque en menor grado.

– TU eres mi, mi compañero en turno, ya sabes, a mí me dices que no puedo platicar muchas cosas contigo por lo que la gente dice, pero a el francés no le dijiste nada– dijo tratando de controlarse. Y de solucionar un poco las cosas.

– ¡OH!– suspiro tratando de que su corazón detuviera el ritmo acelerado –Alfred, tienes ideas muy raras, Francis es amigo de mis hermanos, no tengo ninguna relación diferente con él, y lo detesto, así que no te preocupes– dijo sonriendo, el americano también sonrió y tomo a Arthur del hombro en un rápido movimiento lo arrincono cerca de una de las puertas de los salones, que gracias al cielo estaban vacíos.

– Este fin de semana, será el primer día que pueda salir de la escuela al pueblo, yo me preguntaba si quisieras mostrármelo, tu y yo, ya sabes cómo en una cita de amigos– dijo muy nervioso, el corazón de Arthur latía como embravecido. Así que asintió sin duda, el ruido de la campana lo asusto y empujo ligeramente al americano.

– Dios debo ir a clase, te veré a la hora de la Cena– salió corriendo –El salón es el de la esquina– dijo de pronto sin detenerse. Alfred lo miro marcharse y suspiro.

– Tenemos una cita– dijo sonriendo y continuando su camino hacia el salón, agradeciendo tener esa hora libre. mientras que desde las escaleras que separaban ambos pisos.

– Oíste eso Alex– dijo el menor pelirrojo hacia su hermano mayor.

– ¿oír que? – dijo sonriendo el mayor pelirrojo

– Lo de la cita– declaro William haciendo un puchero.

– Mmm, yo solo oí que nos invitaron a jugar Cazadores, Sabuesos y Venados. – dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Alex?– inquirió el menor mirando la temible sonrisa que su hermano tenia posada.

– Willy, el sábado saldremos a jugar. – le dijo sonriendo. El menor asintió y se giró riéndose.

* * *

><p>El juego que menciona Alex es un juego de atrapados, se nombra a un Cazador o un grupo de cazadores, los sabuesos y los Venados, el objetivo es que los venados se escapen, el sabueso alertara al cazador que intenta atrapar al venado, los sabuesos no pueden atrapar al venado, pero si intervenir en su escape.<p>

Sigo en Extasis, me enamore mil veces mas de hong Kong al Verlo en el capitulo especial 3 XD

Y ya no tengo dudas que Hima-sama me indica que Rusia y China son el uno para el otro, y que el USUK existe jajajaj.

Diganme quien es el Tercer personaje que sale en mosaicos en el Especial

Son Doraemon, Hello Kitty y...?

XD

A ok, este el Fin de Esta Cap, ya tengo el primer Latin listo y en pulimiento, jajaja y como los hispanos rulean tiene un poco de Spamano, pero lo pondre despues del Rusia-china, no mas por que ver a Rusia de Panda me convencio XD

SAluditos, Besitos y esas cosas...

Deja un Review y Matt, le mostrara a Francis su vena francesa

Deja un Review, y ayuda al pequeño Matthew ( me parte el alma ese niño)

Deja un Review, y les dejare un doble capitulo de la cita de Us-UK

Deja un Review, apoya a Hong Kong (nada que ver con el Fic, pero lo adoro es super Sexy, y su voz me da sueños lindos y moescos XD. ademas que en los Audio Cds, se oye tan lindo cuando le dice a Inglaterra que ha pasado mucho tiempo KYAAAAAAAAAAA XD)


	14. Amores Prohibidos 1

Hola gente bonita del mundo bonito...si me tarde, si las disculpas no son suficiente, si, soy mala, si gracias estoy mejor de mi depre y mi enfermedad. Gracias

Ok, este es un Rochu...bastante corto para mi gusto y con una narracion diferente a todos los otros caps.

Asi que opinen.

Wiii, sin mas lo de siempre

Esta historia es mia los persnajes en ella ¡No!

* * *

><p>Se removió perezosamente el sol se filtraba sobre sus ojos obligándole a abrirlos.<p>

– Nii-san– decía una voz que le helo hasta los huesos y se levantó agitado. En la puerta con el uniforme femenil de primer grado estaba su hermana menor Natasha

– Natasha– dijo algo aterrado y cubriéndose con las sabanas su compañero de habitación, aquel joven Australiano, había corrido a en cerrarse en el baño. No lo culpaba él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí-da?– decía un poco aterrado

– Nii-chan. Nee-chan me pidió que te diera esto, Ah espero verte en mi audición– le arrojo un paquete y salió bailando. sobre sus puntas

– ¡Ahh!– suspiro aliviado. Y reviso el paquete. La nueva bufanda del instituto, así no se metería en problemas, la reviso y noto que tenía un pequeño girasol bordado reconoció de inmediato ese bordado. El zumbido de su celular lo saco de su ensoñación. Lo tomo entre sus manos y vio la imagen del panda danzando en la pantalla, aquello le mostraba de forma segura quien era el propietario del mensaje que acababa de recibir después de todo debía ser muy precavido.

– "No llegues tarde a clase…"– decía el mensaje, suficiente para que el Ruso se sonrojara y sonriera cálidamente.

Mucha gente evitaba acercársele, mucha gente prefería mantener su distancia, muchas más le temían, el nivel de alumnos que lo conocía era extenso, el nivel de los que le hablaban reducido. Tenía dos hermanas una menor y una mayor, la Mayor se llama Yekaterina y es la enfermera practicante del instituto, sosa, torpe y muy amable, la menor es Natasha, peligrosa, fría y con un complejo para con él. Además practicaba Ballet, su maestro personal era el motivo de su felicidad.

– Iván-aru– dijo una voz que conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para dejarlo en éxtasis

– Sensei-da– dijo esbozando una sonrisa, aunque muy en sus adentros deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo con gran pasión. Llevaba semanas sin verlo, pero Cuidadosos, meticulosos, y casi invisibles, así es como debían ser. Porque lo que ellos tenían no estaba bien, no lo veían normal, no lo aceptaban, y el, no quería lastimar a Yao. Su Yao.

– Vas tarde a clase-aru– dijo el joven profesor dándole un ligero empuje con un libro, el pasillo estaba casi desierto. Iván sonrió y camino tras su querido profesor. El sonido de la campana dejo completamente vacío el pasillo y las aulas cercanas se cerraron para comenzar sus clases.

– Sensei va tarde a clase-da– dijo sonriendo, y cuando estaban a punto de dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas del pasillo jalo al chino a un salón, que sabía estaba vacío.

– Iván-aru– dijo el profesor algo sorprendido.

– Estuviste fuera todo este tiempo-da– decía el ruso acariciando el rostro del más bajo.

– Fui parte del jurado de Gimnasia en Beijing-aru, la universidad fue muy linda-aru– respondió inclinándose para sentir más las caricias proporcionadas.

– Me hubiera encantado llamarte más-da, pero Natasha estuvo detrás de mí casi todo el tiempo-da, solo podía mandarte mensajes mientras me duchaba o antes de dormir-da– dijo el ruso tranquilamente.

– Lose-aru, sabes que no importa-aru, siempre estás conmigo-aru– le mostro su celular en la pantalla de fondo había una foto de un hermoso girasol. El joven eslavo sonrió y se inclinó para reclamar los labios de su amante.

El y Yao tenían 2 años como pareja. 2 de los 3 que tenía Yao como maestro. Se habían conocido en ese mismo instituto, Yao no tenía una maestría, pero era una joven estrella de Gimnasia y Defensa personal en el mundo. Una lesión lo retiro del mundo de los deportes profesionales, y su "amigo" un viejo profesor de Historia, un castaño y despreocupado hombre Italiano, lo había convencido de salir de su depresión, enseñando a jóvenes aquel hermoso arte. Que era la gimnasia, El ballet y el Kung Fu, artes en los que Yao era un experto.

Se conocieron así, en el último año de Iván en el colegio, apunto de entrar al instituto, Yao era arrogante en apariencia, y en el principio no podía despegarse de su obsesión por la excelencia. Había sido campeón del mundo en varias ocasiones, eso era algo normal. Pero muchos alumnos le temían por ello, otros se burlaban de su apariencia, que tachaban de poco masculina además del ballet claro está. Para el joven Iván aquello no era más que una visión que deslumbraba más y más a su corazón, el joven maestro chino, el de cabellera larga y ojos color ámbar, poco a poco descubrió sus parentescos y la verdadera actitud de Yao, Yao era muy Directo, Honesto hasta que duele, y por sobre todo muy humilde. Si era a veces caprichoso, pero esa fácil entenderlo, como estrella juvenil tenia aparte de rutinas excesivas, un grupo de gente dispuesta a cumplirle cualquier capricho.

Cuando se conocieron Yao era demasiado inseguro con el resto del mundo, y por consiguiente no se permitía conocer a nadie. Pero él se acercó como el alumno fascinado, como el que se esfuerza por conocer, por saber, por aprender. Y termino ganándose el afecto de Yao.

Se le confeso… entre los campos de Girasoles del instituto, cuando el sorprendido Maestro lo escucho casi huyó despavorido, pero sentía lo mismo, lo sentía y con la ayuda de Iván, lo acepto. Tenían desde entonces esa relación, ese secreto de dos, para el mundo entero.

– Iván-aru– decía el sonrojado profesor mientras que el joven eslavo le descubría el pecho, con una pasión indescifrable. Dejando marcas de sus besos en la piel, pálida y delicada de su amado Chino.

– Yao-da– dijo volviendo a sus labios, reclamando aquel néctar que desde hace meses no poseía, las vacaciones le habían obligado volver a casa, Yao había sido convocado por la asociación deportista de china y por consiguiente sus planes de salir solos a algún lugar habían terminado arruinados, además este curso, Natasha había entrado al Instituto, lo que la hacía una mujer peligrosa para su relación, pero a Iván poco le importaba mientras pudiera estar en brazos de su amado, profesor.

– Ahhhhh– Yao trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, cosa que le resultaba difícil, pues el eslavo mordía con placer y fascinación la delicada piel que se marcaba en sus hombros. Mientras sus manos se aferraban a su bien formado trasero, deslizándose por sus piernas.

– No…Aru, Tienes que ir a clases, aru y Yo…AHHHHHH– Iván estimulo con habida calidez luz muslos del mayor.

– Te necesito-da– dijo el ruso, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con el profesor en brazos.

Tal vez, lo peor de todo serían sus edades. Aunque para Iván eso poco o nada importaba.

En este preciso instante él tenía 16 y Yao 23, solo 7 años interferían entre ellos. Y a Iván eso no le importaba, aunque había ocasiones en que Yao, se mostraba renuente, a insistir en que era un completo error, que él sería un Anciano, que solo molestaría a Iván, cosa que el eslavo tomaba con gracia, en ocasiones le sobre excitaba hacerle notar que este "Niño" como Yao le decía para molestarlo, podía hacerlo gemir, hasta perder la cordura.

– Ya no puedo– dijo entre jadeos el chino, logrando que el eslavo, sonriera con mayor excitación, aun cuando se negó al principio, Yao, estaba ahora tomando las riendas de su propio placer, moviendo las caderas, para sentir más al ruso, enloqueciendo al eslavo que reclamo sus labios para evitar que el gemido que ambos lanzaron al concretar su pasional encuentro, alertara a alguien de sus presencias.

Salieron del salón, tras verificar que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, el chino llevaba ahora el cabello suelto, y su camisa se mostraba un tanto más arrugada, por su parte el eslavo ya no llevaba, su sweater del instituto, el calor había aumentado radicalmente. Tras un vistazo mas y llegar a las escaleras. Se despidieron con un beso y se miraron fijamente.

– Debes controlarte mas -aru– dijo el profesor, mirándole fijamente

– Lo hare-da, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte-da, Además, es tu culpa-da–

– Aiya ¿Qué? – dijo algo alterado

– Si-da, Tu culpa, por tener un cuerpo que me enloquece, una figura que me excita, y ser completamente mío, Quiero hacerte uno conmigo-da– el chino se sonrojo al escuchar aquello

– Iván-aru– se acercó al eslavo que se inclinó por un nuevo beso. Pero el repentino sonido de las campanas, los hizo alejarse.

– Te veré después-da– dijo y en un rápido movimiento le deposito un beso en la mejilla, y recibió como respuesta.

– Donde el sol gira-aru, cuando ya no está posado en el cielo– bajo las escaleras rápidamente, dejando al eslavo sonriente y muy feliz. En su idioma, en su perfecta felicidad, aquello significaba, que lo vería al anochecer en los campos de girasoles.

Continúo su camino muy felizmente, dado que Natasha tenía clase de ballet por la tarde lograría filtrarse con la excusa de tomarle una foto para su padre, y lograría quedarse a ver a su amado, hacer una de las cosas que más amaba.

Mientras sus felices pensamientos se hallaban inundados del chino, no se percató de la mirada de halcón que se clavaba en el desde el piso superior. Esa fría sonrisa, que tenía una obsesión con cierto joven asiático y un odio irrefutable hacia cierto euro-asiático de ojos violeta.

– Profesor Kan, no mire así a nuestros alumnos Hera Hera– dijo de pronto el castaño profesor de historia tomando por el hombro al hombre de gruesa corpulencia y mirada acecina.

– Profesor Juliano, ¿Cómo dijo que se llama el joven profesor de gimnasia?– declaro sonriendo

– ¿Ah? ¿Wang Yao? – dijo mirando a su compañero con interés

– ¡Mmm! Wang Yao, un joven tan encantador, realmente no podrá volver a practicar gimnasia– sonrió felizmente.

– Pues usted es un experto en la terapia deportiva, y de seguro Yao no se negara a aceptar su ayuda HERA HERA– volvió a reírse bobamente

– Si, el ama tanto la gimnasia que podría abandonar todo por ella, y aceptar todo por ella – sonrió. Y dejo al viejo Italiano, parado en las escaleras.

– AHHH, ¿Por qué contratas gente tan demente? –preguntó al aire y suspiro siguiendo su camino.

Lo que tramara el profesor Mongol Luan Kan era algo que nadie sabía, su pasado con el joven profesor Wang Yao es algo que tampoco nadie conocía. Pero de algo hay que estar seguros. La felicidad es una amante celosa, y si no se le atiende como se debe, puede bien engañarnos con la Tristeza y arrojarnos a la Soledad.

* * *

><p>¿Y? me meresco un golpe un Review algo?<p>

en ustedes esta la ultima palabra.

Ahhh veamos enumero mis deudas

les debo un Latin, que ya esta en proceso de analisis WIii, opte debido a mi cabeza hueca hacer un Latin Lovers, donde incluire lo que hasta ahora son 3 parejas... mmm si no mal recuerdo ArgChi, EcuPer, y medio crack pero con amor BraMex. siiii y las tres son yaoi jajajajjaja ok, perdon me frikie.

un Cita de UsaUk, con dosis de celos extra por parte de Alfred y con la tsundere y fascinante actitud de Iggi.

y... que mas, asi respondo una duda, si yo tengo pensado poner a Hong Kong, en lo personal hay un pequeño Drabble que tengo por ahi en mi pc, y que incluire en este fic, planeo solo hacer un oneshot sobre este y su pareja, eso lo vere a futuro. mmm poco a poco ire cerrando las parejas que por el momento tengo en ascuas. tenganme paciencia.

les hare una pregunta y espero toda su sinceridad

¿Mis historias son un fiasco, pierden el encanto mientras avansan, nunca debi escribir esto? recibi hace un par de dias un PM a mi cuenta. (descubri que podian enviarmelos, eso fue nuevo para mi) pero aunque no dire nombres, por respeto a la opinion de esa persona y a la mia propia, me incomodo (por que no puedo molestarme con alguien que ni conosco) me incomodo, ciertas palabras que uso para describir mis historias, a las que tacho de insulsas, falsas y pende..jas

siempre les digo, que estas historias son suyas que las critiquen como gusten...pero... me puse a pensar, realmente son tan malas. los reviews que me dejan los tomo muy en cuenta para mejorar, y no por un solo comentario me voy a cortar las venas con pan bimbo, pero... hay formas y palabras para decir las cosas, yo siempre trato de responderles si me hacen una mension de mejora pues las tomo con gran gratitud, pero esta persona nisiquiera me daba una critica construdestructiva, parecia mas bien atacarme a mi y a mis lectoras o lectores. (Eso es lo que me emputo) conmigo que se meta quien se atreva pero la opinion de la gente sobre lo que yo publico, es libre eleccion de esas personas, y me molesta, lo consideren algo tonto.

la persona que me envio el PM, dijo que estaria al pendiente de mi respuesta y es esta.

La pasion por escribir es mi razon, estas historias representan para mi una pequeña satasfaccion. y no...considero, ni fiable, ni justificable, que ofendas, ni a mis lectores, ni a mis historias, de las que dijiste...No leias completas porque te daban hueva.

tu opinion es Libre y como ser humano "conciente" la acepto, pero...debo pedirte, no oses volver a Ofender ni a mis lectores, ni a mi pasion por lo que hago.

Por que no pienso rebajarme a insultar a alguien que no conosco fisicamente. ((y mira que soy Mexicana, de Jalisco, con residencia en Monterrey y Edo. asi mismo en D.F) para los que no entiendan, digamos que tienen el lenguaje mas florido de mi pais. y no hablando bonito.)

querida/os lectores, gracias por su atencion, sin mas les digo

por hoy es todo. espero pronto tenerles el Latin terminado y el USUK.

Deja un Review y me pondre a hacer una redaccion de lo que paso en ese salon

Deja un Review y Yao le enseñara a Ivan unos cuantos pasos de Ballet, vistiendo TUTU

Deja un Review ayuda a mejorar esta historia.

con amor cariño y pasion. RITSU.


	15. El Heroe y el Caballero La cita 1

Gente Bonita del mundo Bonito, mil gracias por su apoyo, para mandar a la Gente Mala a un rincón del mundo…GRRRR a mí no gustarme la gente "mala leche" (esto último lo usa mucho mi cuñado, yo en ascuas por que no se ni que signifique)

Lo de siempre esta historia es mía los personajes en ella NO.

* * *

><p>No estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso, si eso, estaba ansioso, era solo eso y a pesar de que se repetía que no estaba nervioso se había tropezado ya tres veces, se había equivocado y mordido el dedo en vez de su exquisita hamburguesa y ahora tras tropezarse en los jardines estaba sentado limpiando sus lentes.<p>

– Charco malvado, no es heroico ensuciar al Hero – decía mientras trataba de limpiarse las gafas. Y el rostro.

– Toma – oyó la dulce voz de alguien conocido, alzo la vista topándose con su hermano, que ya con sus lentes puestos y una vandalita en el rostro le sería un pañuelo

– ¿Matt cómo te sientes?– dijo el americano sonriéndole a su menor y tomando el pañuelo

– Bien, además dormí muy cómodo – se sonrojo ligeramente.

– ¿Umm? ¿Matt tienes fiebre?– dijo ya con sus gafas puestas

– No, es el calor, solo eso…Al podemos hablar – inquirió serio de pronto

– Ah, claro – se levantó sacudiéndose e indicándole una banca a su hermano.

Platicaron un poco de lo que pasaba con las clases, de los compañeros, Matt notaba que cada que el Tema era Arthur Kirkland su hermano tomaba un aire diferente. Un tono Enamorado. Se sintió un poco molesto por aquello aunque no lo diría

– Saldremos este sábado – dijo sonriendo

– ¿Saldrán? –

– Sí, es mi primera visita a la ciudad y yo…no te molesta ¿verdad? –

– No, solo que creí que querías que te llevara, pero supongo que no hay problema –

– Seguro… yo podría hablar con el – dijo algo dolido

– No, además tengo reunión en el club de hockey tal vez me vaya hasta la tarde, así que diviértete –

– ¿Seguro? –

– Claro – abrazo a su hermano y salió corriendo.

– Gracias Matt, Te quiero Hermano – dijo Mathew bajo el rostro y empuño entre sus manos aquel pañuelo.

– Una cita con Arthur – el acento francés le hizo girarse, noto entonces al BTT. Justo a sus espaldas

– ¿Francis? –se le notaba un poco dudoso un ligero sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas

– Creo que hay un grupo al que dicha noticia no le alegrara – dijo el Español

– Me preocupa lo que puedan hacer – dijo el Francés mirando hacia donde el Americano se había ido. El canadiense miro al grupo frente a él, y comprendió que la paliza recibida había sido efectuada por el mismo grupo que podría hacer algo contra su hermano.

– ¿Harán algo? – pregunto de pronto, los otros tres lo miraron interesados

– Pues no le harán nada a Arthur, es obvio – dijo el Español sonriendo, los otros dos asintieron

– Pero si a mi hermano – dijo el canadiense, detestaba a aquellos que se sentían intocables, aquellos que dañaban a los que eran menores y débiles, y los Pelirrojos de esa mañana así como el trio frente a él, entraban en esa descripción.

– Podrías advertirle – dijo el francés, mirando al joven frente a él, como es que aún no podía descifrar al pequeño canadiense, porque tenía esa actitud tan tímida y a la vez ese sentido de la justicia tan grande.

– Si, podría – se dio la media vuelta y decidió marcharse nada ganaba con quedarse frente aquel trio de maleantes. Aun cuando su corazón se aceleraba frente al francés, comprendía que este era muy igual a todos los demás…Igual a su padre. No permitiría que arruinaran la cita de Alfred, si bien le dolía que su hermano fuera a pasar de él, de nuevo, no quería que nadie lo lastimara, mucho menos que mataran una ilusión que apenas comenzaba.

Se levantó temprano y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, era solo una salida de Compañeros, se repetía, para no volver a divagar con Besos, Caricias y miles de sucesos más, que deseaba desde lo profundo de sus entrañas.

Su adorado Ingles, porque sin dudas era suyo…Bueno era su compañero.

Su adorado inglés, había tenido que ir a firmar unos trámites a la sala de Economía…ABURRIDO, pero le había dicho que lo esperaba en la entrada del instituto en 15 minutos, y conociendo lo puntual que el Ingles podía ser, pensó que si se retrasaba lo dejaría atrás.

Salió con unos Jeans Azules ligeramente desgastados, unos zapatos tenis a juego y una playera sencilla que tenía grabadas en las mangas la frase "Im Hero", igual que en los últimos días, hacia algo de frio y el pronóstico de lluvia era elevado, así que se puso su cazadora favorita la de aviador, la que le hacía ver encantador.

Cuando diviso la entrada vio al inglés llegar junto con Kiku, que llevan su uniforme.

– Hola – saludo desde la distancia, Arthur se giró a verlo. Traía una camisa de seda blanca, bastante cómoda pero elegante, y unos Jeans azul claro, llevaba zapatillas de correr negras. Y para cubrirse del frio traía un cómodo chaleco, que lo hacían notar muy tierno, su cabello siempre alborotado se notaba mejor arreglado que cuando va a clases. En su muñeca había un caro reloj que daba el toque perfecto a su atuendo. Casual y elegante.

– Buen día Alfred-san, espero se diviertan – dijo el Japonés haciendo reverencia y retirándose. Arthur vio a su amigo retirarse y conociendo el trato que los dos tenían no dudo en girarse un poco, apenas lo hizo logro ver la sonrisa de Kiku, pues acababa de tomarles una foto. Se sonrojo un poco y decidió comenzar su camino con el americano.

– Ibas a llegar tarde – dijo el Ingles mirando su reloj

– Es otra forma de decir, que llegue justo a tiempo – se rio de pronto, el inglés soltó un suspiro.

Caminaron hasta el pueblo, pues bien tenían todo el día. Para ellos. Sus pláticas no parecían tenar mucho sentido, problemas con los profesores recomendaciones del rubio inglés.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? – inquirió por fin el inglés, estaban en el centro del pequeño pueblito, y aún no habían desayunado.

– Pues no lose, dime donde podemos desayunar – y hace siguieron su camino a un pequeño café cerca del puerto.

– Mi madre creyó que lo mejor sería que cambiara de aires – dijo riendo, el inglés lo miraba mientras vivía su te, y escuchaba las aventuras del americano.

– ¿Y tú Arthur? –

– ¿Qué quieres saber?, mi madre no hace pasteles como la tuya, de hecho es su culpa que tengamos un pésimo desempeño en la cocina, una vez intento hacer brownies – conto ya contagiado por la alegría del americano.

– ¿Y qué paso? –

– Quemo la casa – dijo sonriendo

– ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido atragantándose un poco con su café.

– Si, estaba embarazada de mi hermano menor, y dijo que prepararía Brownies pues era el cumpleaños de su esposo… –

– Espera, ¿Tienes un hermanito? – pregunto un poco intrigado

– Ah, Sí, su nombre es Peter, Arthur saco su billetera en esta había una Foto. Donde se encontraba una hermosa y joven mujer rubia al centro posada en una silla, sus cejas pobladas no opacaban la belleza nata de la mujer. A sus espaldas estaban los 4 pelirrojos, Alexander, Henry, Jonathan y William, en un orden de Izquierda a derecha. Al lado izquierdo de la mujer estaba el Rubio Ingles, y justo a su lado estaba un pequeño de rubio cabello y de ojos azules. Muy parecido al inglés sobre todo en sus cejas.

– ¿Y ella es tu hermana? – dijo algo intrigado

– No, es mi madre – respondió dando un suspiro

– En serio, se ve muy joven – dijo de pronto.

– Esa es la razón de que todos mis hermanos y yo tengamos padres distintos – soltó con apatía.

– ¿Perdón? –

– Pues sí, Mi hermano Alexander es hijo de un ministro Escoces, el primer esposo de mi madre, obviamente por eso el nación en Escocia, mi hermano Henry es hijo de un Magistrado Gales, nació en Gales y su esposo fue el segundo esposo de mi padre, los gemelos son hijos del tercer esposo de mi madre, nacieron en Irlanda, y su padre es un Empresario irlandés. – dijo como si fuese el cuento de toda su vida

– ¿Y tu padre? – dijo de pronto

– Mi padre… – un tono cálido se adueñó de su voz –Mi padre era un Caballero Ingles, nacido en Londres, justo como mi madre. Era dueño de unas empresas Transnacionales en Reino unido y fue nombrado caballero a la corta edad de 19 años. –

– ¿Arthur el…? –

– Murió, cuando yo era tan solo un niño… –

– Lo lamento –

– ¿Por qué? , yo me siento feliz de verte interesado en mi padre, él era un hombre alegre, efusivo, siempre estaba a mi lado cuando yo tenía miedo. Por cierto mi padre y mi madre nunca se casaron, pero mama asegura que lo amo como a nadie. Después conoció a un Militar Sea landés, con el quien lleva casada los últimos 12 años. Y por ende es padre de mi hermano menor. Por cierto mi hermano se llama Peter, estudia en el Colegio de la academia tal vez lo veas alguna vez – una delicada sonrisa se colocó en su rostro. El americano extendió su mano y acaricio la mejilla del mayor.

– ¿Alfred? – respondió sonrojado y un poco sorprendido.

– Arthur, Yo… – un frio lo invadió de pronto se levantó cortando todo el contacto con el inglés y arruinando el momento.

– PERO QUE – dijo exaltado mientras el inglés miraba en intervalos a la chica y al americano.

– Lo siento – dijo la pobre mesera que había tropezado y dejado caer él té helado sobre los pantalones del americano.

La pobre chica limpiaba el caos y le brindaba una franela al americano para que se secara, mientras que la mirada del americano mantenía la risa del inglés. Que trataba de no estallar a carcajadas, por su parte un Pelirrojo sentado de espaldas justo frente a la pareja. Ocultaba su identidad bajo un gorro una gruesa sudadera y gafas de sol, tenía una cruel sonrisa grabada.

– Iré al baño – dijo el americano levantándose.

– Que mal, Arthie se reía de mi – entro al baño, un joven con un gorro de invierno entro tras él. Llevaba un sweater rojo bastante grueso y unas gafas violetas. Que imposibilitaban ver sus ojos.

– Planeaba llevarlo al Salón Acuario…le gustara mucho la exposición ultra marítima, y es algo muy romántico, para una joven pareja – dijo de pronto el extraño. El americano oía atentamente mientras se lavaba un poco. Al parecer el hombre hablaba por sus manos libres, con alguien respecto a una cita. Sonrió y salió del baño, convencido en que tenía un perfecto lugar para llevar al inglés. Apenas salió del baño. El canadiense se quitó la gafas y suspiro, no imagino que aquellos dos fueran a hacer aquello, al menos había sido té helado y no café hirviendo, ok Cupido Canadiense en acción, este sería un largo día, pero si podía controlar los lugares que la pareja visitaba, podría estar un paso delante de los otros dos.

Regreso a su lugar donde una arrepentida mesera, hablaba con el inglés.

– "Primero de tira Té encima y ahora habla con mi CITA", Ahhh Era eso, quería que me alejara de él, pero que maldita, lo siento BITCH, pero mi Arthie es solo mío, y a él no le gustan las escuálidas arrastradas como tú" – eran los pensamientos del americano que se acercó y sujeto al inglés por la mano.

– Vamos Arthur, ya sé a dónde quiero ir – dijo sonriendo. El inglés lo miro ligeramente apenado.

– Lo siento – dijo la chica inclinándose y dándole unos sobrecitos que estaban decorados con un moño azul y rojo.

– "Así es aléjate Mesera monstruosa, él es mío" – tomo el paquetito y lo reviso con intriga.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo sorprendido

– Cocoa, es muy buena, y la joven te la da como una disculpa, ¿Me decías que ya sabias a dónde ir? – regreso al tema, mientras se levantaba y seguía al americano. Que agradecía que en el lugar tuvieran que pagar al ordenar, si no tendría que esperar más tiempo en aquel lugar lleno de mujeres roba ingleses.

– Escuche que el Salón Acuario es muy bello, me llevas –dijo el americano en tono casi infantil.

– Claro, es por aquí – comenzaron su caminata, Alfred soltó la mano del inglés y continuo platicando de algunas cosas sin sentido, si el lugar era tan bello como escucho, podría acercarse más al inglés, aunque…al menos ya sabía algo más de él, sentía que todo iba viento en popa.

* * *

><p>Part ONE UP, lo prometido es deuda, siento que en esta Cap. no se avance mucho, pero al menos ya los puse en el pueblo XD.<p>

Por cierto hace unos días fui a la Ciudad, (yo vivo en una zona Ciénega, por lo que mi casa es un Hacienda, y me queda muy lejos la ciudad XD)

Mientras comía en el Centro con mi padre, me ataco una mesera Y.Y él te estaba muy helado. Y mis pantalones quedaron pegostiosos. (Hacían un ruido como Squash Squish cada que caminaba)

De ahí la idea de lo que le paso al pobrecito Alfred.

Es verdad gente bonita me siento muy FELIZ, el motivo de mi depresión pasada era por mi hermana, y el posible nacimiento de su Nene, muerto, (me da ñañaras pensarlo) pero Mi sobrinito nació bien, está vivo y es un nene grandote y muy parecido a mi Hermana, piel blanca ojos color miel,(siempre he creido que es adoptada pues todos en mi casa somos morenos) el cabello es negro como el de su papa. Pero igual es monísimo. Y se llama Alexis KYAAA. Lo adoro. Mil gracias por su apoyo y por sus mensajes VALEN MIL, GRACIAS. El lunes los dan de alta y mi ya espera tenerlo chillando en casa…eso ultimo no tanto XD

Ok, por hoy me voy, les dejo el resto pronto.

One cuestión

¿Les gustaría una escena de Beso?, ¿debo entrometer alguna otra pareja por ahí…? (ok fueron dos)

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias, en el botoncito azul de aquí abajo.

(Es mágico por cada CLICK Arthur recibe un BESO)

Deja un Review, y dime después del Acuario… ¿Adónde llevarían a Arthur?

Deja un Review Ayuda a Alfred a obtener una grata recompensa

Deja un Review, Ayuda a Matt a salvar la cita de su hermano


	16. El Heroe y el Caballero La cita 2

Hola gente, Wii por fin me puedo colgar este cap, que por exceso de pago me han tumbado el internet XD, ya lo he arreglado y les traigo la continuacion.

Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella NO

* * *

><p>Bello era poco para describir aquel lugar, tenia de todo, inmensas peceras y contenedores de distintos peces de todo el mundo, era como recorrer un trozo de mar de cada lugar sobre esta tierra. La ambientación era como un sueño, las luces traslucidas en azul y tonos verdes, y blancos te hacían sentir que no había barreras entre los hermosos animales marítimos y tú. Además estaba el hecho de que… Arthur le leía cada descripción de las enormes habitad a las que llegaban.<p>

– Pez ángel americano, es uno de los especímenes en peligro de extinción por su belleza natural. Sus aletas son tan delicadas que parecen plumas de ahí el nombre que lo conlleva– leía el inglés, aunque el americano estaba sorprendido por la infinidad de belleza de los especímenes la voz de Arthur le hacía sentir como en un sueño.

– Vamos a ese lugar– le señalo una zona en la que las parejas entraban bien abrazadas.

– ¿El túnel de corales? – el americano asintió, y el inglés comenzó su camino el americano corrió tras él. El lugar tenia luces en azul y rosa, reflejadas en cientos de corales que por sí mismos eran hermosos, eso sumado a los pequeños pececitos que nadaban entre los corales, los pulpos blancos, las morenas que se ocultaban entre los corales. El inglés se sintió como en un sueño. Y corrió como un pequeño niño hacia uno de los carteles informativos.

– Mira Alfred, las morenas son nativas de las costas mexicanas, comúnmente desde el Golfo hasta el canal de panamá. Y son letales pero muy pacíficas, se puede nadar con ellas, siempre y cuando no te acerques a sus cuevas…– leía mirando a aquella serpiente marítima, con ojos dorados.

– ¿Te gusta esa? – dijo el americano notando la fría mirada que aquel ser les lanzaba.

– Pues me preguntaba si hablara parcel– dijo sonriendo logrando que Alfred lo mirara con curiosidad

– ¿Hablara qué? –

– Ahhh no nada… Yo…– se sonrojo un poco y empujo al americano, Para caminar hacia otra pared de cristal.

– ¿Te gusta Harry Potter?, es de ahí ¿verdad? –

– No te burles, leí los libros –

– No me burlo, yo solo vi las películas y aquí entre nos… yo use una capa de Gryffindor durante mi primer año de primaria– dijo murmurándolo, el inglés sonrió un poco.

– Yo era partidario de Slytherin– dijo riéndose

– Ahhh, Arthie eras de los malos–

– No, era un antihéroe, heroico– se rieron y terminaron recitando un hechizo aprovechando el poco movimiento del pasillo. Se rieron y salieron de ahí platicando más relajados, admirando bellezas de ese lugar los tonos rosas, los especímenes, las mantas rallas. Que parecían seres imponentes.

Acariciaron nutrias, jugaron a arrojarles pelotas a los manatís, y lograron acariciar a los delfines.

– Mira Arthur– el americano le dio un pez al delfín directo en la boca. El inglés se inclinó y recibió un beso del mamífero. Terminando mojado pero riéndose.

– Ahh~ – dramatizo el americano mientras caminaban hacia la parte fosa del lugar, un sitio donde podrían observar a los peces que nadan en lo más oscuro del mar, una zona sin luces de ambientación, con luces escasas, para dar un ambiente más cercano a la oscuridad nata del lugar.

– Alfred, no seas dramático– decía el ingles

– Ese delfín debe tener fascinación con los ingleses– decía haciendo morritos

– ¿Oh, vamos estas celoso de mi por haber besado al delfín?– dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

– Claro que no, me molesta que ese mamífero te haya besado– dijo y de pronto las luces se apagaron el americano dio un grito poco heroico y termino abrazando al ingles

– Alfred, no puedo respirar– decía pues el abrazo de oso que el americano le daba por no poder ver nada le estaba dejando sin aire.

– Lo… lo siento, ahhh Arthie ¿por qué no hay luz? –

– Es la zona Fosa, caminemos un poco más la luz de las peceras nos iluminara– logro dar un par de pasos hasta el ligero reflector verde. Donde a causa del peso del americano termino chocando su espalda contra la pecera, y quedando atrapado entre esta y el americano.

– Alfred– dijo sintiéndose acorralado y sonrojado

– Arthur…yo– estaba cerca del inglés, acorralándole entre su cuerpo y el cristal. Con la poca y casi nula iluminación que aquel túnel les daba. Su corazón se aceleraba de momento. Se acercó hasta persistir ese aroma tan dulce proveniente del aroma nato del inglés.

– Al– cerro sus ojos, presintiendo un poco el contacto

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH– el grito aterrado del americano lo sorprendió y viendo al menor en el piso, se giró para ver lo que miraba tan aterrado. En la pecera pegado al cristal estaba un pez del abismo, un rapaz de apariencia mortífera y grandes colmillos, el inglés también palideció ante la vista y acompaño al americano en su grito. Alfred se puso de pie y sujeto al inglés por la muñeca para salir corriendo, sin detenerse, ese pez o lo que fuera le arruino el momento, pero era mejor alejarse a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

* * *

><p>Los dos pelirrojos estaban estresados habían perdido al americano y al inglés poco después del restaurante donde desayunaron. Todo por culpa de aquel chiquillo que soltó a sus perros y estos los persiguieron por casi toda la plaza central. Los vieron salir del salón acuario sujetados de las manos y corriendo, logrando que el pelirrojo mayor se molestara más.<p>

– Acabemos con esto– dijo Alexander molesto mientras que Jonathan suspiro resignado. El ladrido de un grupo de perros los puso alerta y tuvieron que salir corriendo de nuevo.

– Gracias– decía el joven canadiense a un chico de unos 12 años, mientras le daba un par de billetes.

– No hay de que…además el ejercicio les hace bien– dijo el niño corriendo tras los perros que perseguían a los pelirrojos.

* * *

><p>Caminaban ya más tranquilos y riéndose del terrible susto recibido.<p>

– Te salve antes de que ese feo pez te devorara, viste como te miraba– decía el americano en pose heroica

– Si, eres mi héroe– le respondía el otro con clara ironía.

– HAHAHAHAHA I'm Hero– se reía estrepitosamente

– Bien, como quieras, y ahora señor Hero. ¿Adónde vamos? – insistió con su ironía nata

– ¿Ahhh, pues… ahh? ¿Adónde quieres ir? – dijo ya sin ideas de adonde ir, y es que bueno, el salón acuario no fue precisamente su idea.

– ¿Mmm? – el inglés se puso de forma pensativa… –pues no lose, ahh tengo que conseguir un libro para mi clase de Lenguas 3 te gustaría acompañarme… ahí podríamos pensar adonde ir después– dijo de forma diplomática y serena

– Ahhh claro, vamos– respondió el americano no muy convencido, pero dado que ya no tenía ni idea y que el inglés necesitaba el dichoso libro opto por aceptar.

Caminaron entre las calles del lugar, escucho un poco del clima por parte del inglés, un poco de la historia del lugar, y cosas que no parecían muy importantes, pero que no le molestaban.

– Llegamos– le mostro una vieja casona, con un simple letrero en ella, entraron descubriendo inmensos estantes repletos de libros de distintas temáticas y de miles de historias.

– ¡Wow!– fue lo único que el americano pudo musitar.

– Cuando era niño pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, el principio venía con mi hermano Henry pero… poco antes de terminar el colegio…comencé a venir solo– el americano se acercó a él. Y con el pretexto de tomar un libro le rodeo ligeramente la cintura.

– ¿Me recomendarías un libro? – pregunto de forma baja, el inglés desvió la vista un poco. Y tomo el libro que el americano tomaba del estante…

– Este no es un buen libro para comenzar… y es que he visto tus hábitos de lectura– le dijo tranquilizándose y alejándose un poco del americano. Dejo el libro en la repisa y el lugar del que fue tomado. Y camino hasta uno de los pasillos repletos de libros, el americano lo siguió y caminando cerca de él, noto como conocía casi todos los títulos y su lugar en aquella inmensa biblioteca.

– Este, lectura sencilla, misterio, romance, y heroísmo antagónico– le dio un libro no muy grueso con una hermosa portada. El menor lo vio y alzo la ceja dudoso

– ¿Seguro que este está bien? – inquirió

– Del Valls al Réquiem… es una de mis líneas favoritas, tal vez resuelvas el misterio antes de llegar al final, y ser el héroe– sonrió y camino hacia el lugar donde un anciano les miraba con atención. Alfred sonrió y camino tras él, si el libro le gustaba al inglés podría considerar una victoria saber que era lo que el inglés disfrutaba de una historia, aunque eso significaría tener que leer un poco.

Arthur platico por un instante con el hombre que atendía aquel inmenso lugar, le entrego un libro viejo y otro de apariencia nueva y aun empaquetado. Arthur acomodo unos papeles y al parecer los libros le serían entregados en la escuela, Alfred se sorprendió un poco de la eficacia del lugar.

Salieron del lugar. Alfred aun no tenía ni idea de adonde ir, pero un joven leyendo el periódico le dio una excelente idea. Más bien la portada de aquel periódico local.

– ¿Inauguran paseo de las rosas? – leyó con inquietud

– Oh es verdad, hoy es la inauguración, la entrada es gratuita… ¿quieres ir a ver? – inquirió el inglés y el americano asintió.

Caminaron hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la dichosa inauguración el jardín de las flores era un lugar idóneo para las confesiones románticas y los paseos de enamorados.

* * *

><p>– Bien, ¿ahora donde habrán quedado esos dos? – se preguntó el canadiense bajando el periódico y notando como los dos anglo parlantes se alejaban con dirección al hermoso jardín botánico.<p>

– Le petit est un coquin– Mathew se giró asustado, pensando en que le abrían descubierto. Más grande fue su sorpresa al notar los celestes y la rubia cabellera del francés.

– ¿Francis? –

– Oui, le petit Mathieu–

– ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo algo sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado.

– Salí a dar un paseo, y note como le pagaste a ese chico para que soltara a los perros, mientras tú hermano y Arthur entraban al Salón Acuario, volví a ver como interferiste de nuevo para que les dejaran llegar a esta tranquila biblioteca. Sin dudas te subestimamos, no has enfrentado al cazador pero vaya que has ayudado a las gacelas– dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Pardon? – el pequeño no entendió mucho, si lo había estado mirando que quería ahora. Burlarse por sus intentos de ayuda a su hermano, él no quería que lastimaran a Alfred.

– Y cuál es el plan, Mathieu…, dejarlos o seguirlos– dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Ah?, debo seguirlos, adiós– salió corriendo el francés, lo miro de nuevo confundido, porque ese chico tan dulce, tan tierno y de apariencia tan frágil, se esforzaba tanto, sin que nadie lo notara, porque se exigía de sobremanera. Lo mejor sería seguirle.

* * *

><p>El jardín botánico se vestía de colores increíbles y de un sinfín de flores, los amantes lo miraban como un lugar romántico y pasional. El día de hoy se inauguraba un nuevo pasillo. El paseo de las rosas. Lugar por el que caminaban en ese momento el americano y el inglés<p>

– Es hermoso– decía el inglés, admirando todas las hermosas flores del lugar.

– si– decía de forma encantada el americano mirando fijamente al inglés, ese efecto de su encuentro en los jardines, donde las flores parecían irradiar mayor belleza a su lado, donde la luz del sol reflejaba en su ser un aura de belleza casi divina.

– Mira, un príncipe negro– le indico una rosa rojo sangre la punta de sus pétalos era de un profundo color tinto, dándole una apariencia ennegrecida. El inglés se acercó hasta casi rozarlos, solo para percibir el aroma que las bañaba.

– Arthur eres muy diferente a lo que todos creen– dijo de pronto

– ¿Perdón? – inquirió el ingles

– Es que eres listo, agradable, divertido, y muy lindo– se sonrojo de sobremanera al decirlo.

– ¿Lindo? – el inglés se sonrojo un poco más miraba extrañado al americano frente a él.

– Sí, es que… bueno creo que eres muy lindo–

– ¿Alfred te está afectando el calor? – el inglés se acercó y puso su palma en la frente del americano. Alfred le tomo ambas manos de pronto.

– Arthur…Yo– el inglés sorprendido y un poco descolocado se sonrojo al instante.

– ¿Alfred? – dijo en un murmullo aun en su asombro y con su corazón latiendo sin control.

– Quítense de mi camino– grito una voz los dos se separaron al instante

– ¿Jonathan? – inquirió el inglés al ver a su hermano mayor corriendo y siendo perseguido por una gran jauría de perros.

– ¿Ahhhh? – dijeron los dos rubios, más los canes y los gritos del irlandés lograron alertarlos, salieron corriendo escapando también de la molesta jauría. Alcanzaron de inmediato al irlandés.

– Ahhhhhh, odio a los perros, todo es culpa de Alexander– gritaba el pelirrojo irlandés

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Scott en esto, y que haces aquí? – logro preguntar el inglés, Alfred mantenía el paso y le jalaba de la muñeca constantemente.

– El y su complejo de guardián, les hemos seguido casi todo el día, pero esos perros no nos han dejado en paz– gritaba ya exhausto de la carrera.

– ¿QUE? – el inglés grito molesto, sabía que su hermano mayor siempre los sobreprotegía pero de eso a que lo estuvieran siguiendo ya era un gran tramo

– Lo perdí cuando se lanzó a la fuente de la plaza– gritaba aun el irlandés.

– ¿Fuente? – pregunto el americano

– Si, al parecer no les gusta el agua– lo último que supo el irlandés, fue que su cuerpo fue empujado con fuerza haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer a la pequeña fuente que cruzaban en ese instante, los perros pasaron de largo y el irlandés se miró empapado de pronto pero a salvo. Al menor hasta que el escoces se enterara que abrió la boca.

* * *

><p>– ¿En qué lio me metí?– se preguntó y una mano le ofreció ayuda para salir del agua<p>

– Gracias– vio de pronto la amble sonrisa del chico "francés" que había golpeado hace unos días. Suspiro resignado y acepto la ayuda del menor. Francis estaba tras el joven, así que intentar cualquier cosa sería inútil.

Fue interrogado por los francoparlantes y cuando por fin obtuvieron todas las respuestas le dejaron ir. Mathew observaba desde uno de los miradores intentando localizar a su hermano y al inglés, la jauría de perros había sido detenida pero no tenían rastro ni del americano, ni del inglés, por suerte y gracias a un mensaje del escoces este tampoco tenía ni idea de donde estaban y se dirigía ya hacia el instituto.

– ¿Mathieu?– pronuncio el francés, modificando el nombre para su pronunciación francesa

– ¿Oui? – respondió sin mirar al francés, aunque no había localizado a su hermano y el ocaso estaba a punto de caer se sentía tranquilo de haber podido ayudar a su hermano.

– ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto…?–

– ¿Qué porque? , mmm no hubiera sido justo que le arruinaran la ilusión si apenas y la podía ver ¿no?– el francés sonrió ante eso, ese pequeño de simple apariencia, ese que sonriera tímidamente pero ocultaba una actitud más agresiva y tal vez un poco terrorífica, ese que prefería el sacrificio propio, por el bien de los demás. Francis sonrió al pensar que era un espíritu similar al de la heroína de su nación, la joven Jeanne de Arc. El joven canadiense frente a él, el niño de cabellos color maple, sonrisa tímida, ese que todos ignoraban, y que al mismo tiempo era el centro de las miradas cuando tenía en sus manos un Skilt de Hockey.

– ¿Mathew? – esta vez lo llamo con ese acento inglés nato de su nombre

– ¿Yes? – respondió el canadiense girándose hacia el francés. En el cielo las nubes se coloreaban de rojo y rosa a causa de los rayos del sol.

El canadiense abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el tacto de sus labios en los franceses, el viento meciendo sus cabelleras, las cálidas y habidas manos del francés, en su espalda y caderas, trasmitiéndole una sensación cálida y llena de sentimientos, que le llenaron de temor, y al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir ligero. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar lentamente, lleno de miedo, pero dispuesto a aventurarse en aquella peligrosa aventura. El francés noto el temor en los labios del canadiense, y se aferró a su cuerpo de forma más tierna. Sin romper el dulce contacto, su corazón latía desenfrenado y aunque también tenía en mente, el ligero temor a que el menor, lograra algo que ninguno había hecho, sentía que si se alejaba lo único que provocaría seria lastimar el menor. Y eso era otra cosa que temía.

* * *

><p>Arthur y Alfred se encontraban ahora sentados en una pequeña vereda, después de mucho correr y de haber perdido a los canes de vista se hallaban en ese lugar. Viendo el sol posarse en la lejanía, para dar paso a la noche. Las luciérnagas revoleteaban entre la hierba. Y la vista que tenían era sin dudas hermosa. Las copas de los arboles transmitiéndoles los últimos rayos del sol. El pequeño lago artificial que adornaba aquel jardín botánico, las flores de diversos colores. Todo era sin dudas hermoso. Y los dos rubios contaban entre risas la terrible Azaña cometida contra los perros y el hermano del mayor.<p>

– Lo empujaste muy fuerte– se reía el inglés, tumbado en el césped, admirando la escena y la calma casi palpable de la situación.

– Es que él dijo que el agua los ahuyentaba– respondió riéndose el americano ya sentado y respirando aun agitadamente

– ¿Planeabas tumbarnos al lago? – pregunto el inglés sentándose también.

– Pues si no dejaban de perseguirnos si– admitió ligeramente apenado. Volvieron a reír con gracia y se miraron, una sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios.

El americano sonrió más tiernamente al notar el ahora más desarreglado cabello del inglés. Movilizo su mano hasta la cabellera del inglés para remover un poco del césped de este. Al hacerlo deslizo su mano de forma casi inconsciente por la mejilla del mayor, que se sonrojo ligeramente ante el tacto. Alfred estaba perdido en las orbes verdes, que relucían brillantes, mágicas, la luz comenzó a extinguirse dando paso al brillo de la luna que ya se posaba sobre ellos. Las luciérnagas revoleteaban como pequeñas y diminutas hadas, y aunque Alfred no fuese partidario de dichas creencias, no podía evitar sentir que a su alrededor transcurría magia.

Arthur miraba los orbes azules, esas llenas de alegría y euforia, se veía reflejado en aquellos posos, color océano, y no podía dejar de desear ser el único al que esos orbes mirasen de esa forma tan tierna y a la vez tan llenas de deseo. Ya no existía el sol, ni el cielo, incluso habría podido asegurar que ya no había césped bajo ellos. Solo esos orbes azules y su alegre y joven propietario. Solo Alfred y el.

En un acto instintivo volvió a cerrar sus ojos cuando vio al americano acercar su rostro. Cerrando igual sus hermosos pozos oceánicos.

La cercanía entre ambos les permitía deleitarse con el aliento del otro, las orbes azules y las verdes se reencontraron, ligeramente se miraron como tratando de encontrar duda o temor. Pero no lo había, se cerraron de nuevo y dieron paso al final de esa cercanía, los labios de uno posados castamente sobre el otro. La mano del americano bajo hasta tomar las manos del inglés entre las suyas, Arthur apretó esas manos como si fuesen lo único que aferraba a su corazón a seguir latiendo y no explotar por la extrema fuerza de su latir, le permitió percatarse de los latidos iguales del americano, y sonrió entre el beso. Sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo completo.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose directamente a los ojos, sonrojados, y agitados, pero felices. Sus manos aun aferradas a las del otro, sus miradas con un brillo nuevo y singular, y sus labios con una dulce sonrisa regalo único para su contrario.

– Arthur yo…Me gustas mucho– dijo por fin el americano, logrando acentuar el sonrojo del inglés, que tembló ligeramente, pero volvió a sonreír.

– Me too– respondió tímidamente (aunque jamás lo admita) y se dejó llevar por un nuevo beso. Esta vez el deseo de un mayor contacto les permitió abrir los labios, el americano probo el dulce néctar de la boca del inglés, sus lenguas se reconocían, tiernamente, el rojo inundaba sus rostros y sus corazones latían a la par, sus manos se mantenían unidas, y poco a poco se permitieron recostarse de nuevo en el césped sin cortar el acto. Alfred se separó ligeramente del inglés, que lo miraba desde el césped, se sentían apenados, descubiertos, y expuestos, pero completos. Y muy felices.

– Arthur– le hablo en un dulce susurro ya no había rastro del sol, pero la luna imponente e inmensa les iluminaba y guardaba su dulce secreto.

– Alfred– le respondió sonrojado y sonriente.

– Arthur…Enamórate de mí, como yo de ti– beso su mano como un caballero al conocer a una hermosa y pura dama, el inglés abrió los ojos impresionado, y sintió un nuevo vuelco en el corazón como si se hubiera detenido y comenzara a latir a un ritmo diferente y desconocido

– Alfred– dijo con una voz ahogada en emoción y movilizo su mano hasta tomar el rostro del menor y conducirle por un nuevo beso, uno más despierto, más pasional, mas entregado, pero sin dejar de ser meramente romántico.

Llegaron al instituto entre miradas cómplices, sonrojándose al mirarse, tomándose de la mano, cuando nadie les miraba. Y regalándose ligerísimos y fugaces besos. Como dos niños pequeños que ocultan un secreto y un inmenso tesoro.

* * *

><p>Cenaron como siempre en lugares separados, la diferencia esta vez eran las miradas tímidas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, esas que podían pasar desapercibidas para todos. O casi todos.<p>

– Āsā-san ¿le paso algo bueno? –

– ¿Kiku? , he no ¿por qué lo dices?, jajajajaja Estas actuando raro Kiku, ¿soy yo o estás haciendo mucho calor?, ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?– una gota surco la cabeza del japonés y solo se dignó a sonreír. Se acercó al inglés y le puso una mano al hombro

– Omedetōgozaimasu– le dijo sonriéndole ligeramente, el inglés se sonrojo y asintió antes de llevarse bocado a la boca. El japonés se sentó frente a él y comenzó a platicarle de cosas sin sentido pues sabía que el inglés no le hacía caso. Una mirada verde ámbar cuidaba los movimientos de ambos rubios. Una sonrisa ligera se posó en su rostro y se giró hacia sus compañeros

– ¿Y? – inquirió

– ¿Qué? – le respondió la firme voz del escoces

– ¿Adónde fueron que regresaron mojados? – inquirió de forma tranquila aun cuando no era necesario una respuesta.

– Ya te dije fuimos a nadar con los delfines– respondió molesto. –Verdad Jonathan–

– Aja– respondió el irlandés pues su gemelo lo miraba de forma insistente.

– La próxima vez invítennos– refuto el gales sonriendo, no podían hacerlo tonto, sabía que habían intentado algo contra el joven americano, pero por la sonrisa boba de Arthur, por las miradas que intercambiaban esos dos, era claro que su plan fue un fracaso. Y que Arthur se la había pasado muy bien. En compañía del americano.

En la mesa de los norteamericanos todo iba en abrumante silencio, comían sin hacerse caso, y se miraban escasamente.

Alfred sentía su corazón refutar de alegría y felicidad. Mientras que Mathew sentía el suyo temblar con miedo y dudas…que si Francis pasaba de él, como todos aquellos que dicen "te quiero". Como sus padres.

Por ahora la feliz historia, las miradas cómplices, se encontraron de nuevo en la habitación del inglés y el americano, donde tras desearse buenas noches con un dulce beso. Pasaron los minutos viéndose en silencio, sonriéndose como dos tontos enamorados, hasta que el sueño los venció. Así mirándose el uno al otro. Tal vez esta cita había sido, la mejor idea que el americano había podido tener.

* * *

><p>Ideas, reclamos y opiniones todas en un review. porfavor.<p>

Deja un Review y me pondre al corriente con todas las parejas

Deja un review ayuda a los celosos hermanos de Arthur a superar sus traumas

Deja un Review ayuda a Mathew a poder dejar sus temores.

Deja un Review inspira a la autora.

Proximo capitulo Latinos (por fin) despues les tengo un All Paring en un capitulo especial. Cuidense.

° Fallas en la ortografia o el idioma Avisenme, que mi Word en loquecio y busca errores en Lao, asi que deseguro que se me escapa algun error.


	17. Latin Lovers

Preview del siguiente capítulo al final.

Latín Lovers.

La historia aquí escrita es mía, los personajes en ella NO

Los personajes de Latín Hetalia, o HetaMerica, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y diseñadores. Tome la información de Páginas de la comunidad latina en LiveJournal y Devianart. De las cuales no soy parte.

Esta historia no tiene, ningún fin mal intencionado o intento de agresión hacia ninguna Nación involucrada.

El personaje de México es de mi autoría, desde su carácter hasta su forma de hablar…como ya lo he hecho en otros fics, aquí publicados.

Sin intenciones de ofender o molestar a nadie…Aquí el Fic:

* * *

><p>Hace unas semanas que se habían encontrado en aquel nuevo instituto y hasta ahora, las cosas no habían mejorado, aun recordaban aun cuando no lo quisieran el terrible suceso de su primer día.<p>

Los alumnos recién llegados estaban teniendo un recorrido guiado por el director, los alumnos paseaban tranquilos por los pasillos, mirando a los nuevos, que recibían indicaciones de último minuto, antes de ser dejados en el comedor, para que tomaran un desayuno completo. Y se dirigieran a sus salones y respectivos dormitorios.

– Pues espero que este lugar no sea tan malo weon– dijo seriamente un joven de cabellos castaños mirando a sus dos compañeros, un castaño de ojos negros que estaba de seguro mal planeando algo, y un joven de cabello revoltoso y piel color canela.

– Espero nunca ter problemas no primeiro día– dijo mirando al moreno que no les prestaba atención (Espero no tener problemas el primer día).

– Weon, donde nos expulsen te pateo hasta que me canse– declaro el chileno a su contraparte mexicana.

– Sí, sí, todo Yo– dijo el alegre joven de tono cantarín.

– SI, fue tu culpa Pedro– declaro el brasileño sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto muy indignado

– Que fuiste tú Weon el que provoco que nuestro instituto quedara fuera de servicio, WEON–

– Mira, no me estés chingando Wei, yo no hice nada, si el pendejo del profesor abrió la llave antes de tiempo, pues… fue por pendejo–

– Por favor, Pedro, suerte tuvimos de que no nos expulsaran definitivamente– declaro el brasileño tranquilo.

– Si, vaya suerte, atrapados en una isla, con gringos e ingleses al por mayor, me va a dar urticaria, si no es que Tiña– declaro caminando hacia el comedor, seguido de los otros que se limitaron a suspirar.

– Lovi, espérame– el español corría detrás del chico italiano, que iba con el ceño fruncido.

– Déjame en paz, che palle– estaba molesto, al parecer el español, se metió en el partido de entrenamiento porque le pareció que el balón iba a morder a Lovino, este le gritaba por idiota y por el simple hecho de existir.

– ¡CHE!– corrió el argentino de cabello rubio tras ellos, tenía que reclamarle al español, ese había sido uno de sus mejores despejes y lo arruino el ibérico.

– Martin, ¿pasa algo?– pregunto sonriente el español

– Oye Boludo porque arruinaste mi precioso despeje– dijo molesto, el español esbozo una sonrisa. Y estaba a punto de soltar su heroica razón cuando.

Un grito aterrador retumbo en todo el instituto, tal parecía acababan de matar a alguien pues el grito resonó tal vez hasta el pueblo.

– ¡Cálmate WEON! gritaba un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos marrones. Le gritaba a un joven de cabellos castaños un poco más oscuros que los suyos y de ojos marrones delante de él.

– Por favor, Pedro, Relax– un moreno piel canela cabello revoltoso venia tambien tras él.

– NI MADRES, YO NO ME QUEDO AQUÍ, NISIQUIERA HAY CHILE– gritaba a todo pulmón.

– Parad a ese WEON– grito el chileno y en instantes, el español se interpuso entre el camino del joven moreno, lo que no se espero fue el salto de este, que termino brincándolo y quiso seguir corriendo, el argentino, que se había embobado con el joven que gritaba tras el moreno, quiso detenerlo, y se ganó un buen empujón, Lovino solo lo vio seguir corriendo.

– Sera FLETO, ¡PEDRO!– el chileno se detuvo respirando pesadamente, el brasileño le paso y siguió corriendo tras el moreno.

– ¿Qué está pasando?– dijo el español sorprendido

– El WEON aquel, que se pasa de FLETO– dijo muy molesto.

– Aquí tienes– dijo el rubio argentino, dándole una botella de agua

El pobre brasileño seguía su carrera contra el mexicano, agradecía al cielo, su agilidad, pero de que ya se estaba cansando, pues se estaba cansando.

Tomo la botella y le dio un gran trago. Y mientras recuperaba el aliento y miraba feo al argentino que le sonreía bobamente. Comenzó su pequeño relato.

– Me llamo José Manuel González Rodríguez, soy Chileno– dijo de pronto y apunto a los otros dos que habían desaparecido corriendo –el dramático WEON Y MEDIO FLETO es Pedro, él es Mexicano que ha caído en crisis al ver la comida, será Weon, el que corrió tras él, es Luciano, es Brasileño, nos transfirieron del Latín Word, ¿la conoces?– les conto ya tranquilo.

– Si, la escuela cerro por la explosión de una de las cisternas, según escuche– dijo el argentino. –Aunque Che, yo aspire aquí desde el principio– dijo y un brillito lo rodeo

– Fleto– dijo el chileno en un murmullo.

– ¿Por qué cayo en crisis, tu amigo?– dijo Lovino un poco interesado

– ¿El weon?, pues llegamos al comedor y al ver los platillos, pidió un poco de salsa picante por lo menos para el mal sabor, según él, y cuando le dijeron que no había, salió corriendo y gritando– dijo acabándose la botella y dando un paso alejándose del argentino. Que se le pegaba muy interesado.

– Soy Martin sabedlo soy Argentino, esa es la razón de que soy Re-Groso– dijo alabándose el argentino, mientras que el chileno lo miro y lo ignoro olímpicamente.

– Se– dijo y miro a los otros

– Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, soy de España y él es Lovi– recibió un golpe en el estomago

– Lovino Vargas soy Italiano, Che palle– dijo mientras el español se doblaba de dolor, una gota de sudor surco la frente del chileno que prefirió no opinar.

– Vaya Amigo que eres, Si claro, WEI, Ardido, Ojete, Mamon, ULERO, PASAO,MARICA, DEJAME PENDEJO– gritaba el mexicano que era cargado por el brasileño que apenas y podía controlarlo, pues pataleaba y se sacudía con fuerza, tras el llegaban dos jóvenes uno de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color. Traía al hombro su mochila y la del mexicano. El otro joven un poco más bajo que el otro tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones claros

– Cálmate, Pedro– decía el pobre Brasileño apenas controlándolo

– Y ustedes deja abajo, Cuervos, Malos amigos, JUDAS, par de traidores, Santanas, recoge espigas– gritaba dirigiéndose a los otros dos, que lo veían aun sin comprender mucho.

– Cálmate… ¿Quieres un Churro? – dijo de pronto el español, todos lo miraron interesados, el mexicano movió el cuello dudando y entonces

– Me viste cara de marihuano, pinche gallego, mal parido– grito de pronto, todos los latinos suspiraron con cierto pesar.

– Culeao Fleto WEON, cállate, están ofreciéndote un dulce– grito el pobre chileno ya cansado de la actitud del mexicano.

– Ahhh, ¡esos churros!, pues si, si tienes de chocolate mejor– dijo sonriendo el mexicano. El brasileño los soltó y el joven los miro a todos.

– Les robe algo o que chingados me ven– dijo muy molesto.

– FUSOSOSO, eres muy lindo–

– No soy lindo cabron, lindos los jotos– grito de nuevo, el brasileño se revisaba el pantalón

– Por cierto ¿quiénes son? – inquirió el mexicano. De nuevo se llevaron a cabo las presentaciones, por parte de los ya tres miembros del instituto.

– ¡Órale! Pues soy Pedro Alejandro Juan Marco Yaocelotl de Sánchez y Costilla. – dijo sonriente como él era

– ¿Estás de broma? – dijo de pronto el argentino, mirándolo incrédulo, de inmediato el brasileño, el Chileno y los dos recién llegados hicieron una seña para que se callara, seña que bien fue ignorada

– Es que sábelo, tienes un nombre, que parece un chiste, boludo– se rio de pronto

– ¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo lo quieres, wei? – todos miraron al mexicano que sonreía de forma diferente. Y el argentino simplemente movió los hombros dándole por su lado

– Te dije que como lo quieres nenaza de mierda–

– CHE BOLUDO; PELOTUDO DE MIERDA– gritaba el argentino

– MARICA OXIGENADO; GÜERO DE CUBILETE–

– BASTA– grito Luciano sujetando al mexicano por los hombros, logrando que se sentara en el suelo.

– ¡Ah! Soy Francisco Burgos Torres– dijo de pronto el ecuatoriano calmando un poco las cosas

– Soy Miguel Alejandro Prado– dijo entonces el Peruano, consiguiendo la calma completa de los presentes, que aun así miraban al mexicano, y es que valga, que era demasiado bipolar.

– ¡Pedro! minha carteira–(Pedro, Mi cartera) grito el brasileño el mexicano lo miro y se zambo el churro que el español le había dado completo

– No me mires a mí, yo no fui el que estaba persiguiéndome– dijo sacando un reloj, una cartera y una cadena de oro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

– Pero sois vos el de las manos agiles– dijo el brasileño con tremenda ironía, tomando la cartera, el ecuatoriano reviso su muñeca y tomo su reloj. El argentino se toqueteo el cuello

– ¿Pero Cuando? – dijo de pronto arrebatándole la cadena.

– Para ser bueno no se estudia– dijo riéndose todos lo miraron confundidos

* * *

><p>Aunque los días habían pasado, y poco a poco se habituaban a las cosas. Tal parecía que había cosas a las que jamás se habituarían.<p>

Pedro seguía huyendo de vez en cuando del comedor, tenían por cierto la idea de que era el quien había acabado con los saltamontes del jardín de girasoles. Pues días después se le vio comiéndolos tostados.

Ahora se encontraban enfrascados en un partido de futbol. Las fuerzas básicas tenían un previo para formar los equipos.

El partido de futbol se tornó un poco más interesante, el pobre Pedro que estaba de arquero a penas y podía defender la portería de los tiros de los demás, Feliciano que era defensa junto con Lovino y tenían más que protegida el área en la que de nuevo estaba Ludwig, Luciano, Martin y Manuel eran delanteros y Centro, y lo estaban goleando de lo lindo. Miguel y Francisco también estaban en el mismo equipo que el mexicano. Pero no podían hacer mucho contra los otros 11. Y es que el resto de su equipo apenas y se animaba a seguir la pelota. El partido fue detenido por un divertidísimo entrenador cuando el marcador era 10 a 2, y eso solo lo habían conseguido con el durísimo infiltra miento que dieron Miguel y Francisco. Y que el Argentino argumentaba como que les habían tenido piedad, eso era lo que ya tenía al mexicano hecho una furia, perdía, si contantemente contra jugadores muy buenos, pero lo que más le molestaba, era que Luciano y Martin festejaban cada gol bailando delante de su portería, haciéndole rabiar, de Martin lo esperaba, es más juraría que ese no era Martin si el güero no lo hiciera, pero Luciano, parecía tan placido con el argentino, que el moreno de ojos marrones apenas y lo reconocía, eso era lo que lo tenía molesto, cuando por fin el silbatazo llego el entrenador llamo a los otros 5 y a Miguel y Francisco, él fue mandado a las duchas con el resto. Así que molesto, siendo dejado de lado por un brasileño que al verlo caminar derrotado le había gritado junto con el argentino

– No te AGUITES…MALETA– no podía más, simplemente no lo toleraría, el resto del día por suerte apenas y se cruzaban sus horas con las del Brasileño, así que mandándole literalmente al diablo, y sin perder tiempo salió del campo después de haberse duchado. Ahora caminaba por los pasillos, no molesto incendiado. Por eso mismo no quería ver a Luciano, él se conocía muy bien y lo último que quería era tener bronca con el brasileño que era de los pocos, que le aguantaban, pero simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar que lo estaban dejando de lado…de nuevo. Suspiro y se sentó en su pupitre el maestro de historia siempre le alivianaba el día, con sus tonterías y sus risitas tontas, pero el día de hoy ni eso le calentaba, después tuvo que ir a lenguas internacionales donde para colmo de sus males tenia de compañero al gringo de nombre Alfred.

– Oí, Peter, no jugaste hoy soccer–

– Si, y es Pedro wei, y es Futbol "pendejo" ¿Por qué?–

– Es que hoy no te vez animado y siempre que juegas te vez animado– vaya el gringo y sus deducciones, pero hasta él había notado que tenido un día malo, en cambio Luciano ni sus luces. Termino sus clases, y tal y como pensó no se cruzó con el brasileño ni por los pasillos, estaba recargado en el tercer piso, pues tenía hora libre y no tenía hambre ni humor para soportar las horribles comidas del comedor. Fue entonces cuando los vio, caminaban en la entrada del edificio, Martin, Miguel, Francisco, Manuel y Luciano. Iban riéndose y el argentino traía del hombro a Luciano, mientras que seguía con su acoso constante al Chileno, que a ojos de Pedro solo se hacía del rogar, pero bien que le tenía ganas al güero. Por su parte Francisco, ya acosaba a Miguel que sonreía y trataba de no ser descortés con el Ecuatoriano, por cierto Francisco siempre se le hacía muy familiar a Antonio, con ese rostro apacible, su sonrisa calmada, y por sobre todo… su pasión por las tortugas. También se gustaban, pero o Migue era muy tímido o Francisco muy bestia, aunque ese no era el punto. El joven mexicano siguió mirando la escena y como si el mundo de veras lo odiara, vio correr a Lovino escapando de Antonio que lo seguía con el grito de

– Lovi-love– mientras eso hacía reír más al grupo de latinos. Todos ellos eran de Sudamérica, Pedro bajo el rostro.

– Cabron, si parece que hasta las relaciones políticas de nuestras naciones afectan las relaciones personales de su gente wei, que mierda– dijo sonriendo y suspirando al mismo tiempo.

– Debí irme el primer día– dijo de pronto sentándose en aquel solitario pasillo, no le gustaba estar solo, no le gustaba estar lejos de casa, y lo que menos le gustaba era que no podía decírselo a nadie, así era el, terco, necio, y sobre todo Macho, sería una burla si los demás se enteraban de lo que sentía. Se recargo entre sus piernas como cuando niño y se quedaba solo al cuidado de su nana, que siempre lo ignoraba y lo dejaba en su cuarto sin comer hasta que llegaban sus padres.

* * *

><p>Por su parte el grupo había llegado al comedor y oía lo que les parecía una tremenda locura, ya bastante retrasada.<p>

– ¿Te le piensas declarar? – decía el peruano en el comedor, rodeado de los otros. Luciano se puso ligeramente rojo y bajo el rostro.

– Si– dijo de pronto

– Y que si el Boludo te rechaza, mira que no es como si fuéramos amigos pero CHE, que se nota que le gustan las faldas– dijo el Argentino, pasándole el brazo por el hombro

– Ya, lo sé, pero es que lo he visto distante, y si no lo hago y entonces él se aleja más– Luciano que hablaba muy bien el español, a pesar de su encantador y sensual acento, miraba constantemente a sus compañeros para ver si lo entendían.

– Pues, si he visto al Weon un poco más lejos– dijo el chileno y de pronto ya tenía al argentino pegado a él.

– Sábelo Manu que a mí nunca me tendrás lejos– dijo sonriéndole bobamente

– Escucha Fleto, no empieces con tus weas fletas– dijo un tanto molesto empujando al otro.

– Oí chicos– el americano se les acerco de pronto. Luciano siempre sonriente lo miro un poco mal. El americano, según su gusto, se acercaba mucho al mexicano.

– ¿Qué pasa weon? – dijo el chileno

– Han visto a Peter, el profesor me pidió que le diera esto al parecer lo olvido en su libro y parece importante, tiene el sello de un buitre– dijo mostrándoles el sello nacional de México.

– Es un águila WEON– dijo el chileno, tomando la carta.

– Se la daremos– resumió el argentino, quitándole el papel al chileno y viendo cómo se marchaba el americano, corriendo tras el inglés de uniforme blanco, que saludo desde la distancia al chileno que le sonrió, bajo la fría mirada del argentino.

– ¿Le conoces Manu?– dijo el argentino

– ¿Arthur?, pues si Weon, estamos en el mismo club de debate, pues cae bien es un caballero inglés–respondió el chileno bebiendo su jugo. El argentino ya tenía una idea muy en claro odiaba a ese inglés.

– Y que es eso, parece importante– dijo el ecuatoriano, mirando a los otros mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Miguel debajo de la mesa. Y sin que los demás lo notaran, aun así el peruano se sonrojo un poco y decidió mirar a Luciano que ya revisaba la carta.

– Es del Heroico Instituto Militar Mexicano– leyó las letras bajo el escudo que legalizaba aquel papel.

– ¿AH? – dijeron todos

– Es una carta de acreditación– dijo y se levantó de golpe. –Pedro quiere transferirse– dijo de pronto

– Weon, es Pedro, es su Ley o la de nadie, crees enserio que quiere entrar a un colegio Militar– dijo de pronto el Chileno

– Su padre, lo quería ahí desde hace meses, pero Pedro le había insistido, después de la trasferencia, tal vez pensó que sería lo mejor– el brasileño no explico más y salió corriendo tenía que hallar a Pedro y preguntarle sobre aquella carta. Corrió por los pasillos recordando la hora libre del mexicano y corrió de regreso a los dormitorios, como compartían dormitorio no tendría problema en comprobar la presencia del mexicano. Entro y lo que vio lo calmo un poco.

* * *

><p>Tras haber abierto la puerta de golpe asusto al mexicano que estaba debajo de la cama, logrando que se levantara y se diera un fuerte fregadazo en el filo de la cama.<p>

– Hijo de toda…– se quejó sobándose la nuca.

– Pedro… ¿estai bien? – dijo el brasileño. Acercándose (¿Estas bien?)

– Pues sí, perdí una carta es todo– dijo sentándose en el piso. Se sentía más tranquilo, después de un rato solo y más importante, después de haber recuperado su nivel de macho.

– ¿Esta carta?– le extendió el papel

– Si, esa… ¿Por qué la tienes tú?– dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la carta, tras revisarla la puso bajo su almohada.

– Me la entrego Alfred, la olvidaste en tu libro– dijo de pronto, sus mechones cubrían sus ojos, se sentía molesto, porque el mexicano se mostraba tan indiferente con él, porque no lo encaraba y le decía lo que le pasaba.

– Ahh, con razón, no la encontré– dijo de pronto. Y dejo los libros que ya no ocuparía. –Gracias– dijo y dio un paso frente a Luciano. Que reacciono de pronto y lo empujo de golpe a la cama

– ¿Qué pedo Wei? – grito molesto, y sentándose, para encarar a su agresor que en instantes ya estaba posado sobre él, en la cama y en cuatro patas, el mexicano se sonrojo de pronto. Si era muy macho, pero eso no significaba que pudiera controlar su nerviosismo en esta situación tan confusa.

– ¿Qué pedo, wei, que paso? – decía y balbuceaba

– ¿Qué está pasando contigo? – dijo molesto, el brasileño sin mirar realmente al mexicano.

– ¿Eh? – dijo más confundido, ¿qué pasaba con él?, ¿con él?, él no era el que lo había estado humillando en el campo, él no era el que lo había estado dejando atrás por el resto de los latinos, él no era al que habían dejado de lado, el... de nuevo sintió la impotencia y el dolor de descubrirse solo.

– Quítate o te reviento el hocico– dijo muy molesto, el brasileño lo miro directamente a los ojos. Un poco sorprendido, si pedro era un grosero de primera, podía mencionar 45 ofensas en una sola frase, cuando estaba molesto. O formular un verso entero solo ofendiendo. Pero… con el siempre parecía alegre y tranquilo. Pero ahora se notaba tan diferente. Reacciono un poco de su shock cuando vio al mexicano intentar moverlo para pararse. No lo permitiría lo iba a encarar.

– O que está acontecendo com você?– le pregunto, inquieto, molesto, preocupado. (¿Que esta pasando contigo?)

– Quítate, no quiero golpearte, hazte…– comenzó a removerse muy molesto.

– Sabes Martin tiene razón te estas comportando como un BOLUDO– grito el brasileño. el mexicano abrió los ojos sorprendido y adolorido.

– Vete con el Argentino de Mierda, vete con él, ve y mófate de mí como hoy en el partido– el brasileño lo vio con duda por un segundo, antes de que una sonrisa se filtrara en su rostro, cosa que encendió más al mexicano

– É um garoto bobo– (Eres un niño tonto) El mexicano se levanto de golpe, si tenia que pelear por librarse del Brasileño, lo haria. Pero todas sus palabras, reclamos fuerzas, cualquier cosa que cruzara por su mente se fue al diablo, cuando los labios del brasileño sellaron los suyos. Su corazon dio un vuelvo rapido. Y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, con el brasileño sobre el, aun besandole.

– você é um ciumento– dijo sonriendo al romper el beso y ver al Mexicano sonrojado y haciendo morritos. (Eres un Celoso)

– No soy Celoso, cabron, además ¿por qué me besaste?– se sonrojo de nuevo, si bien no entendía del todo el brasileño, hasta él podía lograr descifrar algunas frases.

– Estas Celoso de Martin, que aunque este en Guerra continua quiere a Manuel… no quiero saber si también piensas algo de mí y Francisco que quiere a Miguel… dejando eso en claro, ¿a quién crees que quiero?–

– Yo… Soy un hombre y un Macho… y…y–

– También soy hombre… y puedes seguir siéndolo. Sabes, tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte si no te incomodaba que Antonio siempre anduviera tras Lovino–

– Amar a alguien no es cuestión de genero…Amas sus acciones y palabras, eso que conforma a una persona, su ser, no su género– recito el mexicano alzando la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.

– Si– dijo el brasileño sonriendo.

– Sábete bien que no puedo ser muy lindo y que tengo muy mal genio y que soy muy testarudo, no puedo decir fácilmente lo que siento, yo tengo miles de defectos y…– un nuevo beso, uno ligero lo callo

– Y yo me enamore de eso, de tu mala actitud, y tu terqueza– sonrió y se sentó dejando al mexicano aun recostado.

– Entonces…Yo, yo soy… tu… a mí–

– Tú me gustas, terco– se dejó caer sobre él, el mexicano sonrió y acepto el abrazo.

– Te será bien difícil, estar conmigo, no quiero arruinarlo– dijo ya en su tono cantarín y alegre

– somos conhecidos por ser alta e insistente– se alzó un poco y le dio un nuevo beso, uno correspondió lleno de sentimientos y sensaciones. (somos conocidos por ser fuertes y insistentes)

– Pero no planeo tomar el papel de chica– grito tras el beso. Luciano solo sonrió.

– Lo decidiremos con unos penales– el mexicano inflo las mejillas y pellizco al brasileño, que comenzó a reírse, y a provocarle cosquilla al sensitivo mexicano. Que se reía por el ataque de cosquillas y los besos ligeros que se regalaban.

* * *

><p>Manuel y Martin caminaban por el pasillo, Luciano se había saltado la clase de Algebra. Y cuando vieron a Francisco y Miguel venir solos por el lado contrario. Comprendieron que Pedro también se había saltado su siguiente hora. Así que supusieron el rumbo que tomo el asunto de la carta.<p>

– Pues a ver si así se le baja lo boludo– dijo el argentino y aunque Manuel no respondió le daba la razón.

– Oye che, me fije que en el partido perdiste dos veces el balón, esas fueron las causas de los goles–

– ¿Qué decís weon?– lo encaro de pronto se encontraban frente al campo de soccer y sus clases habían terminado.

– Pues eso che, que si no hubieses perdido el balón fácil hubiéramos metido otros 5 a Pedro– dijo altanero y competitivo como era

– Queres comprobar tus weas fletas– dijo señalándole el campo que estaba vacío.

– Che, solo te digo… te lo mostrare, serán penales-Che– se lanzaron a los vestidores, sin mirarse se pusieron el uniforme que se había quitado hace unas horas.

Salieron a la cancha verificando se hallaba sola, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse tras las nubes, mostrando un caluroso atardecer

– Prometo ser bueno con vos Manu– dijo el argentino posicionándose en su lugar.

– Cállate WEON– le grito el temporalmente portero

Los penales comenzaron uno a uno, los tiros que parecían completamente intencionados a causar el mayor daño posible, fueron perdiendo intensidad después del 6 tiro. Estaban cansados, y aun tenían tareas y darse un baño.

– Siempre estas presumiendo Weon– gritaba el chileno parando el tremendo cañonazo que le lanzaba el argentino.

– No tu siempre te sientes muy alzado-che– gritaba el argentino cuando recibió el tiro del chileno. Tras muchos tiros y un claro empate. Se acercaron dispuestos a terminar la tonta riña con los golpes.

– Te la pasas Fleteando, tenes problemas sabes, y no eres el mejor–

– Sábete que soy lo más Groso que existe, y no me la paso "fleteando"–

– Sos terco–

– Eres un Bipolar– se comenzaron a gritar sin control, sin ánimos de detenerse, acercándose dispuestos a romperse la boca. Los ocho centímetros que los diferenciaban se vieron reducidos a nada. Cuando sin percatarse quien realmente, y sin importarles mucho. Se vieron envueltos en un salvaje y hambriento beso. Martin coló sus manos en la cintura de Manuel, que extendió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de Martin y tirar un poco de sus rubios cabellos.

– La cancha está cerrada– oyeron un grito en la distancia. Se separaron y miraron a sus alrededores, tratando encontrar al causante. Se miraron y desviaron la vista sonrojándose un poco. Caminaron hacia los vestidores. Sin decir mucho

– Sos un fleto–

– Igual que tu Che– dijo autoritario el argentino. Se encontraron de nuevo descubriendo sus labios, sus sabores, sus lenguas luchando una batalla que las palabras, y las adoloridas piernas ya no podían continuar.

* * *

><p>Miguel revisaba las fotografías de las llamas que tenía en casa y que había dejado lejos para desgracia suya, mientras su compañero leía un libro sobre Tortugas, con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

– ¿Francisco?– inquirió mirando al Ecuatoriano

– ¿Mmm?– fue la única respuesta y aun así sabía que era la moción para continuar

– Hoy en clase de biología, ¿no crees que te excediste en listando las razones por la que las tortugas superan al resto de los animales? Digo causa por mi mare que te pasaste– le dijo al ecuatoriano que no se dignaba ni a voltear.

– No, Gapy es una tortuga después de todo, aunque, hice mención en las iguanas, los monos araña y las cobayas– dijo pasando la hoja, aun sin mirar al peruano

– Sabes que tengo una llama en casa ¿verdad? Por eso digo causa…– insistió, la verdad no es que le molestara mucho la idea, pero a veces, su compañero parecía no notar… que podía decir cosas un tanto hirientes.

– Si, vi la foto en tu celular– otra hoja, y una sonrisa al ver una mona fotografía.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Sabes las llamas son re bravazas?– él no era para nada dramático, solo un poco insistente, y Francisco lo estaba ignorando. Primero le toma la mano luego lo ignora… ese juego no le gustaba.

– Pues nada, solo hice mi tarea– otra hoja

– ¿Me estas escuchando?– dijo exasperado

– Si no lo hiciera no te contestaría– respondió sonriéndole

– Pues hazme caso, deja ya tu libro de tontos animales– dijo inflando las mejillas

– ¿Quieres que te ponga atención?– se levantó y miro al peruano que se sonrojo de pronto.

– ¿Qué?– el peruano se dejó caer sobre su cama dándole la espalda al ecuatoriano.

– Pues eso me reclamas atención o no– su sonrisa y su tono de voz seguían siendo los mismos calmos y tranquilos, Miguel suspiraba tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, él era tranquilo por naturaleza y siempre estaba actuando con esa feliz sonrisa, pero el ecuatoriano… el ecuatoriano era todo un misterio.

– Deja de alucinarte– sintió entonces el peso extra del ecuatoriano en su espalda

– Entonces no estabas celoso– respondió aun con su sonrisa.

– Ta' que estas actuando raro– el aliento de Francisco en su oído le dejo helado…

– ¿Crees que a Pedro y Luciano les vaya bien juntos? – pregunto acariciando ligeramente la espalda del peruano.

– Son buenos broder, y los dos son muy agradables, sea cual sea… merecen ser felices causa– sonrió aun con los escalofríos que sentía

– se– respondió el ecuatoriano. Se inclinó un poco y se acercó lento a Miguel.

– Perdón por excluir a Cool Llama, me emocione con Gapy– se inclinó hasta percibir el aliento del otro.

– Pusha… pues cool es Bravazo– sonrió y correspondió el acto del otro. Un beso suave y simple, su mano se filtró bajo la playera de Francisco, que acariciaba su rostro sin romper el beso.

Si bien, su relación, no siempre parecía ser clara… eran muy felices con ella… Miguel siempre apacible, sonriente, simplemente encantador… y Francisco, calmo, feliz, con esa habilidad para confundir a el resto con sus actos y sus pensamientos.

Pero por el momento estas tres parejas tienen, su felicidad, algunos afrontando conflictos internos y externo, otros con sus problemas de actitud, o bien con el simple hecho de amarse y no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… por ahora, solo una cosa es clara. Los latinos siempre son muy pasionales.

* * *

><p>Dispuesta a recibir reclamos y gritos… poden dejar un Review.<p>

Las traducciones las hizo Goo**gle.

El huracan Jova nos esta dando una joda, con las lluvias... T.T me moje a las 2:00 am por meter a los perros y ayudar con los caballos. Les comente que vivo en una zona Cienega, el lodo y el agua es algo horrible, pero lo peor es el frio que cala hasta los huesos. T.T, como mi padre esta de viaje, me toco a mi ayudar. Ya que. ¿que porque les digo esto? por que el aire hace que se me caiga la red. X(

Apoyo a mis paisanos afectados... si podemos... por eso somos la ¡Furia Azteca!

Como les dije el siguiente capítulo es un All Paring… y tiene su toque de suspenso y TERROR…muaca muaca

Les dejo un preview:

* * *

><p>– ¿Asa-san está diciendo que podría ser un fantasma? – inquirió el japonés, mirando a los otros dos frente a el<p>

– Mes a mis, yo creo que se trata de un apasionado que ha decidido hacer de las suyas por las noches– tajo el francés.

– Entonces te entregaremos con el director y así todo volverá al orden– definió tranquilo el inglés.

– ¡AHHHHHHH! Me estas culpando Ex-vándalo– dramatizo Francis

– El único supuesto apasionado eres tu…– respondió con un grito –maldición, debemos mantener el orden… tal y como el director pidió mantendremos esto en secreto, y ayudaremos con el pase de lista a los dormitorios, tras el toque de queda–

– ¿Y que si es alguien ajeno al dormitorio?– cuestiono el francés

– ¿Alguien? – preguntaron el japonés y el inglés. Frente a ellos caminaba Mathias Köhler. Uno de los escasos casos especiales, tenía una pequeña casa a su disposición para él y su hermana.

– ¿Cree que él sea el… criminal? – Kiku no sabía que creer, el asunto era grave y hasta ahora su única pista podía ser un posible fantasma.

– Lo mantendremos vigilado– sentencio el inglés con esa mirada suspicaz.


	18. El orden del Caos 1 all paring

Esta historia y los personajes EXTRA de la misma me pertenecen, los personajes de Hetalia NO.

Saludos...

* * *

><p>*Los pasillos desolados solo enmarcaban la terrible tormenta que se llevaba a cabo, los vientos que arrastraban a velocidades silbantes todo aquello a su paso, las ramas de los arboles siendo tremendamente azotadas contra las ventanas provocando un chillido aterrador. Justo en estos pasillos en el aula de audio visuales al fondo del 5to piso se escucharon los chillidos atormentados de un caminante no invitado, los ruidos de las mesas cayendo, las caras pantallas táctiles volando por los aires, eran opacadas por el frio golpe de la tormenta y así como todo el asunto comenzó justo con un rayo surcando la fría noche termino.<p>

– Arthie– decía la suplicante voz del americano, moviendo de forma insistente el cuerpo de su compañero de habitación, y novio (secreto)

– Mmm– fue lo único que el dormido ingles había podido articular. La habitación se vio iluminada por el rayo y el fuerte retumbar del trueno que mando al demonio la heroica pose del americano que se dejó caer. Sobre el ingles

– ¡FUCK!– grito ahogadamente el inglés, pues el peso del americano le sofoco, muy molesto intento empujarlo fuera de su cama, cuando lo sintió temblar

– Maldición Alfred, es solo una tormenta– decía con el ceño fruncido

– Pe pe pe pero… en la película los piratas zombis fantasmas del espacio atacaban en las noches de tormenta a los lindos americanos como yo– dijo temblando como gelatina. El inglés suspiro pesadamente

– Le dije a Kiku que después no podrías dormir– declaro molesto, ya se las cobraría con su compañero japonés por permitir que su novio viera aquella película en su IPod –Venga, si me molestas de nuevo voy a golpearte– dijo seriamente dejándose caer y cubriéndose con la manta

– Te juro que no me notaras seré como un gato– dijo acurrucándose a sus pies… el inglés lo sintió temblar y volvió a suspirar.

– ¿Alfred? –

– SSSSI Ar…thie–

– Ven aquí– dijo sonrojado mientras hacía espacio para que el americano se acostara a su lado. El americano sonrió y gateo hasta el cuerpo del inglés, se dejó caer a su lado, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, el inglés soltó un suspiro sonrojándose. El americano sintió el calor de la exhalación y le beso la frente.

– Buenas noches Arthur– dijo cerrando sus ojos, el inglés tembló un poco se acomodó entre los brazos del americano y sonriendo le respondió.

– Buenas noches Alfred–

*Los solitarios pasillos se veían únicamente iluminados por los terribles truenos, que surcaban el cielo, por estos mismos pasillos, un caminante… que no debería estar ahí, caminaba sigilosamente, de una forma casi silenciosa, otra vez de los largos pasillos llenos de salones. Salones silenciosos que esperaban verse llenos de alumnos al amanecer.

Si no durmiera tan profundamente podría notar que era la décima vez que aquella luz del celular se encendía, también habría notado, que su compañero se calzo y salió de la habitación aun conociendo las leyes del toque de queda… pero el español dormía plácidamente, tan plácidamente que no oyó a su compañero tomar la mochila y un grupo de mantas del loquer. No, no oyó la puerta cerrarse, ni los apresurados pasos correr a través de los pasillos.

Si el español no durmiera tan profundamente… habría escuchado las lágrimas sofocadas, que su compañero había liberado durante gran rato de la noche.

Pero dormía muy profundamente, tan profundamente que no noto la cercanía de su compañero antes de salir de la habitación.

*Sus pasos errados no parecían llevarle a ninguna lado… entro a la sala de Arte Culinario… La pulcra sala de Arte culinario… el estruendo de las ollas dando de lleno contra el suelo, de las bancas azotándose de un lado al otro de la sala, desordenando todo… los utensilios de los grandes Refrigeradores al fondo se vieron de pronto en el suelo, provocando un caos mayor… que justo como empezó termino, con un caminante errado siguiendo su camino de destrucción… entre los truenos y relámpagos que surcaban el cielo.

A pesar de lo incomoda que le resultaba aquella situación… haber oído a su compañero tan inquieto y nervioso no le dejo otra opción… o eso quería creer. Ahora se encontraba con un Italiano abrazado a él, mientras el intentaba no prestarle atención a esa calurosa sensación que el cuerpo ajeno le provocaba y poder dormir…

– Ve– repetía entre sueños el italiano, abrazándose más al alemán, que hacia todo lo posible por no enloquecer. Y poder dormir.

*Seguía su camino ligeros gemidos abandonaban su esencia… la sala de Tecnología se posaba frente a sus pasos. Un fuerte sonido abandono al caminante…

– ¿Ah? – el albino se sentó ligeramente abandonando los brazos de su acompañante

– ¿Pasa algo Gilbert? – inquirió la cansada voz del austriaco que se cubrió ligeramente con la delgada sabana que compartían.

– Creí oír algo– respondió el albino, recostándose de nuevo. Su torso desnudo fue atrapado por las delgadas y delicadas manos de su pareja. Mientras que las suyas, se aferraron a la espalda nívea y aristócrata.

– Con esta lluvia debe ser alguna ventana abierta– dijo el austriaco, tranquilamente, una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

– Si debe ser eso– el albino alemán, desendio sus manos hasta las caderas de su aristócrata novio, y le beso con una dulzura que nadie creía podía tener.

– Deberíamos dormir– dijo el austriaco al verse de nuevo bajo el cuerpo de su querido (aunque él no lo admita) novio.

– Solo quería abrazarte señorito– dijo Gilbert acomodándose ligeramente sobre Roderich.

– Obaka-san– fue la respuesta que recibió acompañada del beso. Dispuestos a dormir un poco antes de que la noche terminara.

*Los computadores emitían ruidos ensordecedores al caer contra el piso… quedando por completo destruidas y generando un daño mayor al ya efectuado en los salones anteriores.

El ruido de la motocicleta era igual de ensordecedor que los truenos que caían sobre la fría noche. La motocicleta se detuvo frente a la cómoda casita… de esta bajo el alto danés. Que tras verificar que nadie estaba a la vista entro con pasos seguros, a la casita de la que no tenía permitido salir después de las 11 pm. Se retiró las húmedas prendas y secándose el cabello hecho un vistazo a la habitación donde dormía plácidamente su hermana menor, sin percatarse de su ausencia, ni temer el ruido de los rayos, al que estaba bien acostumbrada.

*La calma regreso a los pocos instantes después de que la insistente lluvia se detuviera.

– ¿Todo bien?– dijo el Noruego… viendo y oyendo el timbre del nuevo mensaje que el finlandés había recibido.

– Si, ya termino su tarea– dijo sonriendo el finlandés. Acomodándose a dormir.

– Qué bien…– dijo y se envolvió para poder dormir por fin… al parecer el finlandés no entendió su sarcasmo y su represalia a que los mensajitos enamorados no lo estaban dejando dormir.

– ¿Terminaste? – pregunto el islandés entre bostezos

– Si– respondió el sueco metiéndose entre las sabanas… agradecía poder irse a dormir, y le tendría que dar un regalo a su novio por haber estado despierto con él, a través de mensajitos.

– Bien– dijo el islandés, sin ningún tipo de doble intención.

*Las horas transcurrían y los reflejos del sol sobre los mojados jardines les daban los buenos días a todos los estudiantes

El sonido de la interesante canción del teléfono del joven canadiense, logro despertar al francés, que parpadeo un par de veces hasta notar a su compañero que tras sonreírle tímidamente salió con su equipo de hockey listo para su entrenamiento.

– Mueve tu trasero Karpusi– gritaba el turco jalando a un somnoliento y más despeinado griego… el joven japonés que caminaba el lado de ellos solo podía sonreír ante la insistencia que Sadiq había mostrado, y es que el profesor de administración les había puesto en el mismo equipo… y para desgracia del Turco, esa clase era una de a las que el griego jamás asistía por quedarse dormido, así que ahora se veía obligado a arrastrar por las mañanas al griego fuera de su cama

– Enserio Kiku no sé cómo has podido habituarte a este gandul– decía el turco mientras tiraba más fuerte la muñeca del griego que si bien se dejaba llevar sin oponerse… y es que caminaba literalmente dormido… arrastraba los pies dificultando el rápido avance.

– Heracles-san es un buen compañero... es muy tranquilo y sigiloso…– sentencio sonriente el japonés

– Es como un gato– dijo el turco con sorna –o al menos duerme lo mismo que uno– termino sintió de pronto que ya no le costaba jalar el cuerpo del griego. Apretó la mano un par de veces hasta comprobar que tampoco lo tenía en su agarre así que se giró, dispuesto a gritarle… se topó con Gupta que acomodaba los cabellos del griego mientras le decía algo muy bajito… Heracles parecía ahora "despierto", lo más despierto que puede estar al menos.

– Maldición llegaremos tarde– grito el turco logrando que Gupta le mirara así de apacible y serio como él era.

– Buen día Sadiq– dijo el egipcio

– Buenas– respondió desviando la mirada, no podía evitar sentir que entre él y Gupta había un abismo en crecimiento cada que el exótico egipcio se hallaba junto a su "indiferente" primo.

– Buenos días Gupta-san– dijo el japonés inclinándose levemente. Su expresión se mostró un poco sorprendida al notar la más fría de lo normal, mirada del egipcio sobre él. Heracles pasó su mirada del japonés al egipcio.

– Gupta– dijo bajo y con un tono de voz que a Sadiq le pareció un reproche

– ¿Ah?– pareció reaccionar el egipcio –Buenos días Kiku– termino de decir desviando su mirada hacia el griego.

– Tenemos clases– dijo caminando hacia Sadiq y empujándolo con cierta ira. Kiku asintió y camino tras ellos

– No olvides lo que te dije– dijo el de ascendencia africana antes de sonreírle a medias al japonés que se giró a mirarlo y continuar su andar.

– ¿Paso algo?– inquirió el turco con simpleza mientras se soltaba del agarre del griego.

– ¿Debería decir lo mismo?– termino el griego y con ello comenzaron una nueva discusión por quien sabe que… mientras Kiku solo sonreía, y se preguntaba por qué a últimas fechas el Africano lo miraba con cierto coraje… le habrá hecho algo… tendría que planteárselo a Arthur más tarde.

Salió de la habitación verificando que nadie se encontraba en aquel pasillo, se dirigió al piso que por suerte estaba solo al servicio de los profesores. Y él ya tenía experiencia escabulléndose en este. Llego a la habitación de su pareja y entro con cuidado. Habian pasado ya algunas horas desde aquello.

– Debes tener cuidado-aru– Le decía el profesor chino mientras ayudaba a su acompañante a acomodarse la corbata del uniforme que al final terminaría cubierta por la gran bufanda que este siempre llevaba.

– No hemos podido vernos debido a las tormentas, te extrañaba-da– le dijo el ruso sujetándole por las caderas, el cabello suelto y mojado del chino lo hacía más encantador a ojos del ruso. Recibió un nuevo beso, se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, el ruso acariciaba la larga y húmeda cabellera de su amado profesor, por su parte este se había sentado con las piernas alrededor del ruso, dejándole en una pose comprometedora y que les permitía mayor contacto.

– Hueles delicioso– decía el ruso abriendo un poco la bata que decoraba el delgado cuerpo de su amante

– No tanto como tú-aru– dijo el chino pasando sus manos por la ya casi seca cabellera del euroasiático, no importa cuánto se arriesgaran, se amaban de forma excesiva y esos pequeños momentos juntos valían lo suficiente para arriesgarse en esta relación.

Iniciaban un nuevo beso, y un nuevo recorrido con sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro, cuando el sonido de la puerta, les asusto, el chino se alejó en un rápido movimiento dando de lleno contra el suelo.

– Aiya– se quejó adolorido, por su parte el ruso, miraba todos los alrededores buscando un lugar donde ocultarse.

– Baño– dijo el chino poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la bata, por su parte el ruso tomo sus ropas y maleta y se adentró al baño ocultándose.

– ¿Quién es-aru? – inquirió el chino tras haber visto a su novio entrar al baño

– Yao, soy el profesor Kan, es urgente que se presente en el piso de tecnologías y hogareños, ha pasado un acto de vandalismo– el chino palideció un poco. Un acto vandálico en un instituto como aquel.

– Deme unos minutos-aru– dijo abriendo ligeramente la puerta para toparse con la siempre extraña sonrisa del Mongol, este que era solo unos centímetros menor al ruso, que en cuanto a figura casi podía comparársele, y que en fuerza nadie dudaba que podía superarlo.

– Le esperare–

– ¿Ah? No es necesario-aru– dijo notando como el profesor mongol sonreía al verle en bata, se cubrió un poco con las manos

– Esperare en las escaleras– sentencio el profesor mongol

– Estaré ahí en unos instantes-aru– cerro la puerta y suspiro tranquilo. Iván se asomó por la puerta del baño, se acercó al mayor y le beso ligeramente.

– Debo irme-aru– dijo mientras buscaba su ropa. El ruso asintió.

– Tendré que salir después de ti-da, si me ve tendremos problemas– dijo aunque eso le causaba molestia. No le gustaba como últimamente el nuevo profesor se acercaba a su pareja.

*Los profesores habían detenido las clases que se habían visto afectadas e inventándose un evento Gimnástico obligatorio lograron alejar a los alumnos de los pasillos afectados.

Los alumnos de mejor promedio se hallaban ahora frente al director.

– ¿Ósea que alguien destruyo los salones? – inquirió muy sorprendido el ingles

– Así es– dijo el director germano, a su lado el profesor Juliano, el profesor italiano de historia antigua.

– Pero quien podría hacer tal cosa… par dieu el Taller de Arte culinario… como se han atrevido– dramatizaba el francés.

– ¿Audio visuales, el Taller de Arte Culinario y la sala de Tecnologías?– dijo el japonés llevándose un dedo al mentón

– Son las primeras clases que tendríamos hoy– dijo el ingles

– ¿Cree que nosotros éramos el objetivo?– dijo dramático el francés.

– Puede ser– respondió el director –Lo investigaremos, mientras les pido guarden silencio, necesitare su apoyo en el pase de lista… de esta forma evitaremos que haya alumnos fuera después de toque de queda. Creo que no debo recordarles que su precaución con este asunto es primordial – el director los despidió y ellos salieron de ahí muy pensativos.

– Realmente creen que haya alguien que sea capaz de cometer tal idiotez– decía el ingles

– Pues sea quien sea o tiene muchas agallas o es muy imbécil– dijo el francés

– Pero me sorprende que no hayan encontrado pisadas después de todo la tormenta fue excesiva– respondió el japonés.

– Puede que se tratara de algo… diferente– dijo el inglés, recordando vagamente la mención de su novio, sobre espíritus y alienígenas.

– ¿Asa-san está diciendo que podría ser un fantasma? – inquirió el japonés, mirando a los otros dos frente a el

– Mes a mis, yo creo que se trata de un apasionado que ha decidido hacer de las suyas por las noches– tajo el francés.

– Entonces te entregaremos con el director y así todo volverá al orden– definió tranquilo el inglés.

– ¡AHHHHHHH! Me estas culpando Ex-vándalo– dramatizo Francis

– El único supuesto apasionado eres tu…– respondió con un grito –maldición, debemos mantener el orden… tal y como el director pidió mantendremos esto en secreto, y ayudaremos con el pase de lista a los dormitorios, tras el toque de queda–

– ¿Y que si es alguien ajeno al dormitorio?– cuestiono el francés

– ¿Alguien? – preguntaron el japonés y el inglés. Frente a ellos caminaba Mathias Köhler. Uno de los escasos casos especiales, tenía una pequeña casa a su disposición para él y su hermana.

– ¿Cree que él sea el… criminal? – Kiku no sabía que creer, el asunto era grave y hasta ahora lo único que les cuadraba podía ser un posible fantasma.

– Lo mantendremos vigilado– sentencio el inglés con esa mirada suspicaz.

Caminaron con dirección al gimnasio, vieron a los escuadrones de la muerte entrenando de forma intensiva. Gilbert los dirigía con voz potente mientras trotaban.

– Continúen, 3 vueltas más– el grupo siguió su andar encabezado por el hermano del albino y el chico italiano que parecía se desbarataría en un instante, tras ellos manteniendo el ritmo se hallaban la húngara, y los hermanos suizos. Vestidos todos con sus uniformes verdes de escuadrón militar.

– Oh, Francis, el entrenador me dijo que me pusiera de acuerdo con ustedes voy a tener a un escuadrón vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño, así que ustedes dirán KESESESE– dijo sonriendo… los otros lo miraron.

– Una lista– dijo el ingles

– ¿Mande? – inquirió el albino sin entender

– Que ocuparemos una lista para saber quiénes estarán fuera de sus dormitorios–

– Entiendo armare el escuadrón y se los daré en el almuerzo, no olviden que el ataque sorpresa es la mejor opción, así que guarden silencio– y con esto salió corriendo de nuevo

– ALTO– grito y el escuadrón se detuvo de golpe. – Paso redoblado, Tomen distancia…Marchen– y el escuadrón continuo con el Albino encabezándolo.

– Sin duda Gilbert-san se ve diferente cuando esta con su escuadrón– dijo el japonés continuando con su camino tras los otros.

– ARTHIE– la chillona voz del americano los a bordo de pronto.

– Alfred– dijo el inglés adquiriendo un tono carmesí, que hizo reír al francés y el japonés saco rápidamente su cámara

– Arthie nos pusieran a dar vueltas por todo el gimnasio, puedes creer que cancelaron mi clase de Tecnologías por ponerme a correr eso no se le hace al Hero, Kiku, ¡esperaba verte en el gimnasio! ¡Esperen! ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? – hablo rápidamente y cambiando de tonos desde el chillón hasta el serio y molesto.

– Reunión de superdotados– dijo el francés colgándose del hombro del inglés y el japonés – aunque claro, de los presentes yo soy el que lo tiene mejor dotado– dijo sonriendo, el americano sintió un escalofrió de celos, el japonés adquirió un ligero carmín, en un movimiento rápido el inglés le dio un golpe certero en la nuca.

– GIT, NO DIGAS IDIOTECES, WINE BASTARD– grito el joven inglés, logrando que su novio sonriera tiernamente.

– ¿No es muy temprano para olvidar la educación?– dijo una voz ronca logrando que todos se giraran hacia el grupo de pelirrojos tras ellos, encabezándoles el pelirrojo mayor.

– Brothers– dijo el inglés, poniéndose ligeramente rojo, el japonés y el francés desviaron la mirada del grupo frente a ellos. La mirada fría de tono verde ámbar se clavó en el americano que los veía como si nada.

– ¿Arthur, ya estás listo para el periodo de exámenes?– inquirió tranquilamente el gales.

– He estado estudiando, el profesor me ha cedido un nuevo temario que espero terminar antes del viernes– dijo el inglés con una ligera sonrisa.

– ¿Viernes? – dijeron los gemelos

– ¿Ah? Sí, es que tengo unos proyectos pendientes y unos trabajos que entregar por eso me tomare hasta el viernes– dijo un poco nervioso

– No seas patético– soltó el escoces.

– Es que…– trato de refutar

– Si no perdieras el tiempo en pláticas sin sentido parado en los jardines terminarías todo antes del miércoles… o el martes, yo lo haría antes del martes, y de seguro que Henry lo haría antes del anochecer– dijo el escoces, el americano lo miro feo

– Es que…– intento de nuevo, poniéndose algo pálido.

– Deja de perder el tiempo… que haces aquí de pie, deberías estar en la biblioteca o en el salón de estudios, no en los jardines…– dijo el escoces y comenzó a jalar al inglés de regreso a las aulas.

– Es que tengo otros deberes, y ni siquiera he desayunado, Alexander, ¿Me estás oyendo? – desaparecieron en dirección a los salones seguidos por los gemelos

– Arth…– el americano guardo silencio al notar la mano del gales sobre su hombro.

– ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? – los tres presentes se miraron entre si

– Con el respeto que te mereces Henry, no tengo nada que hablar contigo– sentencio el francés y desvió el rostro. El americano noto la frialdad del francés, se sorprendió un poco, si bien sus "cuñados" no le parecían del todo agradables y menos con esas miradas que los gemelos y el escoces le lanzaban, el gales le parecía agradable algo le decía que era como el confidente de su inglés.

– Por favor Francis– dijo apacible como el mismo era.

– No ganare nada con oírte Henry– dijo de nuevo el francés

– ¿Henry-san esto tiene que ver con Arekisandā-san? Me disculpo pero tampoco me encuentro interesado en oírle– dijo el japonés que aunque cortes se oía ligeramente molesto.

– Es más bien sobre cierto, Canadiense, Griego y mi Hermano sin dudas– declaro el gales, los tres lo miraron

– ¿Espera que tiene que ver Mathew? – dijo molesto el francés

– ¿Mi hermano? – el americano se encontraba ahora más que sorprendido

– ¿Podemos hablar?– insistió el gales, el japonés suspiro y asintió, conocía a los hermanos de Arthur el complejo de guardianes que tenían hacia el inglés, era enfermizo y obsesivo y rayaba en lo ridículo, correr rumores, empezar pleitos e incluso lastimar a quienes se acercaran al inglés… pero sobre todo… lastimar a los seres queridos de los amigos del este.

Siguieron al gales hasta uno de los jardines, donde se sentaron y escucharon atentamente lo que les comentaba… si bien Henry no deseaba provocarle ningún lio a su hermano mayor o a los gemelos, no aprobaba la forma en la que el nativo de escocia arreglaba lo que él consideraba problemas.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que fueron ellos los que lastimaron a mi hermano? – grito molesto el americano

– Así fue, me entere poco después, lo siento– dijo el galo mirando a Francis que se mordía con impotencia el labio inferior

– Debemos reportarlos– dijo el japonés, haber oído que el Escoces había hablado con Gupta le daba una idea del porque el Africano lo miraba tan mal y temía un poco que fuera el mismo africano quien le arrebatara la que por ahora era una creciente amistad con el griego.

– No– dijo el francés, ganándose la mirada de los otros dos

– ¿De qué hablas? – menciono sorprendido el americano

– Si Alexander es expulsado y por consiguiente regresa a casa… todos los haremos– respondió el gales.

– ¿Arthur? – dijo el americano sorprendido

– Sobre todo Arthur, nuestra madre no permitiría que Arthur se quedara solo en esta escuela… Debo admitir que nosotros aceptamos venir aquí solo por el Little Bunny, y eso es algo que sabes bien Francis, bueno yo solo quería mencionarles cómo está la situación, lo que decidan será enteramente su elección, si nos reportan, yo admitiré la verdad, aun cuando eso signifique volver a Londres, si optan por terminar sus relaciones con Arthur, yo… bueno es decisión suya– el gales se puso de pie y les dejo ahí. Pensando seriamente. Alfred no quería que lastimaran a Mathew de nuevo, al parecer el francés tenía el mismo objetivo con su hermano (Otro motivo para tenerlo bien vigilado), pero lo que menos quería era dejar a Arthur, por su parte el japonés no sabía qué hacer, su educación le decía que debía poner orden y delatar a los abusadores, pero Arthur era su primer amigo, ese que se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra en aquel primer día de colegio, quien lo defendió de abusadores, quien le dio ánimos cuando le declaro su atracción por el griego… pero esa era la otra cuestión, soportaría que el Griego lo odiara por los rumores de los enfermos hermanos de su amigo.

– Debo ir por Arthur– dijo el americano cambiando hacia la biblioteca

– ¿Tú eres idiota? – lo freno el francés

– Arthur es mi novio– dijo de forma tajante

– Y esa simple palabra bastaría para que Alexander te diera la paliza de tu vida–

– No soy manco Francis, y si tu no harás nada yo si–

– Si colmas a Alex, te alejara de Arthur–

– No se lo permitiré– dijo iracundo

– Arthur es hijo de un caballero ingles… su madre es heredera de una maldita familia cercana a la realeza y todos sus hermanos tienen padres que harían lo que fuera por ella. –

– ¿Adónde quieres llegar? – estaba exasperado

– Que solo una llamada de Alex bastaría para que jamás en tu vida puedas volver a ver a Arthur, y maldición… no se lo merece, Arthur no se merece volver a estar solo todo el tiempo, en esa maldita mansión con profesores personales y gente que no lo entiende– el francés temblaba lleno de ira el americano bajo el rostro muy deprimido

– ¿Qué me sugieres? – dijo tristemente

– No puedo elegir por ti, pero piensa bien tus opciones– el francés se retiró arrastrando los pies… el japonés suspiro y continuo su camino en dirección contraria dejando a Alfred de pie en aquel jardín… pensando en que hacer.

* * *

><p>Por el momento es Todo... si se que no compenza la tardanza... pero el trabajo me absorve muchoooooooooo<p>

si no les cuelgo el proximo cap el jueves lo hare el fin de semana de ser asi tratare de ponerles una doble Actualizacion.

CHAO

Que les parecio

dejen sus Reviews, con comentarios, criticas o lo que gusten...

Besos y Abrazos.

Deja un Review o no hay continuacion...hahahaha ok, no... pero igual dejen uno XD

Deja un Review ¿Sera Dinamarca el culpable?

Deja un Review ¿Es este un nuevo malvado plan de Scott?

Deja un Review ¿podra Alfred salir de sus dudas?

Triunfara el Amour...Eso y mas en nuestra proxima ediocion de R.A.I


	19. El orden del caos 2

Hola gente Bonita... les dije que actualizaria este fin de semana... como trabajo hasta el sabado mi fin de semana incluye el lunes... XD asi que aqui tienen

Esta historia es mia los personajes en ella NO

Sigo con problemas en mi Word porfa haganme notar los errores ortograficos...please

* * *

><p>Se detuvo instantes antes de entrar a la biblioteca, sentía que había traicionado todas y cada una de las escasas y raras confianzas que el menor le había tenido. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró con toda la decepción engalanando sus hermosos ojos verde claro.<p>

– Lo hiciste bien Henry– dijo su mayor con una sonrisa de esas enfermas que poseía

– Le he fallado– dijo el gales con la voz casi quebrada

– No, veras como le has salvado– Alexander palmeo su hombro antes de desaparecer tras el umbral de la biblioteca, el gales empuño sus manos y lo siguió, con su calma mirada de regreso.

En el interior rodeado de docenas de libros se hallaba el ingles a su lado y cuidándole de cualquier posible distracción estaba el irlandés mayor. Serio y sin ningún tipo de reacción opto por sentarse al lado de William, su siempre alegre hermano menor se acariciaba el ante brazo quedando fuera de la vista de su hermano gemelo mayor y de su menor inglés.

– ¿Qué paso?– inquirió muy bajo el gales

– Nada– respondió el otro desviando el rostro mirando al escoses que le dedico una fría y molesta mirada.

– ¿Nee? ¿Escucharon que el americano compañero de Arthie se acostó con el entrenador?– dijo y la sonrisa que el escoces le dedico logro que una tímida se filtrara en sus labios

– ¿de qué hablas?– dijo su mayor sin salir de detrás de los libros, miraba fijamente como las manos de su hermano menor habían comenzado a temblar haciéndole casi imposible sujetar el libro que tenía entre ellas.

– William no digas tonterías– sentencio el gales, ya comprendía muchas cosas, esta debía ser la segunda fase del plan de Alexander, la primera había consistido en separar y generar dudas en las "tropas aliadas" entiéndase, el Francés amigo de la infancia y conocedor de muchos de los secretos del inglés, El japonés amigo de la escuela e íntimo confidente de su hermanito. Y el detonante de todo en cuestión… El americano que hacía semanas había comenzado a perseguir los huesos de su hermano menor y al parecer era bien correspondido. Esta segunda fase debía ser lograr que el inglés se alejara por decisión propia.

– Son tonterías– dijo el gales tratando de detener esto.

– Pues eso explicaría por qué los muchachos del equipo ya no comparten las duchas con Alfred– si bien el mayor de los gemelos no estaba dentro de las obsesivas ideas del escoces su nula capacidad de dudar de William le daba el toque ideal para poner el plan en marcha

– Si fue por eso… La verdad me causo un poco de lastima, el chico se estaba duchando ahí solo y todos en los lockers no dejaban de decir esas cosas… resulta incómodo por que hablan y se burlan de el en sus narices y o él es muy idiota y no lo nota o no le importa– sin soportarlo más el inglés se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

– ¿Arthur?– el escoces le llamo con una muy falsa pero bien fingida preocupación.

– Alfred no hace esas cosas– dijo y salió corriendo importándole poco si provocaba ruido si sus mayores le llamaban, si su mochila estaba siendo olvidada. Tenía que ver a Alfred, tenía que preguntarle ¿por qué no se lo dijo?, era su culpa… lo que en un principio quiso evitar era exactamente eso.

El escuadrón marchaba siendo guiado por el albino, pasaron por los huertos y notaron como los habían resguardado de la lluvia con unas improvisadas pero bien fabricadas tiendas de sabana.

– ¿VE? – el italiano se frenó de pronto el alemán se mantuvo trotando a su lado

– ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió al notar los ambarinos ojos posados en las sábanas blancas

– Nada, pensaba que la persona que lo hizo debe haberse empapado– declaro con un rastro de seriedad en su voz.

– Continuemos– dijo el alemán, que pensó que tal vez sería mejor ignorar aquel tono de voz, la mirada del italiano parecía ahora enfrascada en el piso, se podría decir que se notaba inquieto. Se sentaron en el césped mientras oían las indicaciones del Albino, siempre tan diferente cuando estaba en su puesto de Líder de escuadrón a cuando estaba haciendo bobadas en los pasillos y las clases.

– Fusososo– interrumpió la risa del español que venía caminando con el equipo elite tras él, se frenó y despidió de sus compañeros para platicar con el Albino.

Comenzaron una plática casi silenciosa, rota por las risas autosuficientes del Albino y la perfectamente alegre del español.

– ¿Estás bien? – vuelve a inquirir el alemán al notar como el italiano mantiene una mirada fija en el césped y no sonríe

– Si– responde en un susurro, el alemán se siente incómodo con aquella respuesta.

– Oye…– y está apunto de decir algo pero el grito de un joven lo detiene.

– ¡Vargas! – grita la voz desde lejos, el italiano abre los ojos como si algo acabara de hacer conexión en su cerebro, se levanta de prisa dejando al alemán y sin responderle al albino o al español.

Conversa con el joven que parece agitado, sus ojos se abren aterrados, sujeta al otro por los hombros y lo sacude con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos que jamás pensaran podría alterarse de ninguna forma. Y sin esperar más, empuja al joven que le llamara y sale corriendo con una velocidad superior a la que usa para el Soccer. El albino le grita, pero ya es por demás imposible que les escuche, miran al alemán que está sorprendido y un poco aterrado.

Se acercan al joven que mira por donde corrió el italiano, y suspira.

– Oye ¿Qué paso? – dice el albino con el tono militarizado que usa en sus entrenamientos, tras él, se hallan el español y su hermanito alemán.

– El entrenador me pidió le informara a Vargas que Lovino se desmallo mientras entrenaba– dice sin darle importancia, después de todo el ya cumplió su trabajo.

– ¿QUE? – es el grito aterrado del español que sujeta por el cuello al joven que mira aterrado a su superior

– ¿Qué paso? – decía fuera de si el Español aterrando al joven

– No sé, yo no sé, estábamos entrenando Lovino ha anotado y se ha desplomado… el entrenador dijo que tenía fiebre, y que viniera a buscar a Vargas, YO NO SE NADA– gritaba casi apunto del llanto.

– ¿Dónde están? – inquiere el Alemán

– En la enfermería oficial– dice aterrado

– Pueden irse– grita el albino antes de correr tras su Mal amigo y hermano.

Llegan a la enfermería a fuera de la misma está el italiano.

– Gracias– salió a quien reconocieron como el profesor de historia Antigua Juliano Vargas.

– Nano– inquiriera con un tono casi destrozado.

– Por el momento está durmiendo – dijo llevando sus manos a las cabellera del joven

– ¿Ve? – dice el italiano menor apartándose de la caricia

– Fratello siempre es muy fuerte… ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta como tratando de contenerse y no gritar

– No lose, la enfermera asegura que apenas despierte nos informara, al parecer tiene fiebre y algo de gripe, si algo cambia me lo dirán y yo te informare– dice el profesor sonriendo

– ¿Puedo verle?– los alemanes y el español suspiran un poco tranquilos, pero sorprendidos por el italiano.

– Esta dormido… tal vez sería lo mejor dejarle descansar– dice el profesor con aire sabio antes de que sus ojos se topen con la triste y casi agónica mirada de su nieto. Traga saliva con dureza y asiente

– Solo no le despiertes– dice abriéndole la puerta, el menor le regala una sonrisa y desaparece en el umbral

– ¿Profesor?– inquieren los hasta el momento no notados presentes

– ¿Ustedes no tienen que ir a clases?– dice el profesor

– Lo sentimos, somos amigos de Feliciano y Lovino– suelta el español

– Ya veo… Gracias. ¿Ah? muchachos… puedo…podrían…Tengo que volver a mi oficina– dice apuntando la puerta de la enfermería donde están sus nietos.

– Adelante– sentencia el español, el profesor agradece y se retira. Antonio mira a los hermanos alemanes y tras un asentimiento general entran silenciosos a la enfermería. La ucraniana les hace la seña para que pasen y les indica una cama al fondo cubierta por la cortina blanca que separa una cama de otra. Caminan sintiendo un pesado ambiente. Se asoman y se topan con Feliciano sentado en un banquillo entre sus manos temblorosas sostiene una de las manos de Lovino, este duerme apacible, con una ligera y delgada sonda en sus orificios nasales, el ruidito de la máquina de oxigeno es lo único que reina en el recinto.

– ¿Feli?– se atreve a hablar el español, la puerta se abre y se cierra al parecer la ucraniana ha salido.

– Esperemos juntos, ¿Si? – dice con una sonrisa reconfortante

– ¿Antonio?– llama como perdido el italiano, los otros tres se miran confundidos Lovino solo tiene fiebre ¿tan malo es?

– ¿Sí?– dice sentándose ligeramente en la esquina de la cama.

– La primera vez que Lovino estuvo en un hospital fue mi culpa– dice mientras sus ojos se nublan.

– ¿De qué hablas Feli?– llama el albino acercando dos banquillos y casi obligando a su hermano a sentarse junto al italiano.

– Habíamos ido a visitar a mi abuelo en Austria, donde tenía un trabajo como profesor suplente… Lovino había tenido algo de fiebre a causa del cambio de temperaturas… y se había quedado en cama… yo había salido al jardín con mi abuela, conocí al pequeño vecino de estos… y nos hicimos muy amigos… jugamos durante toda la semana juntos, la gripe de Lovino no mejoro pronto porque este odiaba los medicamentos y se los estuvo dando al gato– soltó una risilla lastimera pero aun así logro una sonrisa en labios de los tres que lo oían

– El gato estuvo tremendamente tranquilo esa semana, tal vez estaba dopado, el domingo llego, y Salí a jugar con mi amiguito, en Italia éramos siempre Lovino y Yo, no teníamos más amigos y por eso era muy divertido poder jugar con aquel chico… jugamos todo el día… y me dijo que tenía que irse… volver a su casa, pues el también visitaba a sus abuelos en aquel lugar… me sentí muy triste, pero feliz por haberle conocido. Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos al año siguiente… esa noche comenzó a llover, mi abuelo dijo que de seguro habría una tormenta y comenzó a cerrar todas las ventanas, Lovi estaba mejor así que bajo a jugar serpientes y escaleras con mis abuelos y conmigo… la puerta resonó de pronto y mi abuelo atendió… hablo con unos policías estos se retiraron y mi abuelo tristemente se sentó junto a nosotros.– aun cuando los tres oían al italiano menor era obvio que este ya no les prestaba atención, estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos, vagando en lo que para él era una remembranza de diferentes tonalidades.

–FB– La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los viejos pero bien cuidados ventanales de aquella linda casa en Austria, tras hablar con los policías por un gran rato el hombre castaño se sentó frente a sus nietos y esposa, su rostro mostraba una tristeza muy clara.

– ¿Pasa algo?– inquirió la mujer que tenía en brazos al italiano menor

– Los vecinos se accidentaron…– dijo el hombre y la mujer no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos a la boca

– ¿están bien?– dijo ella claramente aterrada

– El carro se volcó… venían del aeropuerto… No– termino de decir, los menores se miraron entre si… entonces Feliciano comenzó a llorar

– Y el… el niño… ¿está bien?– su abuelo lo miro y lo alzo en brazos.

– No lose, Feli– dijo dejando que su nieto llorara, Lovino solo observaba la dolosa escena sin poder ser parte de ella. La noche cayó y dado al regreso de la fiebre del mayor los hermanos estaban durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. La tormenta de había cesado dando paso a una especie de lluvia insistente, acompañada de ciertos truenos y centellas. Fue eso lo que logro que el italiano mayor saliera de su cama y se dirigiera a donde su menor dormía, llevaba su manta arrastrando pues sabía que si se acostaba con el menor le podría contagiar, se conformaría con acostarse en el suelo, si el menor despertaba asustado el estaría ahí. Aunque el único con verdadero temor a los acontecimientos era él. El frio le inundo de pronto, bajo las escaleras y noto la puerta de la calle abierta.

– Abuelo idiota– dijo bajando para cerrarla, en eso estaba cuando logro distinguir la figura del italiano menor corriendo por el jardín, para salir por la reja con dirección a la calle.

– ¿Feli?– dijo en un susurro, pero no había duda decía ser el menor, trae puesto sus botas de hule para los días de lluvia y su impermeable amarrillo, sin dudarlo se lanzó en una carrera tras él, cubriéndose escasamente con la manta que aun llevaba. Sus pantuflas de conejo no podían hacer nada contra los innumerables charcos y el golpeteo del agua, corrió persiguiendo al menor y gritando su nombre, que a causa del radio de la lluvia moría sin ser escuchado. El menor entro corriendo a un viejo parque, y sin dudas el mayor le siguió. Escucho los sollozos conocidos de su hermano y se dirigió hacia un gran árbol caído. Que tenía que saltar para poder continuar con su recorrido, noto al italiano menor llorando justo a la protección de este.

– ¿FELICIANO?– grito al ver el rostro enlodado del menor, que al parecer se había caído al intentar saltar el árbol.

– ME CAI– lloro el menor y en segundos el mayor ya lo rodeaba cubriéndole con la mojada sabana y limpiándole el rostro.

– Vamos a casa– dijo tratando de levantar al menor, que se quejó dolorosamente pues se había torcido el tobillo, viendo imposible su andar, se sentó a su lado y lo refugio en su delicados y pequeños brazos.

– ¿Está muerto Fratello?– lloraba el menor, el italiano mayor comprendió que todo esto era por aquel niño que él no conoció. Ese de ascendencia alemana, al que ya odiaba sin razón.

– No ya verás que te lo encontraras de nuevo… Te lo prometo– la pijama de Lovino nada podía hacer contra el agua y el frio, por suerte Feliciano traía su impermeable y sus botas largas. Ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidos, siendo arrastrados por el frio y el miedo… se quedaron ahí abrazándose.

– FELICIANO, LOVINO– decían las potentes voces de un grupo de adultos.

– ¿Lovi?– el menor se removió llamando a su mayor que aún no despertaba. – Lovi es nano– dijo moviendo el cuerpo del mayor italiano, el cuerpo casi azulado le asusto la respiración irregular del mayor le aterro.

– LOVINO– grito tan fuerte que casi sintió su garganta partirse, lo que sucedió después paso tan rápido que el apenas y tiene conciencia de ello. Un grupo de adultos alzándoles en brazos, su abuelo envolviéndole en múltiples mantas, la ambulancia y el cuerpo inerte de su hermano siendo alejado en esta a una velocidad aterradora, su abuelo besándole la frente, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, el siendo cedido a brazos de su abuela que también lloraba aterrada y ellos siendo conducidos en el auto que su abuelo manejaba con una maestría enloquecida siguiendo la ambulancia. Hasta el hospital donde todo se volvió por completo blanco.

Cuando despertó, aun sin saber en qué momento se había dormido oyó las voces de sus abuelos y la de sus padres que no debían estar ahí, su mama lo lleno de besos y su padre lo abrazo casi asfixiándole. Estaba en una gran habitación completamente blanca cientos de flores llenaban de vida el lugar, por más que lo intentaba no podía hablar, su garganta el dolía mucho, los días pasaban y poco a poco se sentía con más fuerzas, recordaba poco o nada de lo acontecido y cuando le preguntaban el solo podía musitar cosas como "Lovi me prometió que volvería", aunque eso de nada serbia.

El día que vio a Lovino sintió que su corazón se rompió, su hermano estaba recostado en una habitación de pareces blancas y cristales largos, de su boca salía un grueso tuvo que iba a una maquina con varios tanques, de sus manos salían otros dos pequeños tubitos uno llevaba una sustancia verde y el otro una transparente, en la transparente había residuos de un poco de sangre cosa que aterro más al menor. En su dedo anular derecho había un aparatito que parecía comerse el dedo de su hermano. Lovino Vargas pasó 2 meses en el hospital tras un cuadro de hipotermia severo y un terrible caso de Bronquitis Pulmonar con complicaciones neumonales.

Y aun así después de aquel suceso el italiano mayor, genero un complejo casi asesino de mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera lastimarlo, el complejo empeoro cuando Damiano nació, Dami era el hermano menor de ellos y no por eso menos parecido, pero era un chiquillo muy distraído y podía ser maltratado con facilidad. La protección excesiva de Lovino lo convirtió en un busca pleitos y termino siendo expulsado de 15 escuelas en todas esas ocasiones Feliciano y Damiano se trasladaron con el… eso era lo que les había traído hasta este lugar. Donde su abuelo les ayudo a entrar. Y les aseguro a sus padres que Lovino se reformaría, lo que no sabían era que para proteger a sus hermanos el mayor se había convertido en la oveja negra. –FFB–

Los tres oyentes escucharon atentos al menor que sollozaba con culpa casi palpable.

– Feli– la cansada y ronca voz de Lovino logro que el menor sonriera

– Me asustaste Fratello– dijo sujetando con más fuerza la mano del mayor

– Feli… pude salvar el cultivo– dijo con una gran sonrisa que sorprendió a los otros tres pues nunca habían visto al mayor sonreír

– Si, lo note– respondió arropando al mayor y mirando cómo se acomodaba de nuevo a dormir.

– VE– dijo con una sonrisa más calma. –Debo ir por los apuntes de Lovino ¿Me acompañan?– los alemanes asintieron, el español le pidió un permiso silencioso. El italiano menor suspiro y con una sonrisa asintió

– Que no se esfuerce mucho VE– salió seguido por los alemanes, el albino se había quedado terriblemente callado y eso logro que el rubio lo mirara confundido, aunque prefería mostrar interés en el castaño frente a él, a pesar de estar sonriendo se notaba distraído.

– Eres increíble Lovi-Love– dijo el español en un susurro, su mano recorría ligeramente el rostro del menor que dormía ya con la fiebre controlada.

– Antonio– dijo en un murmullo el italiano el español se sorprendió al ver aquellos olivas tan diferentes mirándolo con un brillo tan calmo

– Lovino– dijo acariciando de nuevo su mejilla.

– Antonio, ti amo Per favore non lasciarmi– el español abrió los ojos sorprendido, unas ligeras lagrimas caían de los cerrados ojos del italiano mayor, que dormía de nuevo.

– Me temo que es hora de ir a clase– dijo la tímida voz de la ucraniana, el español asintió y tras dejar un dulce beso en la mano del menor salió de la enfermería con el corazón palpitante, y una gran duda en su cabeza.

Gupta miraba el horizonte desde el gran ventanal del tercer piso, se había mantenido al margen todo el tiempo desde que entraron a este instituto, pero no toleraría que nadie metiera en líos a sus amigos. Suspiro y el intoxicante aroma del tabaco le hizo girarse con una clara muestra de asco.

– Gracias por venir– dijo la ronca voz del escoces

– No todos los días, me encuentro con notas como… "Sé lo que hiciste y si no quieres que tus amigos paguen tus errores te veré en el tercer piso"– dijo el africano con ese tono seco que usaba casi siempre

– He notado que te gusta Annan– el apellido de Sadiq logro que el egipcio temblara ligeramente, él era siempre muy tranquilo, muy apacible era imposible que alguien aparte de Heracles que ya lo sabía lo notara…

– Al principio no lo creí… Tu un joven tan educado, enamorado de un tipo como Annan… Pero cuando Honda nos lo dijo… bueno es imposible que el mintiera, y más cuando nos comentó que Karpusi se lo dijo– los ojos del egipcio se abrieron aterrados, y permitió que su siempre calmo rostro demostraran su terrible confusión.

– Debe ser difícil ser la burla de tus supuestos amigos– el egipcio lo miro entonces directamente

– ¿De qué hablas?–

– Oh, por favor, no me digas que no has notado como Annan se pasea con un sinfín de Chicas y Chicos por los jardines, ¿sabes que lo hace siempre que te ve?–

– Sadiq siempre ha sido así– dijo volviendo a su siempre apacible rostro

– Tal vez, desde que Karpusi le dijo lo que sientes por el… debe ser divertido para ellos… poder burlarse de alguien tan solitario y necesitado como tú– el escoces soltó el humo de su cigarrillo en el rostro del egipcio que comenzó a toser con fuerza.

– Bueno es tu decisión, aunque debo admitir que superaste mis expectativas con lo que hiciste en las aulas… brillante– el escoces se retiró dejando al egipcio de pie junto a la ventana, una nota danzaba en esta así que la tomo y leyó con su mirada lo que aquel papel dictaba.

– "El salón de Ciencias"– leyó y suspiro pesadamente.

– Si, se burlan de mi… por qué hago esto– se dijo a si mismo antes de continuar su camino de regreso a su habitación. Entro topándose con el Coreano que miraba fijamente el techo

– ¿Peleaste de nuevo con tu pareja?– dijo el egipcio y es que esos pocos meses le habían bastado para conocer a su compañero obligado.

– Creo que debería dejarlo por la paz-daze– dijo de pronto, miro entonces al egipcio. – ¿De nuevo esta chantajeándote?– inquirió al ver la nota.

– No… es solo, que… debe ser divertido molestar a alguien que no se opone– se sentó en la orilla de su cama, y arrojo la maleta con sus pies.

– Tal vez si hablaras con el griego y el turco todo se aclararía– dijo el coreano sentándose para mirar a su compañero

– Y si lo que ese demente me dijo es verdad… ¿Soportarías el desengaño?– le pregunto al coreano

– Tal vez por eso no quiero escuchar a Kao-chan decirme que nuestra relación no da para más– se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama

– Tal vez no quieres oír que no puede olvidar que te acostaste con su hermana– dijo el egipcio con una sonrisa tranquila, el Coreano soltó una carcajada

– Tal vez-daze, somos patéticos– y con aquello la plática se dio por terminada.

– ¿Entonces por eso Gupta estaba tan raro?– decía el turco mordiendo su pan tostado, el griego frente a el, miro de nuevo al japonés

– Kiku, ¿No deberías… decírselo a un profesor?– dijo el griego, el japonés les había preguntado por la aptitud del egipcio y al provocar un poco de preocupación en sus compañeros y amigos… les termino contando ciertas partes de todo lo acontecido.

– Tonto… ¿Si Gupta estuviera en algo como esto tú lo traicionarías?– inquirió el turco

– Jamás– dijo el griego

– Pues es lo mismo– declaro el turco

– Aun así me alegra que todo entre Gupta-san y yo este pues bien– sentencio el japonés.

– Si, aun así nosotros habláramos con Gupta, el suele a ser muy callado y guardarse todo lo que le pasa– dijo el turco levantándose y retirándose.

– Gracias– dijo el griego

– ¿Ah? No fue nada Heracles-san– dijo con una tímida sonrisa

– ¿Sobre tu tarea de Griego?– dijo como cualquier cosa

– ¿Sí?– ínsito el japonés a que continuara

– ¿Aun necesitas ayuda?–

– Ah, se lo agradecería mucho– dijo con una sonrisa sincera inclinándose ligeramente

– ¿Te parece a las 3:00 en el jardín junto a la fuente del segundo jardín?– el japonés se tiño un poco de carmín, aquel lugar, fue el primer lugar donde vio al griego, donde tras ver su calmo rostro y su siempre apacible figura se supo enamorado de él.

– Ha…Hai– sentencio muy sonrojado.

– Te veré ahí– el griego se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el resto de sus clases dejando al japonés con el corazón desembocado en felicidad y nervios.

El noruego no podía hacer otra cosa que ignorar el durmiente cuerpo del danés a su lado, nunca pensó que el danés se durmiera en clase y menos que el profesor lo nombrara compañero de tan irresponsable ser.

Suspiro al notar que tendría que elaborar aquel tedioso resumen él solo, fue entonces que una mano apretó su muñeca con una fuerza un tanto lastimera.

– Du såre mig ...–(Me haces daño) murmuro el danés, el noruego movió su muñeca zafándose y notando como el rostro dormido del danés se convulsionaba en una mueca dolorosa, su respiración se agito de golpe y perladas gotas de sudor se presentaron en su frente… sus ojos aun cerrados comenzaron a moverse

– ¿Mmm? – mantuvo su mirada fija notando los cambios tortuosos del rostro danés. Hasta que noto una fina lagrima escapar de sus ojos, su corazón pareció detenerse de una forma muy dolorosa, como si todo aquello le abofeteara por no evitar el dolor de su compañero.

– ¿Anko?– llamo en un susurro acercándose hasta el oído del danés.

– Vær venlig at stoppe– (por favor, dejame) dijo de forma fuerte moviéndose tan rápido que dio al suelo con banquillo y libros. El estruendoso ruido provoco que todos lo miraran y comenzaran a reírse del rubio que aun respiraba pesadamente.

– ¡Ahh! Señor Köhler… vaya a lavarse la cara– dijo molesto el profesor, el danés trago saliva y se puso de pie… su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. El noruego lo vio marcharse sin decir nada pero con la imagen del dormido danés grabada en su memoria.

No volvió a la clase, ni por sus cosas, el noruego suspiro y opto por llevarse su maletín y la guitarra que sin importar a donde fuera siempre llevaba.

– ¿Jan? – la voz del finlandés le sorprendió

– Tino– dijo gélido como siempre

– ¿Has visto a Berwald? – pregunto buscando al sueco con la mirada

– No– respondió mientras distinguía al danés sentado a la sombra de un árbol en uno de los jardines

– Mmm Gracias– el finlandés continúo su búsqueda y el noruego salió en encuentro del mayor. Estaba a punto de golpearle con la guitarra cuando noto sus manos temblar de forma descontrolada, sus ojos parecían perdidos y se notaba más pálido de lo normal.

– ¿Mathias? – llamo con un inconsciente tono de preocupación. Los ojos del danés se posaron sobre el sorprendido, todo el temor que podían reflejar desapareció al instante.

– ¿Jan? – inquirió al instante

– No volviste a clase– dijo mientras le pasaba la guitarra y le arrojaba la mochila para sentarse a su lado.

– Lo siento– dijo mientras acomodaba la guitarra en su espalda

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto con algo de duda y tratando de no sonar preocupado.

– Yo…– el danés miro a la lejanía. –No he podido dormir bien… es todo– le regreso una sonrisa llena de vida.

– ¿Con quién soñabas? – dijo de nuevo, el danés abrió los ojos en un claro efecto de sorpresa y desvió la mirada confundido

– Con nadie– respondió mientras tomaba una de sus libretas para verificar su horario. Notando una hora libre

– ¿¡Vamos a comer! – pregunto y ordeno al mismo tiempo el noruego, que a pesar de sentir curiosidad por lo que había logrado poner al danés en tal estado, prefería por esta vez quedarse callado y esperar que el danés le contase lo que lo atormentaba.

– Si– respondió el danés poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al noruego, sus pesadillas habían empeorado últimamente, a tal punto que no había podido dormir en las noches, pero nunca las había tenido en el día, y eso era lo que lo tenía tan aterrado y confundido.

El finlandés caminaba buscando al sueco, no le había visto desde el entrenamiento de Hockey del cual se retiró temprano por tener examen de Química Analítica. Lo diviso de pronto en la lejanía y sonriendo se dirigió hacia donde el sueco estaba.

– Berw…– se quedó callado al notar que tenía a un joven castaño entre sus brazos, sujetaba su cadera y su mano en una pose muy parecida al ballet era como si estuvieran a punto de besarse, el sueco sonrojado el otro joven mucho más. El corazón de Tino se oprimió con dolor. Dio un paso atrás y se giró para salir corriendo sin detenerse. En el camino empujo a un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos jade.

– Ósea tipo como que la gente aquí esta medio loca– dijo mientras seguía su andar

– ¿Ah? Ósea como te atreves a tocar a Liet que no sabes que el está como que idiotizado por la señoría soy la mejor bailarina del mundo aunque no pueda ni pararme en puntillas– reclamo el joven rubio mientras lograba que Berwald soltara al joven castaño

– Lo siento– murmuro tratando de no morder las palabras

– Ah… no por favor discúlpeme es mi culpa por ser tan descuidado, lamento haberme tropezado–

– Se cuida…doso– dijo el sueco cosa que hizo temblar al rubio y al castaño, aunque el rubio siendo muy "intrépido" como era salió a la defensa de su amigo.

– Si, ósea como que nos movemos Liet o terminaremos llegando tarde– lo jalo y continuo su camino el castaño agradeció de nuevo antes de continuar.

– Oye Feliks, yo no estoy idiotizado por la señorita Natasha– dijo mientras se emparejaba a su singular compañero que llevaba un ridícula mochila de gato rosa en su espalda.

– Sí, claro tipo, y yo no soy mejor gimnasta de la escuela– dijo ignorándole

– Pero si lo eres… FELIKS– grito al notar que había admitido estar idiotizado por la Bielorrusa. El rubio rio de buena gana antes de jalar a su amigo por los pasillos en dirección al gran gimnasio donde entrenaban en ese momento. El club de Danza y Folklore y los Gimnastas.

Se sentía de cierta forma devastado. Había salido corriendo para hablar con Alfred y se lo había topado con su hermano Mathew. Hablaban de ciertas cosas que provocaron en el inglés un terrible dolor y un golpe de triste realidad.

–FB– Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín ahí diviso a los hermanos Jones, se acercó dispuesto a interrumpir cuando la conversación que estos tenían lo dejo helado.

– ¿Entonces que harás? – decía el menor de los dos.

– Mathew, es que no es tan fácil, yo… sé que él no tiene la culpa pero yo no puedo con esto…– dijo con cierta culpa el americano

– Te lo advertí– dijo el de ojos violetas

– Sí, pero… maldición es que cuando veo sus malditos ojos verdes, no puedo evitar sentir ira y mucho asco– decía el americano, el inglés sintió su corazón partirse en ese intendente.

– Supongo que es la reacción que todos tienen, sabes me sorprendió mucho que incluso Honda aceptara esto– dijo el canadiense

– ¿Kiku? – musito el inglés tan bajo que ni él se hubiera escuchado.

– Pues Kiku dijo que ya estaba harto… y tiene razón, todos esos rumores, los que rodean incluso a Francis, maldición, y yo que caí en su maldito juego– dijo empuñando sus manos con una gran ira.

– Alfred… no te precipites tal vez si lo hablan todo se aclare–

– No hay nada que hablar, lo mejor será acabar con esto de una vez– el inglés no escucho más salió corriendo de regreso a su habitación, él no quería que nada de eso pasara era lo único que no deseaba. Y ahora ya no había forma de evitar que esos malditos rumores afectaran a Alfred, a Kiku y hasta a Francis. Tal vez lo mejor sería… terminar con Alfred, aunque al parecer esa era también la decisión del menor americano. También debería alejarse del francés y el japonés… sería mejor si él lo hiciera a tener que soportar que se lo dijeran o que simplemente pasaran de él. –FFB–

Eso era lo que lo tenía ahora con la mente hecha un nudo, con el corazón adolorido y todos sus deseos destrozados.

Mejor opto por buscar a los jóvenes guardianes de dormitorios y pedirles la lista de dormitorio, al menos de esa forma podría distraerse durante la noche. Y pensar que hacer para poder alejarse del americano, francés y japonés.

* * *

><p>Wiii All paring capitulo 2 XD<p>

Nos vemos gente bonita por que tengo que ir a trabajar XD

Si trabajo de Noche Y.Y

Besos y abrazos son bien aceptados

Deja un Review, y dime que es lo que piensas

Deja un Review en serio Alfred dejara a su amado ingles

Deja un Review Y dime que hago con estas emblematicas parejas.


	20. ¿Culpables?

Estoy de vuelta... Gracias por sus apoyos, reclamos y exigencias. Sin doble sentido ironico Muchas Gracias.

Esta historia es mias los personajes en ella No

Esta cap esta medio Traba, cualquier dudua o reclamo por fa en un Review.

Explicacion de mi Atraso... una gran perdidad, que pronto espero superar.

* * *

><p>Multi Character Pov's.<p>

Miedo. Este era el sentimiento que justo en ese instante sentía, sus pasos parecían temblar ante la idea de ser descubierto, además la noche se mostraba llena de rayos y truenos que recorrían todo el lugar haciéndole sentir como un nada heroico sujeto, los pasillos siempre iluminados se mostraban frente a el como las bocas de inmensas serpientes que lo atrapaban lo consumían y querían devorarlo y atrapándolo por siempre. No debería estar aquí. Y lo sabía, el toque de queda no debía ser violado y ahora entendía porque, el lugar era tenebroso. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Arthur no había vuelto a la habitación y el temía que su demente hermano le haya podido hacer algo, no podía confiar en el pelirrojo. Era un sujeto horrible, era un sujeto demente, y por sobre todo. Era capaz de llevarse a Arthur… su Arthur.

Las luces en la lejanía le hicieron ocultarse, en el pasillo superior le había pasado lo mismo. Al parecer algo había pasado y ahora los guardianes de dormitorio y un grupo de estudiantes buscaban al culpable. Eso lo hacia sentir mas miedo, y si algo le había pasado a su amado Arthur.

De nuevo se escapo de los alumnos que recorrían los pasillos y logro llegar a una de las aulas que sirven como salón de ciencias de los grados superiores. Cuando iba a entrar choco contra alguien el golpe fue ensordecedor. Y algo en las manos de la persona contra la que choco dio de lleno al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, el rayo que surco en esos momentos el cielo le imposibilito ver de quien se trataba pero sea quien fuera escapo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

– Espera– dijo Alfred poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Las lámparas de los vigilantes lo cegaron de pronto. Y la luz del aula encendiéndose le hicieron comprender que estaba en el lugar equivocado justo en el momento equivocado.

– Vaya, Vaya pero que tenemos aquí– dijo una pesada voz. El norte americano miro entonces el interior del aula, una palanca de metal se hallaba en el piso junto a las carísimas pantallas rotas, el material de experimentación y desarrollo destruido y arruinado. Y el parado justo en el lugar del caos. Confundido y sin lugar a dudas acusado sin razón.

– Alfred-San– había dicho la voz del desconcertado japonés, Alfred lo vio entre los vigilantes y el grupo de escuadrón.

– Kiku…Yo no hice nada– articulo sintiendo el temor apoderarse de él. El solo estaba buscando a Arthur. Su Arthur que podía estar justo a ahora en peligro, que si la persona contra la que choco era un criminal que si la palanca metálica no era la única arma que poseía viendo el destrozo podía asegurar que debía tener otro articulo de mayor peligrosidad. Tenia que encontrar a Arthur. Valiéndose de su corpulencia empujo a los pobres que apenas y lo rodeaban.

– Alfred-san– Grito el japonés viendo al americano alejarse por los pasillos.

En los jardines un grupo guiado por el capitán del escuadrón de la muerte vigilaba la entrada y salida de los pasillos.

– Algo paso en los pasillos– grito el joven francés a su amigo Alemán que se mantenía en su pose de líder de escuadrón actuando se esa forma seria y firme.

– División Formación ala delta. Si esa persona quiere escapar tendrá que hacerlo usando una de las salidas laterales, El pasillo de Ciencias conduce directamente a las salas multiuso y al auditorio y ahí nos será muy difícil encontrarlo no fallen– grito y todos de pronto estaban en su coordinados movimientos.

– Wow Quien diría que te pondrías así. Gilbert Mon Ami– dijo el francés con mofa mientras seguía al albino y a la chica húngara que no dejaba de mirarlo, sonrojada y al mismo tiempo con un aire doloso en su rostro. Cosa que el francés noto- y aprovechando la fuerte lluvia que apenas y les dejaba oírse y que tenían que hablar casi a gritos, se acercó a la chica.

– ¿Pasa algo Cheri?– la húngara lo vio y desvió el rostro molesta

– Oh la La– dijo el francés con aire sabio

– ¿Que?– dijo ella con aire serio

– Mal de amores, siempre tan dolosos– dijo el francés y ella se sonrojo con furia

– Gilbert, oí algo por haya– dijo logrando que el albino lo mirase

– Iré a ver– dijo comenzando a caminar hacia uno de los pasillos

– Espera Francis, puede ser peligroso… Eli ve con el– dijo mirando a la chica que asintió sin mirarlo a la cara

– Y Eli– la detuvo poniendo una de sus pesadas manos en el gorro del impermeable verde que la chica llevaba y que al igual que el de los demás evitaba que se mojaran con esa detestable lluvia.

– Si– dijo ella sintiéndose cohibida y con ganas de llorar

– Te doy permiso de golpearlo si trata de sobre pasarse– dijo el albino moviendo su mano de forma cariñosa sobre el impermeable

– Te escuche. Mal Amigo– grito el francés y Eli asintió, se giro y mirando altiva y gatunamente al albino asintió.

– Si Señor– salió siguiendo al francés

– Y bien que escuchaste– pregunto ella iluminando el pasillo cargando la lámpara como una heroína de video juego esperando que un zombi les atacara de pronto.

– Un corazón Roto– dijo el Francés de pronto. La castaña se quedo quieta ya la sonrisa altiva en su rostro tembló

– Que idiotes. Volvamos con el resto– dijo girándose

– El ama a ese músico– insistió el francés

– ¿Desde cuando?– dijo ella con la mirada al piso

– No lo se, un día lo estaba molestando, al siguiente lo celaba cuando el profesor de música se le acercaba o cuando el joven Suizo lo saludaba por su nombre de pila, al siguiente le obsequiaba flores que si su padre se entera que compraba lo desheredaría por el precio, no por lo que significaban y Después nos hablaba de lo maravilloso que era, del hecho de convertirse en capitán de guardia en alemán o incluso servir a la fuerza armada o que mejor que convertirse en el guardaespaldas del próximo Paganini de la música clásica que además de ser austriaco es aristócrata y su amante– dijo el francés y noto entonces el temblor en la chica

– Lo siento petit– dijo el francés, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica

– Los detesto– dijo ella llorando abiertamente

– ¿Los detestas?– dijo el confundido

– Eso creo, No lose, pero el joven Roderich no me miro jamás así, y el… tenia tanto tiempo sin verlo y aun así. Aun así. Logro que yo lo mirara, que me fijara en su sonrisa tonta y sus ojos color jade…– el francés suspiro y abrazo a la chica que comenzó a contarle lo que había visto ese día en la sala de música.

– Sabia que el señor Roderich utilizaba sus horas libres para practicar en una de las salas mas alejadas del resto. Cuando me acercaba por el pasillo vi a Gilbert entrar y considerando la forma en la que el y joven Roderich se llevaban mal decidí intervenir o eso pensé.

– F.B ¿Entonces regresaras tarde? – preguntaba el castaño sentado frente al piano que estaba instalado al centro de aquel vacío salón. La joven aprovecho una diminuta abertura para poder apreciar la discusión e intervenir en el momento justo, algo en su mente le decía que aquello estaba mal y que debía hacerse notar antes de que algo pasara pero, ella quería saber porque a pesar del mal trato que tenían el albino y el austriaco, siempre estaban al pendiente el uno del otro.

– Kesesese, No te preocupes por mi señorito– respondió con sorna el albino, y ella dibujo una sonrisa al oírlo tan altanero.

– Obaka-san ¿quién se preocupa?– respondió molesto, posando sus manos sobre el piano y comenzando en un rápido movimiento con una perfecta interpretación, noto como el austriaco se tenso un poco ante aquel reclamo pero no lo considero importante hasta que vio los fuertes brazos rodear al pianista, se sorprendió bastante.

– Sigue tocando– dijo la voz del albino alemán mientras su habida lengua comenzaba su sensual juego en el lóbulo del austriaco, que no podía evitar erizarse ante la sensación, pero que aun así trataba de mantener la melodía sin fallas. Su corazón se estrujo de pronto, que era aquello que veía, que significaba, eso, por que el señor Roderich lo permitía. Ese maldito se estaba aprovechando de él, pero su idea fue desechada cuando

– Gilbert– musito moviendo la cabeza para dar un mejor alcance al albino que ya lo había rodeado con sus brazos, acariciando sus piernas y su pecho mientras que recorría con sus húmedos labios el cuello aristócrata, dejando besos desde el lóbulo hasta donde la camisa se lo permitiera. El austriaco soltaba ligeros suspiros ante las acciones del peli plata. Sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo se agolpaba en cada sitio que el albino tocaba.

– Gil…– sus labios fueron devorados con una pasión desbordante, su lengua se encontró con la contraria, provocando en el acto un escalofrió por parte de ambos y una falla obligada en la imponente pieza. Pues las manos del austriaco abandonaron las teclas para hacerse del cabello y cuello del albino. No pudo mas, sus manos se dirigieron a la puerta y toco, por que lo había hecho, ya lo había visto, no había una victima ni un victimario, había pasión y sentimientos y por sobre todo una actitud consensual.

– "TOC-TOC" – el sonido de la puerta les obligo a separarse el austriaco se sentó derecho acomodo sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, desapareciendo las ligeras arrugas que el albino le provoco. Limpio sus labios y cuello y noto como Gilbert se dirigía hacia la ventana, frustrado y tal vez muy irritado. Respiro profundo varias veces, tratando de calmar su cuerpo y el calor que lo recorría.

– "TOC-TOC" – insistió ella, calmando sus nervios y por sobre todo creyendo que aquello era… Tensión sexual… Tal vez

– Adelante– menciono con su ya bien conocido y arrogante nivel de voz el austriaco

– Señorito Roderich– dijo su alegre voz.

– Hola Eli– dijo el austriaco mientras ignoraba la orgullosa mirada que el albino le dirigía una mirada como diciéndole que lo que había visto era real y que él había ganado un juego que nunca se planteo

– Que haces tú aquí espero no estés molestando al señor Roderich– contrarresto con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra. Quería que se lo gritara acaso se sentía una maldita masoquista, pero quería algo que le dijera que ya no debía luchar mas.

– La posibilidad de que el criminal haya usado el pasillo de ahí– dijo indicando el pasillo que estaba en la parte de enfrente del edificio. – son muchas, es el único pasillo que le hubiera permitido el avance a los salones de tecnologías sin dejar huellas– Elí escucho atenta todo lo que el albino dijo, un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. ¿Porqué cuando ella ya lo considera un cretino al que algún día podría haber vencido, él se convierte en le hombre de sus sueños?, ¿Por qué Gilbert no la escogía a ella?

– ¿Pondrás a parte del escuadrón cuidándole?– intervino el austriaco, Eli lo miro sonriendo cálidamente, el joven Roderich un sueño para una princesa, siempre lo había creído, pero entonces lo noto.

– No, aunque haya sido así la noche anterior será mas fácil vigilar las entradas a los pasillos– dijo el albino dándole una sonrisa autosuficiente al músico que asintió dándole la razón, Eli los miro a los dos alternadamente, algo ligeramente diferente en sus miradas, su sus tildes de voz, se miraban con amor, con deseo, se hablaban como si ella no estuviera ahí, como si, aun con los pasos que los separaban pudieran sentirse… con amor. el trato de estos la hizo sentir… Derrotada.

– Debo ir a clase– dijo saliendo a toda prisa. En su carrera choco contra alguien más no se intereso en disculparse con el dueño de los ojos ámbar y el cabello castaño claro, que recogía apresurado sus documentos. FF.B.

– No llores Cheri– decía el francés acariciando la espalda de la joven que se aferraba a el

– Sabes– dijo alejándola un poco de si y sonriéndole con cierta ternura

– ¿Qué?–

– Yo creo que ninguno de ellos te gustaba, y que no los querías– la joven lo miro con cierto coraje

– Porque lo dices– grito

– Porque eres una chica lista, una chica que ya había notado sus preferencias ¿Verdad?– dijo el y la chica lo miro con cierta confusión

– Si, yo ya… había notado que el joven Roderich miraba en ocasiones a algunos chicos– dijo recordando al austriaco siempre firme ver de reojo a algún joven músico o a algún compañero de ensayo haya en Austria

– ¿Y Gil?– intuyo de nuevo el, Eli lo miro y recordó un poco, el chiquillo albino que siempre era vigilado por su Abuelo y su madre, aquel al que el sol lastimaba y al que todos consideraban demoniaco, aquel que miraba a su abuelo con una excesiva admiración.

– "Algún día Ungarisch, me casare con alguien como el viejo Fritz"– le había dicho el cuando tenían solo 9 años, la chica sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas,

– Los golpeare a ambos por no habérmelo dicho, se supone que soy su mejor amiga– dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, el francés sonrió también y miro hacia la puerta del pasillo donde el albino le sonrió y se marcho antes de ser notado.

– Tal vez quieren darte la sorpresa– dijo el

– Pero tu ya lo sabias– dijo ella mirándolo amenazante y hasta cierto punto como a un pervertido

– Yo, Cheri, los descubrí un día, después de una noche pasional– dijo el francés sonriendo al recordar aquel día en el que el y el español entraron encontrando al Albino abrazado al austriaco, ambos plácidamente dormidos, el Albino con su pants de entrenamiento y el austriaco con su pijama y el sweater de deportes. Se enteraron días después que ese había sido el día que se habían declarado y que debido al cansancio del albino se habían quedado dormidos en esa cómoda posición.

– Pervertido– dijo la chica un poco roja y comenzando a andar hacia el interior del pasillo.

– ¿Los vistes?– indago con cierto temor pero una curiosidad que ni ella misma podía controlar.

– Mmm– el francés sonrió y pensó entonces en los miedos de Gilbert. Si hubiera hablado a tiempo con la chica no se hubiera sentido tan culpable y hubiera visto que la chica era un poco "pervertida", pero que no lo odiaba.

Corría por los pasillos, aterrado su corazón parecía estar apunto de explotar, lo había arruinado, lo habían descubierto y peor aun, habían inculpado a un inocente por su causa. Mientras corría atravesando los pasillos, una de las ventanas abiertas le permitió notar la poderosa lluvia que caía afueras del edificio, misma ventana que permitió que el agua se colara, que el piso de azulejos blancos estuviera empapado, resbaloso, peligroso. Sus zapatos se resbalaron sus manos no pudieron hacerse a ninguna de las barandas de los pasamanos, sintió su cuerpo golpearse contra las escaleras, y después todo fue oscuridad. Y aun así, aun en ese frio suelo, en esa tortuosa noche. Unos ojos color jade, una mata castaña desarreglada y un pijama con cientos de gatos lo invitaban a jugar, después una sonrisa altiva una mirada enfundada de orgullo y una piel bronceada le tendía una mano…lo recordaba, fue ese día, el día en que escapando de los insultos de su alcoholizado padre y las cobardes lagrimas de su madre los conoció.

Heracles Karpusi y Sadiq Annan, un griego con somnolencia y un turco con un grave problema de ego. Y aun así lo supo… el día en que Sadiq golpeo a aquel chiquillo que lo había hecho tropezar en el parque, el día que el siempre dormido Heracles le rescato de un perro hambriento. Supo que el seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos. Supo también que quería a Heracles como el hermanito que sus padres no le dieron y a Sadiq… a Sadiq supo que a Sadiq lo amaría por siempre. Cuando el siempre altivo y ególatra Turco le regalo aquel sencillo beso el día en que lo encontró llorando sin razón debajo de una farola mientras llovía. Un beso de amigos, el beso de dos niños de 11 años que no comprenden el mundo. Fue el ultimo día que lloro, fue el día que afronto a su madre, el día que escaparon de su padre… el día que creyó seria libre. Y los siguió aun cuando su condición económica no era comparable al Hijo de dos famosos historiadores y al dueño de un canal de reconocimiento mundial. Los siguió y lo haría hasta el día en que Heracles y Sadiq se lo prohibieran. Esta escuela, una institución de renombre a la que logro entrar por su historial Becario y por cierto chantaje del que no hablaría jamás. O eso creyó el.

Una mañana de lluvia hace algunos meses cuando fue a acompañar a Heracles en un sencillo paseo al puerto, lo vio, su peor pesadilla, estaba ahí… y el por temor, por no desear que su amado hermanito saliera herido se acercó. El hombre no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo un cretino un alcohólico un maldito abusivo. Y el idiotamente creyó que podría engañar a la institución. Esta vez no se trataba de filtrar sus datos en una base tan inmensa que nadie lo notaria, se trataría de desaparecer una cantidad, una perdida fantasma, el costo de su libertad.

Y otra pesadilla apareció, una arrogante y llena de obsesiones, una pesadilla de cabellos rojo fuego y ojos verde bosque. Alexander Kirkland hijo del dueño de la aseguradora que protegía a la escuela, fue el quien lo descubrió, y le planteo un trato del que no se pudo librar.

– " No te entregare a las autoridades, pero tu tienes que ayudarme en algo muy sencillo" –

– Eso no es chantaje– dijo el egipcio con cierto odio

– Si lo es, es chantajear a un cretino que cree puede salir bien librado después de haber hurtado la nada pequeña cantidad de 10,000 Euros. A la empresa de mi Familia – palideció al escucharlo, su padre le había obligado a aumentar la cantidad del timo y fue muy estúpido de su parte creer que nadie lo notaria

– "Y eso que seria" – dijo ya sin intención de negarse

– Es muy simple realmente, la empresa de mi padre protege a la escuela contra ciertas cosas, El robo de tan exasperante cantidad es uno de ellos, pero como aseguradora dicho robo, nos afectara en demasiá, pero hay un tratado que hace que los múltiples gobiernos protegen a la escuela y a la empresa, ¿No tienes idea de cual es?–

– No– respondido sin comprender mucho sobre alineamientos legas, el solo sabia que había usado varias de las maquinas de su compañero de habitación para lograr dicho timo y que de una u otra forma se había equivocado.

– Actos Vandálicos, es un tratado entre los gobiernos, la escuela esta considerada como la mejor forma de librarse de esos estudiantes de cuarta pero eso acarrea un riesgo entonces por hacerlos personas de bien, si la escuela sufre de Actos Vandálicos los gobiernos involucrados pagaran a la aseguradora para que se haga cargo de arreglar todo. –

– Y que tengo que ver yo–

– Simple, equilibraras el dinero que tomaste con daños a las instalaciones, la aseguradora recuperara la inversión y la escuela igual. Todos ganamos–

– Y que gano yo según tu–

– Que no te manden a una prisión el resto de tu vida, o algo mucho peor… que acusen a tu madre de ayudar en el chantaje de dicha causa– su madre, a pesar de todo había siempre estado con el, una mujer sencilla ordinaria, demasiado frágil para luchar por si misma, demasiado pura para ser culpada por algo.

– acepto– sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio, esa era su ultima opción, si algo fallaba el único culpable seria el, sabia que involucrar a Kirkland seria un error, era un cretino un poderoso y asquerosamente rico cretino. Y el… era un joven que hackeo a la escuela un tonto que se aprovechó de lo que su amigo coreano le enseño para efectuar un Robo de una cantidad que jamás en su vida podría reponer. Y ante ese pensamiento dejo que la inconciencia lo arrastrara así como la cálida sensación de la sangre deslizándose por su frente.

– Gupta– se escucho un grito pero el egipcio ya no reconocía si era un sueño o no.

– ¿Recuérdame por que estoy aquí contigo? – dijo el moreno inflando las mejillas con clara irritación

– Porque eres un idiota que se apuntó en un grupo de búsqueda creyendo que podría irse a juguetear con sus vándalos amiguitos– respondió el ingles recargado simplemente en el árbol que estaba a las afueras de la casa de Mathias Köhler.

– ¡Mmm! Eso no parecía molestarte mucho cuando eras tu el que jugueteaba con Francis haya en Londres– el ingles palideció y se sonrojo de golpe

– No sé de que me hablas– dijo en un rojo furioso

– Por favor, si Francis nos lo dijo todo, Si bien ahora eres el mejor promedio de la escuela, la razón por la que tu madre te envió tenia mas que ver con fiestas, piscinas y cientos de litros de Ron que fueron pagados de la caja fuerte de la mansión Kirkland

– Mira no sé que cosas se ha inventado ese franchute de mi pero nada de lo que salga de su boca puede ser cierto–

– Si ya decía yo que tu no podías ser aquel joven genial del que Francis nos platicaba– el ingles iba a responder ante aquello pero el ruido del motor lo obligo a quedarse callado además el frio provocado por la lluvia aun con los impermeables y las grandes botas ya le tenia harto.

De la poderosa motocicleta europea bajo un por completo empapado danés a su espalda cubierta con una funda impermeable se hallaba su guitarra. Apago el motor de la motocicleta y tras mirar por unos instantes el cielo comenzó su camino hacia el interior de su casa. La luz de la lámpara de Antonio y Arthur imposibilitaron su acción, el joven danés palideció de pronto y bajo el rostro mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.

– Algo que decir Señor Köhler– dijo el ingles con ese porte arrogante que poseía

– No se lo digan a mi hermana aun– fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar tras los dos sujetos que lo llevaban hacia la dirección seguramente.

Odiaba los rayos, detestaba aquel ente natural que se generaba con tremenda fuerza en las noches de tormenta. Se puso las pantuflas y salió de aquella blanca habitación que solo lograba aumentar el resplandor de aquel endemoniado ente. Camino por los pasillos un buen rato… no recordaba que su casa fuera tan grande. Ni que tuviera tantas escaleras. Pero no lograba recordar donde estaba y según él se había ido a dormir a su habitación cuando la lluvia comenzó, le hubiera gustado irse a dormir a la habitación de cualquiera de sus hermanos pero estaba castigado, su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando la escuela le informo que el había golpeado a aquel joven que al parecer solo estaba platicando con el pequeño Damiano. Ahora con aquel castigo impuesto por su enfurecido padre, mientras su madre lloraba colgada al teléfono platicando con el bastardo de su abuelo (Con todo el cariño que le tiene) sabia que no podía dirigirse a la habitación de Feliciano que estaba frente a la de sus padres estos lo notarían, pero el pequeño Damiano, el dormía al otro lado del pasillo solo a una puerta de distancia, pero entonces por que no lograba encontrar aquella habitación, y los rayos no ayudaban, subió las escaleras, tal vez se había dormido en el piso de abajo y sus cuartos estaban en el piso de arriba. De donde venia… ¿porque no recordaba de donde venia? Subió las escaleras y noto una ventana abierta… su madre si que era idiota, dejar una ventana abierta cuando llueve, cuando hay rayos, uno puede entrar por la ventana y dirigirse a su habitación y quemarlo o a sus hermanos. Camino hacia la ventana con gran temor al agua bajo sus pies le hizo notar lo peligroso que era. Entonces un rayo ilumino el cielo y él se giro aterrado, entraría a por la ventana y lo atraparía. Fue cuando lo vio, aquel cuerpo que estaba sobre el suelo en aquellas escaleras que bajaban en forma de espiral al piso inferior. La luz le permitió ver el cuerpo la sangre. Un terror lo recorrió. El pánico lo inundo, el rayo, los truenos le harían lo mismo, ¿donde estaba? ¿Donde estaba Feliciano, y Damiano…? ¿Donde estaban todos? El grito de alguien aterrado lo hizo reaccionar un poco, de inmediato un sinfín de luces comenzaron a encenderse, ahora lo recordaba estaba en la escuela.

– ¿Qué le hiciste Maldito?– grito aquel joven que ya estaba al lado de aquel cuerpo

– ¿Yo? El…rayo…– se sentía confundido, y un grupo de gente lo rodeo de pronto escucho exclamaciones de terror pánico. Pero no entendía por que, debían alejarse de la ventana quiso caminar pero un fuerte brazo lo detuvo.

– Ese infeliz empujo a Gupta– gritaba aquel joven junto al cuerpo al parecer aterrado y frustrado.

– Im Yong Soo, cálmese por favor– hablo un joven peli negro evitando que el joven del rulo que parecía sonreír moviese el cuerpo de aquel sujeto. Un rayo surco de nuevo el cielo y él se aferro al brazo que lo sostenía.

– Kiku llama al director– dijo una voz fuerte ¿el macho patata? Lo miro fijamente era el no había duda, era el macho patata, y donde estaba entonces su hermano, ¿donde estaba Feli? ¿Quién lo protegía de los Rayos?

– Suéltenme– gritaba el americano que era sencillamente sometido por el Albino

– Halt die Klappe, Schwachkopf– grito el albino haciendo mas presión en el agarre. (Callate, Idiota)

– Ahh Mon Ami creo que te equivocas– dijo el francés tratando de convencer a su amigo

– Cumple la descripción perfecta del criminal– dijo el otro poniendo de pie al Americano con una agilidad tremenda aun cuando el joven era un par de centímetros mas alto.

– Suéltame– insistió el Americano sin éxito

– Si es inocente el Director te dejara ir, y si no pues ya lo veremos– el albino comenzó a guiar al Americano hacia el interior ya en la dirección se aclararía todo ese embrollo.

En la dirección de uno de los mas prestigiosos institutos de todo el mundo se llevaba acabo una extraña reunión, por un lado la mayoría de los grupos de alumnos que se habían formado para verificar el toque de queda se habían retirado dejando al parecer a los culpables del dichoso crimen. Junto con los que los acusaban.

– Ese maldito empujo a Gupta– gritaba el joven coreano muy molesto

– Cálmese señor Soo o tendré que sacarlo de aquí, el Señor Gupta esta bien justo en este momento le están dando atención medica.– dijo el director aunque realmente se hallaba muy preocupado por el joven egipcio

– Ve… Lovi no lo hizo ¿verdad?– preguntaba el Italiano con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a su hermano que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, el joven estaba en la oficina con su abuelo y el director del instituto, esperando a que los jóvenes del Escuadrón de la muerte regresaran. Su abuelo justo en este momento estaba recargado junto a una de las ventanas viendo la tormenta que ahora era solo una fuerte brisa. No podía, ni quería creer que su pequeño Lovino pudiera haber hecho aquel acto, pero su hijo se lo dijo, el chico tenía problemas, era un rebelde sin causa, había sido expulsado por agresión en más de 15 colegios. 3 de ellos católicos. Y ahora lo veía… el creyó que estando en un ambiente diferente el chico mejoraría, si hasta se sintió feliz de verlo en listado en el club de cultivo. De saber que aquellos deliciosos al menos en apariencia Tomates habían sido sembrados por su nieto y ahora esto…

– Calmate Feliciano– decía el joven alemán tratando de calmar a su compañero de habitación.

– Ya le dije que yo no hice nada– grito el Americano al director que apenas y podía con todo aquel alboroto

– El escuadrón que guiaban Kiku y Lud te vio saliendo de la escena del crimen– dijo el Albino manteniendo al joven sentado.

– Pero eso es por que…– el grito se vio acallado por la puerta que se abrió dejando entrar por ella al Español, el Ingles y el Danés que aun estaba empapado.

– ¡Arthur!– grito el americano al ver a su amado novio

– ¿Alfred?– dijo este al ver como el chico era mantenido en su silla por el albino

– ¿Señor Köhler que le paso?– indago el director al verlo tan mojado

– Estaba fuera después del toque de queda– dijo el español viendo al joven italiano que mantenía la mirada desviada a todos

– ¿En los pasillos?– pregunto el profesor Juliano Vargas, sin dignarse a mirar a su nieto Lovino.

– No, estaba al parecer fuera del instituto en su moto– secundo el ingles también mirando al americano que ya ponía esos ojos de cachorro asustado que tanto le gustaban

– ¿De nuevo señor Köhler?– indago el director llevándose una mano a la frente y masajeando sus cienes

– Lo siento– dijo el danés sonriendo ampliamente, antes de estornudar con fuerza

– Muy Bien, vamos por partes– dijo el director con una mirada un tanto aterradora. Haciendo salir a la mayoría, dentro se quedaron el coreano, el americano, el albino que lo sometía, el japonés que lo había visto, y el inglés. Que como compañero del americano podría ser de ayuda.

– ¿Primero Señor Im Yong Soo que hacían usted y el señor Gupta Muhammad Hassan fuera de sus dormitorios a estas horas?–

– Ah, yo… Salí a buscar a Gupta y el… estaba fuera por que fue en mi lugar a una… Cita– dijo desviando el rostro, no podía delatar a Gupta, no podía era su amigo y en parte el había tenido la culpa desde el comienzo, él le había enseñado como Hackear el servidor de la escuela y él le presto sus múltiples programas cuando el egipcio le conto todo el problema con su padre, el participo en eso y ahora no podía dejar al egipcio solo.

– ¿Una cita?– inquirió el director

– Si, vera… el trata de ayudarme… con mi pareja y pues para ello esta tratando de acercarse a su hermana–

– ¿Tienes una hermana?– pregunto el profesor Juliano mirando incrédulo al director que lo escudriño feamente

– No, a la hermana de mi pareja… yo dormí con ella hace poco– el japonés palideció de pronto

– ¿Soo-san usted le fue infiel a Kaoru-chan con Mei Mei?– dijo algo molesto

– Si– respondió el otro y sin poder evitarlo una bofetada se asesto en su rostro.

– Señor Honda– dijo el maestro sorprendido.

– ¿Como puede usted jugar con los sentimientos de mis primos?– dijo muy iracundo el japonés. De inmediato Arthur estaba a su lado el japonés asintió a su amigo y se alejó un poco con el.

– Cálmese señor Honda– dijo el profesor mirando al chico japonés y dejando al chico coreano sentado donde estaba.

– Huuuu– dijo el americano como quien ve una telenovela muy emocionante

– ¿Y usted?– dijo el director mirando al Americano que se puso de pie mostrándose heroicamente

– Estaba buscando a mi novio, que estaba desaparecido desde la tarde y que ya me tenia terriblemente preocupado, por no responder mis llamadas, creí que estaba en problemas y por ello Salí en su búsqueda, cuando llegue al piso de ciencias, abrí un salón dispuesto a ocultarme de los escuadrones que no sabia por que patrullaban y me tope con alguien chocamos con fuerza y caímos al suelo pero esa persona escapo y fue cuando el escudaron me inculpo por al parecer haber causado daño al material, pero yo no lo hice–

– ¿Y porque huyo?– Indago el director reconociendo en esa simpleza la sinceridad del americano

– Porque esa persona tenia una barra de metal, podía tener otro objeto y lastimar a Arthur– grito

– Y que te importaría tu querías terminar conmigo– dijo el ingles terriblemente sonrojado y mirando al americano

– Ahhhhh, ¿porqué haría eso?–

– Te escuche, ver mis verdes ojos te da asco, es por todos los rumores que circulan alrededor de ti y de Kiku incluso de Francis– el americano palideció de pronto

– Eso no es verdad, yo te amo, jamás tendría asco de tus ojos color pradera–

– Eh señores– trataba de interrumpir el director

– ¿Entonces porque…?–

– Por favor Arthur confía en mi – dijo sujetando con su mano la mejilla del ingles que se sonrojo y asintió tratando de no llorar

– Señores– intento de nuevo el director, ante la sonrisa satisfactoria del japonés y el maestro italiano, mientras que el albino suspiraba extrañando a su aristócrata

– Director, Alfred es inocente, cuando pasaron los incidentes anteriores el estuvo conmigo– dijo él ingles aun algo sonrojado

– No es por dudar de Alfred-san pero Asa-san duerme como piedra– dijo sin mala intención el japonés. Ok tal vez un poco el quería oír que tan enserio iba su amigo con el americano.

– Porque estábamos en la misma Cama– dijo el otro mirándolo fríamente pero terriblemente sonrojado.

– Pero no hacíamos nada solo dormíamos– se apresuró a aclarar el Americano al ver la cara de terror del director.

– Dios– dijo el director masajeándose con mas fuerza las cienes

– Pueden retirarse– dijo mirando a los jóvenes frente a el, los dos asiáticos, y los de habla inglesa salieron del lugar.

– Necesito que me diga una buena razón para no decírselo a Kaoru-chan– dijo el japonés fríamente a su lado se detuvo el Ingles y el americano que no entendía mucho

– Tal vez por que el ya lo sabe– dijo el coreano sorprendiendo al joven japonés

– Kiku– el ingles lo tomo del hombro nuevamente

– Sabes Kiku, no es por ser grosero, pero si en algo quieres ayudar, informale a ese compañero tuyo donde esta Gupta en este momento– el coreano se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a ir a la enfermería. Sabia la razón por la que Gupta estaba fuera, sabia también que ese infeliz escoces consideraría esto un fallo pero si inculpaban a ese chico italiano…

– Maldición– el no había salido a buscar a Gupta, había salido a hablar con la joven Taiwanesa, el no podía seguir con esto, no quería ser la causa de que su novio se alejara mas de su familia, Kaoru es el típico chico introvertido y un poco excéntrico, siempre lo considero alguien tan especial, pero Mei Mei, es una chica linda, alegre… siempre sonriente.

– ¿Que debo hacer?– pregunto el chico caminando hacia la enfermería

– ¿Señor Köhler, la razón es de nuevo la misma?– inquirió sin mirar al danés que asintió

– Así es, señor–

– Bien vaya a la enfermería a cambiarse y a por algo para evitar el resfriado ya hablare con usted mas tarde– dijo firmemente el viejo director

– Si señor– el danés abandono la sala, dejando a los italianos.

– ¿Y bien?– dijo el director mirando al joven italiano, a su lado permanecían el BFT. Asi como los italianos parientes del joven.

– ¿Lovino?– llamo el español sin comprender realmente por que el italiano estaba ahí

– ¿Digame señor Vargas…? Fue usted quien causo todos esos desperfectos– dijo el director y el trio palidecio de pronto, Francis y Gilbert se pusieron junto al español.

– Tks– fue la única respuesta del italiano

– VE, Perfavore diles que se equivocan– lloro el menor

– Che Palle– dijo Lovino desviando el rostro

– Lovino Romano Vargas, responde– grito ya molesto su abuelo, aun se aferraba a la idea de que todo esto fuera un error. Lovino no contestaba, ni siquiera sabia de que le acusaban, su mente giraba una y otra vez, estaba mareado, tenia frio, y sabia que deseguro estari ardiendo en fiebre, no recordaba mucho, solo el cuerpo de aquel chico y ahora esto siempre era el culpable, siempre era la causa, y por sobre todo… siempre seria el primero del que dudarían. Para que esforzarse en mejorar cuando nadie creí en el. Que conseguía… paso su mirada por el grupo a su lado. El español parecía impactado, aterrado, juzgándolo… Claro, que importaba si él se negara y digiera que no tenia idea de lo que hablaban, igual, ya había comprobado su punto, siempre, siempre seria la oveja negra, aun cuando no hiciera nada malo, todos lo acusarían a él. Para que esforzarse entonces.

– Tutto questo è una merda, quali sono le domande se si conosce la risposta?– grito por fin el italiano mirando desafiante a su abuelo que se mordió el labio con impotencia y desvió el rostro. (Todo esto es una Mierda, ¿Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta?)

– Sei una vergogna per questa Famiglia– dijo el viejo profesor sin mirar a su nieto, los ojos de Lovino se abrieron como platos, algo dentro de él se quebró. Ni siquiera dudo, ni siquiera aposto a su favor, solo… lo juzgo, solo… lo dio por hecho. El menor sonrió y miro a su hermano que lloraba en un rincón, como si fuera a el a quien acababan de gritarle, como si fuera el, el culpable de todo. (Eres una vergüenza para esta familia)

– Abbiamo prenotare questa vergogna sulla vostra famiglia– dijo el menor para mirar entonces al viejo director que siendo conocedor del idioma miraba a su amigo de toda la vida soportar las lagrimas y el coraje. (Te libro de esta vergüenza en tu Familia)

– Yo empuje al sujeto por las escaleras, Yo hice todos esos desperfectos, es la razón por la que me enferme, supongo que llamara a las autoridades y me expulsara– dijo de forma altanera mirando al viejo germano que suspiro y lo miro, algo en la mirada de aquel joven lo dejo congelado. Un grito silencioso de ayuda. Un grito clamando por un salvavidas para un hombre caído por la borda en la tormenta.

– Esta noche dormirá con vigilancia, ya mañana nos comunicaremos con las autoridades correspondientes– dijo el Germano bajando el rostro, él no era tonto, noto entonces que el Albino alemán también miraba fijamente al chico, mientras que el Francés daba palmadas al español que parecía el mas consternado y que ni siquiera alzaba el rostro.

– Gilbert, lleva al señor Vargas a la habitación especial– dijo él germano que recibió un asentimiento por parte del alemán que tomando al joven por el brazo lo saco de aquel lugar.

– Pueden retirarse– dijo el viejo director y Francis ayudo a su mal amigo a salir de ahí. Mientras que afuera el Alemán hermano de su amigo esperaba al otro italiano, que apenas verlo se arrojó llorando a sus brazos. Lud comprendió ligeramente todo, después de todo el había encontrado a Lovino, el había oído como aquel asiático le gritaba que el había empujado al otro joven. No dijo nada y camino abrazando con fuerza al italiano

– Maldicione– grito el profesor Juliano Vargas golpeando con fuerza brutal la pared.

– Lo estas echando al fuego sin siquiera saber si es una bruja– dijo el Germano que no podía quitarse aquella mirada fiera y al mismo tiempo suplicante.

– Tu le escuchaste, que mas razón quieres escuchar– grito viendo a su amigo mirándolo desde su lugar

– Yo lo oi, afirmar de todo lo que se le acusa, pero en ningún momento lo oí hablar por si solo, el solo… afirmo lo que nosotros dijimos– insistió el viejo profesor

– ¿Entonces crees que se sintió obligado?, ¿que protege a alguien?– insistió el profesor mirándolo seriamente

– ¿Proteger a alguien? Tal vez pero justo ahora, creo que lo único que hace es lastimarse a si mismo para comprobar algo que ya esta aferrado a su mente… ¿una vergüenza para tu familia?– dijo alzando inquiridoramente una de sus rubias cejas

– Yo no quise–

– Pero lo hiciste, Tu Juliano Vargas "el Gran emperador Italiano", el adolescente que conoció no una si no 12 instituciones diferentes, expulsado de todas por ser un vándalo. Fue hasta que la conociste ¿o no? Cecil tu amada Cecil– dijo el Germano sonriéndole a su amigo

– Ella era siempre tan alegre, todo lo arreglaba con una sonrisa– dijo el con una sonrisa nostálgica

– Y fue la única que pudo ver atreves de ti, la única que noto que te hundías en un mar de abandono, la única que aposto por ti– dijo el germano

– Mi salvavidas– dijo el otro dejando que las lagrimas bajaran por su rostro.

– Creo que lo que tu nieto necesita justo a hora es una Cecil– dijo el rubio masajeándose las cienes

– ¿Llamaras a la policía?– indago el viejo profesor sintiéndose un monstruo, el había juzgado a Lovino, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, lo había arrojado a los leones, sin un escudo.

– Primero pediré al Señor Kirkland que me ponga en contacto con su padre, veas por donde lo veas, este tipo de eventos puede llevar a esta escuela a un cierre definitivo, además justo en este momento me preocupa mas el señor Muhammad– dijo levantándose, en la enfermería le dirían del estado del joven egipcio y podría terapiar de nuevo a ese danés que tendía a escaparse a tocar en aquel pequeño bar junto al muelle.

* * *

><p>Esto cap llego por el momento a su fin. Espero pronto darle un final decente a este trozo de demencia.<p>

Espero lo disfrutaran, de nuevo se aceptan, Jitomatazos, Golpes, Legumbres,Piedras y todo lo que quieran arrojarle a esta loca autora desaparecida en accion y reencontrada en un sillon.

Gracias por Leerme.

Atte.: Ritsu-Sensei.

Gracias especiales a Strawberry07, por sus palabras de animo y sus condolencias.

"Las Grandes personas jamas mueren se convierten en inspiraciones eternas." Ritsu-Sensei.

Las invito a leer otra historia que colgue por aqui "Liefde Følelse Weird" (una pareja un tanto Crack de la que ya habia escrito antes, espero de todo corazon sus criticas)

Ciao

Strawberry07


	21. Chapter 21

Declaración:

Hola gente, no esto no es un nuevo capitulo, pero no huyan aun, esto es una declaración a mi favor. Hace un par de semanas que no había podido entrar a la pagina, la causa cada que lo intentaba me topaba con un Service Not Found, Pagina no encontrada, Servidor fuera de uso, La pagina ha Expirado, y otros múltiples códigos de Error, sin importar que buscador usara, creí que era mi Firefox y lo desinstale e reinstale, nada paso, cambie a Google Chrome y paso lo mismo, Opera, Internet Explorer y Safari, el resultado el mismo, entonces creí era mi equipo y trate de colgarme de la Lap de mi Padre, el resultado el mismo, del Smart de mi hermano paso lo mismo, así que considere era mi línea de Internet, así que fui a un Ciber Café en la ciudad. El resultado el mismo. Entonces creí que la pagina estaba fuera de servicio (Ya me había pasado algo similar con slasheaven así que creí era un apagón temporal) hasta que… Recibí un Review que me reclamaba mi falta de Actualización. E intente, e intente, e intente hasta que por fin hoy 5 minutos antes de tener que irme a trabajar lo conseguí. Pude entrar, así que les cuento que es lo que paso y que mi falta de presencia esta vez se debió a esto. Opciones… Por favor, ¿es la pagina, es la señal de mi país, es No lose, la zona donde vivo?

Tengo una cuenta en Amor yaoi y he pensado comenzar a colgar de nuevo las historias por ahí, y por fin darle las actualizaciones que esperan, por que por cierto, ya tengo varios caps. de mis historias y algunas ya concluidas.

Las parece esa una opción, igual seguiré intentando colgarlas aquí, pero si la pág. me sigue dando tanto lio… La verdad no sé que hacer.

Por favor opiniones.


	22. A puesta a por miSentimientos Rotos

Cien millones de años después Por fin una nueva Actualización… Ok aquí les dejo esto… Espero que sea ligeramente de su agrado y pues que tengan en cuenta que tenía más de 1 año en mi compu…Jeje. Lo lamento. Dándole un poco de continuidad a los previos y al mismo tiempo planteando la trama a seguir les dejo un Spamano/ Leve DenNor y si entre cierran los ojos y miran después de una botella encontraran una pizca de NethDen

Ya sin mas aquí el FIC

ECHENME LAS LUCES LA CÁMARA Y ROMANCE, ACCIÓN, INSTITUTO:

* * *

><p>A puesta a por mi…<p>

La noche paso con rayos y una brisa incomoda que si bien no era suficiente para empapar a nadie si mantenía a todos en sus camas. Todos los involucrados en el asunto de la búsqueda del supuesto criminal estaban durmiendo a hora, agradeciendo la llegada del ansiado fin de semana.

El en cambio sentía su piel arder, sus ojos derramar lagrimas que hace un rato había dejado de saber a que se debían, a la fiebre, al dolor, o a saberse solo e incomprendido. La puerta estaba cerrada y él se preguntaba si en este instante era tratado peor o igual que a un verdadero criminal.

Un nuevo rayo cayó y él se aferro a la sabana que posaba en aquella mullida cama, una habitación vacía lejos de los dormitorios o los salones, una celda.

No podía dormir debido a la situación, estaba incomunicado sin una luz pequeña a la que aferrarse, se hundía, cada vez más al fondo de un vacio sin nombre. Los ojos verdes que momentos antes le rehuían aparecían ahora acusándolo contantemente en su mente, la eterna sonrisa que su hermano le mostraba había desaparecido para dar paso a un rostro bañado de lagrimas y reproche, y los brillantes ojos color avellana de su abuelo eran ahora dagas que le atravesaban el pecho y le decían lo mucho que su existencia pesaba en los demás. Sin eso no había nada. Se aferro más a las sabanas y cerro los ojos viendo una y otra vez aquellas dagas, aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas, aquellos ojos color jade que por vergüenza no le miraban. Cerró los ojos y su mente le arrojo a la terrible y odiada soledad. Y con ese silencio en su mente y esa oscuridad en su corazón, se durmió.

Por su parte el dueño de aquellos jades tampoco podía dormir, se sintió culpable, y no sabia realmente porque, sentía que debió haber intervenido pero no sabia para que, que hubiera conseguido, Lovino Vargas era al parecer el criminal, y no solo eso, era al parecer el causante de que un joven inocente estuviera en ese momento en la enfermería, que si hubiera sido peor, el piso estaba mojado, la caída pudo haber sido mortal.

Había escuchado de Feliciano que su hermano era muy agresivo, que no se limitaba al momento de actuar, seria eso cierto, acaso al verse descubierto, su único pensamiento fue desasearse de los testigos. La simple idea le oprimía el pecho y cerraba la garganta. A quien engañaba sabía por que aquello le lastimaba. Se había enamorado del rebelde y terco italiano. Por eso mismo no quería creerlo, por eso mismo no quiso mirarlo, no quería, ni creía en lo que sus oídos escucharon. Se aferro con fuerza a la almohada roja en forma de tomate y sonrió con nostalgia a él llegaban las palabras de aquel pequeño Italiano en la enfermería, palabras que le aterraron, y que muy ilusamente lo hicieron feliz.

– Lovino– dijo en un murmullo y trato de dormir, ya mañana seria otro día. Ya mañana intentaría hablar con el italiano, ya mañana, podría asegurarse de que todo esto era un error, y que sin importar que...el podía apostar a por el menor.

Sentimientos Rotos… Pasados Rojos.

Caminaba de regreso a su pequeña casa… el director había sido muy firme en esta ocasión, si era encontrado de nuevo fuera de su pequeña casa, fuera de la institución, seria irremediablemente transferido a los dormitorios y su hermana igual. Suspiraba pensando en aquello. El director había resultado ser una persona muy persuasiva y tranquila, y eso le instalaba la duda de que aquel hombre conocía todos los pormenores de su situación.

Al llegar, noto todo en calma y suspiro, se asomo al cuarto de su hermana que dormía abrazando a su almohada de Dinamarca y a la pequeña sirena de trapo que el en alguno momento hizo. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y se dejo caer en el sofá. Una muñeca de trapo de cabellos cenizos y ojos color glacial.

– Jan– dijo sonriendo, y dejándose llevar por el recuerdo.

Había sido un día gris, y él había hecho todo lo posible por no llorar aun cuando los gritos y los azotes le retumbaban en todo el cuerpo, la bestia como él había comenzado a llamarle se había ido hacia media hora, le misma media hora en que su pequeña hermana lloraba desde el corral donde aferrándose apenas de pie lo miraba con sus ojos celestes destrozados en lagrimas.

– Nen– decía la pequeña de cabellos oro y ojos descompuestos en lagrimas, el solo miraba la puerta, sus piernas dolían, su cabeza sumbaba y una y otra vez el grito de aquella desgarradora voz diciéndole "te odio" giraba en su cabeza, miro entonces a su pequeña Safi… y sus lagrimas congelaron su corazón, de una tortuosa forma, el pequeño y regordete rostro se transformo en uno mas serio y perfilado, en uno un tanto mas varonil se transformo en Jan. Se levanto y aun con aquel zumbido instalado en sus oídos se acerco al corral y alzo en brazos a la pequeña que meció tratando de que se calmara pero sin lograrlo, entonces lo vio, aquel cajón de retazos abandonado, aun con Saffi en brazos se acerco y logro abrirlo, ahí estaba el molde de una pequeña muñeca, una Sirena. Su sonrisa se reinstalo al recordar al difunto señor Köhler su padre, contándole una y otra vez aquel infantil y un tanto femenino cuento. Dejo a la pequeña en el suelo, y se sentó tomando lo que necesitaría, la muñeca incompleta carecía de ojos, cabello y ropa además estaba descocida y la que sirviese de cola era mas que un lugar para poder arrancarle el relleno, su hermana se había callado y lo miraba atentamente mientras el, a sus solo 9 años hacia algo que jamás pensó, se pinchó los dedos en muchas ocasiones y sus gestos hicieron reír a la pequeña que a sus tres años era muy atenta. Cuando por fin término el ocaso había caído y su hermana dormía aferrada a su playera. Cuando vio aquel pequeño retaso se sonrojo.

– Jan– dijo al notar el infantil y serio rostro que la muñeca poseía, su cabello hecho de hebras cenizas y sus ojos glaciales ligeramente vacios pero contrarrestados con aquella diminuta y casi inexistente sonrisa. Tenia 9 años, era un niño, un pequeño y muy ingenuo niño, que en ese instante al poner a la muñeca entre las manos de su pequeña hermana, se había convertido en hombre, en padre y madre, en mayor,…y lloro en silencio, mientras se aferraba a la foto donde su padre los cargaba a ambos, a él con aquella eterna sonrisa y a su pequeña hermana que lo miraba todo con esos ojos de hielo al sol, siempre brillantes, siempre limpios. Lloro sintiéndose débil, por que lo era, era débil y lo único que podía hacer para soportarlo era fingir, fingir que era algo que no era, que era fuerte.

Miro la guitarra que descansaba a su lado y la sujeto entre sus manos, la guitarra era un regalo de Brad… y dentro de ella se encontraba todo lo que el quería. Movió el puente sobre el que descansaban las cuerdas y empujo las clavijas hasta que un ligero "clic" se escucho, y sujetando ligeramente la boca de la guitarra la abrió como si esta fuera una caja y literalmente lo era, pegada en la base del cuerpo de la guitarra descansaban unas fotografías la primera amarillenta pero bien cuidada era la foto de su padre, su hermana y el, la otra era la foto de una hermosa joven que sonreía con un amor incondicional en su ojos, una mujer de ojos celestes y cabello rubio parecida asu hermana pero… mucho mas viva y angelical, la otra era una foto de él y su hermana, hace un par de años. Él tenía 14 en ese entonces y la pequeña 8 sostenía con timidez un hermoso trofeo con forma de micrófono y la vieja sirena de trapo.

Y la otra… lo hizo sonreír aún más. En ella se hallaba el en la motocicleta y a su lado recargado en un viejo Jeep militar se hallaba Brad. Su hermana estaba dentro del Jeep con la vieja boina militar del Ex-soldado. Este con esa sonrisa ladina y con esos ojos amarillos que durante mucho tiempo le aterraron, esos ojos del que se convirtió en los ojos de su amigo, de su confidente… en el apoyo a falta de su padre, en su héroe. Pero de forma especial y separada de las demás había una foto pegada en la superficie de la caja justo bajo la boca de la guitarra en ella oscilaba un pequeño de cabellos cenizos, ojos azul opaco y un rostro tan serio y frio como el invierno.

– Jan– dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y cerro aquella pequeña caja fuerte, aquella guitarra que siempre cargaba con el, aquella caja fuerte que protegía todo lo que importaba en su corazón.

– ¿Hermano?– la dormitada voz le sorprendió de pie en la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio de su hermana, y ahí se encontraba la pequeña, con el pijama desalineado y cepillándose el cabello, miro entonces el ventanal sobre el que se colaba los rayos del amanecer, y las manos de su hermana que sostenían un par de listones y ligas.

– ¿Saldrás?– no sabe por qué el miedo lo inundo un poco

– Si – dijo la pequeña Saffi sonrojándose al acto

– Ha– suspiro el, asintiendo.

– Te lo había dicho– insistió ella y el danés miro el techo… y una sonrisa se coló en sus labios, ahora comprendía lo que Brad describía como ver a los polluelos crecer.

– ¿Con quien iras?– pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

– Se llaman Viktor, Peter, Raivis, Wy probablemente también nos acompañe Damiano– respondió la chiquilla poniéndose tan roja como la gabardina que su hermano usaba casi a diario

– Oh, conque también va el pequeño Holandés– dijo el picando un poco a su hermana pues había odio como la pequeña parecía tener cierto tacto especial hacia el pequeño

– El nació en Luxemburgo– dijo la siempre calma y temerosa voz de su hermanita… "su hermanita". Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, Saffi su pequeña Saffi, tenía solo 11 años aun era muy pronto para otra cosa ¿Verdad?

– No es muy temprano– insistió el

– Desayunaremos en el pueblo y el primer Bólido sale a las 7:45, Wy dijo que venden unas deliciosas galletas danesas cerca del jardín botánico– dijo la chiquilla sonriente. Aun cuando le pesara lo agradecía, agradecía que esta vez su hermana tuviera amigos, que esta vez se esforzara por mostrarse tal cual ella era.

– Ve con cuidado– dijo el mirando el reloj y viendo a su hermana correr al baño a arreglarse.

– Crecen tan rápido– dijo sonriendo mientras miraba por el ventanal y recordaba la conversación con el viejo director

Cuando llego a la enfermería le indicaron donde podía tomar un uniforme deportivo y usarlo y noto todo el revuelo por el chico accidentado.

Al parecer el golpe había sido muy fuerte pues le habían vendado la cabeza y le habían puesto varios aparatos de vigilancia. Cuando se termino de cambiar espero sentado a que todo se calmara un poco, la siempre ilusa mujer le pareció en ese instante toda una profesional se acercó a él y tras revisar sus signos vitales le puso una pequeña inyección y le dio una píldora. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro el joven coreano que antes había estado en la oficina del director, tras intercambiar unas palabras con la ucraniana le dejaron pasar tras la cortina que separaba la cama del joven herido del resto de la habitación.

Minutos después entro el director, se le veía cansado y hasta cierto punto alterado.

– Venga señor Köhler platiquemos un poco– dijo el hombre rubio de largos cabellos, el asintió y salió tras él.

– Director… Yo– trato de excusarse

– Que fue esta vez joven Köhler–

– ¿Perdón?– dijo el sin comprender la línea de pensamientos del mayor

– Una cantina, un bar, un antro o un lugar más decente como el Café trovador cerca del muelle– dijo el viejo director

– El Bar– dijo el sintiéndose un poco tonto, no era como si fuera a buscarse pleitos nocturnos aunque si se los encontraba no se negaría a ellos, su idea de escape era su guitarra y un escenario, alguna carrera o incluso una noche cerca de alguna playa observando las estrellas, cualquier cosa que sacara de su mente las pesadillas, los tormentos… Los recuerdos.

– Escuche Señor Köhler esta es la ultima advertencia que le doy, si no cumple el toque de queda, lo traspasare a los dormitorios y se vera limitado en su contacto con su hermana, además… volveré a insistir señor, ya no con el psicólogo de la escuela, que tal un amigo… alguien que escuche, alguien a quien usted le puede decir el nombre de esa bestia que no le deja vivir– después de eso no hubo mas palabras, sabia que su familia lo estaba intentando, era el… quien se aferraba a su sonrisa y al no pasa nada, que se había planteado siempre. Era el quien se aferraba a la idea que se repitió hasta el cansancio… "Si no puedes ser fuerte… No lo demuestres". El viejo director se disculpo y marcho sin decir más.

– ¿Den? – su hermana estaba frente a él, su corto cabello adornado con un listón trenzado entre sus cabellos.

– ¿Mmmm? –

– ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto la pequeña con un tono ligeramente preocupado

– Si, solo estaba pensando–

– ¿Está todo bien? –

– ¿Ah? – Noto entonces la preocupación que parecía embargar a su hermana

– ¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, solo… pensaba en ¿cómo estará Brad?–

– ¡Mmmm!, ¿Lo extrañas? –

– Si… bueno es que, aquí nadie tiene una plática tan animada como el, no lo sé, extraño poder platicarle de todo y a la vez de nada–

– Animo Bror, Podemos pedirle que venga al fin de mes, ya sabes, Viktor me dijo que su Tío viene a traerles cosas al final del mes a él y a sus hermanos–

– No lo sé Saff, No creo que esa mujer quiera que el venga a vernos–

– ¡Mathias Densen Köhler!, Esa mujer es…–el sonido de la puerta corto el comentario de la menor todo eso acompañado del hecho que su hermano se levantó para abrir dejándola sola en la sala.

– Saff, vinieron por ti– dijo viendo fijamente al grupo de infantes y al joven de cabellos plateados que les esperaba recargado en el árbol.

– Oh mis disculpas, Mi nombre es Vince Van Dijken, Soy el hermano de este pequeño enano– dijo presionando ligeramente la cabeza del menor de cabellos rubio oscuro y ojos mieles.

– Bror– dijo el pequeño de Luxemburgo ligeramente cohibido.

– ¿Oh, Vaya me quedo más tranquilo al saber que alguien hará de chaperón–

– ¿Eh?, No yo…– trato de aclarar el peli plata ante la inmensa sonrisa que el rubio le dio le quito todo el ánimo de hacerlo

– Hermano– dijo de pronto la chiquilla a su lado, ligeramente sonrojada.

– Wow Saffi te ves bien sin el uniforme– dijo una chiquilla de cabellos castaños claros en una alta coleta y que llevaba una corta blusa blanca y un short todo en conjunto con un sweater rosa.

– Gracias Wy– dijo sonriendo alegre la pequeña danesa, el mayor vio ese intercambio y una ligera y sincera sonrisa se apodero de sus ojos.

– Ah Hermano… Ellos son: Wy Hope Rivert, Damiano Vargas, Viktor Van Djiken, Bisir Sahinhaze, Raivis Galante y Peter Kirkland, Chicos él es mi hermano. – dijo codeando ligeramente al mayor

– Ah… Sí, Mucho gusto; Soy Mathias Densen Köhler… y soy el hermano mayor de Saffi un placer, te encargo a mi hermana, y ojala y se diviertan. – dijo empujando a la menor que sonrió y se despidió para comenzar con su camino. Dejando a un sorprendido y confundido Holandés mirando la puerta cerrada.

– Pero yo no…– La sala de juegos estaba completamente llena y las risas de los niños y sus prisas por corretear uno tras otro lo tenían ya bastante hastiado…

– En serio no tenías que acompañarnos Bror…– El pequeño Viktor trataba de convencer a su obviamente aburrido hermano mayor de irse a encontrar con los chicos del segundo grupo elite como era el plan principal.

– Lo sé pero…Maldición– Y es que en la cabeza del pobre joven holandés se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de aquel joven cuya sonrisa parecía deslumbrar en la más oscura noche y que para su desgracia, recordarla le hacía sentir culpa por no poder desengañarle y decirle que no estaba en sus planes ser chaperón.

– MALDICION– grito logrando que un grupo de chicos lo viera raro y después comenzaran a murmurar sobre él.

– Aquí tiene su WAKAMANGOCHERRYLITE– dijo una chica metida dentro de un disfraz de gato azul…

– Gracias– respondió tomando la bebida que le ofrecían y dándole un sorbo.

– Oye Saffi– dijo el pequeño Rubio de Ojos Celestes y prominentes cejas

– ¿Sí? – dijo la danesa sin dejar de competir contra el tano.

– Tu hermano parece tener un don con las bestias ¿No? –

– Oye Pete… mi Hermano no es una bestia– dijo el pequeño holandés ingresando una moneda pues el tano había perdido contra la danesa.

– Bueno es solo un decir–

– Pues… Brad decía que nii-san podía convencer a quien quisiera con su "boba" sonrisa–

– Con que a quien sea… ¿Eh?–

– ¿Qué tramas Peter?– pregunto el italiano a la par que se burlaba del de Luxemburgo por perder contra la danesa que parecía no esforzarse

– Pensaba en lo divertido que sería nuestro festival de Verano este año–

– Oh es verdad, Tú y Raivis están en el comité ¿verdad? –

– Of Curse, y estoy seguro que lograre lo que ningún Kirkland a podido– Los chicos lo vieron fijamente sin comprender…

– ¿Qué estás pensando Peter? – indago la danesa ante la enigmática sonrisa del Inglés.

– Eso My Little Friend lo veras muy pronto…–

* * *

><p>Lalala eso es todo por el momento, Y no pierdis la Fe, Que estoy tomando impulso para seguir con esto.<p>

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Pues de nuevo mis disculpas y nos Leemos pronto… Matta Nee.

Historia dedicada a Hope (Momo-chan) por convertirse en un tesoro del cielo y marcar una diferencia en mi insignificante persona.

Hasta donde estés querida (¿Las fujoshis van al cielo?), Te sigo regalando esta historia.


End file.
